Dar se Uma Chance
by KiiinN
Summary: A princípio não era o que queriam. Não era o que esperavam. Porém, eles perceberam que juntos encontrariam uma oportunidade para serem felizes outra vez. Naru/Sasu/Naru
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

Hi, minna-san!

Antes de começar, eu preciso deixar algumas coisas bem claras...

Essa é a minha primeira Fanfic publicada, por isso peço que sejam um pouco atenciosos comigo, haha! Tenho necessidade de afirmação, por isso, se gostarem, me deem pelo menos um "oi", ok?

Eu aceito críticas e sugestões, acho que elas são muito importantes para a melhora do meu desempenho textual. O único tipo de comentário que não vou tolerar é o questionamento dos fãs SasuNaru/NaruSasu sobre quem é Seme e quem é Uke. Não tenho paciência para aturar briguinha de quem ainda não saiu das fraudas.

Como eu não tenho uma revisora, eu peço que me desculpem, antecipadamente, pelos eventuais erros ortográficos e gramaticais. Mesmo que eu mesma tenha feito algumas correções, algo sempre passa, principalmente quando se tratam de vícios de linguagem. Me alertem para que eu possa corrigi-lo, ok?

Os capítulos serão longos... Looooongos, mas poucos. Eu estou escrevendo o quarto agora e acho que esse deve ser o último, não sei ainda.

Espero de coração que vocês gostem!

Beijos.

* * *

_"Eu acredito que tudo acontece por um motivo. As pessoas mudam para que você consiga deixá-las para lá. As coisas dão mal para você aprender a apreciá-las quando estão boas. E às vezes, coisas boas se separam para que coisas melhores ainda se juntem." – Marilyn Monroe._

**Capítulo 1**

Havia um som irritante...

O homem deitado sobre a cama de casal no quarto espaçoso apertou os olhos como se assim pudesse abafar o ruído estúpido; sem sucesso. Ele agarrou o travesseiro e o colocou acima de sua cabeça, mas o barulho parou repentinamente, assim como começou. Suspirando de alívio, o corpo bronzeado e seminu ondulou seus músculos em relaxamento com a perspectiva de voltar a dormir, mas pra sua infelicidade, a música, que ele reconheceu como sendo do seu aparelho celular sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, iniciou seu toque novamente.

Bufando em aborrecimento, ele agarrou o telefone e atendeu sem se dar ao trabalho de verificar o identificador de chamadas.

- O que é? – sua voz soou ainda mais rouca que o normal pela falta de uso e completamente impaciente.

- E aí, filho da puta! Se eu estivesse na sua frente agora, te daria um soco pela falta de educação! Quando eu encontrar a Kushina, vou pedir a ela para te lembrar de como são as boas maneiras. – a pessoa do outro lado da linha gritou em divertimento.

- Kiba... – o loiro deu um suspiro resignado e esfregou os olhos para aliviar o princípio de uma dor de cabeça. – Eu não estou com humor hoje...

- É por isso mesmo que eu estou te ligando! Eu sei que você ainda está chateado pelo o que aconteceu, mas é hora de seguir em frente, entende? – pausa. – Estava conversando com a Ino e o Shikamaru ontem e eles me disseram que terá um festival de música em Sasagawanagare. E então, vamos? – antes que ele pudesse recusar, o rapaz acrescentou. – Para se distrair um pouco e tirar essa nuvem negra que está pairando sobre a sua cabeça desde quarta-feira... Naruto, eu não aceito "não" como resposta!

Abrindo os olhos e revelando incríveis orbes cerúleos, o rapaz se sentou na cama, tentando reprimir o sorriso, enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Bom... Já que eu não tenho direito de escolha, o que posso fazer? – diversão escorreu pela sua voz.

Kiba com seu jeito afobado, tão parecido com o seu próprio, conseguia destruir qualquer sentimento negativo ao redor. Seu melhor amigo e irmão de consideração desde o primário, sempre estava do seu lado, não importando as circunstâncias. Mesmo cursando a faculdade em instituições e cidades diferentes, eles arrumavam um jeito de estarem na companhia um do outro sempre que podiam.

- Vai ser legal, eu prometo! Leva o seu carro, porque vai a galera inteira, inclusive a sua prima!

- A Karin vai? – ergueu a sobrancelha, incrédulo. Afinal, a mulher sempre fez questão de frisar que seu grupo de amigos era um bando de idiotas.

- Vai. E vai levar alguns camaradas também! Acho que ela não quis admitir, mas deve ter ficado preocupada com você... Também disse que um amigo estava precisando do mesmo remédio que o seu, uma boa dose de diversão para se esquecer de pessoas idiotas! – os dois riram. – Então, a gente se encontra na casa do Lee às 13h, ok?

- Até daqui a pouco... – Naruto desligou o celular e voltou a deitar na cama.

Encarando o teto, ele suspirou mais uma vez. Olhou para o relógio digital em cima da mesinha de cabeceira procurando saber as horas e acabou encontrando um porta-retratos em particular ao lado do aparelho. O loiro tentou ignorar as memórias que aquela imagem trazia, mas não conseguiu. "Como simplesmente jogar três anos de namoro no lixo? Como Haruno Sakura conseguiu?", ele se inquiria constantemente desde que os dois romperam.

Profundos olhos azuis focaram a fotografia em que ele estava abraçado com uma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa – que tanto lhe lembrava da flor a qual seu nome se referia – e expressivos olhos verdes. Ambos tinham expressões radiantes no rosto, com grandes sorrisos e olhares felizes. "O que deu errado?", ele não cansava de se perguntar, completando a sua linha de questionamentos. Todos diziam que os dois eram feitos um para o outro, perfeitos juntos e o tipo de casal modelo que se viam nas novelas e filmes. Aparentemente, eles não eram o que pareciam.

Na quarta-feira, sua (ex) namorada ligou para pedir que a encontrasse em uma lanchonete chamada Ichiraku, próxima ao campus onde ficava a turma de medicina em Niigata University. Ele saiu de sua aula de Cálculo Avançado com os alunos do curso de Engenharia e correu para o lugar combinado. Logo ao chegar, ele avistou a rosada; a expressão nervosa rapidamente lhe disse que havia algo errado.

**- Flashback -**

- Hey! – ele se sentou numa cadeira em frente à Sakura.

- Hey... – ela deu um sorriso ansioso.

- O que aconteceu? Algo errado na aula de hoje? – ele segurou a mão delicada, que possuía unhas cuidadosamente feitas, espalmada em cima da mesa.

- Não... Na realidade, eu precisava conversar com você... – ele a viu respirar fundo e se remexer desconfortavelmente no banco. A postura da namorada estava começando a lhe coçar um nervo, deixando-o desconfiado.

- O que é?

Ela não respondeu. Ao invés disso, retirou a mão que estava abaixo da dele, puxando o anel prateado do dedo anelar e colocando-o em cima da mesa. O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, questionando silenciosamente o ato. Os lábios vermelhos e cheios da mulher tremeram, enquanto os olhos verdes marejaram.

- Eu sinto muito. – disse com a voz embargada. Naruto não precisava ser gênio para entender o que estava acontecendo, ele só não conseguiu captar o motivo por trás dele.

- Eu não entendo... Sakura, ao menos você pode me explicar o que aconteceu para tomar uma decisão dessas? O que eu fiz? – seu tom de voz alterado deve tê-la assustado, pois a rosada se encolheu visivelmente sobre a cadeira que estava sentada. Sakura abaixou a cabeça e soluçou baixinho, os ombros curvados miseravelmente quase tocou o coração do Uzumaki. Quase, porque ele estava nervoso demais para se deixar levar.

- Você merece alguém melhor, Naru... – foi interrompida.

- Ah! Sério? Você está insinuando que eu não sei o que é bom pra mim? – ele respirou fundo, tentando conter o seu temperamento. – Que critérios você usou para chegar a essa conclusão? Me fala! Eu acho que você é boa o suficiente pra mim, Sakura! Eu te amo, baby... – ele estava tentando não levantar a voz com o desespero de arriscar salvar seu relacionamento, mas mesmo o seu tom baixo dava a entender que queria estar gritando.

- Mas eu não! – ela gritou e depois respirou fundo. – Eu não te amo, Naruto! – repetiu para se fazer entender.

Toda a lanchonete ficou em silêncio. Os clientes olhavam para eles descaradamente surpreendidos com o grito, alguns até mais ousados e curiosos continuavam a encarar para tentar entender o motivo da briga, mas o casal pouco se importou, tão absortos que estavam em tentar ler o olhar um do outro. Naruto ficou confuso e chocado por um momento, antes de compreender o significado das palavras. Ele abriu a boca para responder algo, mas não sabia o quê, e mesmo que tivesse uma vaga ideia, o som de sua voz não teria saído.

Ele olhou para a aliança e depois para a garota que, por três anos, esteve ao seu lado como amante, amiga e companheira. Os olhos verdes mapeavam o seu rosto, desesperados por alguma reação. O rapaz de olhos azuis balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto repassava todas as horas que passaram juntos em uma velocidade impressionante.

Quando a pediu em namoro, ele sabia que Sakura não o amava, mas acreditou que o tempo mudasse os sentimentos da garota. Agora, ele não tinha certeza.

- Você... – engoliu em seco e molhou os lábios secos com a língua, antes de continuar. – Nunca chegou a me amar?

- Naruto... – ela suspirou, enquanto pensava em como responder, sem machucá-lo mais do que estava fazendo. – Houve um momento em que eu acreditei que te amava, mas na realidade eu confundi o tipo de amor que sentia e ainda sinto por você. Eu não te amo da forma que você espera! Minha afeição por você é a mesma que uma irmã sente pelo irmão, entende? Eu... – ela foi interrompida novamente.

- Você transaria com o seu irmão? Desculpe Sakura, mas essa desculpa está se tornando fútil! – ele rosnou, não entendendo a justificativa da rosada.

- Pare de agir como uma criança! – ela bateu a mão na mesa com força, lançando um brilho ameaçador pelo olhar. O barulho atraiu ainda mais a atenção para a mesa do casal. – Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer! Eu sempre te admirei, nutro um carinho imenso por ti, mas não é suficiente! Não para mim e um dia, não será para você também. Não há paixão entre nós dois, nosso relacionamento é morno e mesmo o sexo não tem graça, falta fogo e paixão, se você parar para avaliar, vai perceber o mesmo!

- Você está dizendo que meu sexo é ruim? – ele a encarou horrorizado, tendo a certeza que esse era o rompimento mais traumatizante que ele já tivera.

- NÃO! Naruto, me escute e pare de me interromper e atuar como um idiota! – ela levantou a voz para se fazer ouvir. – Seu sexo é muito bom, mas pela falta de sentimentos, não tem tempero. Entende?

O loiro não respondeu, pois seus olhos azuis por si só já diziam o que pensava. Encarou-a com descrença indisfarçada, recusando-se a acreditar nas palavras que ouvia da agora ex-namorada. Sakura, vendo a expressão dele, decidiu continuar, pra ver se conseguia colocar-lhe algum senso na cabeça.

- Um dia você vai entender o que eu digo. O sexo é bom, mas só ele não basta, às vezes... – as últimas palavras, ela disse como se divagasse. Ao acordar do pequeno devaneio, delicadas mãos com pele cor de pêssego acariciou as bochechas cheias de cicatrizes. – Você vai encontrar alguém que te faça verdadeiramente feliz, Naru-chan! – ela sorriu com a careta que o loiro fez ao ouvir o apelido. – Você é um homem maravilhoso, eu que sou boba por não conseguir me apaixonar, mas logo haverá alguém querendo agarrar um homem tão bom, afinal, bons partidos hoje em dia são muito difíceis de encontrar e as mulheres não ignoram homens bonitos.

**- Fim do Flashback -**

Ele jogou o braço direito sobre os olhos, repassando essa conversa outra vez em sua mente. Era só nisso que conseguia pensar desde o fatídico dia. Cansado, ele olhou pra fotografia mais uma vez, refletindo sobre o que deveria fazer a partir de agora. Tomando uma decisão, ele se levantou da cama, pegou o porta-retratos de cima da mesa e retirou a imagem do seu compartimento. O objeto ele guardou na gaveta e a foto ele apertou com força entre os dedos, amassando-a. Caminhou até sua escrivaninha e jogou a bola de papel no lixo.

Não que Naruto quisesse esquecer o que a garota significava, mas a lembrança do término ainda era dolorosa, então, acabaria com tudo o que o fizesse lembrar. Ele foi até a janela e abriu as cortinas, deixando o sol iluminar o quarto. Olhando em volta, não havia mais nada facilmente visível que o fizesse recordar a menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa, embora os presentes que a ex-namorada lhe dera, ele guardou, porque considerava errado devolver algo que foi entregue com tanto carinho. Ele deu um sorriso satisfeito, antes de ir até o closet separar uma roupa para o festival de hoje.

A porta do seu quarto se abriu e por ela passou uma mulher pequena com longos cabelos vermelhos, olhos cinza-chumbo e um grande sorriso adornando o rosto arredondado. Sua mãe carregava uma bandeja com uma tigela, um suco, que ele supôs ser de laranja, e uma maçã. O loiro olhou com curiosidade, ela simplesmente lhe deu de ombros e aumentou o sorriso, tão parecido com o seu próprio, antes de depositar a comida em cima da mesa e abraçá-lo pela cintura.

- Achei que ainda estivesse dormindo, Naruto. Queria te fazer uma surpresa...

- Acabei de acordar. O que você trouxe? – caminhando até a mesa de café no canto do quarto. – Isso é Ramén? Sério mesmo? Achei que estivesse proibido de comer... – fez uma pausa, enquanto fingia refletir. – Como você chama mesmo? "Essa porcaria não nutritiva que nada acrescentam na saúde de um ser humano"! – ele riu.

- Se você não quiser, eu jogo fora! – ela exclamou indignada, mas depois deu um sorriso hesitante. – Achei que meu bebê estava precisando de um mimo... – ela enrolou uma mexa dos cabelos vermelhos na ponta dos dedos distraidamente, quase parecendo uma garotinha tímida, fazendo o filho rir novamente.

- Obrigado. Você é a melhor mãe do mundo! – disse, abraçando-a apertado e beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

- Eu sei! – ela deu um grande sorriso e se afastou.

- E modesta também! – continuou, ignorando o brilho mortal que recebeu. Quando ele era pequeno, costumava morrer de medo do temperamento da mãe. Hoje ele já conseguia discernir a gravidade de seus humores sem se sentir muito ameaçado. Infelizmente, seu pai não tinha o mesmo conhecimento. Ele quase gargalhou sozinho com as memórias da mãe, tão pequena, intimidar um cara tão grande quanto Namikaze Minato.

Na realidade, ele já estava habituado a lidar com mulheres de personalidade forte. Uzumaki Kushina, sua avó Senju Tsunade, sua ex-namorada Haruno Sakura e sua prima Uzumaki Karin, suas amigas Yamanaka Ino e Sabaku no Temari – estava rodeado delas. Sendo uma peste desde quando era pequeno, o loiro acabou se acostumando com os gritos, os socos e as ameaças. Naruto deu um sorriso de raposa, antes de terminar a sua refeição e se arrumar para sair.

**(***)**

- Itekimasu! – o loiro gritou, pegando a chave do carro em um balcão perto da porta de entrada. Ele mal esperou pela resposta da mãe e do pai para sair. Caminhou em direção ao seu _Mustang 68_ da cor vermelha, jogou a mochila que carregava com seus objetos pessoais no banco do passageiro, dobrou a capota e entrou, logo partindo para a casa do seu amigo, Rock Lee.

O cabelo rebelde se agitava com a força do vento. Apreciando a sensação de liberdade que a alta velocidade do automóvel proporcionava, Naruto se esqueceu de tudo o que o atormentava. Quarenta minutos depois ele estacionou em frente da casa grande pintada de verde que era a residência dos Lee. Buzinando freneticamente para chamar a atenção dos seus colegas que, como pôde perceber, estavam apenas o esperando chegar, devido a rua cheia de carros parados ao redor.

Um rapaz de cabelo pretos em corte tigela abriu a porta com um sorriso de partir o rosto ao meio e as sobrancelhas grossas erguidas em expectativa. Ele vestia uma calça justa verde musgo, uma camiseta listrada preta e cinza e tênis cor vinho com cadarço branco.

- Hey, Lee! – o loiro saiu do carro.

- Como vai, meu grande amigo? – o moreno lhe deu um tapa em suas costas que quase o fez cair para frente. O rapaz era magro, mas possuía uma força gigantesca. – Fiquei sabendo o que...

- Hey, idiota! – gritou outro homem, que vinha correndo em sua direção. Ele empurrou Lee para longe, antes que ele dissesse algo que não devia.

- Kiba... – o loiro soltou um "oof" com o abraço bruto que o seu amigo lhe deu. O rapaz de cabelos e olhos castanhos rebeldes vestia uma camisa marrom avermelhada de mangas compridas dobradas até o cotovelo, uma calça jeans azul de lavagem escura e um sapatênis bege. Em suas bochechas tinham marcas de presas tatuadas na cor vermelha.

- Que bom que você veio, cara! Estava começando a achar que você não iria aparecer... – se afastou, fazendo um sinal para entrar, mesmo que a casa fosse de outra pessoa.

- Não vamos sair já?

- Não. Estávamos esperando você chegar para distribuirmos as comidas, bebidas e bagagens nos carros... – respondeu Lee.

- Quantos dias vocês pensam em ficar em Sasagawanagare, seu Punk? Como achei que íamos embora amanhã de manhã, não trouxe quase nada... – perguntou com preocupação e já ficando irritado com Kiba por não explicar nada direito. Ele deu um soco forte no braço esquerdo do moreno como forma de retaliação.

- Relaxa, Loiro! Vamos apenas levar alguns cobertores e travesseiros, caso alguém não aguente e queira passar a noite em um dos carros, uma ou duas barracas de camping, caso os automóveis não sejam suficientes e a mochila pessoal que cada um trouxe. Nós vamos pegar a estrada pra voltar no domingo de madrugada, assim o pessoal vai ter chance de descansar antes de sairmos de lá. – Kiba explicou.

- Você vai comigo?

- Sim. Lee e TenTen vão no carro do Neji, o Shika e a Ino irão no carro do Chouji. Já a Hinata vai com o Shino e Kankurou vai com a Temari e o Gaara; entendeu?

O loiro concordou com a cabeça. Logo, todos eles começaram a organizar o que precisava ser levado. Quase meia hora depois, com tudo arrumado, eles partiram rumo às praias de Sasagawanagare. Kiba nem ao menos esperou Naruto ligar o carro para abrir um engradado de garrafas de cerveja para desfrutar a viajem. O tatuado ligou o rádio e colocou um CD do Red Hot Chili Peppers, que estava em um estojo no porta-luvas, para tocar no último volume. Seu melhor amigo agia como se fosse verdadeiramente o dono do veículo, mas o Uzumaki não se importou, porque ele preferia que o outro ficasse à vontade.

**(***)**

Olhos azuis estavam atentos na estrada, expressando um pleno sentimento de regozijo - ele se sentia tão bem, que começou a se perguntar a quanto tempo não experimentava essa sensação. Fazia mais de um ano que não saia apenas para curtir com os amigos dessa forma. No caminho ele riu, sorriu, cantou e brincou o tempo todo, apreciando a onda nostálgica que esses momentos trouxeram e matando a saudades que não sabia que tinha. Kiba lhe lançava olhares significativos e felizes pela sua melhora de humor.

O moreno ao seu lado já estava meio alto, se remexendo no banco constantemente, abrindo os braços como se fosse receber o vento e cantando "Scar Tissue", que tocava no seu rádio, em plenos pulmões. Os ocupantes dos outros carros riam das palhaçadas de seu melhor amigo. Naruto apenas sorria e cantava um refrão ou outro, frequentemente batendo os dedos no volante acompanhando o ritmo, para não perder a atenção no trânsito. Neji encostou seu _Mercedes SLK_ grafite no seu carro, tentando aproximar o afobado Lee, que no banco traseiro, colocou a parte superior do corpo para fora com o intuito de cantar junto com Kiba de mãos dadas - até o estoico Neji sorriu discretamente com as peripécias dos amigos.

Ino fez um bico, olhando com inveja para os amigos que estavam se divertindo burlando as leis de direção. Seus longos cabelos loiros esvoaçavam por causa da corrente de ar que entrava pela janela, formando uma cortina platinada ao seu redor. Pelo retrovisor, o Uzumaki conseguia ver Shikamaru esfregando os cantos dos olhos com o polegar e o indicador, murmurando um "problemático" e ostentando um leve sorriso no rosto. Ele aumentou ainda mais o volume da canção, fazendo o Inuzuka dar um grito satisfeito, antes de continuar a cantar, praticamente aos berros. Os lábios avermelhados, do rosto com cicatrizes em forma de bigodes de raposa, formaram um sorriso satisfeito.

Kankurou também cantava batendo os dedos no volante. Gaara, seu melhor amigo juntamente com Kiba, aparentava estar relaxado e Temari gritava alguma coisa no banco do passageiro, indignada. Naruto deduziu que fosse algo relacionado às normas de segurança no trânsito. Ele já conseguia imaginar o quanto escutariam quando chegassem ao festival.

O carro de Shino era o único com ocupantes tranquilos, o dono do automóvel era sério demais para se deixar levar pelas brincadeiras dos colegas. Já Hinata era muito tímida – tanto que era difícil ouvi-la dizer algumas palavras para alguém que não tinha intimidade –, mas ela dava pequenos risinhos enquanto observava os colegas baderneiros.

Naruto se sentiu tão feliz e sintonizado com os seus companheiros, que não pôde deixar de admirar o laço de união que tinham uns com os outros, compartilhando de uma mesma energia positiva. Ele agradeceu mentalmente Kiba por chamá-lo para a viagem, visto que era mesmo o que ele precisava para melhorar o astral. Estar em volta de pessoas alegres sempre melhorava seu humor.

Sakura fazia parte de seu grupo de amigos, embora não estivesse com eles no momento. O loiro, conhecendo-a tão bem, sabia que ela deveria ter se recusado, mesmo sob os convites insistentes de Ino, que raramente desgrudava da irmã de consideração. A menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa sabia que o tinha magoado, e como forma de desculpas e compensação, preferiu ficar em casa, afinal ele precisava desse tempo bom muito mais que ela. A ex-namorada não era uma pessoa ruim e ele não deixaria a mágoa nublar sua opinião pela rosada. A Haruno ainda se importava muito com ele, assim como ele o fez com ela.

**(***)**

Horas de viagem depois, eles finalmente chegaram onde ocorria o festival de música. Era final de tarde e o sol ainda brilhava fraco, o mar estava tranquilo e a luminosidade mais baixa dava para as águas um tom azul anil com pequenos reflexos dourados. A praia era cercada por grandes rochas e pequenas montanhas, o palco grande estava montado na areia e uma multidão de pessoas já estava se divertindo nas proximidades. As luzes dos holofotes estavam ligadas por toda a costa, para manter a visibilidade do público, enquanto caminhavam pela beira e dançavam. A festa já havia começado desde o meio-dia e como consequência o local se encontrava cheio.

Eles estacionaram os carros nas proximidades, junto com outros veículos que também estavam na paragem. Naruto tirou a jaqueta de futebol americano azul, branca e laranja que vestia e jogou de qualquer jeito para debaixo do banco do motorista, ficando apenas com a calça jeans _slim fit_ azul desbotada que caia baixo em seus quadris, mostrando o elástico da cueca boxer branca e uma camiseta sem estampa branca com a gola desgastada, mostrando muito mais dos ombros e clavícula. O visual desleixado dava um ar descontraído e sexy ao loiro. O rapaz não era vaidoso, sua única preocupação na hora de se arrumar é encontrar algo com a cor laranja e por mais extravagante que parecesse, o tom combinava muito bem com ele.

Seus amigos se reuniram em volta do _Porsche Cayenne_ branco de Shino, esperando que ele abrisse o bagageiro para que pudessem ter acesso às bebidas que estavam no carro. No porta-malas havia um grande isopor lacrado com as garrafas de cervejas e gelo; cada um se serviu de uma. As meninas desataram as fivelas de suas sandálias e começaram a pular e dançar descalças pela areia, rindo e brincando o tempo todo; os rapazes ficaram encostados nos carro, fazendo movimentos mais leves ao ritmo da música e conversando sobre assuntos leves.

Cutucando Kiba com o cotovelo, Naruto perguntou:

- E a Karin?

- Ela disse que nos encontraria aqui. Vai te dar um toque no celular quando chegar.

- Hm... – ele deu de ombros, tirando a tampa de metal da garrafa com as mãos, sabendo que eles não tinham um abridor disponível, e tomando um gole do líquido amargo.

- E aí, Naruto! Agora que você está solteiro de novo, nós podemos curtir a primavera da juventude novamente! – Lee bateu a própria garrafa na do loiro para fazer um brinde ao novo estado civil do amigo.

- O que você quis dizer com isso, Lee? – perguntou TenTen, sentindo uma veia saltar na testa com a irritação. Ela e Temari eram as únicas que estavam em volta dos garotos, porque Ino tinha arrastado Hinata para algum lugar desconhecido com o pretexto de se adaptarem com os ares, embora todos sabiam muito bem com o que ela precisava se adaptar.

- Que o Naruto-kun pode aproveitar que está solteiro para... – foi interrompido com um soco na parte de trás da cabeça dado pela morena.

- Eu pensei que você disse "nós", Lee! – provocou o loiro.

- Sim... Eu pensei em ter ouvido "nós" também! – Kiba riu, vendo o rapaz entrar em uma enrascada com a namorada.

- Também entendi o mesmo. Algum trabalho para se explicar? – Neji sorriu afetadamente, nunca perdendo a oportunidade de provocar o eterno amigo e rival.

Lee gaguejava, tentando se explicar sem se complicar ainda mais com a namorada.

- Minha guerreira... Você sabe que eu jamais olharia para outra mulher que não fosse você; não é?! – ele balbuciava nervosamente. – Quis dizer que agora o Naruto vai voltar a sair mais com a gente; entendeu? – franziu os lábios, se sentindo acuado.

- Acho bom... – a morena cruzou os braços, tentando segurar o riso. Ela conhecia o namorado melhor que ninguém e sabia que ele podia ser muitas coisas, mas não infiel. TenTen só estava fazendo uma ceninha para vê-lo atrapalhado, porque nunca recebeu motivos para desconfiar da índole dele.

- É verdade, Lee! Depois que o Naruto começou a namorar, quase não saiu mais com a turma, ele parecia fazer parte daqueles tipos de casais de primeira viagem, totalmente dependentes um do outro... Não é como você ou o Shikamaru que mesmo namorando estão sempre com a gente. – afirmou Kankurou.

- Me desculpem, caras. Eu nunca tinha percebido que havia me afastado tanto, juro que não foi por mal... – ele apertou a garrafa entre os dedos, começando a se sentir culpado.

- Relaxa, man, já passou! Agora você está de volta... – Kiba lhe deu uns tapinhas amigáveis nas costas antes de se desencostar do carro – Que tal dar uma volta? Encontrar algumas garotas bonitas a fim de trocar uns beijos... – ele balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, fazendo o loiro rir.

- Yeah, vamos lá! – Naruto se afastou do veículo em que estava se apoiando e passou os braços por cima dos ombros do homem mais baixo, antes de puxá-lo para o meio da multidão.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

Hello, dear!

Antes de tudo, eu estou apanhando feio desse site! Ele é muito burocrático e só para publicar uma história existem mil e uma etapas - estou sofrendo, haha!

No capítulo anterior eu usei um jargão de quem trabalha com moda e acabei me esquecendo de especificar – Me desculpem! Na descrição da roupa do Naruto eu citei sobre uma calça modelo "Slim Fit", para quem não sabe, o termo designa uma modelagem justa ao corpo, mas não colada como a "Skinny" masculina, ok?

Já neste capítulo, vocês irão notar que o Sasuke é um pouco diferente do anime/mangá, porque as circunstâncias da história são outras. Aqui, ele não perdeu os pais e nem matou o irmão, então, eu imaginei como seria a sua personalidade a partir de quando ele era pequeno. Isso não quer dizer que eu tenha descrito ele com uma mentalidade de sete anos, eu apenas adaptei-a. Enfim, vocês entenderão quando lerem.

Eu senti um pouco de dificuldade em trabalhar esse capítulo, mesmo na revisão eu não consegui melhorar alguns parágrafos, por culpa do personagem, ele é naturalmente fechado e trabalhar muito mais o psicológico do que o diálogo me travou um pouco. Se vocês notarem que algo está incoerente, me avisem que eu tento sanar quaisquer dúvidas que tiverem.

Eu ainda não tenho uma revisora, relevem as minhas falhas ortográficas! ;P

Divirtam-se!

* * *

_"Vem, antes que eu me vá, antes que seja tarde demais. Vem, que eu não tenho ninguém e te quero junto a mim. Vem, que eu te ensinarei a voar." - Caio Fernando de Abreu._

**Capítulo 2**

O rapaz penteava os cabelos preto azulado, tentando domar a parte traseira que insistia em despontar para todos os lugares, desafiando as leis da gravidade. Resignado, ele deu uma última olhada no espelho do banheiro antes de sair. Ao se virar, olhos castanho-avermelhados cobertos pelas lentes de um óculos de aro grosso fúcsia entraram em seu campo de visão, assustando-o quase a ponto de querer gritar e se afastar, mas se controlou antes que demonstrasse qualquer reação.

- Sasuke-kun! – gritou a voz feminina. O corpo pequeno e magro pulou para enlaçar os braços finos no seu pescoço, abraçando-o apertado. Ele se sentiu sufocar pela força desnecessária usada pela mulher.

Limitando-se a rolar os olhos negros em puro tédio, ele nem ao menos se preocupou em retribuir o ato, afastou-a – o mais delicado quanto pôde – de si.

- O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo? – ele perguntou diretamente, dispensando cumprimentos agradáveis.

- Mudança de planos. Não iremos mais para Kento's Club esta noite. – ela saiu do banheiro, caminhando até o quarto adjacente, deitando na cama enorme do melhor amigo. A ruiva observou com diversão o moreno fazer uma careta para a bagunça que deixou na colcha, decidindo não contrariar, sentou-se corretamente e arrumou as rugas que fizera.

- Por quê? Posso saber? – ele encostou-se à mesa de estudos e cruzou os braços, encarando-a profundamente. Por dentro, ele estava curioso, mas por fora, nenhuma emoção foi revelada.

- Nós vamos para um festival de música em Sasagawanagare com um primo meu e uns amigos dele. – ela disparou de uma vez, quando viu que ele iria começar a discutir e arranjar pretextos para não ir, continuou. – Vai ser legal, Sasuke! Você precisa sair um pouco, porque depois do que aconteceu, você se move somente do trabalho para faculdade e casa... Já se passaram um mês e ainda não esqueceu o desgraçado! – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sabendo que estava entrando em terreno perigoso. – Essa reação toda não me parece que você desprezava-o tanto assim quando dizia...

- E quem te disse que eu não o faço? – ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, se tornando cada vez mais irritadiço com o rumo da conversa.

- Ninguém precisa me dizer, suas atitudes falam muito mais do que imagina. – a rapariga de cabelos vermelhos deu um suspiro cansado. – Se antes você era fechado, depois do que aconteceu entre você e Sui... – ela foi interrompida por um gesto de mão do moreno.

- Não mencione o nome dele na minha casa, Karin!

- Desculpe! – ela disse agudamente, quase em desespero para colocar algum senso na cabeça dura do Uchiha. – Mas olhe para si mesmo, Sasuke! Todo raivoso sobre o assunto depois de tanto tempo...

- Ele me traiu. Não é motivo o suficiente para você que eu fique com raiva dele e sobre qualquer outra coisa que me lembre sobre isso? – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, fazendo as mexas longas que molduravam o seu rosto ficarem uma bagunça, irresistivelmente sedutora não intencional. Até a expressão carrancuda, que lhe dava um ar perigoso, não deixava de ser fascinante. Não é a toa que ela um dia foi apaixonada; e metade da população feminina de Nagano Univerty e da vizinhança...

A Uzumaki perdeu a conta de quantas vezes as vizinhas apareciam, na porta do apartamento que dividiam, pedindo uma xícara de açúcar; ou as inúmeras correspondências, todas endereçadas para o rapaz alto de feições sérias e olhos negros profundos, que encheram a pequena caixinha de correio. Karin não conseguia deixar de zombar, afinal, quem mais mandava cartas de amor hoje em dia? A maneira mais eficiente de se conseguir um homem é partindo para o ataque – infelizmente, só não deu certo com seu melhor amigo.

Atualmente, seu sentimento por ele era fraternal e extremamente superprotetor. Quando o moreno disse que estava namorando Hozuki Suigetsu, ela surtou, gritou e bateu o pé no chão como uma criança birrenta, porque no fundo ela sabia que isso aconteceria. A mulher conseguia sentir cheiro de encrenca no ar toda vez que o homem de cabelos platinados estava por perto. Não que o corvo não soubesse se cuidar, mas ela sentia que deveria alertá-lo, pois por trás da aparência dura, o Uchiha mais novo era ingênuo demais para o seu próprio bem. Mesmo com quase 22 anos, tinha pouca percepção sobre os verdadeiros sentimentos dos outros e facilmente se deixava manipular.

- Uchiha Sasuke, se você tivesse esquecido aquela aberração... – de repente seu tom mudou de indignado para contemplativo. - Juro! Não sei como você ficou por tanto tempo com ele, já que Suigetsu era insuportável, eu seria uma escolha bem melhor; claro! – ignorando o olhar de aviso vindo do amigo, ela prosseguiu. – Se você não fosse gay, eu seria perfeita para você, mas, enfim, voltando ao que eu estava dizendo: se você tivesse o esquecido como gosta tanto de enfatizar, assim que eu o citasse, sua primeira postura seria indiferença e tédio, não raiva; entende?

Ele seriamente considerou as palavras da amiga, ignorando somente a parte em que ela disse que era perfeita para ele. Zombando-a em pensamento, a mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos jamais seria uma opção, mesmo se ela por ventura tivesse nascido um homem, seu sentimento por Karin era amizade simples e incondicional.

Voltando as suas reflexões sobre o ex-namorado, de fato, ainda não conseguira desprender da cabeça a imagem de Suigetsu agarrado aos beijos com outro cara quando ainda estavam juntos. O relacionamento só durou um ano e dois meses, mas ele depositou uma confiança muito grande no rapaz de cabelos loiro platinado, porque antes de flagrá-lo com outro, ele nunca lhe dera motivos para desconfiança, muito pelo contrário, sempre demonstrou lealdade, que agora o corvo sabia ser falsa.

Foi puro acaso encontrá-los na área do cinema do Shopping Center com Karin, a menina havia teimado que ele deveria acompanhá-la nas compras. E como ela sempre costumava dizer: "Um Uzumaki quando quer algo, um Uzumaki consegue!", ele se deu por vencido pelo cansaço da insistência.

A princípio ele até tentou se convencer de que o rapaz estava sendo forçado, mas ao reparar melhor, não pôde deixar de percebeu que o seu amante estava correspondendo completamente as investidas do outro homem. Embora seu interior estivesse uma bagunça, poucas emoções transpassaram na face estoica. Ele apenas se fez presente para o namorado, deu-lhe um tapa no ombro como forma de felicitá-lo pela escolha infeliz, antes de se afastar com um sorriso afetado. A melhor amiga olhava a cena lívida, não entendendo a reação calma do outro, quando sabia tão bem que Uchihas não eram tão passivos com as traições.

O corvo não atendeu mais as ligações do Hozuki e ignorou todas as tentativas de reconciliação do rapaz. Pelo correio ele entregou todos os pertences do loiro que estavam no apartamento que dividia com a Karin, inclusive os presentes e o anel de compromisso que usava em uma gargantilha. Não queria mais nada que o relacionasse ao seu antigo namorado.

Não houve um rompimento formal, ele acreditava que essa era a consequência inevitável do ato de Suigetsu. Para Sasuke, não havia chances para deslealdades. Um Uchiha dificilmente perdoava e ele não era muito diferente do resto de sua família.

- Então? – Karin o despertou do devaneio, cansada de esperar por uma resposta.

- Nós vamos agora? – ele quase desistiu de ir vendo o sorriso presunçoso da ruiva.

- Yeah! Nós vamos já, porque estamos superatrasados, tenho certeza que os outros já saíram de Niigata! – ela se levantou da cama em um pulo, os braços erguidos em sinal de vitória. – Só arrume uma mochila com tudo o que você acha que vai precisar para ficar hoje e amanhã na praia. Meu primo e os amigos dele levaram muitas coisas, então, não há necessidade de mais nada. Precisamos passar na casa do Juugo ainda. – ela mexia na chave do carro distraidamente enquanto falava.

- Por que, de repente, você decidiu sair com o seu "primo idiota de amigos igualmente idiotas"? – ele fez sinal de aspas com a mão para enfatizar seu ponto.

- Porque você está precisando se divertir um pouco e eu sabia que eles teriam algo emocionante preparado como sempre o fazem. Eles podem ser um bando de retardados, mas os desgraçados sabem como encontrar uma boa festa... – ela fez um bico amuado, antes de continuar. – E outra, o Naruto terminou com aquela sem sal que ele chamava de namorada. Não que eu ligue muito para a vida dele, mas ver um raio de sol ambulante parecer uma sombra, era um pouco angustiante...

- Estou ouvindo Karin admitir que está preocupada com o priminho perdedor? – o Uchiha debochou.

- Sim... – ela riu, antes de tomar uma expressão séria. – Ele pode ser todas as coisas que eu digo, porque ele é mesmo, sem exageros. Mas Naruto também é uma pessoa maravilhosa, se você o conhecesse, saberia o que eu estou dizendo. Diria até que você poderia se apaixonar por ele... – ela parou como se refletisse seriamente no que havia dito, de repente seu rosto se iluminou como se tivesse uma ideia brilhante. Sasuke temeu por sua vida.

- O quê? – ele se fingiu de ignorante, surdo, cego e retardado.

- Nada. Esquece o que eu disse, estava viajando!

Ele não gostou do tom de finalidade e contradição, mas preferiu deixar para trás. Karin era louca dessa maneira inconstante e continuar perguntando só iria dar mais asas para a imaginação já muito fértil.

Desencostando-se da mesa, ele começou a colocar alguns artigos pessoais de higiene na mochila, juntamente com uma toalha e algumas roupas extras para caso de decidir entrar na água. O Uchiha não gostava da sensação da areia grudada no seu corpo depois de um banho de mar, mas a noite era longa e depois de umas doses de bebida, nunca se sabe o minuto seguinte. Ele não bebia muito, mas estava mesmo precisando afogar alguma mágoas, por mais perdedor que isso possa parecer.

Por saber que ficaria muito tempo fora de casa, ele decidiu levar três maços de cigarros de um pacote que ele guardava na gaveta da escrivaninha.

- Você não está se esquecendo de nada, Uchiha? – ela balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Ele fez uma lista mental do que precisava e conferiu se estava tudo na mochila. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, ele fechou o zíper da mala com um zunido ruidoso. Ouvindo um riso malicioso, Sasuke decidiu ignorar a amiga que poderia estar surtando novamente, mas acabou sentindo algo leve atingir a sua cabeça. Olhando pra ela com um brilho mortal, ele procurou o objeto que o atingiu para retaliá-la, mas mudou de ideia quando viu uma cartela lacrada de preservativos.

- Nunca se sabe, né?! – ela fez um gesto de descaso com as mãos. – Praia, bebidas e um monte de homens bonitos seminus podem resultar em alguma coisa. Haverá muita gente, com certeza vai ter algum cara que goste do mesmo órgão sexual que você. – ela provocou.

Ele deu de ombros, antes de enfiar a embalagem em um compartimento da sua bolsa. Caminhando até o closet decidido a se trocar, optou por vestir uma camisa branca de mangas longas com os três primeiros botões abertos para mostrar a gargantilha com o símbolo da sua família pendurado no pescoço, uma calça jeans justa azul com lavagem escura e uma jaqueta de couro preto com diversos zíperes – a última peça ele preferiu deixar com a gola levantada. Voltando para o quarto, ele pegou um par de botas de cano baixo pretas em baixo da cama, colocando-as sem se preocupar em fechar as fivelas e amarrar os cadarços devidamente.

Karin assoviou, enquanto admirava o melhor amigo.

- Você está um verdadeiro bad boy! A quem você quer enganar com essa cara de mau? – ela riu divertida.

- Hn. – rolou os olhos pela infantilidade da mulher.

Ambos se encaminharam para fora do quarto em um silêncio confortável. Descendo as escadas para o térreo, os dois amigos encontraram a matriarca da família Uchiha na cozinha, folheando uma revista enquanto esperava por algo dentro do forno ficar pronto, pelo forte cheiro adocicado, logo deduziram que poderia ser algum doce para o chá da tarde. O moreno deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe em despedida.

- Não volto hoje para casa, vou direto para Nagano. – ele avisou.

- Vão com cuidado! – sua mãe disse, antes que ele saísse pela porta dos fundos, sendo prontamente seguido pela cabeça ruiva.

Os dois amigos se dirigiram para o _Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X_ vermelho metálico da Uzumaki. Como haveria apenas dois passageiros juntos com o motorista, Sasuke logo descartou a ideia de pegar seu próprio veículo. Jogando a mochila no porta-malas, ele entrou no carro, ambos em completo silêncio. A mulher já tinha ligado o rádio em alguma estação de música pop qualquer, tirando os óculos escuros de um estojo dentro do porta-luvas, ela ligou o automóvel e partiram para encontrar o outro amigo.

**(***)**

Quando chegaram, Karin buzinou furiosamente, querendo chamar a atenção de Juugo, que ainda não havia saído do simplório domicílio. Ficando impaciente e irritado, o corvo teve que controlar a vontade de jogar a mulher pela janela por fazer tanto barulho desnecessário. Não demorou muito tempo para o rapaz, de cabelos acobreados, caminhar em direção a eles vestindo uma camisa azul clara, um suéter caramelo, calças de brim bege em modelo cenoura com a barra dobrada para mostrar o tornozelo e dar destaque aos docksides marrons.

O carro balançou com a entrada da grande figura do rapaz, que tinha 1,95m. Seu corpo musculoso contribuiu para uma estética intimidante, mas em compensação o homem era tão calmo e pacifista que não poderia fazer mal a uma mosca. Ele não gostava de brigas e tentava resolver todas as questões com diálogos civilizados; dentre os três, era o único mais sensato e menos emocional na hora de tomar uma decisão importante. Ele colocou os óculos escuros no topo da cabeça antes de acenar em cumprimento.

- Não estamos arrasando hoje? – Karin ajeitou o vidro retrovisor para dar uma boa olhada no amigo.

Juugo deu um leve sorriso agradecido, encarando-a pelo reflexo do espelho.

- Você também está muito bonita, Karin! – ele retribuiu o elogio. A mulher lançou os longos cabelos para trás do ombro em um movimento fluído, seu sorriso tão radiante que os olhos castanho-avermelhados se fecharam e pequenas rugas se formaram nos cantos. Ela usava um vestido modelo camiseta com uma grande estampa de caveira e algumas tachas arrematando o design da peça.

- Obrigada, você é o único que amacia meu ego, Juugo, porque se eu dependesse do Sasuke para me elogiar e me fazer sentir melhor, morreria de depressão! – indignação escorreu pela voz e ela voltou a colocar o carro em movimento.

- Hn. – o rapaz moreno rolou os olhos, entediado. Não que o corvo não achasse a ruiva bonita, ele apenas não se sentia na obrigação de constatar o óbvio. Jamais entenderia qual era a necessidade do sexo feminino querer ouvir elogios o tempo inteiro, Sasuke não via fundamento nisso. Ele mesmo sempre soube que tinha uma ótima aparência e não precisava de ninguém para afirmar o quanto ele era bonito; o espelho nunca negava ou mentia. Era por esses e outros motivos que as mulheres eram sempre tão irritantes.

**(***)**

A viagem fora longa, mas tranquila. Quando eles chegaram a Sasagawanagare já eram quase 21h, havia tantos carros que tiveram de rodar por mais de meia hora para encontrar um espaço disponível que pudesse alojar o automóvel. Karin pegou seu celular e discou o número do seu primo para saber onde ele e seus amigos estavam. A praia era imensa e com tantos veículos estacionados e tantas pessoas pulando e dançando por toda a parte seria praticamente impossível encontrá-los sem uma coordenada. Ao longe o grupo de amigos conseguia ouvir uma batida rápida e dançante.

- Naruto? Onde você está, seu idiota? Se você não sabe onde está, como vou conseguir te encontrar, seu grande _dickhead_! – a ruiva estava começando a gritar, irada com a burrice do parente, Sasuke só rolou os olhos com a resposta ouvida, reconhecendo o que a amiga sempre disse sobre esse tal Uzumaki. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma gargalhada sonora. – É claro que eu não te amo, porque você traiu toda a família Uzumaki nascendo loiro e não inteligente, seu burro! Eu sei que estou sendo redundante, mas por falta de palavras para expressar a sua idiotice, não me resta outra escolha! – ela zombou. – A gente se vê daqui a pouco...

Ela desligou o aparelho com um imenso sorriso nos lábios avermelhados. Saindo do carro, Karin fez sinal para que os outros dois rapazes a seguissem.

- Eles estão nos carros mais próximos ao palco, eu não acredito que eles pegaram um lugar tão bom, ainda mais pelo horário que eles chegaram! Às vezes acho que aquele bando de moleques nasceu com a bunda virada pra lua... – ela resmungou com um bico emburrado.

- Mas perto da arena tem muita gente. Será que vale mesmo a pena? – Juugo perguntou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Sim, porque está afastado da multidão, mas está próximo o suficiente para curtirmos as músicas; entendeu? – respondeu. – Naruto já estava alegrinho quando falei com ele, devem estar bebendo sem parar desde que chegaram e o grupo todo já está aqui desde o final da tarde. Pelo menos foi o que ele me contou. – ela riu divertida. – Eu vou sacanear tanto com ele hoje a noite...

- Vocês vão se casar um dia, de tanto que brigam e implicam um com o outro... – Sasuke disse.

- Eu espero que não... – fingiu um arrepio de repulsa. – Ele é muito bonito, mas é quase um irmão para mim e eu sei que o sentimento é mútuo. – sorriu feliz antes de aumentar a velocidade dos passos (surpreendendo os amigos) quando viu a familiar cabeça dourada. Ela não perdeu tempo e disparou em uma corrida até o primo, abraçando-o por trás com tanta força que quase derrubou a ambos, se não fosse pelos reflexos rápidos do rapaz, os dois teriam se estatelados no chão.

- Karin! – o homem gritou com um timbre meio rouco, o tom profundo enviou um arrepio gostoso pela espinha do Uchiha, que observava a cena com uma curiosidade contida. O cara, em que sua melhor amiga estava abraçada, era tão alto quanto o moreno, mas ainda assim mais baixo, cerca de três centímetros de diferença. O corpo era definido por músculos fortes, mas não exagerados. Os olhos negros corriam mapeando a figura do homem, analisando desde a aparência à postura.

Quando a outra o soltou e colocou os pés no chão, o loiro se virou para abraçá-la devidamente, apertando os braços em torno da mulher pequena, erguendo-a do chão outra vez, ele a chacoalhou de um lado pro outro como se fosse um boneco de pano. Sasuke observou o sorriso sincero e tão grande que os olhos se fecharam, semelhante ao sorriso da ruiva quando esta estava extremamente feliz. O rosto bronzeado tinha três cicatrizes em forma de bigodes de raposa em cada bochecha, tornando-o ainda mais exótico.

- Me larga, seu tapado! – Karin batia os punhos nas costas do loiro com uma força questionável, tentando a todo custo segurar o riso.

- Você que me abraçou em primeiro lugar, sua bipolar, estou apenas correspondendo! – ele a colocou no chão, mas não largou a garota.

Os amigos de Naruto riam sem parar observando a interação entre os dois parentes. Sasuke se viu surpreendido pela maneira como o ambiente e a atmosfera descontraída combinavam com o grupo, principalmente com o loiro – com toda a feição de surfista e jeito largado, que o tornava cativante. A pele naturalmente bronzeada, os fios dourados que compunham a sua cabeça, corpo atlético vestido com roupas confortáveis, mas ao mesmo tempo cheias de um estilo particular e os pés descalços contra a areia branca, fazia-o se encaixar perfeitamente no contexto, como se ele pertencesse àquele lugar específico do paraíso. Não havia nada no rapaz que não descrevesse algo novo para o Uchiha e essa característica em especial instigava a sua curiosidade.

Havia certa liberdade nos movimentos do Uzumaki que claramente dizia: sou avesso às regras. O "raio de sol ambulante", como a melhor amiga frisou neste começo de tarde, era o completo oposto do corvo, que sempre seguiu à linha tudo o que diziam que era certo, principalmente quando se tratava das sugestões dadas por alguém da sua família. Essa diferença entre os dois o atraía.

- Ok, mas já chega! – Karin gritou – Eu tenho que te apresentar para os meus amigos! – ela se afastou com um empurrão e apontou para Juugo, apresentando-o e depois para o moreno. – E esse é o famoso Uchiha Sasuke!

Quando azuis cerúleos encontraram os negros ônix, tudo pareceu sumir à sua volta. Sasuke nunca tinha visto olhos tão bonitos, brilhantes e expressivos, com a cor tão parecida com o céu em um dia ensolarado e sem nuvens. A intensidade do olhar do homem mais baixo era tanta que parecia ler todos os segredos da sua alma.

- Prazer, eu sou Uzumaki Naruto! – o tom baixo o acordou de seus devaneios. Tardiamente Sasuke percebeu que o outro lhe estendia a mão para cumprimentá-lo, o calor da pele dourada em contato com a fria e pálida, fê-lo sentir um formigamento agradável, deixando-o um pouco aturdido e confuso. O loiro se afastou cuidadosamente, ainda o encarando densamente, como se também compartilhasse dos mesmos sentimentos. O Uchiha começou a se perguntar o porquê de nunca terem sido apresentados antes.

_"Karin era uma vaca!"_

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

E então, gostaram?

Quem quiser ver uma imagem com a inspiração do visual do Sasuke, acesse:

weheartit (ponto) com / entry / 35004218

Tirem os espaços. O look tem a mesma temática que esse, mas não é igual, hein?! Eu achei que seria legal especificar, porque quando se cita bota masculina, a gente acaba tendo inúmeras imagens na cabeça e às vezes nem sempre são as mais masculina, principalmente porque os japoneses mais jovens são tão andrógenos.

Na descrição da roupa do Juugo, eu citei uma calça estilo Cenoura, para quem não sabe, ela é parecida com a modelagem Saruel, mas o gancho é mais alto e a peça mais estruturada.

Beijos! x3


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

Hey, pessoas!

Jurei horrores que não seria capaz de atualizar um capítulo esta semana, mas eu prometi postar toda quarta-feira e cá estou... Tive que readministrar todos os meus horários para conseguir dar conta de tudo o que precisava ser feito, e, enfim... Consegui! Ufa, haha!

O único problema é que eu corri demais para fazer tudo e a minha revisão para este capítulo foi feitos às coxas. Peço de antemão que me desculpem pelo relaxo, fiz o melhor que pude para ser pontual em meus compromissos e a partir do momento que me coloquei para escrever Fanfics, assumi isso como uma responsabilidade também. Já me basta ser atrasada quando marco de sair com alguém, haha! Eu sou do tipo que demora três horas para chegar aos lugares, GERAL PIRA! ;X

Neste capítulo há uma interação maior entre o casal principal e há também o princípio de uma relação mais física. O diálogo entre os dois será grande e fundamental para um crescimento afetivo no futuro e eu utilizo da conversa como uma abertura para um relacionamento entre os dois. De qualquer forma, vocês entenderão quando lerem, hehe!

Capítulo que vem tem **Lemon**!

E posso ser sincera? Eu estou com o cu na mão, porque é a minha primeira tentativa de escrever sobre isso. Acho que vocês vão me rejeitarem! D':

Boa leitura!

Beijos ;*

* * *

_"Ser feliz é o maior afrodisíaco que existe. Você só passa por esta vida uma vez. Não vai ter bis." - Elvis Presley._

**Capítulo 3**

Naruto se sentou em posição de índio ao lado de Karin na areia macia. Ela estava acompanhada do melhor amigo, Sasuke, ambos conversando tranquilamente, olhando para a Lua e o mar adiante. O loiro ofereceu uma garrafa de cerveja que havia trazido para cada um, ficando em silêncio reflexivo por um momento.

- Cansado da multidão? – ela chamou sua atenção.

- Um pouco... – deu um sorriso e olhou discretamente o moreno do lado direito da ruiva. – O pessoal começou aquele tipo de conversa que as pessoas iniciam quando estão em certo grau de embriaguês, sabe? Discussões polêmicas e filosóficas... – riu fracamente, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- E você saiu de lá porque estava com preguiça de pensar, eu suponho... – ela brincou.

- Hey! – franzindo as sobrancelhas, indignado. – Só não estou com vontade de discutir assuntos sérios. Não hoje, quando devo estar preocupado em me divertir... – ele sorriu.

- Entendo...

Os dois ficaram quietos, apreciando o tempo de sossego. O Uchiha permaneceu silencioso em toda a breve conversa. Todos eles se trancaram em seus próprios pensamentos por alguns minutos, antes de serem interrompidos por gritos femininos se aproximando deles.

- Karin, vamos deixar esses trogloditas em seus papos depressivos e vamos para o meio da pista? – Ino veio correndo arrastando a sua saia longa azul escura de estampa floral e seus pés descalços. Na mão direita um copo plástico com alguma bebida qualquer.

- Arrumar diversão para garotas? – a ruiva se colocou em pé e limpou a areia da traseira do seu vestido.

- Yeah! É disso que estamos falando! Temari e TenTen não podem fazer muito a não ser dançar loucamente, mas eu, você e Hinata estamos livres! A noite é nossa... – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Eu não sei se o Neji vai gostar de você levar a sua querida "Hinata-sama" para o mau caminho, Ino... – Naruto fez aspas com as mãos e riu.

- Quem é Neji? Algum rolo da Hinata? – Karin perguntou curiosa.

- Não, mas eu e o Naruto compartilhamos a ideia de que ele sente alguma coisa por ela e não tem coragem de assumir... – Ino confidenciou.

- Quem? O Hyuuga? Impossível, ele não gosta nem de si mesmo... – Sasuke falou pela primeira vez.

- Você conhece o Neji? – Naruto se dirigiu a ele, curioso.

- Hn. – o moreno desviou o olhar do azul penetrante, cruzando os braços, fingindo indiferença sobre o assunto. – As empresas da nossa família têm negócios em conjunto. Quando há algum evento importante, nós somos sempre obrigados a compartilhar do mesmo espaço.

- Que trágico... – ele ironizou, ganhando um brilho mortal em resposta.

- Bom... – Ino fez uma careta pelo clima tenso que surgiu entre os dois e continuou. – Enquanto Neji não toma uma providência, Hinata está solteira e desimpedida para fazer o que ela quiser! E eu, como uma boa amiga, vou acompanhá-la... – ela riu divertida, agarrando a mão de Karin e arrastando-a para junto das outras meninas, antes que todas elas caminhassem em direção ao palco.

Os dois ficaram em um longo silêncio desconfortável. Para se distrair da presença do outro homem, Sasuke vasculhou os bolsos traseiros em busca do seu maço e isqueiro. Retirando um cigarro da embalagem e o acendendo, ele estendeu o pacote para o loiro, em um pedido mudo para que ele aceitasse a oferta. Naruto pegou um, sem dizer uma única palavra.

Com a pequena troca, houve um acordo mudo de paz, tornando o ambiente entre eles mais descontraído; cada um absorto em seus devaneios. Olhos azuis analisavam discretamente o moreno ao seu lado. O corvo estava com uma das pernas esticadas e a outra dobrada apoiando o braço direito estendido, a mão que segurava o cigarro balançava ao ritmo da música e toda a sua figura denotava relaxamento.

O Uzumaki teve que admitir que algo na postura do homem o intrigada. Um ar misterioso e secreto envolvia as características pálidas como se fosse um _outdoor_ que atraía a atenção para ser desvendado, descoberto e revelado; o olhar ônix profundo e destemido, quase selvagem, desafiava-lhe. Todo o personagem era extremamente sensual. Ele quase riu com o pensamento. Sendo honesto consigo mesmo, ele admitia quando um homem tinha uma boa aparência, mas nunca sexy, como agora.

Ele lambeu os lábios inconscientemente quando o moreno se mudou para dar outra tragada e soltar a fumaça para cima, completamente indiferente ao escrutínio do outro. Naruto não podia se culpar por se sentir fascinado, afinal, mesmo que o corpo magro e definido fossem inegavelmente bem masculinos, suas feições eram extremamente femininas. Maçãs do rosto salientes, queixo delicado e lábios finos e bem desenhados – o loiro reparou que a grande maioria das vezes a boca rosada estava posicionada em uma linha, formando uma carranca pequena. O nariz era pequeno e levemente arrebitado, cílios espessos e grandes delineando olhos bem puxados, as sobrancelhas tracejavam o rosto expressivamente; era através delas que conseguia ver as diferenças entre seu temperamento, já que o olhar era permanentemente em branco.

Se fosse o comparar com um animal, definitivamente seria um gatinho arisco, que você precisava se aproximar com calma para não se machucar ou não fazê-lo correr. O detalhe problemático era que gestos sutis nunca foi um ponto forte dos Uzumaki.

- É falta de educação encarar, Dobe! – Sasuke disse indiferentemente.

- Desculpa, Teme! – ele riu – Na verdade só estava curioso...

- Sobre? – o Uchiha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sobre tantas coisas a seu respeito. Como alguém sério e frio como você foi ser amigo justo da Karin? Ela é praticamente o seu oposto. – ele desviou o olhar pro mar.

- Ignorando a parte que me toca... Eu me faço essa mesma pergunta às vezes... – ele prendeu o cigarro entre os lábios e distraidamente começou a brincar com a areia.

Naruto lambeu os lábios mais uma vez, tomando um gole da sua cerveja brevemente esquecida.

- Não é como se fosse uma situação muito surpreendente, afinal eu sou amigo do Neji, que não tem nada parecido comigo. É que você tem toda essa pose de "não me rele ou me toque"! – o loiro riu divertido. – O Hyuuga ainda consegue ter uma aparência amigável perto da sua... Você parece um gato arisco!

- Hn. – sentiu uma sobrancelha se contrair em irritação.

- Vocês seres estoicos e seus famosos grunhidos. Por que é tão difícil para vocês darem uma resposta descente ao invés de esperarem que nós, simples seres mortais, descubramos o que querem dizer? – perguntou o loiro em frustração.

- Hn. – quase sorriu em divertimento para o rosnado indignado que o outro deu. No fundo, o moreno sentiu uma agitação interna, quando pensamentos nada puros adentraram a sua mente, como, por exemplo, em que outras situações o rapaz de olhos azuis poderia rosnar assim; por outros motivos...

Balançando a cabeça negativamente para dispensar as imagens mentais que construiu, Sasuke apagou a bituca do cigarro na areia e jogou dentro da sua garrafa de cerveja vazia. Ele olhou para o loiro ao seu lado, que estava absorto em devaneios, enquanto a mão que segurava o cigarro e a garrafa ao mesmo tempo balançava ao ritmo da música. Esse era o homem que Karin disse que tinha terminado o namoro há pouco tempo; o fato levou-o a ficar curioso sobre o que causou o rompimento. O corvo se sentia frustrado e esperançoso, o primeiro devido à atração pelo loiro que estava fazendo-o agir nada usual e segundo pelo simples motivo de um cara tão bonito estar livre.

O Uchiha sabia que Naruto era heterossexual, ele gritava masculinidade em todos os poros, mas ele não conseguia se ajudar, porque algo o chamava para a intensidade dos olhos azuis cerúleos. Quem sabe, poderia usar a sensibilidade do momento ao seu favor e mostrar o que realmente um Uchiha pode oferecer.

- Karin me disse que você terminou o namoro... – o moreno comentou tão casualmente quanto possível, ele não estava acostumado a ceder pra sua curiosidade. Vendo como falante o outro era, ele deduziu que não precisava perguntar para receber uma resposta.

- Naa... – ele fez um gesto de descaso com a mão.

- Ela estava preocupada. Disse que você estava todo chateado pelo término e um pouco deprimido sobre isso... – tentou jogar mais uma vez, porque diferentemente dele, que teria deixado o loiro falando sozinho se as situações se invertessem, Naruto era como um livro aberto; mesmo sua postura falava por ele.

- Não mais. – o loiro fez uma pausa para dar um último gole na cerveja e jogar o filtro do cigarro na própria garrafa vazia. – Eu me conformei um pouco com o rompimento. Penso agora que Sakura tinha razão em terminar, porque, talvez, nós dois juntos nunca teríamos dado certo... Ela nunca me amou de verdade, mesmo depois de três anos de relacionamento, então... – ele bufou em descaso. – Acho que eu não gostava dela tanto quanto acreditava que fiz, porque apesar de ter sido um pouco dolorido no começo, avaliando melhor a situação e estando com a cabeça mais fria, eu pude perceber que ela tinha bons pretextos quando disse que nosso namoro era morno.

- Hn. – concordou, ganhando um sorriso debochado do loiro pelo seu grunhido. – Acho que Karin exagerou um pouco quando disse que você era retardado mental, já que conseguiu perceber tudo isso em tão pouco tempo de término... Geralmente ficamos tão magoados e preocupados em remoer o que aconteceu; que nos esquecemos de avaliar corretamente do porquê de não ter dado certo. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso, tentando mascarar a melancolia que sentia ao se lembrar de Suigetsu.

- Isso aconteceu com você? – perguntou, mal escondendo a curiosidade, inclinando-se em direção ao Uchiha, para olhar melhor os olhos negros.

- Sim... – ele quase se assustou com a aproximação bruta. – Mas te ouvindo falar sobre você e essa tal de Sakura me fez pensar sobre o meu próprio relacionamento. Eu e meu companheiro éramos extremamente diferentes; não que isso seja ruim, mas a verdade é que isso desgastou muito o nosso namoro. Eu estava tão cego, que, agora, me lembrando de algumas coisas, percebi que nunca nem fomos amigos. Conversávamos muito pouco e seus assuntos me irritavam demais... Eu nem sei o porquê de ter ficado com ele em tudo, acho que foi somente pelo sexo e a vontade de ter uma companhia. – Sasuke franziu a testa, lembrando-se de que Karin fez o mesmo questionamento que ele esta manhã.

- Companheiro? – Naruto inclinou a cabeça para o lado, totalmente confuso, com os olhos arregalados, mal registrando as outras palavras. O corvo achou o gesto tão cativante, que teve de reprimir a súbita vontade de sorrir, agarrar o loiro pelos cabelos e beijá-lo até a morte.

- Sim...

- Você é gay? – o loiro quase gritou incrédulo.

- Por quê? Algo contra? – o moreno respondeu, começando a fechar a cara. A reação do outro estava começando a lhe coçar um nervo; e pensando melhor, talvez Karin tivesse razão, o Uzumaki era um idiota.

- Na-não! Só me surpreendeu... – o loiro voltou a se sentar de forma ereta. – Quero dizer... Você não parece gay, principalmente com toda essa pose de bad boy. – ele refletiu um pouco antes de continuar. – Eu não posso discriminar o homossexualismo quando eu apoio todas as formas possíveis de amor... – ele deu um sorriso tão grande que os olhos se fecharam e nos cantos se formaram pequenas rugas, que o tornavam ainda mais expressivo e adorável. – Quase soei como um hippie. – ele riu.

- Quase... – Sasuke deu um sorriso fraco – E soou também como se você também pudesse se relacionar com homens... – ele desviou o olhar, inseguro sobre suas palavras. Resistindo ao impulso de morder o lábio inferior em expectativa, ansiando por ouvir sua resposta. _"Deus, eu sou uma garota!"_, pensou o corvo revirando os olhos mentalmente.

- Eu não sei se posso... – deu de ombros, amassando a areia com os dedos dos pés. – Eu nunca pensei sobre isso. Quer dizer, eu nunca me senti atraído por homens antes, apesar de considerar alguns bonitos... – abaixou a cabeça, corado. _"Oh! Quem é a garota agora?"_, Sasuke quase riu com os seus pensamentos.

- Você já se imaginou... – pausa para pensar. – Beijando algum cara?

Naruto olhou para o moreno, tentando pensar em uma resposta. Na verdade ele nunca se idealizou beijando um cara, mas ele podia pensar em fazer isso com o rapaz de cabelos negros à sua frente.

- Já. – o loiro franziu os lábios e desviou o olhar, completamente intimidado com a conversa, mas não fazendo questão de acabar com ela.

- Já se visualizou... – o Uchiha se aproximou. – Dormindo com algum homem?

- Não! – gritou surpreendido com a pergunta. – Quer dizer... Eu nem sabia que tinha uma queda para homens até agora, acho que é muito cedo para eu pensar sobre essas coisas... – o loiro ficou ainda mais vermelho do que já estava, fazendo Sasuke morder a língua para se impedir de rir. A indagação abriu as portas da imaginação do Uzumaki, que corou ainda mais com as imagens mentais que sua cabeça dourada fabricava.

- Entendo... Estou te deixando confuso! – ele disse com diversão.

- Hn. – Naruto respondeu, e quase sorriu, com o uso da resposta típica do corvo saindo pelos seus lábios. Distraindo-se momentaneamente dos maus pensamentos.

- Estou começando a te passar alguns dos meus costumes... – os olhos ônix brilhavam em contentamento, sentindo um calor reconfortante no peito.

- E eu estou passando os meus, já que você está falando mais do que quando chegou... – balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- Hn. – ele mal conseguia segurar o sorriso.

- Ou não... – e ambos começaram a rir.

Naruto quase perdeu o fôlego quando viu o verdadeiro sorriso no rosto do outro; um singelo ato sem restrições. O som do riso era baixo e áspero, a vibração da voz subia e descia em escalas rítmicas e constantes, enviando um arrepio na sua espinha. Seus olhos negros brilhavam e as pálpebras se apertavam levemente; as maçãs do rosto se salientavam sem desarmonizar suas feições e sua face se iluminava em alegria. O loiro estava quase hipnotizado.

- O que foi? – o corvo perguntou tentando esconder a falta de jeito pela forma como o Uzumaki o encarava. As pupilas dos orbes azuis estavam dilatadas de tal forma que quase escondia a cor viva do seu olhar.

- Você deveria fazer isso mais vezes... – disse boquiaberto.

- Isso o quê? – franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão.

- Sorrir... – o loiro deu um sorriso idiota, tão grande que o moreno quase podia ver todos os dentes brancos de sua boca. – Você fica lindo quando sorri, Sasuke...

Seu nome dito por aquela voz naturalmente rouca fez o moreno estremecer quase imperceptivelmente.

- Obrigado, embora eu acredite que qualquer um que sorrisse como você, pareceria igualmente bobo. – o Uchiha brincou, tentando se aliviar da euforia causada pelo elogio.

- Bastardo! – ambos trocaram um sorriso irônico.

Naruto de repende se levantou e foi em direção aos carros. Sasuke observou em parte decepcionado, pelo outro ter se afastado, e curioso. O loiro trocou algumas palavras, sorrisos e até alguns socos com Kiba, antes de se inclinar para o porta-malas de um _Porsche Cayenne_ branco. Ele colocou dois copos plásticos com gelos em cima da capota de um _Mustang 68_ vermelho, que estava ao lado do outro veículo, e encheu-os com alguma bebida azul. Pegou duas garrafas de cerveja, colocando-as debaixo do braço, para em seguida, voltar para onde estavam sentados. Ele estendeu para o moreno em um pedido mudo para que aceitasse e se sentou novamente ao seu lado.

- O que é isso? – Sasuke perguntou indicando o coquetel, que tinha o mesmo tom dos olhos do outro homem. Ele aceitou antes de saber a resposta.

- Lagoa Azul.

- O que vocês trouxeram nos carros, afinal? Cada vez que eu olho pra trás tem alguém bebendo algo diferente... – o moreno viu o loiro colocar as garrafas em pé na areia. Ele provou um gole da bebida que o outro fez, apreciando-a.

- Trouxemos de tudo. – ele riu. – Tem para todos os gostos. Geralmente as garotas são mais frescas e preferem bebidas mais adocicadas como essa, elas fizeram um grande estoque disso e eu peguei um pouco para provarmos. Os caras bebem todas que encontram, então... Não faz diferença, acho que eles pensaram que dessa forma não iria faltar! – deu de ombros.

- Agora entendo quando Karin me disse que seus amigos se virariam com o resto das coisas. Vocês devem fazer muito isso para estarem sempre prevenidos...

- Na verdade, faz tempo que não saio com eles, mas antes de namorar, nós viajávamos muito. Pegávamos o carro, com tudo o que necessitávamos e caíamos na estrada! – Naruto deu um sorriso nostálgico. – Eles continuam fazendo isso até hoje, porque Konoha é bem cansativa e monótona, as formas de entretenimento no bairro são limitadas, então, saímos à procura de coisas novas sempre.

- Você mora em Konoha também? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em questão, perguntando-se como nunca tinha conhecido o loiro antes.

- Sim. – o outro balançou a cabeça em concordância. – É engraçado que a gente nunca tenha se encontrado antes, levando-se em conta que conhecemos algumas pessoas em comum, principalmente a Karin que vive na minha casa e não desgruda de você. Depois que ela perdeu os pais em um acidente de carro, ela se apegou muito à minha família e me surpreende que ela não nos tenha apresentado ao seu melhor amigo.

Sasuke se lembrava dessa época. A ruiva tinha ficado arrasada e só saiu de sua fase depressiva com a ajuda dos tios e do primo. O moreno não fazia a menor ideia de como consolá-la, embora sempre que podia, estava por perto para garantir que ela comesse e dormisse devidamente, fazendo quase o impossível para vê-la sorrir, pelo menos um pouco, com as suas ironias constantes sobre as pequenas coisas.

- E ela quase chama a sua casa de lar... – o corvo continuou.

- Yeah...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até o loiro decidir falar outra vez.

- O que você faz? Você está na mesma faculdade que a Karin? – terminou a bebida e logo abriu uma das garrafas de cerveja.

- Nós dividimos um apartamento em Nagano. Mesmo que sejam algumas horas de carro, ir e voltar, todo dia, é cansativo. Só voltamos pra Niigata em alguns finais de semanas e feriados... – o moreno bebeu o ultimo gole se sua Lagoa Azul e pescou o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro. – Eu faço o curso de administração e negócios na _Nagano University_ e de vez em quando dou assistência para a empresa da minha família via _Home Office_, já que a sede principal fica em Konoha. – ele ofereceu a embalagem para Naruto tomar um.

- Não, obrigado! Eu reduzi o consumo já faz um tempo. Hoje eu só fumo às vezes, quando estou bebendo alguma coisa, dá aquela vontade pequena; entende? – ele explicou.

- Hn. – concordou. – Faz bem, porém eu não consigo me livrar dele... Esperando as pessoas, tomando café, bebendo, saindo de casa, antes de dormir, depois do sexo... Qualquer hora, pra mim, é um bom momento para uma tragada! – acendendo o cigarro e dando uma longa baforada para reforçar o seu ponto. – E você faz engenharia em _Niigata University_, não é?

- Karin te disse. – não era uma pergunta, assim o corvo só balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Ela fala de tudo sobre você. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso. – Karin não para de balbuciar sobre o primo idiota e quente que tem. Ela me disse que você ajuda seu pai na empresa também, que sua ex-namorada se chamava Sakura e que ela era tão cafona que pintou os cabelos da mesma cor que a da flor. Ah! E também me contou que você é tão burro que ao tentar salvar o gato da vizinha, que estava em cima da árvore, se assustou com o felino que lhe avançou, fazendo com que caísse e quebrasse a perna... – deu um riso leve. Deduziu que essa felicidade toda fosse por causa do álcool.

- Isso não é justo... – Naruto fez um biquinho emburrado e inchou as bochechas. O ato fez Sasuke se mexer desconfortável, contendo a vontade de tocar-lhe os lábios com os seus. – Você sabe muito mais de mim do que eu sobre você!

- Não se preocupe com isso, eu posso te contar algumas coisas sobre mim para te deixar menos triste. – disse como se tratando de uma criança de seis anos. – Meu ex-namorado se chama Suigetsu e ele era tão igualmente cafona que pintava as pontas do cabelo de azul. Nunca tentei salvar gatos, mas tenho uma avó que possui uma infinidade deles e quando eu era pequeno, costumava brincar muito com cada um deles. Eu sou apaixonado pelos felinos, mas como não paro em casa, não tive a oportunidade de ter um gatinho, mas isso vai mudar depois que eu me estabelecer. Agora você me diz se eu sou tão quente quanto acho que sou, porque tenho certeza que Karin não mencionou isso.

O loiro arregalou os olhos e abriu e fechou a boca como se fosse um peixe. Vermelho brilhante coloriam as bochechas e as orelhas. Orbes azuis circulavam pela praia perdidos, como se ponderasse sobre o que dizer.

- Aquela ruiva escandalosa sempre fez questão de frisar o quanto você é bonito, tanto que só não te ataca durante a noite porque sabe que poderia correr risco de vida caso o fizesse. – mordeu a ponta do polegar, enquanto ria sem graça. O Uzumaki não queria assumir que o rapaz de cabelos negros era tão atraente que a única vontade que tinha era provar o gosto daqueles lábios rosados.

- Ela é louca. Ainda bem que sabe que eu a mataria se ela ousasse fazer algo parecido! – o corvo sibilou, estreitando os olhos.

- Mas mudando de assunto... – remexeu-se desconfortável, querendo acabar com a conversa perigosa. – Sobre você gostar de gatos, acho que seu amor por eles é tanto que sua personalidade chega a se assemelhar com um felino! – Naruto brincou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- E você parece uma raposa com essas cicatrizes... – o corvo estava curioso sobre a origem deles, mas sentiu que o motivo podia ser algo muito pessoal e decidiu não perguntar, afinal, eles tinham acabado de se conhecer e arriscar terrenos frágeis não era uma opção no momento. – Aliás, seu jeito é semelhante ao de uma raposa. Todo estabanado, alegre e carente de atenção... – ele provocou.

- Hey! Eu não sou carente de atenção! – o outro resmungou, voltando a fazer um bico bonito.

- Claro que não... – o outro ironizou, mordendo o interior da bochecha para segurar a vontade de pular em cima do homem mais baixo.

- Ok, ok! – olhou em direção ao palco. – Vamos para o palco? – ele se virou para o resto dos rapazes. – Hey, caras! Vamos para a pista? – ele gritou quase fazendo Sasuke se encolher com o som que por pouco não estourou seus tímpanos.

- Se as meninas podem, nós também podemos aproveitar à nossa maneira! – Kiba gritou em concordância.

O loiro se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudar o Uchiha a levantar, o corvo pegou a bebida que ainda estava fechada na areia, entregou para o outro e aceitou o apoio. Ambos caminharam até os outros.

- Naruto! Me ajuda aqui, cara! – Kiba estava pegando o máximo de bebidas que ele conseguiu, arrancando uma gargalhada do loiro que logo foi prestar auxilio.

Depois de pegarem tudo o que queriam, Shino fechou o carro e eles começaram a caminhar para a multidão. Quando estava começando a ficar difícil andar, eles pararam, porque mesmo que alguns desejassem estarem mais próximos da aglomeração, outros não gostavam de lugares apertados.

Naruto e Kiba ficaram lado a lado um pouco afastados do grupo, cantando e dançando juntos, fazendo brincadeiras ocasionais e olhando as garotas que passavam, piscando para algumas delas e até abordando-as para conversar. O moreno observava incomodado, porque ele se sentia atraído pelo loiro e acreditava que vê-lo dar atenção para as mulheres minimizava as suas chances. Não sabia se devia arriscar uma abordagem, mesmo depois da conversa breve que tiveram.

No fundo, havia uma ponta de confiança que lhe dizia para investir devagar, dessa forma ele conseguiria o que queria. Lembrando-se das palavras do loiro, sentia-se mais motivado a tentar. Decidindo não esperar, ele caminhou em direção a eles e se colocou ao lado direito do rapaz de olhos azuis. Kiba estava conversando com uma rapariga de cabelos platinados, a guria era cheia de risinhos e toques sutis para cima do tatuado e sua amiga de cabelos chocolates lançava pequenos olhares para o loiro, que fingia nada ver.

- Ela está olhando para você, sabe? – Sasuke sussurrou no ouvido dele, fazendo-o sentir um arrepio.

- Eu sei... – ele deu de ombros, tentando disfarçar o calafrio que percorreu o seu corpo.

O Uchiha tentou reprimir o sorriso malicioso, mas não conseguiu. Ele havia reparado no estremecimento do outro, e os pequenos pontos salientes no pescoço com pelos eriçados – mostrava tudo o que o corvo precisava ver.

- Tentando dar uma de difícil esta noite? – ele jogou com significados duplos.

- Estou tentando ser conquistado esta noite. – o outro sorriu.

- E pelo visto ela não te conquistou... – o moreno concluiu sinceramente, tentando amenizar o tom de flerte. Seu objetivo era ir com cautela.

- Não. A postura tímida dela não me atrai, gosto de figuras confiantes... – respondeu.

- Bom... – o Uchiha disse lentamente, como se apreciasse o som da resposta chegando aos seus ouvidos. A música estava muito alta de onde se encontravam, ambos tinham que se aproximar consideravelmente para se entenderem. – Eu posso te ajudar com relação a isso. – sussurrou para si mesmo.

- Hã? – perguntou confuso.

- Nada... – respondeu inocentemente. Em um movimento rápido, o corvo pegou a garrafa que o loiro estava segurando e tomou um generoso gole. Virando-se de frente para o Uzumaki, ele começou a dançar ao som da música. O loiro correu os olhos pelo corpo do outro, logo notando a mudança de atitude do moreno. Orbes azuis cerúleos encararam os olhos negros que brilhavam de forma selvagem, quase predatória. Naruto lambeu os lábios secos, apreciando o pequeno show.

- Hey! – sua voz ficou três notas mais grossa e muito mais rouca. – Essa cerveja deveria ser minha... – ele percebeu que, talvez, não era somente ele que se sentia atraído.

- Algum problema em compartilhar? Você não faz a linha egoísta, Usuratonkachi. – Sasuke se aproximou ainda dançando, roçando seu corpo levemente no do homem menor, para sussurrar-lhe no ouvido.

**(***)**

Ao longe, Neji observava o amigo sendo abordado pelo Uchiha com uma expressão de descrença.

- Eu não acredito que ele está fazendo isso... – ele pensou em voz alta.

- O quê? – o ruivo, Sabaku no Gaara, perguntou com curiosidade, olhando para a direção que os olhos azuis claríssimos, como os de um Husky Siberiano, se dirigiam. Quando ele encontrou o que quer que tenha feito o choque do Hyuuga, engasgou com a sua própria saliva. – O que o Naruto está fazendo? – procurou Kiba, alarmado pela reação energética do moreno, sem achar qualquer sinal do tatuado, que devia ter ido se agarrar com alguma garota.

- Como vocês são problemáticos... – Shikamaru disse com uma expressão de tédio e um leve interesse brilhando nos orbes castanhos, enquanto observava a cena ao longe. – O cara está apenas se dando uma chance de ser feliz, oras! O Uchiha está oferecendo algo que nosso amigo precisa. Isso é tudo.

- O que eles fazem não da minha conta, Nara! – Neji disse aborrecido com o tom repreensivo do outro – É só...

- Inusitado... – Gaara continuou, fazendo o rapaz de longos cabelos, concordar silenciosamente.

**(***)**

- Isso depende muito do que eu for compartilhar... – o loiro disse misteriosamente.

Estava curioso. E atraído. O flerte acontecia naturalmente, da mesma forma quando se desejava uma garota, embora as reações do mesmo sexo fossem diferentes e mais ousadas do que das mulheres - muito mais físicas e menos sutis. Havia um entendimento mútuo entre as ações porque os dois sabiam como o outro reagiria caso tomassem certa atitude. Ele tinha certeza que só estava aberto a ceder a esse fascínio, porque desde o começo ele se sentiu ligado ao moreno.

Agarrando a garrafa juntamente com os dedos pálidos que seguravam o objeto, Naruto puxou-o para mais próximo de si. O moreno soltou a bebida e observou com sede mal contida o pomo de adão do loiro se mover para cima e para baixo, enquanto sorvia o líquido amargo da cerveja. Olhos azuis não se desgrudavam da figura do mais alto, vendo como o corvo praticamente o comia com o olhar. O fato, surpreendentemente, só aumentou o fogo que se acendia vagarosamente.

Apesar do estranhamento inicial, o rapaz com cicatrizes nas bochechas não conseguia se parar, ele queria Sasuke, e Uzumaki Naruto nunca parava um impulso quando sentia vontade. Os dois balançavam os corpos lentamente ao som da música, mesmo que a batida fosse frenética e desenfreada. O jogo de luzes que piscavam loucamente e o som absurdamente alto pareciam apurar os sentidos daqueles que estavam mais próximos do palco.

Sasuke estava feliz que o outro não recusou as suas investidas, pelo contrário, estava as incentivando. Ele estava encontrando um pouco de dificuldade em lidar com alguém que jamais havia ficado com outro homem, porque temia que suas ações ousadas e dominantes assustasse o loiro e ele perdesse a oportunidade que estava literamente se jogando aos seus pés.

O Uchiha nunca tinha se preocupado com o que o próximo pensaria de suas atitudes; nunca receou ser rejeitado - nunca antes, até hoje... Como se lendo os pensamentos inseguros do corvo, Naruto decidiu dar uma dica. Ele levantou a mão direita para acariciar a lapela da jaqueta de couro que o moreno usava, avaliando a contextura do tecido com a ponta dos dedos. Subindo os dígitos com um movimento suave, ele agarrou o pescoço leitoso, acariciando o polegar na jugular com um toque firme. Mesmo sob a iluminação difusa, ele conseguia notar a diferença entre os tons das peles de ambos. O loiro segurou com solidez o maxilar forte e inclinou o rosto do outro para ter melhor acesso, não resistindo à vontade de marcar a tez pálida, ele se abaixou um pouco e chupou a pele sob o pulso com força, fazendo os olhos negros se fecharem em deleite. Sasuke prendeu a respiração com a sensação da língua massageando a região sensível pela mordida.

O cheiro que o mais alto exalava lembrava frutas cítricas misturadas com o leve odor do tabaco, tão marcante e másculo como o dono. O Uzumaki se afastou e olhou-o, como se apreciasse uma obra de arte recém-concluída, com um sorriso satisfeito e presunçoso. O indicador afagou a mancha arroxeada que ele havia feito, enquanto desviava seus olhos azuis para os negros, não largando a pegada na garganta do moreno, enquanto aproximava o rosto mais próximo do corvo.

- Tem certeza que é a primeira vez que fica com um cara? – o Uchiha encontrou dificuldades em achar a sua voz depois da demonstração fervorosa de afeto.

- Eu quero te beijar tanto agora... – Naruto sussurrou, roçando os lábios juntos enquanto falava.

Olhos negros varreram ao redor, receoso sobre ser tão público, e reparou nos amigos do loiro olhando a cena de soslaio, tentando disfarçar a curiosidade. Sasuke sorriu antes de empurrar o loiro afastado, deixando o outro confuso.

- Vem. Vamos para algum lugar mais reservado. – o moreno agarrou a mão bronzeada e o puxou para encontrar algum lugar distante de olhos bisbilhoteiros. _"Karin realmente é uma cadela, como ela nunca me apresentou o seu primo antes?"_, pensou Sasuke enquanto arrastava o outro.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

Oi, zentchy!

Hoje eu acordei tão feliz que eu tenho de amar todos aqueles que me acompanharam no decorrer da Fic, haha! Eu agradeço de coração os comentários, os elogios e os incentivos, porque as palavras de vocês foram realmente MUITO importantes para mim. Não é o último capítulo, mas eu me senti na necessidade de retribuir um pouco do carinho.

**Para os leitores desse site, eu preciso dar um aviso ESSENCIAL! Devido as regras de publicação o Lemon foi cortado, porque ele é classificado como MA, já que tem conteúdo explícito. Quem quiser ler o texto sem edições, deve ir para o meu perfil do Nyah, que também está como KiiinN:**

**fanfiction (ponto) com (ponto) br / u / 188131 /**

**Tirem os espaços do endereço.**

Vocês repararam que eu sempre coloco uma frase no início de cada publicação. Eu procuro citações que deem consistência para todo o enredo e nesse quarto capítulo, eu iria mencionar a Madonna, como uma homenagem para o aniversário dela - que por sinal foi semana passada, mas tudo bem. Só que eu mudei, porque estava lendo uma _Ping-Pong_¹ do Masashi Kishimoto e ele soltou essas palavras em particular que me chamou muito a atenção, porque era exatamente o que eu queria passar para vocês com TODA essa estória.

Enfim, mudando de assunto. Eu não sei o que eu fiz nesse capítulo que a hora que fui revisar a primeira coisa que consegui pensar foi: que merda eu fiz? Eu acho que eu fui escrevendo e escrevendo, sem me preocupar com as regras gramaticais e quando fui ver, estava tudo uma bagunça. Eu não vou ligar se vocês acharem o **lemon** ruim, porque de fato eu caguei no maiô!

Mas apesar de tudo, eu ainda torço para que vocês gostem!

Beijocas.

¹Ping-Pong: é uma reportagem que consiste em perguntas e respostas.

* * *

_"Eu criei Naruto para contar às gerações mais novas que apesar de existirem dificuldades na vida, você pode seguir em frente." - Masashi Kishimoto._

**Capítulo 4**

- Para onde você está nos levando? – Naruto perguntou pela terceira vez, enquanto ainda era arrastado.

- Eu só quero algum lugar mais reservado; seus amigos eram um tanto curiosos... – Sasuke deu uma pausa, refletindo sobre o melhor lugar para se ficar, mas em todo canto havia pessoas perambulando.

- Desculpe por isso... Eu acho que eles ficaram um tanto assustados. – o loiro coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, totalmente sem graça.

- Esquece isso... – olhos negros suavizaram, observando a falta de jeito do outro. Ele se aproximou e colocou uma mão no topo da cabeça repleta de fios dourados, como se fazia com uma criança que esperava aprovação do mais velho.

- Vamos para o meu carro? – o Uzumaki perguntou em um tom baixo e íntimo.

- Onde está o seu carro? – Sasuke indagou da mesma forma, encarando os olhos azuis com intensidade, procurando ler todas as emoções que transbordavam deles.

Naruto não respondeu com palavras, apenas pegou a mão que estava em seus cabelos e o puxou para o mar de veículos que estava adiante. Ambos andaram por poucos minutos e assim que se aproximaram de onde o loiro queria, ele tirou as chaves do bolso dianteiro do jeans e apertou o controle do alarme. Os faróis do _Mustang 68_ brilharam ao mesmo tempo em que a mão bronzeada apontou para a porta que dava para o banco do passageiro, indicando-a para o corvo, e se dirigiu para o do motorista.

Os dois entraram no carro simultaneamente e, antes que o moreno pudesse abordar o mais novo, o automóvel foi ligado e logo eles estavam se afastando do festival.

- Para onde você está me levando? – era a vez de o Uchiha inquirir, erguendo uma sobrancelha em suspeita. – Se você não fosse o primo querido da Karin, eu já estaria desconfiando que isso pudesse ser uma tentativa de sequestro...

- Você não queria privacidade? – ele estava concentrado na estrada vazia; por serem quase duas da manhã, as vias estavam praticamente desertas, exceto por poucos carros que passavam pelo sentido contrário ao que eles estavam.

Nunca se afastando da costa, Naruto parou em uma praia pequena cercada de rochas grandes. Ele estacionou o veículo na areia e desligou o motor, observando ao longe as luzes do festival, que mesmo com a distância ainda era possível enxergá-las. A Lua estava em sua plena forma no céu, brilhando lindamente com as poucas estrelas visíveis na imensidão azul, quase preta. Orbes cerúleos admiraram a paisagem por um momento, antes de voltar o olhar para seu acompanhante.

- Não se preocupe, eu não farei nada que você não queira! – ele deu um sorriso de raposa.

Sasuke mapeou o rosto com cicatrizes por um instante, tentando adivinhar o que se passava pela cabeça do outro. _"Quem diria que o escandaloso poderia ser misterioso de vez em quando?"_, o corvo pensou. Decidindo afastar os pensamentos com ações mais ousadas, ele capturou os lábios avermelhados repentinamente, dando-lhe um selinho suave, como se testasse as águas, antes de se deixar aprofundar. Olhos azuis se fecharam e automaticamente a boca se moveu para correspondê-lo, sugando e mordiscando. O corvo ofegou, insinuando a língua para intensificar o contato tão prontamente aceito pelo outro.

O loiro estendeu o braço direito sobre o encosto do banco passageiro, inclinando-se para cima do moreno, querendo sentir ao máximo o corpo abaixo do seu e alimentar a carícia, que a princípio começou suave. Sasuke segurou com força o tecido da camiseta branca que o homem usava, tentando forçar o controle sobre as suas ações, visto como o seu interior estava sedento por sentir a pele bronzeada. Com a mão livre, o Uzumaki pegou o rosto pálido, acariciando a bochecha com o polegar, chupando e mordendo a carne do beiço com ânimo, antes de soltá-lo.

O corvo gemeu e mandou o autocontrole às favas. Buscando o calor que irradiava por debaixo daquela peça de roupa que agarrava, levou as pontas dos dedos para acariciar a barriga lisa, sentindo o enrijecimento dos músculos da região e ouvindo a respiração arfante. As bocas sempre unidas procuravam naquele contato íntimo a saciedade para um desejo que apenas crescia. Naruto mudou a mão que segurava a face para apanhar os cabelos negros, puxando-os com o intuito de permitir-lhe melhor acesso – dentes arranhavam o queixo e a extensão do pescoço, o nariz brincava com o lóbulo da orelha e aspirava o perfume viciante, enquanto a língua trabalhava a pele sob o pulso e a jugular.

Sasuke não estava acostumado a se sentir tão entregue. As sensações provocadas pelo loiro pareciam atiçá-lo a tal ponto, que ao menor toque e som, ele arquejava em busca do ar que lhe faltava. O sentimento incrível das carícias era tão intenso que de certa maneira o assustava, ao mesmo tempo em que o encantava. O interior do seu abdômen se retorcia em necessidade, e, o corvo procurando sentir mais daquele homem, deslizou os dígitos pelas laterais do tronco até chegar à coluna - o afago era tão suave que causou arrepios na cútis bronzeada.

Aproveitando o carinho, ele ergueu a camiseta para expor um ventre tatuado – o detalhe chamou a atenção do Uchiha, que observou o desenho delineado em preto, circulando o umbigo. Seu indicador traçou a figura de um sol com o centro em espiral, que ocupava quase toda a extensão da barriga definida. Olhos negros digitalizaram orbes azuis tingidos de cobalto pela excitação, silenciosamente perguntando sobre a arte.

- O núcleo espiralado é o símbolo da minha família. – respondeu como se lesse a indagação silenciosa.

Naruto lambeu os lábios secos, observando a aparência bagunçada do corvo, que deu de ombros para a sua explicação antes de puxar a peça de roupa para cima do dorso. O outro não protestou, preferindo por ajudá-lo. A blusa branca foi jogada em qualquer canto do automóvel, antes que o Uzumaki avançasse novamente, à procura da boca de Sasuke, que estava inchada e vermelha pelos beijos selvagens que trocavam.

O moreno abaixou o rosto e mordeu a pele da base do pescoço com força, fazendo o loiro soltar um silvo de dor e prazer; para amenizar o ato bruto, ele massageou a região com a língua, enquanto os polegares trabalhavam em sentir os ilíacos salientes na região do quadril. O menor soltou um gemido angustiado e instintivamente se remexeu no banco, movendo a pélvis em um pedido mudo para que o Uchiha mudasse a direção das mãos pálidas. O ato fez o outro sorrir presunçosamente e olhar para cima com um brilho de diversão nas íris negras, mas ao observar os orbes do amante, surpreendeu-se por encontrar os familiares olhos azuis, tingidos em tons acinzentados. O peso da cor parecia expressar a força dos desejos contidos pelo homem mais novo, causando um arrepio na espinha do corvo.

- Provocando... – a voz de Naruto cantarolou ainda mais grave e rouca que o habitual.

O moreno só riu fracamente em resposta, antes de beijá-lo outra vez e acariciar o tronco definido por músculos fortes, passando a mão pelo peito e costas.

O Uzumaki calmamente passou os dedos pelo pescoço de pele leitosa, sorrindo para a marca arroxeada que havia feito mais cedo, ele contornou a gola da camisa para soltar os botões da peça com uma só mão. Os dígitos correram pelo dorso, beliscando e brincando com o mamilo direito. A ação fez o Uchiha sibilar apreciativo. Gostando da reação do outro, o loiro abaixou a cabeça para beijar e morder aquela parte sensível.

Sasuke afundou os dedos nos emaranhados fios dourados e observou, com o coração aos pulos, a boca vermelha sugar a sua carne e dentes percorrer para cima e para baixo do seu tronco, distribuindo eventualmente pequenos beijos e lambidas. Impaciente com a brincadeira, ele puxou os cabelos espetados e bagunçados para que pudesse unir os lábios mais uma vez.

Incomodado com o calor excessivo de dentro do carro, o moreno tirou as peças que começavam a se agarrar no seu peito e costas suados. Os vidros do veículo estavam levemente embaçados, devido o choque térmico do vento frio ao lado de fora com o ar quente que se encontrava no interior do _Mustang 68_. Ao passar os braços em volta do pescoço bronzeado, o mais alto procurou o aumento de contato entre eles para desfrutar a sensação de pele contra a pele. Naruto correu as mãos pelo abdômen pálido e a curva da coluna para enfiar a mão por dentro da calça jeans e apertar com firmeza a bochecha direita de sua bunda, fazendo o corvo arquear ainda mais próximo e engasgar um gemido.

O mais alto empurrou o outro para afastá-lo e tentar recuperar a respiração. Ele não queria parar todo o amasso para perguntar se o loiro tinha certeza, porque sabia que se o fizesse, o mais novo ficaria visivelmente ofendido. Naruto não era uma garota virgem e ainda sem o conhecer direito, Sasuke sentia que ele era um sujeito determinado para com os seus desejos, caso não quisesse que nada tivesse acontecido, teria parado qualquer tentativa antes de tê-la começado e dirigiria seu carro de volta para a praia onde acontecia o festival.

Tomando uma decisão a partir desta certeza, ele levou a mão branca para acariciar a coxa vestida de forma insinuante. O gesto fez o outro subir uma sobrancelha dourada em questionamento e, como resposta, o Uchiha passou a ponta da língua nos lábios como se estivesse ansiando por saborear algo delicioso. Por cima da calça, ele apertou delicadamente o membro semirrígido, fazendo o loiro ofegar audivelmente.

- Sasuke... – chamou em tom de aviso sôfrego.

Ele desfez o botão do jeans e deslizou o zíper com uma lentidão que deixou o Uzumaki estremecendo de antecipação. O loiro ergueu o quadril para ajudar a descer um pouco a peça de roupa, juntamente com a boxer, libertando a ereção dolorida pelo confinamento. Abrindo um pouco as pernas, Naruto viu o moreno bombear o seu pênis com movimentos confiantes antes de abaixar a cabeça, a ação o fez prender a respiração, surpreendido com o ato.

Sasuke lambeu o comprimento, ganhando um gemido estrangulado do outro como recompensa. Ele rodou a língua em torno da cabeça regurgitada, sentindo o membro pulsar em excitamento. Os lábios desceram para as bolas, chupando a carne com cuidado, enquanto o polegar acariciava a fenda, estimulando a ponta sensível. O Uchiha ouvia os gemidos do outro cada vez mais alto e a respiração cada vez mais ofegante como um incentivo. Passando os dentes ao longo da base e depois masturbando com as mãos, ele olhou para os olhos semicerrados e perguntou:

- Você gosta disso, não é? – sorriu, antes de chupar a glande com força.

- Oh, sim! – sua voz soou entrecortada e gemida.

Fechando os olhos, o Uzumaki contraiu a pélvis para cima, procurando penetrar ainda mais naquele calor úmido. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior para segurar os sons que ficavam cada vez mais altos. Com carinho, ele retirou os cabelos pretos úmidos do rosto pálido para ter maior visibilidade da cena que se desenrolava à sua frente. Sasuke virou a cabeça para observar a expressão do rosto com cicatrizes e lançar um olhar malicioso, fazendo a ponta do pênis bater no interior da bochecha esquerda.

Movendo a cabeça para cima e para baixo, o moreno gemeu alto, fazendo a vibração de sua voz enviar sensações fantásticas para o loiro, que riu sem fôlego. O Uchiha voltou a dar atenção aos testículos brevemente negligenciados, acariciando-o com a mão, enquanto a boca trabalhava em sugar todas as gotas de pré-gozo que escorriam pela fenda. Naruto involuntariamente empurrava o quadril em direção ao rosto pálido, à procura de mais contato. Para evitar que se engasgasse o corvo espalmou a mão esquerda no abdômen para acalmar os movimentos.

Em um último ato, Sasuke o chupou tão profundamente que a ponta do membro bateu no fundo de sua garganta e o nariz roçou nos ralos pelos pubianos dourados que o mais novo possuía. Ignorando a sensação de náusea, ele contraiu as bochechas para intensificar a sucção. O calor e a pressão em volta do órgão rígido fez com que a parte inferior do abdômen bronzeado se contraísse e o sangue corresse ainda mais rápido e quente pelas veias, empurrando o loiro para um orgasmo intenso.

O Uzumaki abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Ele tinha plena certeza de que esse era o melhor sexo oral que já havia recebido em toda a sua vida. Sem tomar ciência, ele encontrou a sua voz e gemeu o nome do outro em um tom angustiado, antes de liberar a tensão que se construía no seu corpo em espasmos violentos; seu cérebro pareceu derreter enquanto pequenos pontos brancos dançavam em sua visão.

O corvo notou o corpo, sob a palma da sua mão, amolecer, enquanto engolia todo o esperma que Naruto havia expelido e soltando o pênis com um audível "pop" no final. Endireitando-se em seu banco, ele observou com um sorriso presunçoso a expressão preguiçosa e relaxada que seu companheiro ostentava.

- Por onde você andou nesse tempo todo? – o loiro fechou os olhos e perguntou ainda ofegante.

- Idiota. – murmurou, sorrindo em resposta.

Sasuke limpou a saliva que havia escorrido pelo seu queixo com as costas da mão. Ele sentiu um puxão delicado nas madeixas negras que emolduravam o seu rosto no lado esquerdo, dado pelo companheiro que tentava chamar a sua atenção. Segurando o riso, ele se aproximou o rosto do outro para reivindicar os lábios avermelhados, fazendo-o sentir o próprio gosto. O beijo foi lento, como se quisessem redescobrir a boca e as sensações que o toque causava.

Uma carícia fantasma na sua cintura pálida desceu para encontrar o cós da calça e contornar a peça com os dedos de forma suave e experimental. Naruto encontrou o botão e forçou-o aberto, repetindo o mesmo gesto com o zíper, para voltar a tracejar a lateral do corpo mais alto em passadas firmes e seguras. Afastando um pouco para olhar os orbes negros, ele ponderou um segundo, procurando entender o que se passava na cabeça do Uchiha, antes de murmurar:

- Eu estou sendo completamente instintivo com relação a isso, mas se você quiser ir adiante, vai ter que me orientar sobre o que fazer. – seu olhar era determinado e não vacilou sobre o peso das íris ônix.

Ele tinha uma vaga ideia de como a relação acontecia, mas ele era ciente que havia muito mais do que simplesmente sabia. Não houve constrangimento na admissão e o corvo sentiu algo no seu interior inflar com a confiança que o outro estava depositando nele. O sentimento fez com que a sensação de poder sobre o homem de olhos azuis crescesse, pois o loiro estava tão entregue como ele. Pegando a mão bronzeada que ainda estava no seu quadril, Sasuke colocou três dedos dentro da sua boca para chupar e molhá-los com a sua saliva.

Naruto ofegou com o gesto e observou com fome indisfarçada os movimentos da língua sobre a sua pele. Afastando a mão de seus lábios, o moreno se moveu para empurrar a calça e a boxer preta. Com urgência, ele sentou no colo do rapaz mais baixo, com uma perna em cada lado da cintura delgada. A posição era a menos desconfortável para o carro pequeno e para ajudá-lo, o loiro abaixou um pouco o encosto do banco e se remexeu para encontrar uma posição que encaixasse os dois corpos juntos.

Sasuke levou os dedos lubrificados para a sua entrada, fazendo o Uzumaki entender o que precisava ser feito. Ele contornou um dos dígitos no anel enrugado, antes de pressioná-lo dentro vagarosamente para sentir a carne aquecida do interior - o corvo ronronou e se contorcer em apreciação. Gotas de suor escorriam por eles, devido o calor escaldante do automóvel e de suas ações.

Acariciando a coxa pálida e o quadril estreito com a mão livre, o loiro movia o dedo no canal estreito, sentindo a pouca resistência, ele inseriu outro. O Uchiha sentiu os movimentos confiantes e o incômodo leve foi brevemente esquecido quando um ponto em particular foi escovado, fazendo seu corpo estremecer violentamente, forçando-o a encontrar apoio nos ombros bronzeados. Revirando os olhos fechados, ele soltou um gemido que mais parecia um miado carente. O som atraiu a atenção de Naruto, que ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora, antes de tentar repetir o gesto mais uma vez.

O toque constante na carne lisa da próstata fez o moreno fraquejar e cair sobre o outro com os músculos trêmulos. Sasuke perdeu um pouco de sua mente e sua boca involuntariamente falava palavras desconexas, inconscientemente movendo a pélvis de encontro ao estômago tonificado para criar um atrito para o seu pênis negligenciado.

Penetrando um terceiro dígito, os azuis se arregalaram em preocupação quando ouvir o outro tentar reter uma exclamação de dor, quase o fazendo parar, mas sendo impedido por uma mão pálida.

- Nem pense nisso, Usuratonkachi. – a ordem foi dita em um barítono profundo, não dando margens para discórdias, o tom causou um arrepio no outro. Para reforçar a exigência, o moreno revirou o quadril. Respirando fundo, o loiro se sentia cada vez mais desperto pela sensualidade do companheiro.

Com a mão livre, ele juntou as duas ereções e começou a masturbá-las, para distrair Sasuke da invasão de seus dedos. Quando sentiu que o músculo estava estendido o bastante, retirou-se. Inclinando, ele pegou os preservativos guardados dentro do porta-luvas do carro, abriu a embalagem com os dentes, antes de olhar para os orbes negros vidrados e a face pálida com as maçãs do rosto coradas. O corvo acariciou os fios dourados e beijou o loiro com intensidade, tentando expressar todo o desejo que sentia, sugando a língua, mordendo o lábio inferior e lambendo o canto de sua boca, queixo e mandíbula, enquanto esperava.

Depois de feito, o moreno guiou o membro para penetrá-lo, experimentando a sensação das mãos de Naruto passeando por todo o seu corpo definido e magro, esfregando os polegares pelos mamilos rosados, contornando os ilíacos, brincando com seu umbigo. O Uzumaki observou com fascínio seu pênis ser engolido devagar, soltando um gemido alto para a sensação de calor e compressão em torno de si.

- Você é tão apertado... – ele disse com a voz tensa, sentindo a constrição à sua volta de forma quase insuportável. O efeito quase o fez gozar e ele teve que respirar profundamente diversas vezes para se controlar.

O loiro viu com preocupação o desconforto e a dor no rosto suado do amante, pegando o comprimento semirrígido, ele começou a bombeá-lo com firmeza, a fim de garantir o prazer do Uchiha. Ambos estavam ofegantes, com os corações batendo acelerados e as mentes turvas de excitação. Nenhum dos dois estava preocupado com a possibilidade de serem pegos, pois o lugar escolhido era estratégico e afastado da multidão do festival, o que tornava o sexo ainda mais envolvente, porque todos os sentidos estavam concentrados no que acontecia dentro do veículo.

Quando o moreno sentiu-se totalmente preenchido pelo membro do homem abaixo de si, ele deu uma pausa para se acostumar à sensação e encontrar o ar perdido de seus pulmões. Não aguentando mais esperar, Sasuke começou a se mover com movimentos fluídos e ritmados, fazendo ambos gemerem em êxtase. O loiro levou as mãos para a carne macia da bunda, dando um aperto firme seguido de um ruidoso tapa, tirando um meio sorriso malicioso da face normalmente estoica. Rodando o quadril para encontrar seu ponto sensível, ele localizou uma posição favorável para incitar a sua próstata enquanto cavalgava.

O corpo do Uchiha enrijecia a cada estocada e ele lamentava ruidosamente toda vez que a penetração massageava uma região específica do seu reto. Branco preenchia sua visão e ele se sentiu tão fraco pelo estímulo constante que o Uzumaki teve que erguer sua pélvis com ambas as mãos e alavancar o seu corpo de encontro ao outro, usando os seus pés para impulsioná-lo. Os movimentos fortes e frenéticos estavam o fazendo sentir dificuldades em se manter e o moreno teve que procurar apoio no vidro da janela e no teto do carro.

Os gemidos e urros de prazer dos dois e o som de pele contra a pele preenchiam o ambiente, juntamente com o odor de suor e sexo.

O abuso contínuo naquele conjunto de nervos construiu um calor profundo no interior de Sasuke, como fogo líquido correndo por suas veias, enrolando uma partilha em sua virilha e bolas até que mal conseguisse reconhecer o homem a sua frente. Ele agarrou os bíceps de pele dourada com tanta força na construção seu orgasmo próximo que deixou a região avermelhada, pois de forma inconsciente o seu corpo procurava por um sufrágio para não perder a sensação maravilhosa causada por aquele vai e vem contínuo.

Naruto sentiu as paredes internas apertarem o seu pênis de uma maneira quase insuportável de se aguentar, ele viu pelos olhos semicerrados o corpo pálido acima do seu tremer violentamente. Tentando segurar a sua própria liberação, o loiro assistiu hipnotizado - enquanto se movia - o rosto contorcido de prazer murmurando o seu nome de forma entrecortada, antes do corvo espalhar o seu sêmen pelo seu peito e estômago bronzeados. Não aguentando mais, ele o penetrou mais algumas vezes antes de gozar pela segunda vez.

O corpo exausto do moreno tombou em cima do amante, procurando estabilizar a respiração. Ele afundou a face marfim no pescoço do outro e correu a mão direita pelo peito em uma carícia suave; Sasuke não conseguia se importar com o esperma que sujava a ambos ou com o membro que ainda estava em sua bunda - muito menos com a posição incômoda -, ele só não queria ficar sem curtir esse momento de relaxamento e o Uzumaki também não pareceu se preocupar com nada, já que estava muito distraído em fazer carinho em suas costas e coxas.

- Você vai ficar com dor se continuar nessa posição. – o loiro sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Hmmm... – ele respondeu preguiçosamente, sem mover um músculo, inevitavelmente se lembrando que quem sofreria mais tarde era a sua traseira.

- Obrigado, Sasuke...

A declaração fez o Uchiha se levantar um pouco para poder olhá-lo com curiosidade, não entendendo o porquê do agradecimento.

- Pelo quê? – ele franziu a testa e as sobrancelhas em confusão.

Levando o polegar direito para acariciar o vinco formado e assim suavizar a expressão tensa do rosto pálido, Naruto suspirou, antes de começar a explicar:

- Quando eu terminei com a Sakura, ela me disse que nosso sexo era morno porque não tinha tantos sentimentos envolvidos... – ele divagou, descendo o dígito pelo nariz empinado para massagear os lábios, tentando sentir a espessura macia e recebendo um beijo singelo na ponta do dedo em troca. – Eu não sei o que eu sinto por você, até porque é muito cedo para definir qualquer coisa, mas eu sei que houve algo diferente aqui... – segurou o queixo delicado com as mãos, encarando profundamente os olhos negros. – Agora eu sei a diferença e sei o porquê ela disse que não basta só o ato em si às vezes... – ele sorriu de forma tão radiante que surpreendeu o outro. – Você me mostrou isso e eu agradeço.

Não estando acostumado com demonstrações tão abertas de afeto, o corvo somente voltou a posição que estava antes de começarem aquela conversa, quebrando o contato visual. Ele também não conseguia definir o que sentir e não quis confiar em si mesmo para responder – apenas sabia que estava feliz e isso bastava. Apertando os braços em volta do pescoço bronzeado, o corvo fechou as pálpebras para apreciar as sensações que passou a sentir esta noite. Pela primeira vez, ele teve o sentimento de estar sendo valorizado, e o carinho que o loiro manifestou em todas as suas ações aqueciam o seu peito.

- Eu também te agradeço. – o moreno murmurou, fazendo o Uzumaki entender o que ele queria dizer, mesmo não especificando nada. Como reconhecimento, ele recebeu um beijo na têmpora e um afago nas suas costas expostas.

**(***)**

Ficaram na mesma posição por um bom tempo, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro até que Naruto cutucou a costela do amante para fazê-lo se mexer. Contraindo o corpo com cócegas, o moreno escorregou para o banco do passageiro.

Livre do peso, o mais baixo abriu o porta-luvas para retirar um saco plástico e jogar a camisinha usada no lixo improvisado, antes de amarrá-lo e escondê-lo debaixo do banco do passageiro para se livrar dele depois, quando tiverem uma lixeira por perto.

Ele colocou a cueca e calça, sem se preocupar em fechar o zíper e o botão. Olhando para o lado, ele pôde ver o Uchiha quase dormindo, devido o cansaço e relaxamento causados pelo sexo. Sem se importar com seu estado seminu, ele saiu do carro e abriu o porta-malas, procurando por uma toalha em sua mochila. Pegando uma garrafa de água, ele umedeceu o tecido, antes de limpar os fluídos corporais que haviam secado em seu peito e estômago, fazendo o mesmo com o corpo pálido do amante. Ele recebeu um resmungo mal humorado em troca, que o fez rir divertido. O Uzumaki lacrou a peça suja dentro de outra sacola e jogou-a no bagageiro. No interior, ele chamou Sasuke para ajudá-lo a se vestir e assim conseguirem voltar para o festival. O moreno estava tão mole, que pouco se mexeu e ainda teve a audácia de fazer cara feia para o outro por não deixá-lo dormir.

Vestindo a camiseta branca que estava jogada por cima do volante, o loiro se sentou no banco do motorista. Quando ia ligar o automóvel, o ruído de um celular tocando alcançou os seus ouvidos, como não reconheceu o toque, ele presumiu que fosse o aparelho do homem ao seu lado, que se moveu em câmera lenta para tirar o telefone de dentro do bolso da jaqueta de couro jogada atrás de onde estava sentado.

- Alô? – com a voz rouca de sono.

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? – o Uchiha se sobressaltou com o grito da Karin, a expressão surpresa não durou um segundo, antes de retornar à usual estoica, mas o susto foi o suficiente para acordá-lo.

- Voltando... – ele disse com a voz entediada e mal humorada, sentindo uma mão sobre a sua coxa em uma carícia reconfortante.

O Uzumaki deu a partida e a ré para voltar para a estrada principal, onde poderiam pegar a via de retorno.

- Voltando pra onde e de onde? – a voz feminina rosnou ameaçadoramente. – Você tem ideia de como eu fiquei preocupada. Onde está o idiota do meu primo?

- Karin... – o corvo respirou fundo, procurando se acalmar, visto que ele já estava ficando irritado com o comportamento da amiga. – Nós estamos bem; estamos voltando para o festival agora, em breve vamos estar aí. Sabemos nos cuidar, sabe? – ele perguntou ironicamente.

- E por que vocês saíram? Onde vocês foram? – a ruiva não parava de questionar.

Vendo a falta de paciência do mais alto, ele fez um sinal para que o Uchiha passasse o telefone, sendo prontamente atendido.

- Oi, Karin! É o Naruto... Nós já estamos chegando, quando a gente se encontrar, vocês dois conversam, ok? – ele fechou o aparelho, antes que ela pudesse replicar.

- Por que você a jogou para mim de novo? Eu achei que você fosse me ajudar! – se o moreno não fosse tão ilegível, o loiro tinha certeza que veria um muxoxo nos lábios rosados. – Ela vai me importunar a noite toda até eu dizer... Você sabe! – ele acusou em um rosnado raivoso.

- Nada com que já não tenha lidado e outra, eu tenho certeza que vou ter que encarar os meus amigos, por mais que alguns optem por não se meter, tenho certeza que Kiba será um dos primeiros que vão me encher de perguntas...

- O que você vai dizer? – de repente Sasuke se sentia inseguro, não por sua sexualidade exposta, mas pela possibilidade de Naruto querer esconder o que aconteceu; se ele optasse por fingir que nada sucedeu, só significava que a transa era apenas uma diversão qualquer para o Uzumaki.

- Não sei ainda, mas não vou mentir sobre o que eles viram. – ele olhou de relance para o corvo e como se sentisse a nuvem negra pairando sobre ele, decidiu continuar. – Quer dizer, eu não me arrependo pelo que fizemos, por isso não tenho motivos para esconder nada, mas eu também não vou contar sobre tudo porque é constrangedor.

- Hn. – alívio preencheu o seu ser. Ele não sabia o que tanto temia, mas o fato do loiro não se importar com as possíveis recriminações que podia sofrer lhe dava certa segurança.

Desde o início, ele soube que Uzumaki Naruto lutava pelo que queria, independentemente do que os outros acreditavam e ainda assim Sasuke duvidava do caráter do rapaz ao seu lado – essa sensação o deixava incerto sobre o que pensar e fazer.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

Hi, people!

Tecnicamente, este seria o último capítulo. Estava tudo pronto para ser postado, eu só precisava dar uma lida geral para uma checagem rápida e atualizar a Fanfic. Acontece que neste final de semana eu vivi por umas situações bem bacanas que me inspiraram muito e, acabei percebendo que eu poderia trabalhar melhor sobre a futura relação do casal principal.

Tive que mudar tudo para poder adaptar a história pro que eu quero. Ainda desejo escrever sobre a reação das famílias de ambos e contar como o relacionamento cresce e floresce! Quero mostrar bem como um aprende com o outro, numa troca mútua de sentimentos e lições de vida. Eles ainda demorarão um pouco para solidificar a base para um envolvimento mais sólido e agora vocês vão perceber que tudo está acontecendo puramente por desejo carnal.

Na minha programação, eu terminaria essa Fanfic hoje, para poder postar uma nova história amanhã, mas como eu fiz uma mudança de planos, vou tentar trabalhar as duas histórias intercaladamente, porque tenho trabalhado nesse enredo faz um tempo e acho que está ficando bem bacana. Acompanhem também, ok?! Haha

Espero que vocês gostem e que vocês continuem me lendo. Eu preciso de todos os comentários, de todas as opiniões e sugestões que tiverem que me dar. De verdade!

Amo vocês que nunca me abandonam! x3

* * *

_"A razão pela qual intolerância, sexismo, racismo, homofobia existem é o medo. As pessoas têm medo de seus próprios sentimentos, medo do desconhecido." - Madonna._

**Capítulo 5**

Naruto parou o carro nas proximidades do festival, mas ainda assim, afastado. Poupando um olhar de soslaio para seu acompanhante, ele bateu os dedos no volante, antes de intimar o moreno para uma conversa, já que ele não tinha aberto a boca desde o último diálogo há alguns minutos atrás.

- Hey, Sasuke! – ele chamou a atenção do outro. – Relaxa, ok?! Você não quer que eu diga a eles?

- Dizer o quê? – perguntou na defensiva.

- Sobre nós, não sei... – ele deu de ombros. – Você parece tenso. – observou.

- Não é isso... – o Uchiha se remexeu desconfortável no banco. - De qualquer forma, eles não têm que se meter, não é da conta de ninguém.

- Então, por que você está assim? – o loiro apontou.

- Assim como? – indagou outra vez, fazendo Naruto revirar os olhos. O moreno quase riu da cara de tonto que ele fez.

- Pare de rodear e me fala logo o que você tem, bastardo! – retrucou impaciente.

- Hn.

Num acesso de raiva, o Uzumaki bateu a cabeça no volante repetidamente, tentando não dar liberdade à sua vontade de socar o rosto presunçoso e bonito até desfigurá-lo. A ação fez o carro buzinar diversas vezes, até irritar Sasuke, que o segurou no encosto do banco.

- Para com isso! – ele rosnou.

- Então me diga! – exigiu. – Nós mal começamos a sair e você já está agindo feito uma garota naqueles dias! – orbes cerúleos brilhavam em raiva, enquanto ele gesticulava de forma extravagante. – Começo a me perguntar como será se tivermos algo mais sério! Você vai fazer desse "hn" sua palavra permanente e eu terei que escrever um livro sobre como traduzir linguagem de filhos da puta estoicos... SE eu conseguir entender esse idiom-

O loiro foi interrompido por um beijo exigente, quase agressivo. As bocas bateram juntas sem a menor delicadeza. Não esperando que o Uzumaki percebesse o que estava fazendo, o Uchiha aprofundou o contato, forçando a língua para corresponder aos seus movimentos.

Assim como começou, o toque parou.

Olhos negros observaram azuis arregalados e assustados. Ambos ofegantes pela intensidade das emoções e da carícia.

- O que foi isso? – Naruto perguntou desconfiado e receoso de que o outro o atacasse mais uma vez.

- Quer dizer que nós vamos continuar saindo? – ele perguntou com um sorriso arrogante, que aumentava cada vez mais conforme as palavras do monólogo do loiro caiam em seu entendimento.

- Hã? – as sobrancelhas subiram e a boca se abriu em dúvida, deixando-o com a face abobalhada. O loiro estava cada vez mais confuso com a situação.

- Baka... – o corvo se aproximou novamente, com uma áurea predatória. Ele queria pegar o loiro e nunca soltá-lo; pular em seu colo e repetir o que haviam feito há alguns minutos; mordê-lo até marcá-lo como seu, mas indo contra todos os seus desejos, ele beijou-o mais uma vez.

Sem que percebesse, o primo de Karin havia dissolvido as inseguranças de Sasuke. Ele estava tão habituado às pessoas se oferecendo, que nunca se preocupou em pedir nada para ninguém, até o momento em que o conheceu. Ele queria continuar vendo o Uzumaki, mas não fazia ideia como transmitir isso sem parecer carente e desesperado. Agora o corvo tem até uma possibilidade de um compromisso mais sério, pois o rapaz de olhos azuis deixou bem claro que pensou no assunto quando estava balbuciando.

"_Eu pareço uma garota!"_, ele pensou, rolando os olhos mentalmente.

Quando os dois se afastaram, incríveis orbes cerúleos ainda estavam o encarando como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça em seu pescoço.

- Vamos voltar, Dobe. – ele se arrumou no banco.

Não entendendo absolutamente nada, Naruto deu de ombros e voltou a ligar o carro, para estacioná-lo em um lugar mais próximo de onde seus amigos estavam.

**(***)**

Cinco minutos depois, ele parou ao lado do _Porsche Cayenne_ branco de Shino. Antes de saírem, eles viram todos os amigos, olhando para eles com expressões diferentes.

As meninas estavam chocadas, excluindo Temari, que tinham um pequeno sorriso malicioso no rosto. Karin e Hinata pareciam descrentes, como se mal acreditassem em seus próprios olhos. Dentre os outros rapazes, Kiba era o único que teve uma reação mais energética.

- No que porra você estava pensando? – irritado, o Inuzuka praticamente gritou.

O loiro imediatamente adotou uma postura grave, olhando o melhor amigo com seriedade.

- O que você quer dizer? – trocando um olhar rápido com Sasuke, ele percebeu o semblante levemente interessado por trás da máscara apática; havia também uma pequena nota de preocupação nos orbes negros.

O Uchiha sabia que o homossexualismo não era aceito por todo mundo e ele temeu que o loiro não resistisse a pressão de ter que enfrentar as outras pessoas, visto que o melhor amigo do amante já estava tendo um acesso de raiva sobre algo que não entendia.

- Isso. Vocês dois. No que porra você está pensando? – ele apontou para o casal, com uma expressão de ultraje.

- Kiba, você não está raciocinando... – o Uzumaki murmurou, tentando se aproximar do amigo que o empurrou como se tivesse nojo.

- Quem não está raciocinando é você, idiota! – ele gritou. O restante dos amigos olhava a cena assustados, sem saber o que fazer. – Ele é um cara!

- Deixa de exageros, Inuzuka! - resmungou Gaara com raiva brilhando nos orbes verdes.

Karin, vendo que o melhor amigo estava começando a se sentir ofendido com a troca entre os dois, segurou o pulso pálido tentando passar um pouco de tranquilidade. O corvo encarou os olhos castanho-avermelhados, com os lábios franzidos em zanga, mas mais controlados pelo apoio silencioso.

- Exageros? O caralho! Você acha que ninguém entendeu a troca entre vocês dois na pista? – ele continuou falando em um tom alto. – Ninguém é retardado, Naruto! TODO mundo percebeu...

- E quem disse que eu não queria que as outras pessoas percebessem? – perguntou em um tom tão grave que chocou o outro. – De todas as pessoas, Kiba, eu achei que você seria o primeiro a apoiar as minhas escolhas, eu não me arrependo de ter ficado com o Sasuke.

O Uchiha sentiu um calor inexplicável com as palavras do loiro, fazendo o seu peito inchar de orgulho e ego amaciado. Ele quase sorriu com a forma que o amante estava tentando defender o que tiveram, mesmo sob o ataque de alguém tão importante para si.

- Eu nunca apoiaria isso! – ele apontou novamente com uma careta.

- Kiba, não faça isso... – o Uzumaki implorou, estendendo a mão para tocar no ombro do tatuado, que lhe deu um tapa para repelir o contato.

- Não chegue perto de mim, seu homo! – ele murmurou, praticamente cuspindo as palavras, enquanto se afastava.

Os ombros bronzeados caíram em frustração. Ele assistiu resignado o amigo sumir entre a multidão de pessoas. Sentindo alguém agarrar os cabelos curtos da sua nuca, ele se virou para encontrar um par de olhos negros preocupados.

- Hey... – o corvo disse baixinho.

- Hey... – olhos azuis se abaixaram para não revelar a tristeza que estava neles. O coração estava apertado pela rejeição do seu irmão de consideração. Tantos anos de amizade perdidos por um motivo tão fútil. A garganta apertou com a amargura.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... – Sasuke murmurou com carinho. – Ele só está surpreso, mas se ele te ama de verdade, vai perceber que foi precipitado... – ele desceu a mão que segurava os fios dourados para o ombro, lançando um aperto reconfortante.

- Eu não sei... – esfregou os olhos com a mão direita, sentindo-se de repente inseguro e cansado.

Ambos se encaram numa batalha silenciosa de convicções, cerúleos incertos e ônix determinados. No final, o loiro deu um sorriso leve, decidido a confiar nas palavras do Uchiha, que também sorriu de volta.

- Oi, Naruto! – uma voz feminina chamou.

Os dois desviaram o olhar para encontrar os olhos verdes-água de Yamanaka Ino, brilhando em alegria. Com ambas as mãos delicadas na cintura fina.

- Eu acho que vocês são quentes juntos. – ela continuou, segurando o riso. – Se você não tivesse o escolhido, eu teria feito! – braços carinhosos rodearam o corpo do loiro mais alto. – Não se preocupe; ok? O Kiba só está sendo um idiota. – ela murmurou contra o peito firme, tentando consolar aquele que um dia ela chamou de irritante, mas era uma das poucas pessoas que mais valorizava, juntamente com seu pai e Sakura.

Correspondendo o abraço, ele murmurou contra os cabelos macios:

- Obrigado.

- Oh! Estou tão feliz! – continuou. – Agora vamos poder sair e admirar a mesma coisa...

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – perguntou temeroso.

- Vou te apresentar tantos caras, Naruto. Não se preocupe, eu tenho bom gosto...

- Eh?

- _Oh my God_! – ela gritou em êxtase. – Vamos poder conversar sobre sexo... Se quiser, eu posso te dar algumas dicas!

- Ino!

- Tem um homem na turma de medicina, a Sakura conhece, eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar dele e ele de você... – ela parou quando sentiu uma mão pesada cair em seu ombro.

- Ino... Chega! – o loiro quase gritou.

- Ai... Ok! Já entendi! – franziu o cenho, indignada por ter sido interrompida. – Era só falar que não queria conhecê-lo, sabe? Não precisa de toda essa ignorância... _Geez_! – ela ergueu as mãos para o alto. – Você nem o viu ainda, ele é muito bonito...

- Ele está saindo comigo, Yamanaka... – Sasuke tentou não ficar irritado com o fato de ela estar falando sobre apresentar outros homens para o loiro na presença dele.

- Possessivo? – ela zombou e depois riu brincalhona. – Hey! Se vocês estiverem cansados, nós já arrumamos a nossa barraca, podem dormir com a gente se quiserem, porque eu não sei se o Kiba vai dormir em um dos carros ou na barraca dos meninos... Tenho certeza que as outras meninas não vão se importar, não é?

- Levando-se em conta que nenhum deles vai nos atacar sexualmente à noite... – Temari riu.

- Eu ainda sou atraído por mulheres, ok? – Naruto bufou.

- Em pensar que o meu primo idiota roubou o homem da minha vida... – Karin fez bico e cruzou os braços. – Qual é a sua para com os babacas?

- Hn. – o Uchiha enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Desde que você esteja feliz, Naruto-kun, nós nunca questionaríamos uma decisão tão apaixonada! – gritou Lee, com o polegar para cima.

E pela primeira vez, ninguém reclamou do entusiasmo do rapaz de sobrancelhas grossas, porque todos os presentes concordavam silenciosamente com o que foi dito.

- Obrigado, gente. – o Uzumaki sorriu sem graça, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Ele abaixou a cabeça e coçou a nuca para se distrair de toda a atenção que estava recebendo, fazendo Sasuke sorrir discretamente.

Não houve nem tempo do novo casal respirar, antes que todas as meninas os rodeassem, enchendo-os de perguntas.

- Nunca vi essas mulheres tão empolgadas com alguma coisa! – comentou Kankurou para os outros rapazes, fazendo-os concordar com a cabeça, assistindo-as falarem e brincarem sem parar, tentando distrair o Uzumaki, que ainda aparentava estar decepcionado e chateado com o melhor amigo.

**(***)**

Naruto entrou na barraca onde as meninas dormiam procurando por um familiar penteado "bunda de pato". No interior só estavam Hinata, TenTen e Sasuke, pois Ino, Karin e Temari ainda estavam do lado de fora conversando e rindo com Chouji, Juugo e Shikamaru – um milagre o último não estar dormindo, ainda mais sendo quase cinco da manhã. _"Acho que a irmã do Gaara tem algo haver com isso..."_, ele pensou, achando o corvo deitado de costas para a entrada.

Os dois tinham acabado de se separar, já que até então estavam todos juntos conversando e bebendo em uma roda na areia branca. Ele não estava com sono ainda, mas queria dar "boa noite" e voltar para continuar conversando com o pessoal.

- Boa noite, bastardo. – ele murmurou afundando a ponta do nariz na concha da orelha do homem mais velho.

Ele apenas recebeu um resmungo em resposta, antes do moreno se virar e enlaçar o pescoço do Uzumaki com os braços em um aperto firme, fazendo o outro cair sob o seu corpo.

- Modo gato manhoso ativado? – o loiro perguntou acariciando as laterais do corpo forte.

- Hmm... – gemeu, apertando o abraço ainda mais, forçando-o a deitar no saco de dormir junto com o moreno.

- Eu só vim te dar boa noite. Agora me solte para que eu possa levantar... – ele deu leves tapinhas na bunda do amante.

- Você gosta de bater na minha bunda... – murmurou o corvo sonolento.

- Sim. Principalmente agora que eu sei como ela é boa. – sorriu maliciosamente. – Agora me solta.

- Eu criei um monstro. – resmungou. – Fica aqui? – braços pálidos sentiram o corpo bronzeado relaxar.

Naruto afundou os dedos nos fios negros, massageando o couro cabeludo e fazendo Sasuke ronronar de prazer.

- Já descobri o seu tipo, Teme. – ele continuou a carícia, passando os polegares pelas têmporas do outro, o deixando relaxado. – Você é do tipo gato arisco que não pode receber um afago na orelha que se abre todo... – riu baixo quando recebeu um soco fraco nas costelas.

- Cala a boca, Dobe. – esfregou o nariz empinado na clavícula do homem mais baixo. – Eu quero dormir, por isso, durma você também.

- Autoritário... – cantarolou.

**(***)**

Quando Sasuke acordou, logo notou que já era dia e que ele estava sozinho no saco de dormir. Karin e Ino dormiam pesadamente em um colchão de ar. Ele saiu da barraca e encontrou Kiba sentado no banco do passageiro de um _Mercedes SLK_ grafite com Hinata e Shino em pé do lado de fora do veículo. O melhor amigo do Uzumaki estava com uma cara péssima, mas o corvo não se compadeceu, pois estava irritado com o que aconteceu na noite passada.

"_Que tipo de amigo dá as costas para outro por causa de uma opção sexual?"_, ele se perguntou mentalmente, indignado, aproximando-se do grupo com a clara intenção de ignorar o Inuzuka.

- Bom dia... – ele murmurou, recebendo um simples meneio do Aburame.

- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun... – respondeu a Hyuuga com um sorriso.

- Vocês viram o Naruto?

- Ele está ali... – ela apontou para a direção do mar. Quando ele se virou, encontrou Naruto vestindo somente uma bermuda laranja e verde caindo com tudo no mar como se houvesse sido derrubado. Acompanhando-o, estava Lee rindo escandalosamente e um Neji fingindo um olhar inocente, enquanto colocava a cabeça pra fora da água. Quando o loiro se levantou da queda, ele pode admirar o peito tonificado brilhando com as gotas da água, descendo pelo abdômen liso e firme, e sumindo no cós da calça caído frouxamente na pélvis.

- Uchiha...

Ele se virou assustado, encontrando a expressão perdida e sem graça no rosto tatuado de Kiba. A intromissão deu à oportunidade de desviar a mente de maus pensamentos para um assunto mais sério. Internamente, Sasuke não pôde deixar de se satisfazer com o atordoamento do rapaz à sua frente.

- Inuzuka... – acenou com a cabeça em reconhecimento.

- Sobre o que aconteceu ontem... – ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça num gesto nervoso. – Eu queria me desculpar. Agi como um idiota...

- Ainda bem que você reconhece... – olhos negros avaliaram o homem mais baixo, deixando o outro incomodado. – Não é para mim que você deve pedir desculpas, sabe? – zombou.

- Eu sei... – Kiba enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda e desviou o olhar se sentindo extremamente inseguro. – Mas sem querer eu acabei te ofendendo também...

- Tudo bem...

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer algo, foram interrompidos por uma familiar voz rouca gritar:

- TEME!

O moreno se virou tão rápido, que ficou surpreso por não ter um torcicolo. Um loiro, completamente encharcado vinha correndo na sua direção com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Braços fortes e bronzeados o cercaram, tornando-o incapaz de se mexer.

- Naruto, você está todo molhado... – resmungou.

- Eu sei, mas você não vai ficar seco por muito tempo mesmo... – ele ergueu o homem mais alto pela cintura como se fosse um peso leve.

Kiba observava com curiosidade a troca entre os dois e se sentiu um pouco chateado e resignado pelo melhor amigo estar o ignorando.

- Me solta, Dobe! – ele empurrou o rosto do outro de distância, tentando segurar o riso. Ele não conseguiu deixar de comparar o primo da Karin com Suigetsu, pois ele nunca tinha sentido vontade de sorrir assim perto do seu antigo namorado. – Eu não quero molhar essa roupa!

- Você não está com roupa de banho por baixo? – o Uzumaki agarrou o cós da calça jeans do Uchiha e puxou para olhar para dentro, fazendo o melhor amigo, que ainda observava a troca, corar loucamente. O Inuzuka desviou o olhar para evitar que seus olhos ficassem traumatizados.

- Idiota! – Sasuke puxou uma mexa de cabelos loiros duramente. – Eu acabei de acordar, tenho que escovar os dentes e comer alguma coisa ainda.

- Bem que eu senti um cheiro estranho... – o rosto cheio de cicatrizes se retorceu em um careta desagradável, fazendo o tatuado rir. Naruto olhou pra ele um pouco surpreso, mas depois sorriu feliz por seu amigo estava voltando aos poucos a interagir com ele.

- Cala a boca e me larga! – o corvo conseguiu se afastar. – Daqui a pouco a gente se fala!

- Não demora porque ainda quero dar um mergulho em você... – orbes negros lhe lançaram um brilho de morte, antes de se afastar com um sorriso. O loiro o olhava com os orbes azuis maliciosos.

- Sério. Eu não ouvi isso... – Kiba disse desgostoso.

Percebendo que não estava sozinho, o Uzumaki corou e deu um sorriso sem jeito, levando a mão para coçar a parte de trás da cabeça.

- Desculpe... – ele murmurou.

- Naruto... – olhos azuis se arregalaram quando recebeu um abraço repentino vindo do amigo. – Eu que preciso pedir desculpas. Cara, eu não estava pensando ontem! Eu só fiquei malditamente surpreso. Quero dizer, como você lida com uma pessoa que você conhece a vida toda sendo heterossexual e que do nada vira gay? Eu achei que você tinha ficado louco! Tudo bem que eu não deveria ter te tratado como tratei... Tudo isso não justifica, mas eu estou tão, tão arrependido! – ele falava rapidamente, quase não fazendo nenhuma pausa para respirar. – Você é como um irmão para mim, eu te apoiaria em tudo o que fizesse, menos se você decidisse matar alguém... Ou usar drogas pesadas... Ou assaltar e roubar também não... Pensando melhor, esse, nós podemos reconsiderar se estivermos com muita necessidade... Também não apoio você pegar a Ino, sabe como é, eu sempre achei ela muito gostosa e... – ele foi interrompido bruscamente por um forte soco na mandíbula.

Por um momento o tempo parou.

- HEY, QUE PORRA FOI ESSA? EU ESTOU TENTANDO ME DESCULPAR AQUI, OK? VOCÊ NÃO DEVERIA ME SOCAR! – ele voou para cima do loiro, distribuindo murros e chutes.

Os outros olhavam a cena sem entender, os únicos que pareciam não se importar muito eram Gaara, que já estava acostumado com os dois, e Shikamaru, que estava praticamente dormindo em pé. Karin e Ino, que estavam dormindo acordaram com o barulho e saíram preocupadas da barraca, a primeira com os óculos tortos na face e perguntando desesperadamente onde era o fogo, até se dar conta que não havia incêndio nenhum.

O loiro, ainda recebendo socos em seu baço, passou os braços em volta do amigo em um abraço apertado, ambos caídos no chão. Kiba, percebendo a mudança de postura do outro, relaxou.

- Desculpa, cara... – ele murmurou.

- Está desculpado... – Naruto respondeu, encarando os olhos castanhos com camaradagem e carinho. O supercílio direito do Inuzuka inchado e a mandíbula estava começando a ficar roxa. Limpando o sangue que escorria do canto da boca, o Uzumaki se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudar o outro a fazer o mesmo.

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu quando eles olhavam em volta para todos os outros, que os encaravam, uns com surpresa e outros com repreensão. Os dois tomaram a mesma atitude: sorriram sem graça e coçaram a bochecha direita com o indicador. Percebendo que os amigos haviam voltado a se falar, retornaram as atenções às suas atividades.

- É estranho ver vocês dois interagindo... – Kiba murmurou, passando o braço esquerdo pelos ombros do rapaz mais alto, dando um meio abraço.

- Deve ser mesmo... – ele concordou, brincando com a areia usando os pés.

- Não de uma maneira ruim, só... – o moreno parou para refletir sobre as palavras que diria. – Você parece mais você mesmo perto dele, entende? – vendo a expressão confusa do outro, ele continuou. – Quando você estava com a Sakura, eu acho que você se continha demais perto dela, como se estivesse constantemente preocupado com o que ela pensaria...

- Você sabe o que aconteceria comigo se eu fizesse qualquer brincadeira de cunho sexual, não sabe? – o loiro estremeceu com o pensamento. – Eu não estou sempre disposto a parar no hospital...

- É disso que eu estou falando! – o amigo apontou. – Eu acho que se vocês derem uma chance para essa oportunidade, os dois podem ser realmente felizes... – ele deu outro aperto no ombro largo. – Isso me faz um pouco ciumento, porque você só agia assim quando eu ou Gaara estávamos pertos...

- Independentemente do que aconteça, eu sempre vou te amar... – o Uzumaki murmurou seriamente, assustando Kiba. – Eu prometo...

- Argh! Sai daqui, sua aberração! – ele gritou indignado, empurrado o amigo com força, fazendo-o gargalhar.

- Para quem fez um escândalo ontem, você está até lidando melhor do que eu, Inuzuka. - brincou.

- Cala a boca, idiota! - rosnou.

**(***)**

- E então? – depois de muito tempo andando sem rumo e em silêncio, Karin não aguentou esperar. Ela queria respostas.

- E então, o quê? – ele observou com uma sensação de relaxamento as águas cristalinas irem de encontro aos seus pés.

- Você e o meu priminho loiro... – deu uma dica.

- O que tem isso? – ele quase sorriu. A reação dela com a do parente eram realmente muito parecidas, devia ser hereditário.

Antes que a ruiva pudesse trincar os dentes e gritar em indignação, ela viu a suspeita de um sorriso e se surpreendeu. Ela apontou para o moreno com os olhos arregalados, como se tivesse nascido outra cabeça no seu pescoço.

- Você está sorrindo!

- Eu não estou sorrindo... – ele se irritou e rolou os olhos.

- Estava sim! – insistiu mortificada.

- Ok, Karin! – dando-se por vencido. – Agora cala a boca, porque eu estou querendo ficar em silêncio.

- Como foi? Você tomou a iniciativa? Por que vocês dois sumiram de carro? Eu quero saber! – a mulher ignorou completamente o pedido do outro.

- Hn. – ele nem se deu o trabalho de responder.

- Oh-meu-Deus! Vocês fizeram muito mais do que ficar? – ela abriu ainda mais os olhos, fazendo o Uchiha acreditar que eles saltariam a qualquer momento.

- Pra que eu vou responder essa pergunta se já sabe a resposta? Às vezes eu lamento o fato de você me conhecer demais... – ele resmungou.

- E como foi? Não é a toa que você está com esse brilho todo hoje. – ela mudou a expressão de choque por interesse tão rápido que ele estava começando a temer pela estética facial da ruiva. – E ele te deixou uma marca bonita também. – apontou para uma parte do pescoço pálido. – A coisa toda deve ter sido quente! – abanando-se.

- Eu não vou estar te contando isso... – colocou as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda de sarja off-white, parando de andar para encarar os olhos castanho-avermelhados.

- Você parece mais feliz... – ela observou a expressão relaxada e estoica do corvo.

- Nós vamos continuar saindo depois que voltarmos para Niigata... – tentou desconversar, mas a pequena frase revelou muito mais do que queria para a ruiva.

- Sério? Vocês já estão assim? Você acha que vai dar certo?

- Naruto estava bem decidido ontem e hoje me tratou da mesma maneira de sempre, então, acho que não vou correr esse risco... – ele mudou o peso de um pé para outro, desconfortável.

- Tem sorte, porque quando ele mete alguma coisa na cabeça, ninguém tira... – Karin riu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, cada um perdido em suas próprias reflexões.

- Não tente acabar com o que pode estar começando, Sasuke... – ela murmurou de repente.

- O quê? – franziu a testa.

- Eu te conheço... – riu da careta que ele fez. – E muito bem, por sinal. – apontou. – Sei que você ainda está com a traição do Suigetsu na cabeça... – o corvo abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido quando a ruiva continuou. – Meu primo pode ser um idiota igual, mas ele é muito fiel, portanto, não tente afastá-lo antes de lhe dar uma chance, ok? Naruto é muito emocional e se, como você disse, estiver tão determinado assim sobre o relacionamento, quer dizer que pelo menos um pouco, já gosta de você e te valoriza... – de repente seu tom se tornou sério, surpreendendo o outro. – E eu posso ser sua amiga, mas isso não me impede que eu te castre caso ele saia magoado.

Se ele não fosse um Uchiha, teria dado passos para trás com receio, sua melhor amiga parecia extremamente assustadora agora.

- Bom! – a ruiva exclamou, erguendo os braços para esticar os músculos. – Vamos voltar?

Ele acenou silenciosamente, pensando sobre as palavras dela.

- Eu não estava pensando em afastá-lo, Karin... – ele disse repentinamente, fazendo-a olhar pra ele com surpresa. – Ele me fez ver alguns aspectos sobre meu relacionamento com o Suigetsu, mesmo sem querer, já que ele estava falando do próprio namoro com aquela menina... – ele divagou. – Foi melhor assim e por mais que a traição ainda me tire do sério, perdê-lo não foi tão doloroso assim e você sabe o porquê.

- Naruto tem esse poder sobre as pessoas, não estranhe... – ela deu de ombros. – Tudo o que ele diz parece tocar fundo no interior da gente. – sorrindo com carinho, colocando as mãos no bolso de trás do short jeans. – Você sabe que foi ele quem me tirou daquela depressão toda sobre perder meus pais, então... – rindo, ela bateu o ombro esquerdo no braço direito dele e correu para longe. – Quem chegar por último estará fazendo o jantar e o almoço pela semana inteira em Nagano!

- Vadia. – o Uchiha resmungou, começando a correr com uma clara desvantagem.

**(***)**

Já havia anoitecido, mas os amigos ainda estavam em uma roda, conversando e rindo sem parar. O festival havia terminado ao fim da tarde, a praia estava muito mais vazia, apenas com um ou outro grupo fazendo algazarra. Todos ficaram nesse clima leve até perceberem que estava ficando tarde para irem embora.

Quando o Uzumaki estava batendo os tapetes do automóvel que estavam cheios de areia para fora, o corvo se aproximou com um cigarro entre os lábios rosados. Olhos azuis se fecharam um pouco com o sorriso que se formava no rosto do outro, fazendo o mais velho sorrir um pouco de volta.

- Oi... – ele cumprimentou.

- Oi... – respondeu, batendo os lábios juntos em um selinho desengonçado. – Eu, Karin e Juugo já estamos indo...

- Ah... – o loiro umedeceu a boca seca com a língua. – Você vai direto daqui para Nagano?

- Sim, temos aula amanhã. Se dermos sorte vamos chegar antes das três da madrugada... – ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda, se sentindo acuado por não saber como agir.

- Vai com cuidado, é uma viagem um pouco mais longa do que ir para Niigata. – puxou carinhosamente uma mexa preta da franja comprida que emoldurava o rosto pálido.

- E você também... – murmurou, sentindo uma mão rastreando a sua bunda, mas antes que pudesse protestar, o contato parou. Naruto havia puxado seu celular do bolso traseiro e digitava alguma coisa. Um toque de outro telefone começou e repentinamente parou; assim o loiro guardou o aparelho onde estava e aproveitou para dar um aperto leve na carne macia.

- Pronto. – ele sorriu maliciosamente. – Agora você tem o meu número e eu tenho o seu. Vou te ligar amanhã para marcarmos algo pra fazer no final de semana. - puxou o cigarro dos lábios do amante e deu uma longa tragada.

- Como um encontro de verdade? – o moreno sorriu presunçosamente e se aproximou com uma expressão lasciva, ele empurrou o corpo mais baixo até encostá-lo ao carro e colar os dois juntos.

- Como um encontro de verdade. – o loiro enlaçou os braços no pescoço de pele leitosa.

- Um jantar romântico com sobremesa e tudo? – ele murmurou perigosamente, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Naruto, que se arrepiou em resposta.

- Com sobremesa e tudo. – ele apertou os braços para trazê-lo mais próximo.

- Eu não gosto muito de doces, como vamos resolver isso? – o corvo acariciava as laterais do tronco vestido por uma camiseta manga comprida branca.

- Do que você gosta? – ele se afastou para fixar o olhar nos orbes ônix.

- Eu gosto de coisas quentes... – Sasuke deu um apertão na bunda firme do amante, deixando claro qual era a sua vontade desta vez. – E apimentadas... – ele lambeu os lábios lentamente.

- HEY! Vocês não estão querendo me marcar para a vida, não é? Já não me basta ter que viajar em um carro que cheira a porra! – gritou uma voz de dentro do veículo, fazendo o loiro corar violentamente, a ponto de suas orelhas também ficarem vermelhas, e o Uchiha olhar divertido para a timidez repentina do outro.

- Cala a boca, Kiba! Vai se despedir do pessoal e me deixa! – ele exclamou, indignado. Ele ouviu um "tsk, eu já fiz isso", antes de ver o amigo se afastar pelo canto dos olhos.

- Eu acho que ele estragou nosso clima... – Naruto murmurou com um bico emburrado.

O corvo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, dando um beijo na boca vermelha e pegando o cigarro de volta, afastou-se logo em seguida.

- Me liga. – ele ordenou se dirigindo ao _Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X_ de Karin.

**(***)**

Naruto não conseguia deixar de pensar em Sasuke.

Ele dirigiu o caminho todo refletindo sobre seu envolvimento com o rapaz de olhos negros. Mesmo passando a entrada da sua cidade natal, horas mais tarde depois que se despediram, não conseguia parar de lembrar sobre o final de semana. Lançando um olhar rápido para o lado, ele viu Kiba dormindo com a cabeça encostada no vidro da janela – o mesmo banco que o corvo se sentou na noite passada.

Às vezes ele se irritava com o rumo dos próprios pensamentos – _"estou parecendo uma garota maldita"_, ele bufou mentalmente. Os dois nem ao menos definiram o que queriam ainda e ele estava fantasiando sobre o que poderiam ser daqui para frente. De tão ansioso, mal podia esperar pela próxima vez que se veriam. Ele bateu os dedos impacientes no volante.

Ele já sabia que o Uchiha não gostava de doces, mas queria saber sobre sua comida favorita – _"será que ele gosta de ramén?"_ –, e o que ele pretendia fazer da vida depois de terminar a faculdade. O loiro desejava ter conhecimento sobre tudo que envolvesse o outro e mostrar tudo sobre si mesmo para o rapaz mais alto. Queria compartilhar muito mais do que apenas um momento no carro, repedir a mesma experiência que tiveram e viver mais momentos felizes e descontraídos juntos com os amigos de ambos.

Em pensar que, se não tivesse terminado com Haruno Sakura, talvez tivesse perdido a oportunidade de conhecer o moreno, ele se deu conta que alguns males vêm para o bem. O que ambos viveram juntos foi algo marcante na sua vida, pois foi uma experiência inédita da qual ele não hesitaria em revivenciar.

Entrando na rua onde Kiba morava, ele estacionou o _Mustang 68_ na frente da casa amarela para cutucar o amigo a fim de acordá-lo.

- Hey, homem-cachorro!

- Hmmm... Entendi! – ele se espreguiçou e abriu a porta do carro, lançando uma olhada para o loiro, ele sorriu. – Ainda pensando na sua princesa?

- Cala a boca, ele não é uma princesa.

- Calma, estou só brincando! – ele ergueu as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição. – Só pare de pensar sobre isso e corra atrás daquilo que quer, Naruto. Não é isso o que você faz de melhor? – ele bagunçou os cabelos dourados com os dedos. – Dê tempo ao tempo, tudo vai se resolver... Se vocês acharem que vale a pena tentar ficar juntos, o que você e ele têm a perder?

Pegando a mochila no porta-malas, ele se afastou deixando um Uzumaki ainda perdido em pensamentos. Tomando uma decisão, ele pescou o celular no bolso traseiro da calça, escreveu algumas palavras e enviou para o destinatário.

**(***)**

Sasuke estava cochilando no banco traseiro do carro de Karin quando sentiu o aparelho móvel vibrar no bolso de trás da calça. Estranhando o horário da ligação, ele decidiu atender. Abrindo o telefone, viu que era uma SMS de Naruto:

"_Você gosta de ramén? Acho que já sei o que podemos fazer nesse final de semana!"_

O corvo sorriu levemente, balançando a cabeça negativamente em diversão. A princípio ele não queria ter ido para esta curta viagem e também não esperava que pudesse encontrar alguém com quem viveria momentos tão bons, mas agora, mentalmente agradecia a melhor amiga por ter insistido tanto para que ele fosse ao festival.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

Hi, minna!

Eu já reparei que vocês amam quando eu coloco os links com as inspirações das roupas que eu descrevo nos personagens, seguem meus presentes para esse capítulo:

Sasuke: weheartit (ponto) com / entry / 36501441

Eu tenho que dizer: toda vez que eu vejo essa imagem, eu tenho a visão física de como eu imagino a boca do Sasuke na "vida real". Juro!

Naruto: weheartit (ponto) com / entry / 36503589

Agora vou parar de alugar vocês, espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje!

Beijocas! X3

* * *

_"Vence quem passa por essa vida rindo. E se o preço que se paga por ser um pouco feliz é ser um pouco idiota, dane-se." - Tati Bernardi._

**Capítulo 6**

O reflexo no espelho refletia uma imagem não satisfatória – pelo menos para o observador. Sasuke encarava os próprios olhos negros com desgosto. Ele havia revirado todo o guarda-roupa à procura de algo para vestir e parecia que nada lhe agradava. O fato o deixava ainda mais nervoso. Tentando ajeitar a gola role da sua blusa de malha cinza com mangas compridas, o moreno deu uma última olhada, antes de decidir por permanecer assim, porque ele se recusava a mudar novamente.

Ele alisou as rugas imaginárias de sua calça jeans e saiu do quarto, para eliminar a tentação de buscar por algo que pudesse faltar em seu visual. Ele não era normalmente tão paranoico com a sua aparência, mas ele estava ansioso e, de repente, sentiu a necessidade de agradar outra pessoa que não a si mesmo. Caminhou pelo corredor amplo do segundo andar da mansão onde vivia e desceu as escadas que levavam ao térreo.

O Uchiha se sentou no sofá, esperando por certo loiro aparecer. Ele tamborilou os dedos no braço do estofado e bufou impaciente.

Havia se passado uma semana desde que se conheceram e desde então, os dois se falavam diariamente por telefone e _SMS_. Ambos não tinham muito tempo disponíveis devido as aulas da faculdade e as horas de trabalho durante o resto do dia, mas sempre que havia uma pausa, eles trocavam mensagens para saber sobre o outro. Sasuke se surpreendia com a maneira em que eles podiam conversar tanto; principalmente por ele não ser realmente muito comunicativo.

Muitas vezes, Uzumaki Naruto falava pelo corvo e mesmo assim, ele não se afetava; achava até divertido como o rapaz de incríveis olhos azuis poderia tagarelar tanto sobre qualquer assunto. O estudante de engenharia podia até ser um pouco idiota, mas ele era muito inteligente quando se tratava de assuntos sérios e, por mais que fosse duro admitir, muito mais maduro que o Uchiha.

Admirava-se também, que ambos estivessem se dando tão bem – claro, que por vezes os dois discutiam por motivos fúteis, mas o fato, ao invés de irritá-lo, instigava-o – e que o relacionamento não definido estava caminhando, calmamente. Houve um entendimento mudo entre eles sobre não apressar qualquer situação, pois ambos tinham acabado de sair de namoros longos e estavam dispostos a passar por esse tempo curtindo junto, se conhecendo e descobrindo o máximo que podiam.

O loiro se abriu bem para o envolvimento. No começo, Sasuke tinha ficado receoso de que o estudante de engenharia, por fim, decidisse que não daria certo. Ele estava ciente de que o homem tinha muitas inseguranças sobre o romance recente, afinal, não é todo dia que se decide envolver com alguém do mesmo sexo, mas Naruto era tão natural com todo mundo, que parecia estar habituado – essa espontaneidade parecia espelhar no moreno, que parecia mais descontraído e mais relaxado em torno do rapaz de olhos azuis, como ele jamais foi com outras pessoas, senão sua família, Karin e Juugo.

- Aonde você vai tão cheiroso desse jeito, Sasuke-chan? – ele ouviu uma voz feminina perguntar suavemente, olhando para trás, ele encontrou os olhos negros da mãe o encarando com curiosidade.

- Sair com um amigo. – deu de ombros, tentando fingir indiferença, pois ele começou a se sentir levemente agitado com o sorriso conspiratório nos lábios da mulher.

- Amigo? – ela se sentou no sofá de frente para ele, cruzando as pernas elegantemente. Ela usava um tubinho amarelo pastel e sapatilhas de couro caramelo nos pés delicados e pequenos.

- Hn. – a sobrancelha do moreno se contraiu em irritação pelo interrogatório.

- Oh. Eu vejo... – Mikoto sorriu misteriosamente. – E me conte, qual é o nome dele?

- Uzumaki Naruto. – cruzou os braços pálidos no peito tonificado.

- Uzumaki? Filho de Namikaze Minato e Uzumaki Kushina? – interesse indisfarçado escorreu pela voz aveludada da mulher. A pergunta parou o tempo para Sasuke.

- Você o conhece?

- Não. – ela riu baixinho. – Mas se for quem eu estou pensando, eu conheço os pais dele. São boas pessoas, fico contente que vocês dois estejam interagindo. – a mulher tentou segurar um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios pálidos, mas não conseguiu. – E ele é bonito?

- Mãe! – o rapaz exclamou repreensivo, desviando o olhar, envergonhado.

- Eu só quero saber! – ela ergueu as mãos num gesto de rendição.

A conversa foi interrompida por uma empregada, que entrou na sala para anunciar a chegada de uma visita.

**(***)**

- Com licença. – ele entrou no hall da mansão enorme.

Naruto olhou em volta com curiosidade. O cômodo era imaculadamente branco, com pisos de mármore marfim. Na parede esquerda havia um grande armário embutido para que os convidados pudessem colocar os casacos e seus sapatos. No espaço mediano, possuía uma grande quantidade de plantas, pequenas estátuas de gesso e pedra e grandes quadros com pinturas abstratas para dar vida ao ambiente.

- Você quer que eu guarde a sua jaqueta? – perguntou a mulher pequena, abaixando a cabeça corada.

- Ah... – estava tão distraído que as palavras dela demoraram a serem entendidas pelo seu cérebro. – Não, obrigado! Eu vim buscar o Sasuke, já estamos de saída.

- Só um minuto que eu irei chamá-lo. Com licença! – ela sorriu prestativa e saiu apressadamente. Ele suspirou audivelmente, sentindo-se inquieto.

- Quem é você? – perguntou uma voz suave do alto de uma escada de granito grande no lado oposto.

Olhando para cima, Naruto viu um homem muito parecido com o estudante de administração e negócios, mas com feições mais rígidas e marcadas, embora a expressão fosse muito mais suave do que o de Sasuke. O cabelo era longo e preto puro, diferente do Uchiha mais novo, que possuía um pequeno reflexo azulado dependendo da luminosidade, e a pele era menos pálida. A única semelhança entre os dois eram os olhos ônix estoicos e neutros.

- Uzumaki Naruto. Estou procurando por Sasuke. – ele disse calmamente, embora por dentro ele estivesse uma pilha de nervos. Nunca era fácil conhecer os familiares da pessoa que você está saindo.

- Você é amigo dele? – orbes negros analisavam a figura à frente como os de um falcão.

A pergunta pegou o outro de surpresa. O loiro não sabia o que dizer para responder a indagação. Ele era amigo do corvo, mas não somente isso. _"Será que a família dele sabe?"_, se inquiria freneticamente. Temia que dissesse algo que comprometesse o amante por sua boca impulsiva que tinha pensamento próprio.

- Não se preocupe, todos aqui sabem sobre o pirralho. – continuou com um sorriso afetado, como se adivinhasse os devaneios do outro.

A conversa unilateral estava começando a deixar o Uzumaki anda mais nervoso, porque ele não conseguia adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça do homem de cabelos compridos. Ele não fazia ideia se a expressão maliciosa era um bom ou mau sinal. Antes que ele pudesse responder, Sasuke apareceu com uma mulher, que ele logo supôs ser a matriarca dos Uchihas, devido a semelhança gritante com amante.

- Deixe-o, Aniki. – com a voz grave e séria.

- Já vão começar a brigar na frente da visita? – a única figura feminina da sala colocou as mãos na cintura, com o cenho franzido em repreensão. – Oh! Com certeza você é filho de Namikaze Minato, a similaridade entre pai e filho é tão óbvia. – ela deu um sorriso pequeno, abraçando o loiro em um comprimento.

- Você conhece o meu pai? – olhou para baixo, encontrando um rosto idêntico ao de Sasuke. A mesma pele pálida, o nariz empinado, os lábios finos, o queixo delicado e o formato dos olhos. Seus orbes azuis desviaram brevemente para o rapaz, comparando-os mentalmente. – Prazer, Uzumaki Naruto.

- Já ouvi falar de você. Eu sou Mikoto Uchiha. – afastou-se. – Conheço Minato por causa de sua mãe, nós éramos amigas na época do colégio e depois, com o casamento e filhos, acabamos nos afastando. – torceu os lábios, formando uma careta pequena. – Diga a ela para vir com você da próxima vez, assim podemos colocar a conversa em dia!

- Você é o novo namorado do meu irmãozinho? – o mais alto deles perguntou.

- Hã... – a pergunta deixou o loiro completamente sem graça, ele corou violentamente, olhando em dúvida para o amante.

- Cala a boca, Itachi! – uma sombra de rosa tingia as bochechas pálidas. O corvo tinha a certeza de que se tornou o centro da diversão do mais velho, ele foi interrompido de retaliar o irmão por causa de um puxão de orelha.

- Eu não quero esse tipo de linguagem na minha casa, Sasuke-chan! – repreendeu.

- Hn. – cruzou os braços, cada vez mais irritado. Quem iria imaginar que o começo do seu encontro sairia assim, tão desastroso?

- Entendi. Ele não é seu namorado ainda... – o primogênito jogou outra vez, fingindo uma cara pensativa, os olhos brilhavam em diversão.

- Vamos, Naruto! – pegou a mão bronzeada e o puxou com força em direção à saída.

- Foi um prazer, Sra. Uchiha, Itachi-san! – curvou levemente enquanto era arrastado pelo corvo para o lado de fora.

- Eu não acredito no meu irmão e na minha mãe, tenho certeza que estão agindo assim porque o meu pai não estava por perto. – resmungou. – Nem quando namorei Suigetsu, eles foram tão densos como agora.

- Isso porque eu sou loiro, lindo e tenho incríveis olhos azuis, Sasuke-chan! – balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- Cala a boca, idiota! – mordeu o lábio inferior para se impedir de sorrir. – Suigetsu também era loiro e tinha olhos claros; esse não é motivo para eles estarem tão empolgados assim. – ele entrou no familiar _Mustang 68_ vermelho.

- Você é tão desanimador, Teme! – zombou, sentando no banco do motorista.

Os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice e se aproximaram para unirem os lábios em um beijo repleto de saudade. Naruto afundou as mãos nas mechas negras compridas, segurando o rosto de encontro ao seu para aprofundar o contato. A carícia terminou com um selinho singelo. O loiro sorriu, sentindo vontade de morder a carne pálida e apertá-lo em seus braços até não poder mais.

- Nem pense nisso, Dobe.

- Pensar no quê? – o sorriso ampliou, dando um aspecto de raposa para o rosto com cicatrizes.

- Você fez esta mesma cara quando chupou o meu pescoço na outra noite. – resmungou. – A marca levou mais de três dias para sair, enquanto isso, tive que aguentar perguntas e comentários maldosos das pessoas.

- Sério? – riu divertidamente, ligando o motor do carro.

- Não é engraçado, Usuratonkachi. – rolou os olhos. – Para onde vamos? – vasculhou no bolso traseiro da calça em busca do maço de cigarros. Ele ainda estava ansioso e, quem sabe, fumar o ajudaria a se acalmar.

- Eu já te disse, estou te levando para comer o melhor ramén de Konoha! – toda a postura do Uzumaki denotava empolgação. A emoção era tanta que quase contagiava o Uchiha.

**(***)**

Naruti estacionou em frente a um restaurante simples, quase em frente à _Niigata University_. O estabelecimento era aconchegante e acolhedor. Todo o piso e paredes eram feitos de madeira, assim como as cadeiras, mesas e o balcão de recepção. Havia chouchins vermelhos e brancos espalhados pelo teto e cortinas bordô nas janelas. Por ser sábado, o ambiente só tinha alguns poucos alunos da área de saúde, que geralmente estagiavam no hospital ao lado do campus.

- Oh, Naruto! – um senhor se aproximou, segurando uma concha de metal grande. – Você trouxe um novo amigo, pelo que eu vejo.

- Jii-chan! – abraçou o velho com carinho. – Esse é Uchiha Sasuke.

- Prazer, Sr. Uchiha! – ambos apertaram as mãos.

O moreno observava com curiosidade a interação entre os dois. Era perceptível o carinho com que se tratavam. Internamente, ele começou a se perguntar se os dois eram parentes, já que falavam um com o outro como se conhecessem há muito tempo.

- Sentem-se! – o idoso os empurrou para uma mesa perto do balcão de recepção. – Ayame! – gritou. – Anote o pedido do Naruto-chan e do amigo dele!

Uma menina, de cabelos e grandes olhos castanhos, saiu correndo da cozinha para atender a ordem do seu pai. Ela deu um grande sorriso quando viu os familiares olhos azuis.

- Naruto! Há quanto tempo, faz quase duas semanas que você não aprece! – ela pescou o bloco de notas no bolso do avental branco. – O que posso fazer por você e pelo seu amigo?

Sasuke olhou para o cardápio pequeno à sua frente por um tempo, indeciso sobre o que pedir, ele esperou pelo Uzumaki, para ter uma dica sobre o que era melhor.

- Eu quero um missô ramén de carne de porco, Ayame-nee-chan!

- Eu quero o mesmo que ele.

Ela se afastou para fazer os pedidos, deixando-os sozinhos. O Uchiha analisou a aparência do loiro por um tempo, ficando impressionado como ele conseguia ficar tão bem em roupas largadas e sem qualquer apego estético. Ele usava uma camiseta branca de gola V com alguma estampa abstrata laranja, uma calça de sarja bege folgada e desfiada em vários pontos, sendo sustentada por um cinto de camurça marrom e uma jaqueta jeans desbotada. Os cabelos tão indomáveis como sempre e os olhos azuis brilhavam como se sorrissem constantemente.

- O que está olhando, bastardo? – cutucou a coxa vestida por debaixo da mesa.

- Hn. – desviou os orbes negros com uma cara emburrada para mascarar a timidez por ter sido pego admirando o amante.

- Sua família sabe sobre você há quanto tempo? – ele deu um aperto suave na perna, deslizando a mão pela extensão dela num afago reconfortante. O pouco que conhecia sobre o corvo já era o suficiente para ele saber o que devia empurrar nas conversas e quando devia parar. Sasuke era extremamente fechado e quando se sentia extremamente exposto, tinha o hábito de se retrair.

O que mais surpreendia e alegrava o moreno é que o Uzumaki conseguia lê-lo sem precisar de muito. Ele entendia seus grunhidos e compreendia quando deveria mudar de assunto, porque o corvo se sentia incomodado. O Uchiha nunca se sentiu tão confortável com alguém em toda a sua vida, e, embora parecesse que a personalidade do Naruto fosse intrusiva, ele sabia muito bem respeitar o espaço alheio. Exceto algumas vezes, mas essas, ele relevava.

- Já faz anos... – respondeu vagamente.

- E eles aceitaram normalmente? – curiosidade escorreu pela sua voz.

- Por que você está perguntando tudo isso? – franziu o cenho, ficando incerto sobre as indagações incessantes.

- Eu só acho que se nós vamos continuar a nos ver, terei que contar sobre o que temos para a minha família e eu quero ter uma ideia de como foi a reação da sua; eu não sei sobre o que esperar da minha mãe e do meu pai, entende? – mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se inseguro. O gesto e a cara fofa fez Sasuke querer tomar a boca avermelhada para si em um beijo de tirar o fôlego e morder a bochecha com cicatrizes.

- Entendi... – murmurou internamente contente pelos pequenos votos de confiança que o Uzumaki depositou nele nesses sete dias.

- Eu estou com um pouco de medo de como vão reagir. E se acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu com Kiba? Kaa-san e Tou-san são muito importantes para mim e eu não saberia lidar se eles me virassem as costas, mas eu também não quero esperar muito, porque quanto mais tempo eu me esconder, vai complicar muito mais as coisas, porque querendo ou não, estarei traindo a confiança que eles depositaram em mim... Todos de casa têm uma relação supersincera e eu não quero destruir isso. – ele puxou um punhado do próprio cabelo em frustração. – Eu estou tão confuso!

- Calma. – agarrando o pulso que seguravam os fios dourados para relaxar o gesto nervoso. – A minha família aceitou bem melhor do que eu achei que lidariam. – começou, acariciando o polegar na pele bronzeada. – Meu irmão é bissexual e fez questão de deixar isso bem claro para quem quiser ouvir, então, ele meio que abriu caminho para que a minha revelação não fosse tão bombástica. – a informação surpreendeu o loiro. – Minha mãe é a pessoa mais compreensiva da família. Ela só sorriu e disse que me apoiaria em qualquer decisão que construísse a minha felicidade. – ele acenou em agradecimento para Ayame, que apareceu, trazendo os pedidos, antes de continuar. – O meu pai foi mais complicado. Ele disse que tanto eu como Itachi o haviam decepcionado e constantemente se perguntava o que havia feito de errado na criação dos filhos. Ele me deu o ombro frio por muito tempo, até que o comportamento dele melhorou com o passar dos meses.

O Uzumaki escutava atentamente, mesmo sob a sedução do cheiro do ramén diante de si. Ele sabia que este era um desabafo importante para o Uchiha, que só estava contanto porque queria ajudar com as incertezas do amante. O moreno continuou:

- Quando eu contei, tinha 18 anos. Na época eu estava de mudança para Nagano e achei que seria bom expor, por um gesto de gratidão pela confiança e apoio que eles sempre me deram ao longo da vida. Foi a minha forma de colocar todos os pingos nos Is e esclarecer que estava certo do que eu era e do que eu queria, antes de partir para uma vida mais independente. – Sasuke brincava com o hashi distraidamente. – Fugaku cortou a minha pensão e eu tive que me virar para pagar o aluguel do apartamento onde moro até hoje. A relação entre mim e ele só melhorou depois que eu resolvi alguns problemas da empresa da minha família, porque eu consegui provar que independentemente da minha opção sexual, eu ainda posso orgulhá-lo e ser um bom filho... – deu um sorriso pequeno, encarando os olhos azuis que brilhavam fascinados. – Atualmente ele nada fala sobre isso e nem implicou sobre Suigetsu. Acho que no final das contas, ele aceitou o que sou.

- Deve ter sido difícil pra você aguentar todo esse clima com o seu velho. – acariciou a coxa do corvo por debaixo da mesa.

- Eu sempre recebi um tratamento bem rígido do meu pai; era comparado com o meu irmão e ele constantemente questionava as minhas capacidades, mas mesmo assim era tenso aguentar o olhar acusativo e as indiretas sobre o que era correto e o que não eram. – mexia distraidamente o macarrão. – Desde o começo, ter um relacionamento difícil com aquele que te criou, não torna tudo mais fácil, realmente.

Os dois ficaram em um silêncio confortável enquanto comiam, refletindo sobre a conversa recente.

Sasuke ponderou por um minuto se foi bom ter contado sobre isso. Naturalmente desconfiado, seu estômago se apertou com um medo irracional de ter revelado demais sobre sua vida. Ele nunca havia dito algo tão particular para alguém que não conhecesse no mínimo alguns meses e não demorou uma semana para que o moreno se abrisse para Naruto. Olhando o rapaz, comer tão empolgadamente o seu alimento, ele compreendeu que precisava fazer isso pelo outro, pois quando se abriu para a família, ele contou com total apoio de Itachi, ao contrário do loiro, que não tinha ninguém em quem confiar sobre esse tipo de assunto.

Percebendo o olhar pesado na lateral esquerda da sua cabeça, olhos azuis desviaram de seu macarrão para encarar as íris negras. O Uchiha parecia perdido em um mundo interior e para acordá-lo do devaneio, o Uzumaki estalou os dedos em frente ao rosto pálido.

- Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos. – cutucando a costela do homem mais alto, fazendo-o contrair o corpo em cócegas.

- Espere mais algum tempo para contar para seus pais. Vamos ver como essa coisa entre nós anda e se você decidir por revelar isso, eu quero estar do seu lado. – deu de ombros, fingindo indiferença.

Naruto olhou profundamente para o rapaz, um pouco surpreendido pela pequena demonstração de afeto. Ele não conseguiu segurar o sorriso enorme que tomou conta do rosto bronzeado e cheio de cicatrizes. O moreno quase podia ver todos os dentes brancos dentro da boca escancarada, as profundas piscina aguadas se esconderam por debaixo das pálpebras e o canto se enrugou de forma cativante.

Sem se importar com os outros clientes presentes na pequena lanchonete, o loiro enlaçou o pescoço pálido com os braços em um abraço tão repentino e apertado, que quase derrubou os dois da cadeira. Sasuke corou violentamente, olhando freneticamente para os lados, procurando por olhares curiosos. Felizmente, ele não encontrou ninguém interessado na cena que se desenrolava entre eles, fazendo o corvo relaxar um pouco os músculos e esfregar as laterais do tronco delgado. Ele mal conseguia conter o próprio sorriso.

A melhor amiga, Karin, havia dito que o Uzumaki era como Suigetsu. Ambos idiotas.

Na visão do Uchiha, o ex-namorado nada se parecia com Naruto. O rapaz de cabelos platinados gostava de fazer comentários sem sentidos, era imaturo e mal sabia conversar assuntos interessantes sem parecer um burro. O homem ao seu lado era diferente. Possuía uma aura cativante, um sorriso contagiante e palavras sábias e amigas no momento em que você mais precisava, além, de ter um jeito de garoto moleque que o encantava. O loiro admirava tudo o que era simples e se contentava com mínimas atitudes – ambas as qualidades, o corvo não conseguia entender, porque nunca fora dessa forma.

O Uzumaki afundou o nariz no pescoço com pele de marfim, sentindo o familiar cheiro de frutas cítricas misturadas com o leve odor do tabaco. Antes que ele pudesse agradecer o gesto que o amante lhe ofereceu, foram interrompidos por uma voz feminina.

- Naruto?

Reconhecendo o timbre agudo, ele se soltou do moreno em uma velocidade impressionante. Olhando para trás, pôde ver a familiar cabeleira cor-de-rosa da ex-namorada. Ela estava com um brilho curioso nos orbes verdes-esmeralda, enquanto carregava o avental de médica no braço direito – sinal de que ela havia acabado de sair do seu turno no hospital da universidade.

- Sa-Sakura-chan? – olhos azuis se arregalaram em surpresa. Ele havia esquecido completamente que ela tinha estágio hoje.

Irritação preencheu todo o ser de Sasuke. Ele lançou adagas imaginárias pelo olhar em direção à menina por ter interrompido o momento. Não precisou muito para que descobrisse quem era, pois Karin falou da mulher muito mais vezes do que podia contar nos dedos. Observando a postura insegura e distante do amante para com ele, deixou-o ainda mais nervoso. Ciúmes. O corvo estreitou os olhos para a clara demonstração de afeto do loiro para com a antiga companheira.

- Você não toma jeito! Sua mãe vai ficar louca quando souber que você está jantando no Ichiraku mais uma vez... – ela parou o discurso ao meio quando reparou no homem deslumbrante que acompanhava o Uzumaki. – Quem é seu amigo? – a pergunta fez o estudante de engenharia apertar os olhos, observando como um tigre o interesse da rosada para com o seu amante.

- Uchiha Sasuke, está é minha ex-namorada, Sakura. – apresentou a contragosto, não gostando nada na postura de flerte que a outra adotou repentinamente.

- Prazer, Uchiha-san! – ficando irritada pelo loiro ser tão ciumento. Ela percebeu que ele frisou bem certas palavras na apresentação, como forma de demarcar certos pontos não esclarecidos. A Haruno tinha certeza que ele só fez isso por causa do sentimento que ele acreditava ter por ela.

O moreno só meneou a cabeça em reconhecimento, ainda observando atentamente o rapaz de cabelos dourados. A atitude possessiva do homem para a mulher estava lhe coçando um nervo, porque significava que ele ainda amava a antiga companheira – o que o lembrava da conversa que tiveram no festival, na qual o loiro afirmava que não gostava tanto da antiga companheira.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – inquiriu, colocando o braço esquerdo no encosto da cadeira do amante para aproximá-los.

Os olhos verdes-esmeralda avaliando o moreno estava incomodando o Uzumaki. Ele não estava com ciúmes da mulher e muito menos de Sasuke, apenas irritava ver outra pessoa cobiçando alguém com quem ele estava tendo algo – muito confuso.

- Se esqueceu de que tive plantão hoje? Precisava comer alguma coisa, porque estou há horas sem nada no estômago. – ela pareceu ponderar um segundo. – Posso fazer companhia para vocês.

Naruto não sabia como dizer "não" pra Sakura.

- Claro. – forçou um sorriso. Sua ideia de encontro estava saindo desastrosa, juntar o atual amante com a ex-namorada não era algo realmente muito bom. Respirou fundo.

O Uchiha ficou irado. Orbes negros se estreitaram com um brilho assassino e ele levou a mão direita – discretamente por debaixo da mesa – para o meio das pernas do loiro e apertou o membro com força o suficiente para deixá-lo dolorido, mas sem machucar, como forma de retaliá-lo pela decisão nada sábia. O Uzumaki grunhiu, estremecendo com a dor leve e o prazer que percorreu pelo seu corpo. Inclinando-se, ele bateu a testa na mesa para esconder o rubor em suas bochechas.

- Algo errado, Naruto? – a rosada perguntou com preocupação, vendo a cabeça repleta de fios dourados balanças de um lado pro outro, negativamente.

- Ele está passando por um momento duro, não é, Dobe? – o sentido duplo passou despercebido pela rosada. Ele esfregou o órgão em endurecimento por cima da calça de sarja, sorrindo sadicamente para o sofrimento do loiro.

A ação fez o mais novo engasgar um gemido e instintivamente se remexer na cadeira à procura de mais atrito naquela parte em especial de seu corpo.

- Oh... – ela murmurou em dúvida, perguntando-se tinha algo haver com o mal-estar do Uzumaki, afinal, o término do relacionamento deles havia sido um pouco menos de duas semanas, mas o gemido angustiado dado por ele a fez pensar que poderia estar doente. – Você está com dor em algum lugar? Você estava bem há alguns minutos atrás! – preocupação escoou pela voz.

O estudante de engenharia apenas balançou a cabeça energeticamente, indicando uma resposta negativa. Ele não conseguia confiar na própria garganta e capacidade mental no momento. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele queria remover a mão que esfregava o seu pênis, seu corpo pedia para que Sasuke friccionasse ainda mais firme e rápido. Naruto não se arriscava a se mover, com medo que Sakura suspeitasse da pornografia que acontecia por debaixo da mesa. Engoliu audivelmente a saliva que se acumulava em sua boca, ele tentou erguer o olhar para o moreno, em um pedido silencioso para que ele parasse.

- Você está com dor, Usuratonkachi? – perguntou com um sorriso afetado, observando os orbes azuis se tornar cada vez mais escuro, lançarem-lhe adagas imaginárias. – Precisa de algum alívio? – desceu a mão para onde ele sabia que estavam os testículos, fazendo o loiro corar ainda mais e morder o lábio com força para não soltar nenhum som, mas ofegando com força. O Uchiha teve que se segurar duramente para não rir, mas apesar de estar se divertindo, o ponto negativo da brincadeira era que ele próprio estava ficando aceso também.

- Eu-te-odeio! – rosnou pausadamente, entre dentes cerrados. Ele escondeu o rosto com os braços.

- Baka! – a Haruno colocou as mãos na cintura, ficando irritada. – Deixe de ser um mal educado. Ele só está perguntando, porque está preocupado, não é, Sasuke-kun? – ela deu um sorriso apologético em nome do ex-namorado.

- Hn. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, com os olhos brilhando em maldade.

Naruto zombou em pensamento, chamando a garota de ingênua por não ver que estava sendo estuprado pelas mãos taradas do Uchiha. Se ele não tivesse escondendo o rosto, ela seria capaz de ver a cara contorcida em uma careta meio indignada, meio excitada. Ele quase chiou alto quando sentiu as pontas dos dedos pálidos fazerem movimentos circulares em suas bolas.

- Ai, Sakura, me desculpe pelo atraso, eu acabei ficando muito tempo tentando ajeitar a minha maquiagem! – uma menina de longos cabelos loiros gritou, aproximando-se. – Sasuke? Naruto? O que estão fazendo aqui? Por que você está de cabeça baixa, Naruto?

- Ino? – o rapaz de olhos azuis ergueu a cabeça da mesa. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – o timbre rouco saiu três tons mais grave e gemido, embora ele tivesse tentado a todo custo soar normal.

O pequeno deslize foi fatal, pois a Yamanaka era esperta e ela parecia farejar tensão sexual com a mesma facilidade que um cão sente o cheiro de bife. Os olhos verdes-água da mulher brilharam em um misto de realização e crueldade, enquanto jogava os fios platinados por cima do ombro. Lambendo os lábios e sorrindo com a sabedoria de uma cortesã.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo por debaixo dessa mesa, posso saber? – observando com satisfação indisfarçada o modo como o rosto cheio de cicatrizes ficou ainda mais vermelho. – É por isso que você estava com o rosto escondido e o porquê de estar corado?

- O que você quer dizer? – Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas cor-de-rosa. – Nós estávamos perguntando até agora se ele estava doente, certo, Sasuke-kun? – ela procurou a resposta nos orbes ônix.

- Hn. – parou a carícia, sabendo que se continuasse, ambos seriam descobertos. Cruzou os braços para tentar disfarçar.

O afastamento do corvo quase fez Naruto resmungar em protesto. Ambos se remexeram desconfortáveis na cadeira, sentindo a ereção dolorosa dentro da calça.

- Claro; claro! – a mais alta fez um gesto de descaso com as mãos. – Você nem parece uma futura médica conceituada, aluna favorita da Senju Tsunade, Sakura! – debochou. – Até parece que você não conhece a voz de quem está com tesão. Ele foi seu namorado por três anos, testuda, o que vocês faziam quando sozinhos? Brincavam de papai e mamãe com bonecas _Barbie_? – zombou.

O Uzumaki instantaneamente sentiu o seu rosto esquentar ainda mais – se possível –, até suas orelhas e seu pescoço. Já o Uchiha engasgou com a própria saliva, fazendo-o ter um ataque de tosses.

- Cala a boca, sua porca, e me explica direito o que você quer dizer? – a rapariga de cabelos rosa olhou para os dois em suspeita, ainda mais alarmada com a reação dramática e com o fato deles não terem dito nada para se defender.

- Se Kiba um dia ficar com a Ino, eu tenho certeza que os dois serão o casal mais indiscreto da face da Terra! – murmurou o loiro no ouvido de Sasuke, vendo-o concordar com um pequeno aceno, enquanto observava a conversa à sua frente.

Orbes negros digitalizaram a figura descontraída de Naruto com certa suspeita, pois ele não parecia alarmado com o fato de que a Yamanaka iria, eventualmente, soltar para a sua ex-namorada que ambos os rapazes estavam juntos. O rapaz de grandes olhos azuis cerúleos parecia estar mais preocupado em tentar voltar ao seu tom de pele normalmente bronzeado. Lábios finos se esticaram em um sorriso divertido e antes que ele pudesse se conter, mordeu levemente a maçã da bochecha ainda vermelha, fazendo o mais novo lançar um bico amuado.

- Como: o que eu quero dizer? – ironizou. – Olhe para eles! – apontou, vendo os globos oculares verdes-esmeralda se arregalarem como pratos.

O casal parecia ter se esquecido completamente de que estavam em público e que ainda estavam acompanhados. O Uchiha enrolou uma mecha dourada entre os dedos, raspando os dentes ao longo da bochecha até conseguir capturar o lábio inferior, puxando a carne delicadamente, antes de beijá-lo profundamente.

Separaram-se bruscamente quando ouviram um grito – que os lembrou de que não estavam sozinhos – e a frase "isso foi quente" em uma exclamação empolgada. A rapariga de longos cabelos platinados dava pulinhos com os punhos cerrados em comemoração, enquanto a mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa parecia lívida. A boca brilhante de gloss estava escancarada e os olhos tão abertos que dava a ligeira impressão que saltariam ao menor movimento.

- Vocês... – engoliu em seco. – Vocês estão juntos? – balbuciou, de repente se sentindo nervosa. – Naruto, você é gay? – ela gritou, surpreendida, quando finalmente a informação encontrou um caminho para seu cérebro.

O escândalo estava chamando a atenção dos outros clientes, que os olhavam entre assustados e irritados. O loiro se afundou na própria cadeira, olhando para os lados freneticamente, tentando encontrar uma maneira de escapar daquela atenção toda.

- Sim. – a voz do Uchiha saiu tão profunda que pareceu preencher todo o espaço da lanchonete. – Ele está comigo. – encarou a rosada com o queixo erguido, desafiando-a questionar a decisão do Uzumaki em sua frente. Orbes ônix brilharam em algo semelhante à posse.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

Oi, gente!

Mais uma atualização essa semana. Quase uma vitória!

Eu quero me desculpar pelo capítulo chocho, mas essa semana eu tive um grande hiato criativo, porque ando tendo insônia fazem quinze dias seguidos. Eu não aguento mais dormir menos de três horas por noite. Por conta disso ando tendo enxaquecas constantes e desvios de atenção, e, por isso, a minha própria revisão deixou a desejar também.

Eu quase desisti de postar um novo capítulo, mas acabei desistindo de desistir, se é que me entendem!

Gostaria de agradecer, principalmente, a **Dea** pelo comentário. Fico muito feliz de ter recebido a sua opinião. Por você não ter uma ID no FF, não pude lhe agradecer diretamente, mas fica aqui a minha apreciação!

Beijocas! x3

* * *

_"A única coisa positiva que você pode realmente ganhar através de perder alguém é aprender, e ensinar outras pessoas,... Então, eu espero ensinar outras pessoas, e eu espero aprender." - Stella McCartney._

**Capítulo 7**

Para dizer que Sakura estava chocada, era um eufemismo absoluto.

Seu ex-namorado, o rapaz apaixonado e estabanado, com um homem tão estonteante quanto Uchiha Sasuke, frio e centrado. _"Será que a decepção de me perder foi tão grande que ele decidiu jogar no outro time?"_, pensava freneticamente a rapariga de olhos verdes-esmeralda. Ela não sabia o que pensar sobre um cara tão másculo como o corvo, com toda aquela pose arrogante e autoritária, com alguém do mesmo sexo. _"É um desperdício!"_, batia o pé no chão, mentalmente.

Seus orbes vagueavam de um rosto para outro, tentando ver algum sorriso mal escondido, que camuflasse o humor da situação. Para a Haruno, tudo não passava de uma piada. Ela jamais questionou a virilidade do antigo companheiro. Nem havia motivos para tal, quando ele sempre foi tão disposto em dividir uma boa noite de sexo – sem fim, se dependesse dele. Naruto tinha uma libido interminável por trás da timidez que demonstrava, além de uma resistência de aço; se permitisse, o loiro se jogaria em horas tentando saciar os desejos da carne. Era demais até para ela.

Era óbvio que a menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa reconhecia a voz inegável de desejo, mas como ela poderia adivinhar que a causa por trás dele estava bem diante dela; que por sinal tinha o mesmo órgão sexual que o moço de madeixas douradas? E apesar da indignação inicial – _"dois belos espécimes masculinos juntos?"_ –, ela quase teve uma hemorragia nasal ao assistir a troca acalorada entre eles. Um alto suspiro de resignação saiu de seus lábios.

- Por quê? – era a primeira pergunta que seu cérebro desnorteado pôde formular.

- Por que o quê, testuda? – Ino foi a primeira a ter uma reação.

- Eu não entendo, Naruto. – ela olhou fundo nos orbes azuis cerúleos, procurando a resposta que precisava.

Sua confusão maior, não era causada por saber que o Uchiha era homossexual, mas sim, porque ela conheceu o Uzumaki quase por toda uma vida; a mudança repentina, tão logo eles terminaram, fundiu os seus neurônios à inutilidade. Sakura simplesmente não conseguia unir os fatos e muito menos formalizar uma pergunta descente que vocalizasse o que precisava saber.

- Senta aqui, Sakura-chan. – o loiro indicou a cadeira à frente.

Para dizer que Sasuke estava frustrado, também era um eufemismo.

O moreno esperava passar uma noite agradável na companhia do seu novo amante, conversando sobre temas amenos e descontraídos. Quem sabe, sorrir um pouco e aproveitar de um momento sozinho na presença da aura contagiante do loiro. Ele, em toda a sua pose indiferente, chegou ao cúmulo de imaginar que poderiam brincar sexualmente um com o outro, trocar palavras de carinho e pequenos mimos, como haviam feito na última noite em que estiveram juntos. Conversar por telefone a semana toda não foi fácil e a percepção do fato, já dizia muito para o corvo.

Ele estava se apegando ao Naruto, assim como sabia que o estudante de engenharia estava se apegando a ele.

Tudo começou com a experiência frustrante em que sua mãe e seu irmão mais velho pareciam ter unido forças para zombá-lo. Depois, com a aparição da mulher – _"criatura irritante!"_ –, os eventos só pareciam piorar. O Uchiha esfregou as pálpebras com as pontas dos dedos da mão direita, sentindo o princípio de uma dor de cabeça. Se não fosse pelo Uzumaki, ele teria saído de supetão, sem se importar com a opinião de ninguém. O rapaz, de olhos e cabelos negros, teria simplesmente desistido desse romance aparentemente cada vez mais complicado, afinal, ele poderia facilmente encontrar alguém mais "fácil".

O corvo não queria ter que passar por esse diálogo entre o outro homem e sua ex-namorada, porque ver os olhos azuis cerúleos brilhando em algo semelhante à devoção e carinho, irritava-lhe. Esse final de semana, esse pequeno encontro que ambos marcaram, deveria ser uma forma de solidificar os laços que estavam construindo, e não para dar explicações sobre o porquê de seu companheiro estar com outra pessoa do mesmo sexo para a antiga amante.

O rapaz de orbes ônix respirou fundo, tentando acalmar seu interior cada vez mais irritado. A vontade que ele tinha era de pegar as duas e arrastá-las para fora do restaurante, enquanto rosnava de forma ameaçadora que deveria estar tendo um momento a sós com o seu homem e que dúvidas adicionais só seriam resolvidas depois do final de semana, porque antes disso, ele queria ter o outro só para si.

Sentindo um afago gostoso e arrepiante na nuca, Sasuke quase gemeu em deleite, instantaneamente se sentindo mais relaxado. Em retribuição ao gesto reconfortante do loiro, o moreno deu um pequeno aperto no joelho que estava ligeiramente encostado na sua perna.

Era por este motivo que não se levantava e partia; por esse sentimento estranho de aconchego e paz que sentia toda vez que falava, tocava e olhava o rapaz ao seu lado.

Ele só esperava, sinceramente, que o resto na noite não fosse tão decepcionante. Pretendia pedir ao loiro para que o levasse ao apartamento em Nagano e continuar o que havia começado por debaixo daquela mesa. Karin havia viajado para Tóquio a negócios, então, o casal estaria sozinho durante todo o resto do sábado e do domingo.

- Você sabia sobre isso e não me contou? – Sakura perguntou para a outra mulher em um tom indignado.

- Eu acho que não era o meu lugar para dizer. – deu de ombros, simplesmente, sentando-se também. – Ele é seu ex-namorado no final das contas. Não entendo o porquê desse drama todo, testuda, você não tem mais nada com ele!

- Ele é meu amigo, antes de ser meu ex-namorado! – bufou e cruzou os braços, como uma criança birrenta.

- Você acha que é fácil contar esse tipo de coisas para alguém que você teve algo por muito tempo? Se toca, Sakura! – retrucou a outra menina. – E outra, apesar de vocês serem amigos, vocês já foram mais que isso um dia, isso muda a amizade, sabe?! Quero dizer que existe certo limite sobre como se deve agir na frente daquela pessoa e sobre o que se deve dizer. Vai me dizer que você não está chateada que ele te esqueceu, tão logo você terminou?

- Nada haver! – bufou a mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa, remexendo-se desconfortável na cadeira, questionando-se em silêncio.

- Claro que não! – ironizou com um sorriso afetado. – Você é a pessoa mais insegura e carente que eu já conheci na minha vida; é claro que você não está chateada!

Naruto observava a troca com os olhos arregalados. Ele começou a temer pela vida da Yamanaka, porque a Haruno começou a adquirir uma coloração rosada nas bochechas – de raiva e de vergonha – e os olhos começaram a brilhar, como se houvessem labaredas de fogo neles. Sasuke observava o diálogo com o interior curioso, embora a sua aparência nada denunciasse.

- Cala a boca, sua porca! – rosnou.

- Vai me dizer que você não esperou que o Naruto ficasse chorando a sua perda por tempo incontável? – gargalhou zombeteira, observando a maneira como a outra mordia o lábio inferior como se fosse arrancá-lo com os dentes. – Você é inacreditável!

- Eu disse para você calar a sua boca. Você não sabe de nada! – disse com os dentes cerrados, tentando evitar o seu temperamento explosivo. – Eu sabia, desde o começo, que ele nunca ficaria sozinho por muito tempo.

- Então, por que a surpresa? – jogou, com um olhar presunçoso nos orbes verdes-água.

- Porque eu não esperava que fosse um homem. – respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Nenhuma mulher espera que seu ex-namorado comece a sair com um cara, mas é esperado que ela tivesse um pouco de senso e percebesse que não existe uma explicação para a mudança. – rolou os olhos em tédio puro. – Só... Acontece! – fez um gesto com as mãos para expressar algo que explode e se espalha. – Quem sabe você também encontre uma mulher interessante algum dia, que lhe faça perceber que pode te fazer feliz? – vendo os verdes-esmeralda brilharem em horror. – Não faça essa cara! _Geez_, você é tão quadrada, não é a toa que Naruto era sexualmente frustrado... – murmurou.

- Hey! – o rapaz gritou em choque. – Eu ainda estou aqui, sabiam?! – cruzou os braços, fazendo um bico amuado.

- Então, diga a ela que você não era sexualmente frustrado? – jogou a mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- Por que eu fui abrir a minha boca? – sussurrou o loiro para si mesmo.

- Claro que ele era! – zombou Ino, não dando a oportunidade de o outro responder. – O Kiba mesmo me disse que você batia a merda fora do seu namorado, toda vez que ele fizesse uma brincadeira simples de cunho sexual. Eu mesma já presenciei a cena várias vezes. Imagino isso em quatro paredes: "amor, vamos tentar algo diferente hoje?", "que tipo – soco – de mulher – soco – acha que sou – soco –, Naruto?" – ela encenava, dividindo as falas entre gargalhadas sonoras.

A risada da mulher era tão contagiante, que até o Uzumaki estava tendo um tempo difícil em conter o riso, mesmo sob a ameaça de um olhar verde escuro, intimidante. Sasuke ostentava um sorriso presunçoso, olhando a ex-namorada do loiro como se a observasse de cima.

Sakura estava sim, muito chateada.

Ela não queria admitir que parte desse incômodo fosse porque, de fato, o homem de incríveis orbes azuis a tinha esquecido tão depressa. _"Poxa, ele disse que me amava!"_, pensou com raiva. Outro aspecto frustrante era que seu antigo companheiro estava com o homem que ela imediatamente admirou desde o primeiro minuto que o viu. Inveja. A Haruno já estava habituada em sentir ciúmes de Ino, por vê-la sempre conseguir os meninos mais bonitos; mas ter o mesmo sentimento com relação ao ex-namorado era o cúmulo. Fora as palavras da amiga, que a machucavam consideravelmente, porque no fundo, ela sabia que eram verdades.

A mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa se levantou da cadeira e sem dirigir qualquer olhar para os ocupantes da mesa, saiu a passos duros, como se desejasse que seus pés afundassem e quebrassem a madeira abaixo deles procurando descontar sua raiva.

O riso imediatamente morreu e o tempo parecia ter parado para a pequena mesa.

A Yamanaka deu um suspiro resignado, enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. Ela tinha ciência de que magoou a melhor amiga, mas a outra precisava ouvir algumas coisas que já estavam entaladas em seu interior há muito tempo. Olhos verdes-água suavizaram ao observar o ex-namorado da outra fêmea; muitas palavras que saíram de sua boca esta noite foi a vocalização dos pensamentos do homem, que respeitava Sakura demais para pensar em chateá-la com frases tão rudes. Ela deu sorriso pequeno e se levantou.

- Não se preocupe, Naruto. – ela pronunciou quando viu o brilho de desespero nos olhos azuis. – Eu vou conversar com ela. – levantou-se. – Agora vou deixá-los sozinhos.

- Droga. – murmurou o loiro, inclinando-se e batendo a testa na tábua de madeira da mesa mais uma vez naquela noite.

**(***)**

- Não se preocupe com isso, Dobe. – o moreno murmurou, pescando o maço e o isqueiro no bolso traseiro da calça jeans. – A Yamanaka mesmo disse que conversaria com ela. – colocou um cigarro nos lábios do outro e ofereceu o fogo.

- Você não entende, Teme. – tragou, antes de tirar o palito de tabaco da boca. – Eu não a defendi. Pense como deve ser humilhante você ser motivo de chacota na frente do cara que você estava de olho e que por cima ainda é algo do seu ex-namorado?

Ambos estavam na área externa e arborizada do restaurante. O local parecia uma pequena praça, com bancos de madeira pintados de branco, algumas pequenas mesas espalhadas ao longo do gramado e uma pequena trilha de pedras. Naruto e o corvo estavam apoiados na cerca de madeira, ao lado de um poste de luz.

- Hn. – ponderou em resposta.

- Está vendo? Até você concorda que eu vacilei! – esfregou os cabelos dourado no topo da cabeça com força para se retaliar. – Que tipo de cara eu sou?

Na opinião do loiro, Ino podia ter razão em algumas coisas ditas, mas não justificava a escolha de palavras usadas; ela poderia ter sido mais... _"Suave?"_, ele avaliou, batendo os pés no chão de maneira impaciente. Seu primeiro impulso foi tentar ir atrás da mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa, mas Sasuke o impediu, segurando-o pelo pulso. O peso no olhar ônix lhe fez perceber que qualquer atitude neste momento seria nula, porque a antiga companheira estava nervosa demais para ser racional.

O Uzumaki só não entendeu o porquê de a Yamanaka ter afirmado que Sakura estava chateada por ele ter começado outro envolvimento, quando ela mesma garantiu que não o amava e que ele não ficaria sozinho por muito tempo. Podia ser fruto da mente fértil da cabeça platinada.

- Deixe-a esfriar a cabeça e depois você conversa com ela, tudo bem assim? – ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Por que está tão preocupado assim por ela estar chateada? Não é como se você tivesse algo com a Haruno. Pelo menos, não mais! – o moreno murmurou, voltando a ficar irritado.

E enciumado.

Desde que a mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa tinha deixado a mesa para ir embora, o Uzumaki estava com uma cara de enterro que estava tirando o Uchiha do sério.

- Ela é muito importante para mim, Sasuke. – disse com uma seriedade que assustou e incomodou ainda mais o corvo. – Como Sakura disse mais cedo: antes de ter sido a minha namorada, ela foi minha amiga. Eu valorizo demais todos os meus amigos, independentemente da minha história com eles. – sobrancelhas douradas se vincaram em aborrecimento.

- Você gosta dela ainda. – não foi uma pergunta.

- O quê? – perguntou surpreendido.

- Você ouviu. – retrucou secamente.

- Eu pensei que tinha deixado isso bem claro para você no festival. – resmungou, fechando a cara.

- Talvez você tenha se enganado. – deu de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente. – Porque assim que você a viu mostrar interesse por mim, eu percebi que você ficou incomodado. – o seu timbre era calmo, mas por dentro, ele queria chacoalhar o Uzumaki até que ele confessasse que ainda amava a ex-namorada.

Na declaração, o loiro – surpreendido novamente – arregalou os olhos minimamente, até que as palavras se aprofundassem em seu cérebro. Ele teve que tirar o cigarro da boca para poder gargalhar, achando graça na situação. O Uchiha ficou irado ao ouvir o som do riso, e ao mesmo tempo confuso; desencostando da cerca de madeira, ele caminhou até ficar de frente para a figura reluzente e ensolarada do amante. Ele pegou o fumo entre os dedos bronzeados e deu uma tragada profunda, tentando acalmar os nervos.

- Do que você está rindo? – deu um soco no peito tonificado do outro, fazendo Naruto soltar um pequeno "oof" com a saída repentina do ar de seus pulmões.

O estudante de engenharia pegou o punho que ainda estava tentando perfurar o seu tronco e puxou o moreno com tudo para mais perto, fazendo Sasuke tropeçar para cima do loiro. O mais novo agarrou o cós da calça jeans do corvo e com um impulso, colou ambos os quadris juntos.

- Você é uma gracinha! – mordeu com delicadeza o maxilar forte.

- Pare com isso, Usuratonkachi! – pegou o rosto do homem com ambas as mãos e empurrou de distância.

O Uzumaki apanhou os pulsos, tentando fazer com que eles não o impedissem de chegar perto do seu alvo: a boca rosada. Os dois ficaram nessa briguinha infantil, até que o Uchiha se rendeu e deixou o outro fazer o que bem entendesse. O rapaz de bonitos olhos azuis se aproximou e começou a distribuir pequenas bitocas em toda a face pálida, fazendo o estudante de administração corar violentamente.

Orbes negros correram ao redor, receoso de que alguém estivesse presenciando a cena, e encontraram um casal de idosos os encarando com as feições horrorizadas – ele corou ainda mais. Em retaliação à vergonha que estava passando, ele deu um puxão nada amigável nos fios dourados, causando um gemido de dor em Naruto.

- Pare com isso! – o moreno franziu os lábios e as sobrancelhas, parecendo uma criança birrenta quando briga com a mãe por chamá-lo de bebê.

- Ok! – ele olhou em volta e percebeu os olhares dos mais velhos. O loiro deu um sorriso para eles e um pequeno aceno, que foi retribuído com duas pequenas carrancas, fazendo-o rir divertidamente.

- Agora dá para me explicar o porquê da gargalhada sem sentido? – ordenou com impaciência.

- Eu não acredito que você deduziu que eu fiquei com ciúmes da Sakura. – começou a rir novamente.

- Então, o que era que te incomodou tanto? – confusão brilhou nos olhos ônix. – Para de rir! – mandou, socando o ombro esquerdo do outro.

- Desculpa! – pediu com urgência para evitar que apanhasse mais, ele se encolheu e colocou os braços na frente do corpo para se proteger. – É que você é uma gracinha! – gargalhou outra vez com a careta indignada que recebeu em resposta.

- Eu vou embora! – prendeu o cigarro quase no fim entre os lábios e saiu andando, mas foi parado por uma mão que agarrou a alça da sua calça jeans que segurava o cinto e o puxou de volta.

- Eu não estava com ciúmes da Sakura, Teme. – murmurou ainda mais rouco no ouvido do corvo. – Eu estava incomodado com a forma como ela estava te olhando. – riu. – Eu sei que você não olharia para ela, mas é chato e me aborreceu um pouco... – respirou profundamente, antes de continuar a expor o que ele sentiu sobre a breve conversar. – E eu não estava pronto para contar sobre nós ainda, admito. Não queria que ela soubesse desta maneira, mas já que aconteceu; fazer o quê? Ino tem razão. Nós, eu e a Sakura, ainda somos amigos, mas o relacionamento mudou a amizade.

- Hn. – cruzou os braços, ainda nervoso e interiormente aliviado. Ele não tinha pensado nesse ângulo da situação e analisando melhor as reações do loiro para consigo, percebeu o que estava há horas debaixo do nariz.

- Parei de rir. Ainda vai ficar com esse humor azedo? – levantou a mão direita para o céu como se rezasse uma prece pedindo paciência.

- Hn. – resmungou.

- O que você quer que eu faça para que você fique menos arisco? – o loiro perguntou com diversão indisfarçada. – Coçar atrás da orelha como funciona com os gatos? – passou o indicador ao longo do pescoço marfim com tanta suavidade que arrepiou Sasuke. Subindo o dígito, ele brincou com a concha da orelha e massageou o lóbulo, observando de forma hipnotizada os pontos eriçados da pele.

- Tem vezes que eu te odeio, sabia? – o moreno procurou respirar fundo para tentar acalmar as reações do próprio corpo traidor.

- O sentimento é recíproco. Eu ainda não retribuí aquela massagem por debaixo da mesa. Fica espeto, Uchiha. – murmurou com a voz ainda mais grave e rouca.

- Hn. – a boca se contorceu em um sorriso de escárnio e a sobrancelha direita se ergueu em desafio e deboche.

- "Hn". – imitou com uma careta.

O corvo observou o rosto bronzeado e com cicatrizes, contorcido no que deveria ser uma cara feia. Ele deu um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero, antes de se aproximar e capturar a boca carnuda em um selinho longo, aproveitando para sugar a carne do beiço com fome.

- Vamos para o meu apartamento em Nagano? – sussurrou sem afastar o contato entre os lábios.

O Uzumaki não respondeu com palavras, ele apenas pescou a chave do carro no bolso da calça de sarja e colocou na mão do Uchiha. O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha, observando o objeto.

- Você vai simplesmente me deixar dirigir o seu bebê? – questionou.

- É mais fácil do que você me explicar o caminho do seu apartamento. – sorriu levemente. – Não é o mesmo que dirigir o seu _Hyundai Genesis Coupe_, eu sei, mas apesar do meu _Mustang_ ser um modelo antigo, o motor é bom e tem peças novas.

- Percebi pelo ronco do carro. – agarrou o cós da calça do outro e o puxou em direção à saída. – Ele não é tão barulhento como os veículos velhos.

Sasuke arrastou o estudante de engenharia até o automóvel vermelho. Ambos entraram simultaneamente. O moreno jogou o filtro do cigarro em algum canto qualquer da calçada, antes de dar a partida.

Ele estava ansioso para chegar em casa.

**(***)**

- Uau... – murmurou o loiro, quando o Uchiha ligou as luzes do apartamento.

Eles levaram cerca de duas horas para chegar em Nagano. O corvo estacionou o carro de Naruto em sua própria vaga no estacionamento, já que seu veículo havia ficado na mansão em Konoha – de novo.

Olhos azuis correram por todo o ambiente. A sala de estar tinha uma iluminação fraca e amarelada, dando um ar misterioso ao cômodo. Havia um grande sofá de pelúcia na cor branca em forma de "U" que cobria de uma extremidade à outra da parede dourada, uma mesa de café feita de vidro, um tapete felpudo bordô, quadros grandes e vasos de plantas dando vida ao ambiente. No local havia uma grande mesa de sinuca abaixo de uma luminária de teto simples, que focava a claridade no objeto. Uma cortina de linho _off-white_ e uma enorme parede de vidro com uma porta de correr do mesmo material os separavam do terraço espantoso.

- Cadê a Karin? – perguntou. – Não acredito que você tem isso na sua casa. – pegou um taco no suporte de madeira.

- Ela foi para uma feira de exposição sobre Design de Interiores em Tóquio, disse que só voltaria no domingo. – caminhou até a cozinha. – Quem foi responsável pela decoração da casa foi a sua prima. Foi dela a ideia "brilhante" de ter uma mesa de bilhar na casa. – ironizou, pegando duas garrafas de cerveja e voltando para a sala. – Eu nem sei o porquê ela quis colocar isso aqui, já que nenhum de nós dois joga isso.

- Eu gostei. – inclinou-se em cima da mesa e deu uma tacada na bola branca, que bateu nas outras restantes, espalhando-as pela extensão do veludo verde.

- Eu também. – Sasuke dobrou o pescoço para a esquerda, admirando a bunda redonda e firme, enquanto o Uzumaki continuava fazendo o seu jogo.

O loiro estava com a ponta da língua no canto da boca em sua concentração, ele, vez ou outra, soprava para cima com intuito de tirar a franja do seu campo de visão. Os fios dourados do cabelo e do braço pareciam brilhar como ouro sob a iluminação baixa e amarelada. Os músculos do braço ondulavam conforme ele se movia para fazer uma nova jogada. Fome encheu o mais velho.

- Então, vem jogar comigo! – o outro chamou, distraidamente.

- Posso usar outro taco para brincar? – os lábios finos se esticaram em um sorriso malicioso, percebendo a ignorância do amante.

- Claro! Pega outro ali no suporte. – apontou para a parede, ainda não consciente do significado das palavras do corvo.

O Uchiha gargalhou com a inocência do amante. O som do riso assustou Naruto, que ergueu o tronco para observar o rapaz de olhos negros, mas antes que ele pudesse se mover muito, o moreno prensou as coxas bronzeadas entre a mesa e o seu próprio corpo. O movimento brusco fez o homem voltar a se inclinar na mesa. Sasuke depositou as duas garrafas na superfície plana para acariciar as laterais do dorso tonificado e encostar o peito nas costas largas.

- Eu estou falando desse aqui... – deu um impulso com o quadril de encontro à carne macia vestida com a calça de sarja.

O Uzumaki ofegou audivelmente. Ele não sabia se sentia confuso ou se gemia com o prazer que correu o seu ser. O sentimento era muito novo e exclusivo, afinal, era a primeira vez que ele sentia algo cutucando a sua traseira. Olhos azuis cobalto encararam os orbes negros à procura de expressar todas as emoções contraditórias que ele não conseguia definir – em um mudo pedido que nem mesmo o estudante de engenharia sabia especificar.

- Não brinque com fogo se não quer se queimar, Dobe. – sussurrou em um tom rouco, dando outro impulso com a pélvis.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

Antes de começar o capítulo, eu quero agradecer a **Rosemary**, pelo comentário lindo e supermotivador que recebi. São leitoras como você que me dão força para continuar com a história! Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando do enredo. Muito obrigada mesmo!

**Para os leitores desse site, eu preciso dar um aviso ESSENCIAL! Devido as regras de publicação o Lemon foi cortado, porque ele é classificado como MA, já que tem conteúdo explícito. Quem quiser ler o texto sem edições, deve ir para o meu perfil do Nyah, que também está como KiiinN:**

**fanfiction (ponto) com (ponto) br / u / 188131 /**

**Tirem os espaços do endereço.**

* * *

_"A felicidade é um problema individual. Aqui, nenhum conselho é válido. Cada um deve procurar, por si, tornar-se feliz." - Sigmund Freud._

**Capítulo 8**

Um arrepio correu a espinha de Naruto, enquanto ele olhava os orbes negros brilharem como os de um gato que acabou de encurralar a sua presa. Seu corpo estava meio inclinado sobre a mesa de bilhar, enquanto a fenda entre as bochechas da sua bunda era massageada por um membro rígido ainda coberto por uma calça jeans, que se encaixava perfeitamente. Ele ofegou audivelmente em um misto de prazer e insegurança. E se ele se desse ao trabalho de analisar melhor os seus sentimentos, saberia que estava com medo, puro e simples.

"_Porra, estou me sentindo como uma garota prestes a perder a virgindade para um pervertido!"_, seu interior se remexeu incomodado.

Por trás da incerteza, o seu corpo parecia estar criando vida própria e respondia involuntariamente aos avanços de Sasuke. Instintivamente o seu quadril se remexeu e seu pênis endurecia sob suas roupas. Ele estava em uma contradição. A sua mente estava uma bagunça sem fim e o loiro não sabia definir se queria ou não deixar o moreno fazer o que pretendia. O pouco que conhecia sobre o Uchiha, já lhe dava a noção que se interrompesse o ato, talvez o deixasse mal humorado. O corvo compreenderia, mas se sentiria frustrado.

O Uzumaki deveria ter compreendido o pedido silencioso do outro na despedida do festival e poderia ter usado esta semana para expor as suas dúvidas, conversar sobre as suas inseguranças e alcançar um consenso entre as duas partes. Seria muito mais fácil e não daria a nenhum a sensação de fracasso. Ele era um homem e até mesmo as mulheres odiavam que o parceiro cortasse qualquer relação sexual na metade, ou no seu caso, no início, sem a devida conclusão.

Ele ainda não estava pronto para isso.

Seu cérebro funcionava em uma velocidade impressionante e Naruto já estava começando a se sentir atordoado, tanto pelo seu desespero em encontrar uma solução, quanto pela língua que deslizava pela carne da sua nuca, massageando pontos sensíveis em seu pescoço. Ele suspirou em deleite, quase desistindo de tentar resistir, sentindo as mãos entrarem por dentro de sua camiseta e amassar os músculos tensos de suas costas, procurando relaxá-lo. A ação fez com que sua mente clareasse um pouco e iluminasse uma ideia em sua cabeça.

Tentando parar o ataque na sua parte traseira, o loiro girou o corpo para ficar de frente para Sasuke. Ele passou a mão no peito tonificado por cima da blusa cinza e capturou os lábios finos e rosados em um beijo intenso para distraí-lo. Sem que o moreno percebesse, o Uzumaki trocou as posições, prensando o corpo mais alto de encontro à mesa de sinuca, colocando-o sentado em cima desta e encaixando-se entre as pernas do corvo.

- Essa é a minha vingança para hoje mais cedo, Teme. – olhos azuis encararam o semblante surpreso. Ele deu um sorriso debochado, antes de reivindicar a boca do amante mais uma vez.

- Hn. – o moreno revirou os olhos, xingando-se mentalmente pela brincadeira de mais cedo, mas aceitando a forma de retaliação silenciosamente.

O Uchiha respirou fundo quando sentiu o impulso do quadril do outro para cima do seu, unindo as ereções em um atrito necessitado. Ambos gemeram. Naruto segurava a pélvis magra, afundando os dedos por debaixo do tecido da boxer branca e apertando a carne pálida, abaixando intencionalmente o cós da calça jeans, enquanto o estudante de administração enlaçava os seus braços no pescoço do mais novo.

Os dois ficaram nessa dança prazerosa, até que perceberam que aquele contato intenso, mas limitado, não era o suficiente, pelo menos nos pensamentos, porque eles estavam prestes a liberar em suas próprias roupas. Sasuke empurrou o loiro, tentando reunir o ar que fugiu de seus pulmões, esfriar a cabeça e acalmar a excitação que estava quase lhe fazendo gozar. Quando achou que estavam prontos, o corvo empurrou a jaqueta jeans do Uzumaki e a jogou em algum lugar da sala, enquanto o puxava em direção ao corredor que ligava os quartos da casa.

As mãos corriam em retirar todas as peças que conseguiam do outro com urgência, sem desunir os lábios. O desespero era tanto, que mesmo as unhas curtas arranhavam a carne na ânsia de tocar o máximo do calor que podiam alcançar; o estudante de engenharia – impaciente – quase rasgou a blusa cinza do moreno ao tentar arrancá-la e o Uchiha se aproveitava da chance de tirar as roupas para passar a mão em toda extensão do corpo delgado e bronzeado, sentindo a pele lisa e macia, assim como todas as ondulações dos músculos firmes.

Ambos bateram com violência na porta de madeira, antes de adentrar o quarto.

Naruto nem reparou nas paredes texturizadas em branco e azul marinho. Ignorou o carpete acinzentado sob os seus pés descalços e outros aspectos do cômodo que ele só daria o trabalho em detalhar quando ele e Sasuke acabassem o que estavam fazendo. O loiro empurrou o mais velho na cama de casal e aproveitou o fato do amante se arrastar de costas para cima dos travesseiros para puxar a calça pelas barras que cobriam os tornozelos marfim.

O Uzumaki engatinhou até pairar sobre a figura corada do rapaz de cabelos negros, encarando as gemas ônix, que pareciam transbordar toda a necessidade e desejo que seu dono sentia. Ele abaixou o tronco e colou os corpos juntos, aproveitando a aproximação para explorar a boca avermelhada, devido a agressividade dos beijos que trocaram mais cedo, e incitou o quadril de encontro ao outro macho.

O Uchiha, vendo o estado semivestido do loiro, empurrou as duas últimas peças que o impediam de sentir a pele dourada e abusar das bochechas firmes da bunda do outro, o homem o ajudou, tentando chutar os tecidos para longe de suas pernas delgadas.

**(***)**

Os dois ficaram sob a mesma posição por vários minutos, tomando respirações profundas para estabilizá-la e apreciando o mar de felicidade e relaxamento pós-gozo. Sasuke passou os dedos longos pelos fios dourados e molhados da cabeça do amante, afastando-o do rosto com cicatrizes. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso cansado, mas contente, antes de puxar o mais novo para um beijo delicado e intenso.

O barulho de um ronco acordou os enamorados do momento.

- Desculpe... – pediu o loiro, ficando vermelho. – Acho que estou com fome... – deu um sorriso sem graça. – Exercícios físicos me deixam faminto. – mordeu o lábio inferior.

O corvo apenas revirou os olhos em resposta, tentando segurar um sorriso que queria escapar. Ele empurrou o outro de distância, caminhando nu para fora do quarto.

- Você vai ficar aí parado, Dobe? – ele pediu parado no batente da porta.

- Você vai me alimentar desse jeito, Teme? – arregalou os olhos azuis em choque, fazendo um nó na camisinha e jogando-a no lixo do banheiro adjacente ao cômodo. – Ao menos coloque uma cueca. Eu não vou conseguir comer com isso balançando pra fora! – protestou, pegando a própria boxer vermelha jogada no chão.

- Hn. – resmungou, pegando a roupa íntima que usava antes e colocando-a à contra gosto. – Satisfeito? – ironizou.

- Muito! – deu um tapa na bunda agora vestida, antes de caminhar até a cozinha.

**(***)**

Quando Karin chegou mais tarde daquele mesmo dia, Naruto já tinha voltado para Niigata. A mulher de cabelos vermelhos encontrou o melhor amigo sentado em um banco alto no balcão da cozinha fumando um cigarro e mexendo em algo no _iPad_, totalmente distraído. Os fios negros que compunham a cabeça estavam uma bagunça e ele vestia somente uma calça moletom larga azul marinho que caía folgada em seu quadril, mostrando toda a glória dos ilíacos salientes e os poucos fios que trilhavam o caminho da felicidade.

"Ah... Os benefícios de se morar com Uchiha Sasuke!", deleitou-se a ruiva, admirando a figura do homem.

- Oi, Sasuke-kun! – ela colocou a mala da _Louis Vuitton_ que carregava no chão do corredor, juntamente com a bolsa mais clássica da _Chanel_.

- Hn. – resmungou, largando o fumo no cinzeiro de vidro.

- Como foram as coisas enquanto estive ausente? – ela perguntou, pescando uma garrafa de água na geladeira.

- Normais... – deu de ombros, fingindo-se indiferente.

- Ah! Não mesmo... Você foi ver o meu primo, não foi? – ela o viu concordar com a cabeça, como se fosse nada, ela franziu as sobrancelhas vermelhas. – E como foi? – bebeu um longo gole do líquido transparente.

- Você vai saber como foi quando eu me levantar dessa cadeira e começar a andar... – resmungou mal humorado.

A Uzumaki parou.

E começou a tossir loucamente, dividindo-se entre gargalhadas ofegantes. A falta de oxigênio nos pulmões era tanta, que o rosto pálido começou a adquirir uma tonalidade rosada. Ela se abanava em desespero, procurando empurrar o ar para dentro. O moreno olhava a cena de forma apática, como se a sua melhor amiga não estivesse à beira de um colapso.

- Não diga coisas como essa, Sasuke-kun! – brigou em um só fôlego. _"Ou eu vou ter hemorragias nasais toda vez em que minha mente decidir fabricar uma imagem mental de vocês dois juntos!"_, continuou em pensamento.

- Você quem perguntou em primeiro lugar... – ele deu de ombros, fingindo inocência.

- Vamos mudar de assunto! – ela colocou a garrafa em cima do balcão e começou a abrir os armários em busca de algo para comer, lembrando o Uchiha de outra pessoa, que fez a mesma coisa diversas vezes durante o dia. – Eu consegui um contrato muito bom na feira de exposições sobre Design de Interiores. Também levei algumas plantas e algumas fotos ambientais para mostrar a algumas empresas o meu trabalho e eles se interessaram muito sobre o meu estilo, troquei alguns contatos e acho que ainda essa semana eles me ligam para marcar reuniões.

- Isso é muito bom... – o corvo comentou vagamente, colocando o cotovelo em cima do tampo de mármore cinza Corumbá e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. – Só tente não pegar muitos projetos de uma vez, porque vai acabar não conseguindo dar conta.

- Eu sei... – ela pegou um pacote de lámen. – Você me parece pensativo. – comentou, olhando o moreno de soslaio. – O que aconteceu? Algo com Naruto?

- Ultimamente é tudo sobre o seu primo loiro. – ele tamborilou os dedos na superfície fria. – Eu acho que ele não confia em mim tanto quanto eu achei que confiasse... – murmurou com os olhos negros perdidos em algum ponto da paisagem escura da janela.

Já estava noite e do alto do edifício, eles só conseguiam ver as luzes coloridas do centro de Nagano. O comércio ainda movimentado.

- Por que está dizendo isso? – a ruiva franziu as sobrancelhas, enquanto colocava água para ferver. – O que ele fez? – parou tudo para poder encarar o homem.

- Eu não sei se quero conversar sobre isso com você... – Sasuke enrugou o nariz, emburrado.

- Então, não conversamos. Simples assim! – começou a se irritar. – Quem sabe você decida conversar com o seu irmão, o Itachi? – fez uma expressão maldosa.

"_Maldita"_, ele trincou os dentes, tentando segurar a vontade que tinha de puxar os cabelos vermelhos até deixar a mulher careca.

- A noite toda ele não me deixou ser o ativo! – soltou de uma vez, corando ligeiramente de vergonha.

- Tem razão, eu não sou a pessoa adequada a falar sobre isso com você! – a mulher apontou com a mão e se virou para a chaleira no fogão. – Você deve falar sobre isso com o seu pinto amigo, quem sabe assim, ambos consigam resolver esse impasse! – ela deu um sorriso pequeno, antes de voltar a fazer uma cara séria.

- Karin... – aviso escorreu pela voz do Uchiha.

- O que você quer que eu diga? – ergueu as sobrancelhas em dúvida. – Os dois tiveram a noite toda, mais à tarde para falar sobre isso. Eu não posso dizer que ele não confia em você, porque ele já te deu provas o suficiente do contrário. – despejou o líquido no recipiente de macarrão instantâneo. – E eu não sei o que ele pensa sobre você ser ativo ou passivo, porque... Enfim, você sabe o porquê! – resmungou. – Você tem que conversar com ele sobre isso.

- Eu deixei bem claro o que eu queria naquele festival. Ele entendeu, afinal, ele não é totalmente um idiota... – diante do olhar condescende da ruiva, ele ficou em silêncio. – Sim, ele é um idiota! – o corvo esfregou a testa em irritação. – Ao menos o seu primo poderia ter me dito que não queria na hora em que fui mais claro sobre isso.

- Eu não posso negar isso, porque você tem razão. – deu de ombros, começando a comer a sua refeição. – É um palpite, por isso, ainda sugiro que vá falar com ele, mas acho que ele está inseguro.

- Inseguro sobre o quê? – franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão.

- Sexo anal ainda é um tabu para algumas pessoas. – ela deu a dica, caminhando para fora da cozinha carregando o macarrão consigo.

- E se, mesmo depois da conversa, ele se recusar a me dar o que eu quero? – insistiu o moreno, assistindo a figura pequena da mulher para no meio do corredor e se virar com um olhar sombrio na face.

- Quem é você e o que fez com o Sasuke-kun? – estreitou as pálpebras, quase escondendo os olhos castanho-avermelhados.

- Eu estou sendo sério aqui, Karin! – rosnou impaciente.

- Eu também. – murmurou com a expressão assassina. – Quem é você e o que fez com o Sasuke-kun? – repetiu a pergunta com um tom que exigia que fosse respondida.

- O que é isso agora? – rolou os orbes ônix, começando a achar que a mulher enlouqueceu de vez.

- O Sasuke que eu conheço utilizaria de todos os truques possíveis para conseguir o que quer. O Sasuke que eu conheço seduziria o Naruto até ter o que deseja, assim como fez naquele festival. – apontou o dedo para o nariz empinado e pálido. – O Sasuke que eu conheço é tão rápido, que não me deu nem um momento para arquitetar um plano a fim de uni-lo ao meu primo burro, porque ele não perde tempo em segurar o homem que já o nomeou como seu. – ela estalou os dedos para demonstrar algo que foi veloz. – Agora me deixe em paz, porque eu preciso dormir. Dirigi por horas e trabalhei no meu final de semana, enquanto o meu melhor amigo se divertia em horas de sexo, sem parar! – bufou, entrando no próprio quarto e fechando a porta com um barulho estrondoso.

O Uchiha encarou a porta de madeira como se visse o objeto pela primeira vez na vida.

Karin era uma bipolar incurável.

Ele já sabia disso há muitos anos, mas vendo-a começar a esbravejar repentinamente, ainda o assustava. Como se acostumar com alguém que em um minuto estava lhe venerando como se fosse o último homem da face da Terra e no outro o enxotando como se fosse a escória, ele não sabia, mas esperava descobrir logo, porque era bem capaz de enlouquecer junto com a ruiva afogueada.

Pensando sobre as palavras da mulher, ele teve de admitir que ela tinha razão em muitas questões – aliás, ultimamente ele estava ouvindo muito mais os conselhos da Uzumaki. Não, que desse pouca importância ao que a rapariga de longos cabelos vermelhos dissesse, mas ele não confiava o suficiente na capacidade analítica dela. Agora, vendo a maneira como ela o conhecia, fê-lo repensar em seus conceitos; o moreno era uma pessoa muito difícil de decifrar, por causa da sua grande incapacidade em demonstrar o que sentia e inaptidão ainda maior para vocalizar o que queria, e a estudante de design conseguiu isso, juntamente com o respeito do Uchiha.

Ele caminhou coxeando até o próprio quarto, pescando o maço de cigarros no bolso do moletom, juntamente com o isqueiro. Ele sabia que deveria ter conversado este assunto com Naruto, mas esperou que o amante tomasse a iniciativa para o diálogo, como aconteceu das outras vezes. Ele não entendia o porquê do loiro ter se tornado tão esquivo como uma raposa de repente e isso o fez concordar – novamente – com a ruiva de que o rapaz de olhos azuis cerúleos estava inseguro.

Karin estava certa. E ele bufou audivelmente, irritado consigo mesmo por não ter percebido antes.

O sexo anal ainda era um tabu, mesmo para algumas mulheres e principalmente para alguns homens. O Uzumaki foi heterossexual por grande parte da sua vida, era quase natural que ele ainda tivesse alguns receios, e, estava na mão de Sasuke mostrar o que o mais novo estava perdendo.

O corvo prendeu um palito de fumo entre os lábios, com um sorriso afetado e o olhar brilhando em malícia.

O Kitsune nem veria o que o atingiu, até perceber que havia sido pego.

* * *

Hello, minna-san!

Eu estava pensando em fazer o Sasuke ativo desta vez, mas semana passada eu me lembrei de algumas conversas que tive com alguns amigos sobre sexo e isso acabou me dando uma ideia.

Nós sabemos que não se podem ter pudores em quatro paredes, mas a realidade é que há sempre preferências na hora do vamos ver. Só que temos que nos abrir à experiências de vez em quando e - dependendo do quê - abrir mão do que não queremos, para os dois serem felizes. É o caso do sexo oral e anal. Conheço inúmeras pessoas que gostam de receber, mas se recusam a fazer.

E como não são poucas as pessoas que têm certos tabus com relação ao assunto, decidi trabalhá-los, porque nas notas do capítulo cinco, eu citei que ambos aprenderiam a se relacionar um com o outro, principalmente na questão sexual. O amor é importante? É, mas o sexo é tão importante quanto, e se o casal não trabalha para se entender, o relacionamento se desgasta, entendem?

Eu adoro tratar sobre os conflitos reais nas minhas histórias, porque as pessoas podem se identificar e... Quem sabe, se servir de alguma coisa, tirar uma lição delas. Então, eu espero que vocês não me matem e nem me odeiem, prometo que ainda farei um lemon Sasu/Naru!

Desculpem a revisão mal feita, mas é que não tive tempo de fazer melhor.

Aguardo o feedback de vocês!

Beijocas! x3


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

Hey, pessoas!

Juro que me senti uma pervertida escrevendo este capítulo de hoje. E estou com medo que vocês me achem aquela escritora de pornô brasileiro barato, haha! Eu usei palavras bem chulas desta vez! ;(

**Para os leitores desse site, eu preciso dar um aviso ESSENCIAL! Devido as regras de publicação o Lemon foi cortado, porque ele é classificado como MA, já que tem conteúdo explícito. Quem quiser ler o texto sem edições, deve ir para o meu perfil do Nyah, que também está como KiiinN:**

**fanfiction (ponto) com (ponto) br / u / 188131 /**

**Tirem os espaços do endereço.**

Espero que se divirtam!

Beijocas! 3

* * *

_"A vida real do ser humano consiste em ser feliz, principalmente por estar sempre na esperança de sê-lo muito em breve." - Edgar Allan Poe._

**Capítulo 9**

Plena terça-feira, Sasuke havia acabado de sair de uma aula longa de Comunicação Empresarial quando seu celular apitou, anunciando o recebimento de uma mensagem de texto. Ele equilibrou os pesados livros que carregava no braço direito e tentou remover o aparelho de dentro do bolso dianteiro da calça jeans. Olhando o visor, viu que era uma SMS de Naruto, que não parou de importuná-lo por quase toda a manhã.

_[Teemeee, me responda! Estou carente da sua atenção! ;(]_

Ele rapidamente digitou uma resposta, dividido entre a vontade de sorrir minimamente e rolar os olhos em impaciência.

_[Quando você não está carente de atenção, Dobe? Já estou indo para casa.]_

Ele ficou encarando o telefone por um tempo, observando as palavras do Uzumaki que o fizera se sentir querido e necessitado por outra pessoa. Sua família sempre foi muito seca, por este motivo, ele não estava acostumado com as constantes demonstrações de afeto do loiro, embora toda vez que recebia um gesto de carinho como este, pequeno e singelo, o corvo acreditava que ele poderia se acostumar a isso sem quaisquer problemas.

O Uchiha ficaria muito mais tempo distraído observando a mensagem, se não fosse por algo, mais especificamente alguém, que bateu com tudo no seu lado esquerdo, empurrando-o para trás e fazendo com que todos os seus livros se espalhassem no chão. Ele olhou para a pessoa com um brilho de morte, encontrando os familiares fios platinados e azuis de Hozuki Suigetsu. Seu olhar intimidante se intensificou ainda mais.

- Oi, Sasuke. – o homem disse com um sorriso afetado. – Me desculpe... – inclinou-se para pegar os volumes caídos.

- Hn. – arrancou os objetos da mão do homem com impaciência, depois que este voltou a se levantar. Ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de conversar com o ex-namorado.

- Mal humorado como sempre. – apoiou uma das mãos no peito tonificado do moreno, dando um passo mais perto. – Você parece muito tenso. – deslizou a palma até a barriga lisa. – Eu posso te ajudar nisso se quiser... – deu de ombros, lambendo os lábios sugestivamente.

- Não preciso disso... – ele empurrou o toque. – Eu já tenho quem faça isso por mim. – disse sério, antes de dar as costas para começar a se afastar.

- Eu acho que ele não está fazendo isso direito, então... – jogou o loiro, com um sorriso malicioso.

Sasuke só se dignou a lançar um olhar para o rapaz, com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso pequeno cheio de significados, que surpreendeu e garantiu o que o ex-namorado precisava saber: ele realmente tinha outro. Pela expressão iluminada, o Hozuki conseguia ver que esse tal estava fazendo tudo o que um dia ele tentou, mas não conseguiu. Os olhos negros do rapaz pareciam brilhar um sentimento de felicidade e paz que enviou uma pontada em seu coração. Não era por ele que o corvo estava tão contente.

Suigetsu apertou as mãos em punhos, irritado, pois sua presença parecia ter afetado pouco o homem, diferentemente do que acontecia antes, que mesmo depois da separação, o ex-namorado ainda demonstrava reparar em sua presença – mesmo de forma negativa. Ele ainda queria estar com o moreno e insistiria até conseguir o que queria, não importasse quem estivesse em seu caminho.

**(***)**

O Uchiha caminhou algumas quadras, parando apenas para comprar algo no mercado para fazer no almoço. Fechando a porta do apartamento, ele sentiu o cheiro delicioso de comida sendo preparada. Na cozinha, Karin estava fritando gomos de cogumelo _Shimeji_ na manteiga. O moreno colocou o material da faculdade em cima do sofá imenso e andou calmamente até o cômodo onde estava a melhor amiga.

- Hey, Sasuke-kun! – ela cumprimentou com um sorriso alegre, reconhecendo-o pelos passos leves no piso de madeira.

- Hn. – ele grunhiu em resposta, sentando-se em um banco alto no balcão da cozinha. Ele pegou o telefone sem fio que estava em cima do tampo de mármore e discou o número conhecido, esperando dois toques, antes que a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendesse.

- _Você demorou!_ – a voz rouca resmungou em um quase grito, fazendo o corvo afastar o objeto do ouvido.

- Passei no mercado antes de vir para casa. – ele lançou um olhar para a ruiva, que estava fazendo movimentos frenéticos para chamar a atenção, ela gesticulou algo que ele não conseguiu entender. – Perai, Usuratonkachi, a sua prima está sofrendo de um ataque epilético. – ele disse de maneira séria e pôde escutar um "hã?", antes de sinalizar para que ela falasse direito.

Ela lançou um olhar estreito, arrancando o aparelho das mãos do homem.

- Hey, idiota! – ela abriu um grande sorriso, voltando a atenção para a sua culinária.

- _Oi, ruiva!_ – a voz soou animada. – _Aproveitando que já estou falando com você, tenho que te passar um recado da Ino. Ela amou te conhecer e quer saber quando podem sair juntas._ – pausa para refletir. – _Acho que ela desistiu de tentar fazer a Hinata ser menos tímida e agora está querendo corromper você._ – outra pausa. – _Mal sabe ela que você já é corrompida._

- Você é tão engraçado... – ela ironizou, assistindo com diversão, Sasuke apertar as pálpebras em impaciência. – Me deixa devolver o telefone para o seu namorado, porque ele já está ficando enciumado. – estendeu o aparelho para o corvo.

- Hn. – resmungou, pegando o objeto. – Ele não é meu namorado... – balbuciou.

- Ainda... – completou a ruiva, remexendo a comida e jogando um pouco de _shoyu_ e saquê em cima dos gomos de cogumelos.

O Uchiha apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente de forma resignada, enquanto se afastava. Karin deu um olhar breve para o melhor amigo, antes que ele desaparecesse de sua visão. Ela deu um pequeno riso, achando engraçada a forma como o moreno agia em torno do seu primo loiro. Tudo o que envolvia o Uzumaki, parecia transformar o estudante de administração em outra pessoa. O homem nem parecia reparar que estava muito mais expressivo e descontraído em torno das pessoas; não parecia perceber que involuntariamente sorria um pouco mais; ignorava o fato que estava mais falante que o habitual. Por mais que a mudança sutil seja perceptível apenas para quem o conhecia há muito tempo, não deixava de ser surpreendente, afinal, o macho sempre foi tão estoico e indiferente.

Toda vez que ele falava com Naruto era a mesma situação. Ele faria uma cara de quem não dá à mínima, mas, ironicamente, os olhos negros sempre brilhavam aquecidos com um sentimento diferente, que a ruiva não sabia definir, mas acreditava que só quem estava apaixonado conseguiria entender.

O mesmo acontecia com o primo. Se antes ele era um raio de sol ambulante, nos últimos dias estava parecendo o próprio astro de fogo. Seu humor estava sempre tão radiante que parecia ter ganhado a vida toda de _ramén_ de graça. O rapaz de grandes olhos azuis andava mais distraído e só voltava a acordar para o mundo quando envolvia Sasuke.

Sasuke isso; Sasuke aquilo...

Karin bufou uma risada. Ela ainda se sentia incrédula como o relacionamento dos dois correu e se desenvolveu rápido. Era como se ambos tivessem se conhecido em outra vida e que estavam apenas esperando o momento certo para se reencontrarem, assim, ficarem juntos outra vez. A mulher também se sentia quase sufocada quando o casal estava junto, porque toda vez, eles pareciam se envolver em um ambiente etéreo, que fazia com que as pessoas em volta deles se sentissem meros espectadores de uma cena de um filme – surreal e distante. Ela mesma se sentia sumir, quando o moreno e o loiro trancavam os olhares, como se tudo à volta se reduzisse às cinzas.

E a Uzumaki ainda não conseguia entender o porquê, apesar de todas essas evidências, nenhum dos homens estava disposto a assumir que estavam muito mais envolvidos do que acreditavam. Mesmo Naruto, que era o amor em personificação, tinha dificuldades em admitir que gostasse do corvo além do sexo. Ela não tinha certeza, mas algo lhe dizia que havia muito mais por trás do orgulho. _"Medo, talvez?"_, perguntou-se ela, dando de ombros, voltando a prestar atenção na cozinha.

Ela pegou a salsinha picada e jogou na panela quente, ao mesmo tempo em que cantava distraidamente "Somebody I Used To Know" de Gotye e Kimbra.

**(***)**

Enquanto isso...

Sasuke chutou a porta para se fechar assim que ele entrou no seu quarto.

- Sua prima é uma idiota. – resmungou o Uchiha para o telefone. – Deve ser mal de família... – ironizou com um sorriso afetado, como se o outro pudesse lhe ver.

- _Deixe minha mãe ouvir isso, que você terá as próprias bolas para o jantar..._ – brincou o loiro. – _Eu estou falando sério! Ela deve conseguir meter medo até no seu pai, que você diz ser destemido..._

- Duvido. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Nós, Uchiha, somos imunes às emoções desse tipo. Meu pai, com certeza, nem repararia que ela existe.

- _Você é quem está dizendo, Bastardo._ – riu. – _Vamos ver se continuará dizendo a mesma coisa quando ela souber que você está desvirtuando o filho anjinho que ela tem..._

Sasuke quase conseguia visualizar os olhos azuis brilhando em algo semelhante à inocência – _"Hunf!"_ –, enquanto piscavam, tentando dar destaque à emoção falsa naqueles orbes bonitos.

- Hn. – resmungou. – Eu não sei em que lugar você é um anjo, Uzumaki... Quem sabe no seu mundo de fantasias, porque no real você não tem nada de santo. – revirou os olhos. – Aliás, ela precisa descobrir, o quanto antes, que tem um filho pervertido.

- _Quem você está chamando de pervertido, hein, Teme?!_ – brigou ele com a familiar voz rouca. – _Falando nisso... Que roupa você está usando agora?_ – murmurou com um timbre ainda mais grave e íntimo.

O Uchiha franziu a testa em confusão, não conseguindo entender onde o outro queria chegar com aquela pergunta sem sentido no meio de uma conversa sobre sua família e sobre ele ser um safado. Ele olhou para baixo.

- Camiseta e calça jeans. – respondeu simplesmente, ainda com a cara amassada em estranheza. – Por quê?

- _Sem nada por baixo?_ – o moreno ouviu um leve arfar do outro lado da ligação.

- Dobe... – repreendeu, com o rosto tenso em irritação. – Nem no telefone podemos ter uma conversa séria e civilizada? E depois não se diz um pervertido!

- _Ouch!_ – fingiu uma exclamação de dor. – _Você é tão malvado, Suke! Eu só estou com saudades dessa sua bunda bonita e pálida. E de você também, claro!_ – acrescentou a última frase urgentemente.

Sasuke quase podia ver o loiro fazer um bico bonito, enquanto ainda fazia manha. Ele amaldiçoou internamente a distância grande entre eles nesse momento.

- Eu deveria estar com saudades da sua bunda, Usuratonkachi. – ele se deitou na cama de bruços, abraçando um dos travesseiros. – Me diga uma coisa, Dobe. – o corvo pediu, ouvindo o outro engolir audivelmente em nervosismo, como se adivinhasse o tópico da conversa. – Você não se sente curioso sobre como eu me sinto quando transamos? Eu posso te mostrar... – sugeriu, apertando os olhos como se fosse um gato espreitando a sua presa.

- _Sasuke..._ – tentou desconversar.

- Me responda. – ordenou em um tom de quem não aceita objeções.

- _Eu não sei!_ – pausa. – _Toda às vezes em que fomos juntos, você parecia ter dor._ – o Uchiha ouviu um leve farfalhar de tecidos.

- Você acha que é somente isso que eu sinto? – perguntou com seriedade.

- _Não._ – o tom de voz demonstrava toda a insegurança que o outro sentia, fazendo o moreno pensar em quanto o estudante de engenharia era expressivo, pois até nisso ele conseguia captar as emoções que o homem sentia. – _Embora eu ache que isso não quer dizer nada, porque há muitas pessoas que sentem prazer na dor._ – teimoso.

- No começo incomoda um pouco, eu não posso negar, mas se você sabe como fazer, torna-se prazeroso. – respondeu ficando com a voz levemente rouca, ao mesmo tempo em que imaginava o que poderia fazer com Naruto. – Eu posso te fazer sentir bem, sabe?! – insinuou, lambendo os lábios inconscientemente.

- _E como você faria eu me sentir bem com isso?_

O corvo quase sorriu com a pergunta, sinal de que o amante estava realmente considerando sobre o que ele queria. Ele abriu a porta da imaginação do loiro, assim como aconteceu na primeira noite em que ficaram juntos, e, quando isso acontecia, o Uzumaki se abria aos poucos para a curiosidade, como uma raposa quando vê algo novo no meio da relva, farejando para perto aos poucos, tentando descobrir algo que desconhecia... E era nesse momento, quando o Kitsune se aproximasse bem perto, que Sasuke o pegaria.

- Eu tenho muitas opções. – o timbre cada vez mais grave. – Eu poderia te chupar... – mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto amaldiçoava a imaginação, que estava fabricando imagens nada inocentes. Conforme falava, a sensação de suas calças se apertando ficava cada vez mais perceptível. – Agarrá-lo, mordê-lo... Lambê-lo... – o loiro parecia ofegar no outro lado da linha, fazendo o moreno sentir a própria respiração ficar difícil.

**(***)**

Em Niigata...

- E o que mais? – ele não acreditava que estava dando corda para o Uchiha, mas não conseguia se autoajudar, pois sua mente estava viajando de acordo com as palavras do amante. Seu corpo estava criando vida própria, pois decidiu sozinho que estava gostando das palavras do outro homem.

- _Deslizar um ou dois dentro dessa sua bunda gostosa..._

O tom de voz de Sasuke estava tão agressivo, que enviou um arrepio na espinha do loiro. Ele estava deitado de barriga para cima na cama grande no seu quarto, o sol batendo forte, anunciando o começo da tarde. Era um pouco cedo para ter uma conversa daquele tipo, mas para Naruto, não havia outro horário melhor. Ele brincou de leve com a barra de sua camiseta laranja.

- Só isso? – lambeu os lábios inconscientemente.

- _Você quer mais?_ – o moreno perguntou com diversão.

- Estava esperando que me convencesse... Já te disse, eu gosto de ser conquistado. Como você pode me fazer sentir bem? – mordeu a carne do beiço com força. Sua mão levantou o tecido e começou a brincar com a pele da barriga lisa, arranhando-a vez ou outra.

- _O que você está vestindo?_ – o corvo jogou com o timbre rouco.

A pergunta fez o Uzumaki rir.

- Cadê a garota escandalosa que estava reclamando sobre termos alguma conversa séria e civilizada?

- _Me diga de uma vez, Usuratonkachi._ – comandou, dando a entender que não queria discussões sobre o assunto. – _Agora quem quer brincar sou eu._

- Eu estou de camiseta, jeans e boxer. – lambeu os lábios outra vez, sentindo-se cada vez mais ansioso.

- _Aquele tipo de calça que você usa que cai baixo em seu quadril?_ – reclamou. – _Eu deveria proibi-lo de usá-las._

- Por quê? – franziu o cenho em confusão.

- _Tsk!_

- Sentindo-se ciumento, Suke? – ele riu com diversão. Ele quase podia imaginar o rosto emburrado do homem. – Você é tão gracinha.

- _Cala a boca, imbecil!_ – ralhou com raiva. – _Se eu estivesse na sua frente agora, eu o colocaria de joelhos e te daria uma surra..._ – a pausa e a frase fizeram a mente do loiro fabricar imagens nada inocentes. Sasuke ofegou do outro lado da linha, com certeza imaginando o mesmo que ele.

- Esse é seu plano de me fazer sentir bem? – perguntou com a voz ainda mais rouca. – Você não está me conquistando.

- _Rebolando..._ – murmurou com o tom grave.

- O que? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, em dúvida.

- _Você..._ – pausa. – _De quatro..._ – a voz ofegante. – _Rebolando..._ – pausa. – _Oferecendo sua bunda para mim..._ – Naruto lambeu o lábio inferior e depois o mordeu, sentindo realmente tocado com as palavras sensuais. Sentindo-se cada vez mais excitado com as declarações ditas em forma vagarosa e desejosa. – _Com as calças e a cueca em torno dos seus joelhos..._

- Sasuke... – chamou, ao mesmo tempo em que corria a própria mão esquerda, que estava em sua barriga, para o peito.

- _Onde você está agora?_ – perguntou o moreno com a voz gutural.

- Deitado na cama. – fechou os olhos, gostando cada vez mais do barítono profundo do Uchiha, em seu ouvido, dizendo pornografias.

- _Faça o que eu disse antes: calças e boxer em seus joelhos. Já está em seu estômago? Se não, role e fique de barriga para baixo._ – ordenou com a voz firme. – _Depois abra bem as pernas, mostrando-se para mim, como se eu estivesse atrás de você._ – o corvo gemeu longamente. – _Eu gostaria tanto de estar aí agora._ - lamentou.

**(***)**

- _Dobe?_ – uma voz abafada o chamou depois de muitos minutos, onde ambos tentavam apreciar a sensação gostosa de relaxamento e estabilizar as respirações ofegantes.

O Uzumaki havia se esquecido completamente do corvo. Pegando o aparelho, ele respondeu com a voz mole:

- Hm?

- _Foi bom?_ – presunção escoou do timbre grave.

- Isso foi... – respirou fundo. – Bom... – suspirou em agrado.

- _Hn._

O Uzumaki quase podia ver o rosto pálido com uma expressão de deboche, os lábios finos posicionados em um sorriso arrogante e uma das sobrancelhas finas e negras erguidas, como se quisesse evidenciar ainda mais o jeito atrevido do moreno. Ele quase rangeu os dentes em irritação.

- Não vem com esse "hn" para cima de mim. – levantou-se da cama, ainda sentindo os ossos como se fosse geleia, encaminhando até o banheiro adjacente ao quarto.

- _Hn._

- Bastardo filho de uma puta! – resmungou, ligando a água do chuveiro e testando a temperatura. – Eu vou tomar um banho agora para poder ir trabalhar, Teme.

- _Ok. Eu também tenho que dar um jeito aqui..._ – Naruto entendeu o significado por trás da frase discreta e concordou. – _Você vem neste final de semana para Nagano?_

- Sim. Depois que sair do escritório. – sorriu levemente.

Sasuke era um orgulhoso sem cura. A pergunta simples, dizia muito mais do que seu real significado. Essa era a forma do rapaz expressar que estava com saudades e que esperava que ele fosse lhe ver.

- Se cuida. – murmurou o loiro com carinho.

- _Você também._ – respondeu no mesmo tom, antes de desligar.

O rapaz de bonitos olhos azuis largou o celular em cima do balcão de mármore da pia e entrou no Box, ostentando um sorriso contente nas feições bronzeadas, pensando em como tinha valido a pena dar mais este pequeno voto de confiança para o Uchiha. Se o pouco que ele experimentou hoje era tão bom quanto, ele queria mais.

**(***)**

Sasuke havia acabado de sair do banho, quando seu celular começou a tocar como louco na mesinha de cabeceira. Ele caminhou inabalável até o móvel com uma toalha amarrada na cintura e os cabelos negros pingando de tão molhados, olhando o visor aceso do aparelho, ele leu o nome "Mikoto U." no identificador de chamadas. Com o cenho franzido em confusão e estranheza, ele atendeu a ligação:

- Mochi-mochi?

- _Que bom que atendeu!_ - a voz feminina e suave exclamou com uma energia não característica da mulher. - _Estou tentando te ligar a um bom tempo. Onde você estava?_

- No banho... - ele franziu ainda mais a testa, devido ao tom usado pela mãe. - O que aconteceu?

- _Oh, você não vai acreditar no que eu fiz, Sasuke!_ - agonia escorreu pela voz da matriarca. - _Eu acho que disse algo que não devia..._

- Não estou entendendo, Kaa-san. - respondeu completamente entediado com a conversa, _"por que ela não vai direto ao assunto de uma vez?"_, pensou um pouco irritado.

- _Eu e seu pai tivemos uma reunião com os engenheiros responsáveis pela construção da nova filial da nossa empresa..._ - começou denotando insegurança. - _Eles são os pais daquele menino que você está saindo..._

O Uchiha nem precisou que a mãe continuasse para perceber o que, de fato, sucedeu. Ele esfregou a testa com a ponta dos dedos da mão esquerda em aborrecimento, pensando em como mulheres eram fofoqueiras.

- E você disse a ela sobre eu e ele? - jogou em um tom neutro, que contradizia completamente com as emoções que corriam pelo seu coração. Ele estava preocupado.

- _Gomen, nee?!_ - murmurou tristemente. - _Eu não sabia que a Kushina-san e o Minato-san não sabiam..._

O moreno respirou fundo para tentar acalmar o coração que batia acelerado no peito, demonstrando todo o medo que sentia por Naruto e por si mesmo - _"e se os pais dele não aceitarem?"_, indagou-se inquieto. Nesse momento, ele só poderia dizer que o relacionamento instável estava caminhando para um futuro ainda mais incerto, já que, se a família do loiro não receber com agrado a notícia, o Uzumaki poderia se sentir pressionado e desistir da estrutura já frágil do envolvimento entre o casal, e, o corvo não sabia dizer o porquê, mas ele não gostava da ideia de perder o amante. Existia um incômodo em seu peito – uma sensação quase dolorosa –, que sentia ao imaginar-se sem o homem de profundos orbes azuis cerúleos.

* * *

Desculpem os meus erros ortográficos e gramaticais, mas é que eu não aguento mais ler esse capítulo, eu sei que está horrível. Preciso urgente de uma Beta! ;(


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

Hey, minna!

Eu queria ter feito algo de especial para o dia de hoje, já que é o aniversário do meu personagem do anime/manga favorito: Naruto! Por falta de tempo, não consegui fazer nada e mínimo que pude foi colocar uma frase clássica dele dando abertura a este capítulo.

Nesse feriado vou pegar firme nas minhas duas Fanfics, porque no final do mês viajo e não sei quando terei a oportunidade de escrever, se eu conseguir terminar pelo menos dois capítulos prontos, consigo me virar para publicar. Se eu atrasar, já estão avisados.

Espero que gostem e se divirtam!

Beijocas! x3

* * *

"_Eu nunca volto atrás com minhas palavras, porque este é o meu jeito ninja de ser!" – Naruto Uzumaki._

**Capítulo 10**

Naruto chegou em casa exausto, pois passou a tarde inteira supervisionando uma obra em Sanjo. A estranha quietude do lugar o fez franzir o cenho em confusão, mas decidiu ignorar com um leve dar de ombros. Decidido a tomar outro banho, ele passou pela sala de estar para chegar até a escada, parando involuntariamente quando sentiu um olhar pesado o perfurar na lateral da cabeça. O cômodo se dividia com a sala de jantar, e, olhando para este lugar específico do espaço, ele encontrou a mãe e o pai sentados, com as expressões sérias e carregadas. A atmosfera esquisita o fez amassar o rosto numa careta de preocupação, porque tanto o homem, como a mulher, não eram pessoas normalmente tão graves, pelo contrário, ambos estavam sempre ostentando belos sorrisos e feições simpáticas.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou receosamente, aproximando-se com cautela.

A mulher nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, ela se levantou da cadeira e subiu os degraus para o primeiro andar, pisando firme no piso de madeira clara. As sobrancelhas vermelhas da matriarca estavam franzidas, juntamente com os lábios carnudos, e seu corpo todo emanava a força e energia de uma leoa em posição de ataque, furiosa e chateada. Quando a figura pequena de Kushina sumiu nas vistas dos outros dois ocupantes, eles esperaram alguns segundos com os músculos tensos em antecipação e os olhos apertados, aguardando a ação seguinte, que se deu por um bater de portas que fez todas as paredes e todos os vidros do domicílio tremer violentamente.

Algo definitivamente não estava bem.

O mais novo olhou para o patriarca da família com um olhar de dúvida, perguntando silenciosamente o porquê de a fêmea estar tão estressada, fazendo Minato suspirar resignadamente em resposta. Geralmente, a responsabilidade de ser paciente e conversar com os filhos sobre temas sérios ficavam ao encargo da mãe, enquanto o pai esbravejava enfurecido com algo que seu legado havia aprontado. Se o Namikaze não a conhecesse bem o bastante, teria ficado decepcionado, mas a mulher nunca foi uma pessoa convencional, por vezes, ele até chegou a acreditar que os papeis dos dois se invertiam mais vezes durante um dia, que ele mal podia contar nos dedos.

Uzumaki Kushina era uma mulher impetuosa.

- Desculpe a sua mãe. Ela está um pouco chateada. - disse com um pequeno sorriso tranquilizante.

- O que aconteceu? - tornou a perguntar, mais seguro, já que desta vez o motivo da ameaça estava voluntariamente trancado no quarto.

- Você tem algo para nos contar, Naruto? - indagou em um tom tão sério, tão incaracterístico, que fez o rapaz voltar a ficar receoso.

- Como assim? - quis rodear, afinal, não tinha certeza sobre o quê o homem estava falando. Ele só conseguia ver um assunto que poderia estar ocultando da família, mas este tinha quase certeza que seriam incapazes de descobrir.

- Você conhece alguém com o sobrenome Uchiha? - o questionamento fez o estudante de engenharia sentir que um balde de água gelada caiu em sua cabeça. _"Como?"_, os olhos azuis tremiam, enquanto tentava desvendar o rosto atipicamente em branco do outro.

- Conheço a Mikoto-san, Itachi-san e o Teme... - a voz rouca do mais novo soou trêmula.

- Teme? - Minato franziu a testa em confusão. Pelo que a matriarca havia dito, o filho mais novo do casal de líderes do clã Uchiha estava romanticamente envolvido com o seu primogênito. Ver o rapaz, tão parecido consigo mesmo, nomear o "namorado", ou sabe-se lá o que eram, desta forma nada carinhosa, fê-lo acreditar que a mulher, de longos cabelos pretos, havia se enganado.

- É como eu chamo o bastardo do Sasuke... - fez um beicinho, enquanto acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça. Naruto estava desconfiado do rumo desta conversa, e mesmo sendo tão óbvio, ele ainda esperava que não fosse o que parecia.

Ironicamente, ele não se sentia tão nervoso quanto esperava que ficaria, mas ele tinha a leve suspeita de que esta emoção se devia ao pai, o qual sempre foi alguém tranquilo e compreensivo. O Namikaze sempre foi aquele que acobertou todas as traquinagens que ele havia feito quando mais novo – com um sorriso divertido e os olhos azuis cerúleos brilhando em contentamento –, o homem ainda se metia em suas enrascadas para tentar amenizar a bronca que levaria da mãe.

Infelizmente, ele ainda estava sentindo uma pequena parte do seu interior se retorcer em medo e preocupação, principalmente depois que assistiu a reação energética da mãe.

- Bastardo? - o patriarca estava entendo menos ainda.

- Sim, é o Sasuke. O que está acontecendo com você, velho? - perguntou, começando a se irritar.

Minato encarava o filho tentando ler as emoções contraditórias que emanavam dele, como se nem mesmo o dono de tais sentimentos conseguisse controlar e defini-los perfeitamente. Num segundo ele estava receoso, no outro amedrontado, no instante seguinte, ele estava irritado, e assim por diante. Naruto sempre foi uma pessoa extremamente transparente, assim como a mãe, por isso, se o rapaz à sua frente decidiu ocultar algo da própria família, tinha um bom motivo para isso, pois mesmo quando criança, o menino sempre assumiu o que fazia, independentemente se estava certo ou errado.

- Esse Sasuke é seu amigo? - jogou, não querendo acusar o primogênito de nada, sem qualquer certeza.

- Sim. - respondeu simplesmente, ainda com o rosto contorcido em confusão, embora interiormente, o rapaz, já tinha quase certeza para onde a conversa estava indo.

O mais novo preferiu – como em raras vezes – agir com cautela sobre o assunto, pois ainda não sabia o que o pai achava sobre ele estar envolvido com outro cara. O patriarca da família era sempre muito calmo e sereno, demonstrava, sem hesitação, alegria e tristeza, mas também conseguia ser um mistério quando queria. Naquele momento, o rosto bonito do homem estava em branco, apenas correndo os olhos pela familiar face com três marquinhas de bigodes de raposa em cada bochecha, analisando-a com uma perspicácia tão grande, que chegava a intimidar o estudante de engenharia.

- O que os Uchihas têm a ver com essa aura estranha em torno de vocês, hein?! - sentou-se de frente para o outro, sendo separados somente pelo tampo de vidro da mesa de jantar. Ele assistiu com a respiração tensa, a figura paterna se remexer desconfortável na cadeira.

A perna de Naruto começou a tremular impaciente, pois no seu interior, ele queria acabar logo de uma vez a conversa enfadonha. Lembrando-se do amante, ele se deu conta de que o moreno não estaria presente neste momento tão difícil. O rapaz queria que Sasuke estivesse ali, pois a pose segura do corvo o tranquilizava e dava-lhe a confiança que precisava. Não que o Uzumaki fosse incapaz de lidar com a situação, mas seria bom ter o apoio de outro alguém, que lhe compreendia e, ainda, compartilhava dos mesmos sentimentos que ele.

- Eu e sua mãe tivemos uma reunião com os pais desse garoto, porque nós somos a empresa responsável pela construção da nova filial da corporação dos Uchihas. – o mais velho lambeu os lábios secos. – Mikoto-san e Fugaku-san são velhos amigos nossos e, a mulher soltou, sem querer, que em breve seremos uma só família, já que o nosso filho estava namorando o seu caçula. – conforme ele falava, ele observava a coloração do filho ficar cada vez mais vermelha, espalhando-se pelas bochechas, pescoço e orelhas.

O rapaz desviou os orbes azuis para olhar em um ponto da parede às costas de Minato. Seu coração parecia que saltaria para fora do peito, tamanha a violência de seu batimento cardíaco. Ele estava com vergonha e ouvir o seu pai vocalizar algo que tentou esconder, parecia ter dado outra perspectiva para seu relacionamento com Sasuke. "Porra!", xingou mentalmente, amaldiçoando os sentimentos confusos que corriam pelo seu interior. Sua relação com o moreno parecia estar tomando proporções muito mais sérias do que ele estava preparado, ainda mais tendo em vista que a Sra. Uchiha fez questão de assumir que os dois estavam quase casados.

Não era bem assim.

- Pai... – tentou começar, mas foi interrompido.

- Imagine a nossa surpresa, minha e a de sua mãe, quando descobrimos que o nosso filho está namorando outro rapaz? – perguntou tranquilamente, mas de modo que exigia uma resposta.

Por incrível que pareça, pela primeira vez em sua vida, o tom tranquilo do homem parecia estar o deixando mais nervoso do que se ele estivesse gritando sem parar por ter descoberto que seu filho escondia algo tão importante.

- Por que escondeu isso de nós, Naruto? – perguntou visivelmente magoado. – Sua mãe está chateada, eu estou chateado, e, depois de tudo, ainda acha que não temos o direito de estar com "essa aura estranha"?

- Gomen-nasai... – ele abaixou a cabeça, sem coragem de encarar os olhos da figura que sempre considerou um herói. – Faz pouco tempo que eu e Sasuke estamos juntos. Vai fazer duas semanas no sábado. Como era algo muito recente, decidimos que iríamos ver primeiro como essa coisa, que nós dois temos, evolui, antes de tentar contar qualquer coisa. A Sra. Uchiha se precipitou, porque não estamos namorando ainda e muito menos pensamos em construir uma família. – torcia as mãos, sentindo-se ainda mais inseguro e entristecido por ter magoado duas das pessoas mais importantes em sua vida. – Eu fiquei com medo de contar mais cedo, porque... – remexeu-se na cadeira, sabendo que a próxima declaração entristeceria ainda mais o Namikaze. – Porque eu achei que não aceitariam.

- Naruto... – respirou fundo, enquanto esfregava as pálpebras com a ponta do polegar e o indicador. – Nós jamais te descriminaríamos por algo que você não tem escolha... – resmungou, com o tom estranhamente grave. – É justamente essa sua falta de confiança em mim e na sua mãe que nos incomoda! – pausa. – Kushi pode ser muito temperamental na maioria das vezes, dizer coisas que não deve no calor do momento e esbravejar pela casa por motivos pequenos, mas ela nunca deixaria de te amar. Confesso que a revelação me pegou um pouco desprevenido, mas jamais te condenaria por isso, pelo contrário... Se for isso o que você quer, eu te apoio. – suspirou profundamente para continuar logo em seguida. – Quero que saiba que estou muito decepcionado com você...

- Eu sei... – murmurou em resposta. – Eu fiquei com medo, principalmente depois do que aconteceu entre eu e o Kiba. No começo ele me condenou e me xingou como se eu tivesse cometido o pior crime do mundo, quando eu acreditei que ele seria um dos primeiros a me dar um tapa nas costas e me apoiar. Estamos bem agora, mas eu achei que perderia um dos meus melhores amigos por isso...

- Kiba é muito imaturo para entender sobre certas coisas, Naruto. – o homem se levantou e apoiou a mão na cabeça repleta de fios dourados do rapaz. – É natural que ele tenha levado de maneira tão energética... – sentou-se ao lado do filho. – E me diga, esse garoto te faz feliz? – perguntou, surpreendendo o mais novo.

- Tou-chan? – ergueu uma sobrancelha em dúvida, vendo o sorriso carinhoso no rosto do pai, que nem parecia ter a idade que tinha.

Minato Namikaze tinha 45 anos, com uma aparência de 35. Mesmo sua personalidade era jovial e descontraída, embora muito pacífica. Por vezes, quando Naruto andava junto ao homem, as pessoas tinham a tendência a confundi-los com irmãos, ao invés de dizer que eram pai e filho.

Saber que ele tinha aceitado a sua escolha sem questioná-los dos porquês de estar com Sasuke, aqueceu-lhe o peito. O rapaz se levantou da cadeira e se jogou nos braços do outro com tanta força, que quase os derrubou.

- Obrigado... – o loirinho murmurou, afundando o rosto no ombro daquele que havia o criado uma vida toda.

- Baka. – deu um tapa carinhoso na nuca do filho, enquanto sorria e retribuía o abraço repentino.

- Você acha que Kaa-chan está muito chateada? – mordeu o lábio inferior, afastando-se do calor reconfortante.

- Dê um tempo a ela. Você conhece a sua mãe, ela tende há agir um pouco temperamental quando está chateada. – deu um afago nos cabelos dourados, tão parecido com o seu.

- Hai. – deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça, observando o mais velho subir as escadas para o andar superior.

Naruto deu um pequeno sorriso, sentindo-se acalentado pela aceitação do homem que considerava o seu herói. Ele ainda estava preocupado sobre como seriam as coisas com a sua mãe, mas ter o pai do seu lado, já lhe tirava um peso enorme do seu coração.

**(***)**

Quando Sasuke chegou em casa na sexta-feira de noite, após o trabalho, ele apenas encontrou um loiro, deitado na cama no quarto de Karin. A cabeça amarela brilhante estava apoiada nas coxas delgadas da mulher, enquanto ela afagava os fios macios. Naruto brincava com uma madeixa vermelha e sorria discretamente sobre algo que ouviu.

A primeira reação do Uchiha foi erguer uma sobrancelha, incrédulo para com a cena inédita, mas bonita. Os dois parentes estavam tão concentrados no diálogo, que não o perceberam na porta do cômodo, apoiado no batente e com os braços cruzados.

O moreno pigarreou para chamar a atenção.

- Teme! – o Uzumaki se levantou bruscamente, caminhando a passos rápidos para a direção do outro para enlaçar o pescoço pálido em um abraço apertado, tentando demonstrar toda a saudade que sentiu ao longo da semana.

- Dobe. – murmurou, retendo um pequeno sorriso e dando leves tapas em um dos lados do quadril estreito.

- Deuses, arranjem um quarto! – exclamou a ruiva, indignada. – Vocês não podem se ver que esquecem todos os outros que estão à volta! – jogou os braços para o alto em sinal de rendição.

- Hn. – resmungou o corvo, rolando os olhos com impaciência. Só Karin para estragar um momento como esses.

- Com ciúmes? – o loiro balançou as sobrancelhas douradas de forma sugestiva e com um sorriso cafajeste no rosto cheio de cicatrizes.

- Cala a boca, idiota! – ela gritou surpreendida quando sentiu dois braços fortes agarrar a sua figura pequena, apertando-a num abraço de quebrar os ossos, enquanto lábios distribuíam beijos em todo o rosto pálido da rapariga. – Me larga, seu retardado! – ela berrou enfurecida, tentando empurrar a figura enorme de Naruto para longe de si.

Sasuke observava a cena com o cenho franzido, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, antes de mudar-se para ir ao seu próprio quarto, desejando, incomodado, tirar o terno preto sufocante. Vendo o humor radiante do amante, ele logo deduziu que havia se preocupado muito à toa, mas não podia se autoajudar, depois da ligação que recebeu da sua mãe, ele tentou quase em desespero – mesmo que ainda não admitisse isso para si mesmo –, entrar em contato com loiro, que o ignorou por dias; até agora.

A aflição da espera era tanta, que ele passou a supor o pior: que os pais do Uzumaki não aceitaram e que o estudante de engenharia desistiu do que tinham por causa de uma possível confusão com a sua família. Embora, vê-lo no apartamento em que dividia com Karin e, depois, receber um gesto tão caloroso de boas-vindas, dizia-lhe que havia muito mais por trás do que ele desconfiou.

O Uchiha respirou fundo, sentindo a agonia que experimentou nos últimos três dias irem embora. Depois que recebeu a notícia de Mikoto, tudo pareceu dar errado. Naruto não respondia seus SMS, não atendia às suas ligações, ficou off-line, sem se preocupar em lhe mandar um aviso sobre o que aconteceu. O corvo chegou ao extremo de achar que o mais novo o culpava pelo o que – possivelmente – poderia ter ocorrido. E agora, pensando melhor, ele começava a notar o estresse afundar sobre ele em forma de raiva.

"_Afinal, quem aquele Usuratonkachi acha que é para me deixar assim?"_, pensou irado.

Suas mãos tremeram levemente, enquanto ele tentava desabotoar o paletó. Ele achou que tinha perdido o amante, sendo que nem o tinha direito ainda, e, esse sentimento era sufocante. Nesses últimos dias, Sasuke percebeu o quanto se apegou ao primo idiota de sua melhor amiga, tanto que, pela força com que seu coração se comprimiu ao pensar que nunca mais veria o _Dobe_, ele deu-se conta de que, sem querer, havia se apaixonado. _"Merda!"_, amaldiçoou ainda mais raivoso e frustrado, porque ele não estava tão seguro sobre o que o Uzumaki sentia.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os totalmente, enquanto tentava decidir o que faria a partir de agora que tomou o conhecimento sobre sua paixonite fora de hora. O Uchiha estava confuso consigo mesmo, porque não esperava cair de amores por Naruto tão cedo; ele, um ser tão estoico, indiferente e frio se deixar levar com tanta rapidez era assustador. Ele tinha de admitir que estava intimidado com a intensidade do seu sentimento para com o idiota estúpido.

Desabotoando os punhos da camisa branca, ele ouviu um pequeno assovio vindo da porta. O som o enfureceu mais, porque vinha da pessoa que lhe coçou mais que um nervo por três longos e demorados dias.

- Você se torna mais apetitoso a cada dia que passa, Suke. – elogiou, passando a língua por entre os lábios, com um sorriso sugestivo.

O moreno nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, decidido a ignorar o homem, ele passou a abrir a peça para poder tirá-la. O loiro se sentou na cama de casal coberta meticulosamente por uma colcha azul marinho com costuras discretas na cor preta. Olhos azuis cerúleos rapidamente se tornaram cobalto ao observar cada pedaço de pele leitosa se revelar e os músculos firmes ondularem com cada movimento, conforme o corvo tirava as roupas.

Mordendo a carne do beiço com força, o estudante de engenharia tentou se concentrar no rosto de traços delicados, quando reparou as sobrancelhas negras vincadas e a boca posicionada em uma linha fina e rígida. Sasuke estava bravo com algo que o Uzumaki não sabia definir o que era, mas era grave o suficiente para emitir ondas assassinas por todo o quarto. Ele praguejou baixinho por ter se distraído com outras coisas menos importantes do que o estado de espírito do mais velho.

- Bastardo? – silêncio o fez franzir o cenho. – Teme? – a quietude o fez olhar em volta, como se procurasse algo que chamasse a atenção do Uchiha. – Sasuke? – silêncio novamente.

Impaciente e irritado com a indiferença do outro, ele pegou um dos travesseiros encostados na cabeceira da cama e tacou sem qualquer delicadeza na direção do moreno, que pegou o objeto antes que este o atingisse e o jogou de volta, em direção ao rosto bronzeado e com marquinhas de bigodes de raposa. Apesar da raiva, os lábios finos se moveram para dar ao amante um sorriso presunçoso, sentindo-se vingado ao ver o corpo do mais novo se mover para trás com o impacto violento da almofada colidindo com sua cabeça.

- Filho da puta... - o loiro rosnou com a voz abafada.

- Reclamando por causa de um mero travesseiro, idiota? - zombou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Ele mal se importou com a presença de Naruto no quarto, enquanto tirava a calça social para ficar só em sua boxer preta, assistindo pelo canto dos olhos o outro rapaz se apoiar nos cotovelos com o cenho e os lábios franzidos em irritação; se antes existia um pequeno resquício de fome nos orbes azuis cerúleos, ele foi cortado pela pequena briga infantil que acabaram de ter. O primo da sua melhor amiga ficava visivelmente chateado quando não obtia a atenção que desejava e, o moreno estava usando isso ao seu próprio favor. Por dentro, ele sentiu uma mísera pontada de remorso, que logo morreu quando se lembrou do motivo de estar tão injuriado.

- Por esta demonstração de afeto calorosa, só posso presumir que a causa do humor azedo seja eu. - jorrou com ironia.

- Você não é tão burro quanto achei que fosse, perdedor... - virou as costas com indiferença a fim de procurar no armário alguma roupa decente e confortável para se vestir.

- Suke? – chamou humildemente.

- O que deu um você para me chamar com esse apelido idiota, hein?! – rosnou, ficando irritado porque toda vez que o Uzumaki o chamava dessa forma, parecia acender uma pequena chama quente em seu coração. E ele não queria parecer mole, quando devia estar esbravejando o descaso dos últimos dias.

Orbes ônix encontraram as íris azuis claras e todos os seus pensamentos furiosos evaporaram como fumaça. O loiro ostentava um sorriso repleto de significados, que ele não sabia definir o que queriam dizer, mas que o fez se calar de todos os xingamentos que gostaria de pronunciar. As piscinas azuladas transmitiam um sentimento tão intenso e um calor tão grande, que pareciam atingi-lo, mesmo com os quase dois metros de distância que os separava. A expressão no rosto com marquinhas de bigodes de raposa era tão tocante, que fez perder o fôlego.

- Vem aqui. – Naruto fez um gesto com a mão, pedindo para que ele se aproximasse.

Sasuke nem hesitou ao se aproximar, sentando-se ao lado do mais novo logo em seguida. O estudante de engenharia o puxou pela cintura, aproximando os dois corpos juntos, antes de fazer o corvo deitar ao seu lado para colocar uma das pernas entre as coxas torneadas e posicionar o tronco em cima da figura pálida do moreno.

O Uzumaki agarrou os fios negros do cabelo macio, inclinando-se para beijar os lábios finos em uma carícia intensa. O Uchiha sentiu sua boca ser invadida por uma língua exigente, que ordenava imperiosamente ser correspondida, desafiando-o a acompanhar o ritmo lento, mais autoritário. Ele gemeu, quando sentiu o amante sugar a carne do beiço com força, enquanto ainda segurava sua cabeça com firmeza, comandando todos os seus movimentos.

Mãos de pele marfim se moveram para segurar o dorso do homem sobre si, correndo-as para sentir os músculos enrijecidos por dentro da jaqueta de couro caramelo que o loiro usava, fazendo-o suspirar em deleite. O cheiro, os toques e os afagos necessitados quase nublaram a sua mente sobre o motivo que o levaram a iniciar uma pequena discussão há alguns minutos. Empurrando o outro para poder encará-lo, Sasuke deparou-se com familiares olhos tingidos com nuances de cinza e prata.

Ele engoliu em seco.

O peso daquela cor sempre o transportava para um mundo nebuloso. O corvo não tinha palavras para descrever o quanto aquele olhar era aberto e expressivo, como se gritasse toda a carência que sentia e que somente ele poderia suprir.

- Por que você não entrou em contato comigo todos esses dias? – perguntou de supetão, antes que acontecesse algo que o distraísse novamente.

De repente, toda a atmosfera do quarto mudou e até a energia do amante mudou para uma mais grave. Sem perceber, sobrancelhas negras se vincaram para anormalidade da situação, já que nada que envolvia Naruto era carregado, pelo contrário, o homem parecia carregar consigo uma vibração que sempre lhe transmitia paz e tranquilidade. Sasuke definiu, sem qualquer questionamento, que não gostava dessa aura no mais novo, porque não se encaixava com a figura brilhante e alegre que estava habituado. Esse novo Uzumaki o deixava receoso.

Várias possibilidades começaram a passar pela cabeça repleta de fios negros, agora desgrenhados, e nenhuma delas era muito boa. Aliás, a pior delas era que o loiro quisesse parar o que tinham, sabe-se lá o que era realmente isso que ambos possuíam. Apesar de ser um tanto confuso, era uma relação importante para o corvo, ainda mais agora que ele sabia o que sentia de fato pelo rapaz de bonitos olhos azuis.

O Uzumaki, como se sentisse a aflição do outro, passou a mão bronzeada sobre as madeixas pretas a fim de tirá-las de cima dos orbes ônix profundos, antes de dar um pequeno e singelo beijo na boca rosada. Antes que ele pudesse dizer o que pretendia, ouviu um grito feminino vindo da porta, assustando-o de tal maneira, que ele instintivamente pulou para longe do corpo grudado ao seu.

O Uchiha apoiou-se no cotovelo para observar quem havia interrompido a conversa tão importante. Ele encarou com um brilho de morte a mulher pequena de longos cabelos vermelhos e a sua acompanhante loira, mal se importando com o seu estado seminu, tamanha a irritação que sentia.

- Karin? Ino? - perguntou o estudante de engenharia com suspeita, erguendo uma sobrancelha em sinal de dúvida.

A rapariga de longos cabelos vermelhos tinha as duas mãos no rosto, enquanto murmurava algo que parecia "eu não vi isso" repetidas vezes, enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro freneticamente. Já a outra fêmea segurava o nariz, com uma expressão que mesclava choque, diversão e malícia.

- Vocês ao menos poderiam ter trancado a porra da porta? - exclamou a Uzumaki com a voz abafada.

- Hn. - grunhiu o corvo, ficando ainda mais aborrecido. - Não é como se estivéssemos transando.

- Ainda! - ela voltou a retorquir com um timbre energético. - Olha seu estado! - apontou com o indicador, mostrando um olhar castanho-avermelhado. - Eu não preciso ser atormentada com uma visão dessas para o resto da minha vida!

- O quê? - fungou a menina com um longo rabo de cavalo. - Eu achei superquente.

- É por isso mesmo! - levantou as mãos para o céu em rendição. - Como eu vou encarar o Sasuke novamente sabendo que eu o vi de cueca? Se antes eu tinha vontade de atacá-lo no meio da noite, imagine o que eu sofrerei agora? - perguntou com um muxoxo. - E ninguém merece ter sonhos molhados do seu melhor amigo com o seu primo idiota!

- Hey! - Naruto gritou indignado.

- Te entendo. - murmurou a loira, dando pequenos tapas amigáveis no ombro da outra mulher. - Eu poderia ver o Sasuke-kun de boxer por toda a minha vida, que nunca me cansaria... Vou guardar essa imagem mental por todo o sempre como uma lembrança do melhor momento da minha vida. - divagou.

- O que você tem que atrai tanto o sexo feminino, Bastardo? - inquiriu com irritação, sentindo-se enciumado. - Karin me mostrou a quantidade de cartas de amor que você recebe todos os dias, sabia? - olhos azuis assistiram o Uchiha mudar a expressão emburrada para outra presunçosa. O olhar negro brilhou em escárnio e diversão.

- Ciúmes, Dobe? - sorriu afetadamente.

O Uzumaki respirou fundo, tentando controlar a vontade de socar o rosto perfeito e debochado até desfigurá-lo.

- Quem? Eu? - riu com descrença. - Nunca! - jamais ele admitiria isso em voz alta. - Eu nem sei, de fato, o que todas elas veem em você! - resmungou, amuado.

As duas outras presenças no quarto assistiam a cena, sentindo-se cada vez mais excluídas da situação toda, já que os homens esqueceram completamente que tinham companhia. Elas olharam uma para a outra e saíram do quarto, esperando outra hora para conversar com o casal sobre os planos que fizeram para o final de semana.

- Talvez, seja o mesmo que você viu em mim? - ironizou.

Naruto iria devolver a réplica, se não tivesse visto razão na declaração do amante. Mal humorado, ele cruzou os braços e fez um bico, chateado consigo mesmo por não ter como responder a provocação, fazendo Sasuke rir minimamente e rolar os olhos para a manha infantil. Ele puxou o braço do mais novo, derrubando-o na cama ao seu lado. Inclinando-se, ele capturou a carne do lábio inferior do amante entre os dentes, mordendo-o com força para se vingar da briga sem sentido. O loiro gemeu de dor.

- Idiota... - murmurou, antes de beijá-lo com intensidade e carinho.

Quando os dois se afastaram, o estudante de engenharia já estava sorrindo novamente. Ele se levantou da cama em um pulo - depois de dar um tapa na bunda coberta apenas com a boxer preta - e caminhou até a porta.

- Mais tarde discutimos sobre aquilo, Teme. - anunciou. - Vou ver o que as meninas queriam antes de interromper nossa conversa. Vista algo decente antes de sair desse quarto! - resmungou, sumindo pelo corredor.

O Uchiha franziu a testa, enquanto observava o espaço vazio do seu quarto. Ele bufou minimamente, irritado pelo diálogo mal resolvido e pelo comando do amante.

- Acho que estou pegando muito leve com você, Sr. Uzumaki. - sussurrou para o silêncio do cômodo, levantando-se. - Já está até achando que pode me dar ordens... - abriu o armário, procurando por uma calça de moletom confortável.

**(***)**

Quando Sasuke chegou na cozinha, encontrou um Naruto com uma cara amarrada e duas garotas tagarelando sem parar dobre algo que ele desconhecia. O loiro havia tirado a jaqueta de couro caramelo e estava somente com uma camiseta regata branca e simples, salientando os músculos firmes dos bíceps e do dorso bronzeado. Tanta pele à mostra, fez com que ele não resistisse ao impulso de levantar a barra da peça para poder tocar a cútis dourada na região do quadril, a calça, como sempre, caía frouxamente, revelando o elástico vermelho e branco da cueca. O Uzumaki se arrepiou com a carícia invasiva.

- Do que elas estão falando para deixar você com essa cara tão feia, Usuratonkachi? - murmurou com a voz grave no ouvido do amante, fazendo os pelos claros da nuca do outro se eriçar ainda mais.

Antes que o mais novo pudesse responder, Karin interrompeu a conversa:

- Sasuke-kun! - exclamou animadamente. - Estamos combinando de ir a um dos bares GLS em Tóquio amanhã. - ela deu um sorriso tão grande, que os olhos castanho-avermelhados se fecharam. - Todos estão reclamando, mas vamos dar um jeito para convencer todo mundo!

Se o Uchiha fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele teria arregalado os olhos, mas como ele era sempre muito neutro, sua expressão continuava inabalável, embora seu interior estivesse uma bagunça entre o choque e a confusão.

- Eu estou achando que isso não vai dar certo... - Naruto falou para si mesmo.

* * *

Eu receei muito sobre escrever sobre a reação do Minato e da Kushina. Desde o começo, eu sabia que ela seria quem lidaria com a situação de maneira mais difícil, mas eu não queria que ela se negasse a entender a sexualidade do Naruto, porque não faz parte da natureza dela discriminar uma escolha do próprio filho, pelo menos as que envolvam o coração.

A mãe do nosso loirinho é taurina e, geralmente, pessoas sob este signo lidam muito mal com falta de confiança e mentiras. Eles ficam extremamente magoados e não fazem questão de esconder, pelo contrário, jogam na sua cara que estão bem chateados. Tentei juntar isso ao temperamento forte da ruiva e resultou nesses acontecimentos e nos próximos também.

Espero que tenham gostado! ;(


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

* * *

_"Sofremos muito com o pouco que nos falta e gozamos pouco o muito que temos." - William Shakespeare._

**Capítulo 11**

Naruto e Sasuke olhavam o apartamento lotado com estranheza, o primeiro parecia muito mais expressivo que o segundo, mas no rosto pálido, via-se a sobrancelha esquerda tremular levemente, enquanto observava a agitação na sala normalmente vazia do apartamento espaçoso. Todos da turma do Uzumaki estavam presentes, até mesmo o carrancudo Shino e a tímida Hinata. Dentre a pequena roda de amigos do estudante de administração, Juugo e Karin conversavam animadamente no corredor que ligava o cômodo para a cozinha. O moreno ainda não conseguia acreditar que Ino conseguiu convencer toda aquela gente a compactuar com um plano insano.

O rapaz, de olhos azuis cerúleos, encarava todos com um olhar perplexo e a boca aberta em surpresa. Na mão bronzeada direita havia um copo que lhe tinha sido entregue, embora não conseguisse especificar quem lhe ofereceu e nem o que era, mas sabia que tinha álcool. O domicílio parecia estar em uma festa; só faltava a música alta, porque a baderna já estava sendo feita. Quando o loiro pegou o vislumbre da cabeleira platinada da Yamanaka, ele agarrou o braço fino e a puxou para que pudesse confrontá-la.

- Como você conseguiu isso? – indagou com urgência.

- Eu falei com o Kiba que estava a fim de ir para um bar GLS e ele fez questão de chamar a galera toda... – disse com naturalidade.

O homem soltou o braço delgado para bater na própria testa. Era só o Inuzuka saber que a rapariga loira estava indo para algum lugar, que ele dava um jeito de arrastar todo mundo que conhecia para ter um pretexto de estar perto da garota. _"Como um cão carente..."_, resmungou em pensamento. Naruto não conseguia entender o porquê do amigo não confessar logo de uma vez que estava apaixonado pela estudante de psicologia e compreendia menos ainda o fato da mulher nunca ter reparado em nada, sendo ela, tão perspicaz com relação ao sexo masculino.

- Nós vamos sair daqui a pouco, vocês já estão prontos? – ela correu os olhos de cima a baixo pela figura de Sasuke, vendo-o vestido com um blazer de feltro cinza com corte militar, uma camisa grafite de manga comprida, uma calça jeans de lavagem levemente desbotada e um par de botas cano curto. _"Um verdadeiro gato!"_, pensou, encarando descaradamente o moreno, que estava completamente indiferente ao escrutínio da fêmea.

- Ino? – resmungou o Uzumaki, reparando no olhar nada discreto da amiga.

- Oi? – ela ergueu os olhos para o homem. – Desculpe, Naruto, mas você tem um pedaço de mau caminho e tanto na sua posse, eu não posso me conter! – lançou uma piscadela e sorriu apologética, antes de se afastar.

O loiro apenas balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, meio resignado e divertido, ele jamais poderia discriminar a mulher por admirar o Uchiha, afinal, o rapaz mais velho era realmente um cara extremamente atraente. O homem, por sua vez, estava com as duas mãos nos bolsos, encarando as pessoas com os lábios franzidos em aborrecimento. O estudante de engenharia puxou o braço esquerdo do amante, incitando-o a caminhar para a varanda e, assim, evitar que o outro ficasse ainda mais irritado.

- Seus amigos são um punhado... – a voz grave reclamou. – Se Kiba não tivesse convencido todas essas pessoas para irem a um bar GLS, não teríamos que passar por isso... – cruzou os braços, cada vez mais emburrado.

- Nós podemos ficar aqui e nos divertimos sozinhos, o que acha? – ele balançou as sobrancelhas douradas sugestivamente, sentando-se em um divã e puxando o corvo para se acomodar entre suas pernas. – Não somos obrigados a ir. – deu de ombros. – Embora eu ache que vamos nos divertir... – mordeu o lábio inferior para segurar uma risada, apesar de toda a expressão denunciar o seu divertimento. – Quero ver como os outros rapazes lidam com um lugar tão cheio de outros gays... – não conseguindo mais segurar o riso.

Sasuke parou um instante para pensar na lógica do outro e mesmo que ele tenha tentado não imaginar a situação, seu cérebro imediatamente criou uma imagem mental hilariante. Franzindo os lábios para se impedir de sorrir, ele encarou os olhos azuis que brilhavam em felicidade.

- Hn. – concordou com a cabeça e desviou o olhar para a paisagem de Nagano, assistindo a cor arroxeada do céu anunciando o início da noite.

Os dois ficaram em um silêncio contemplativo; cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Ambos acordaram de seus devaneios pela voz grossa de Kiba chamando e quebrando o silêncio reconfortante do local.

- Vocês me cansam... – resmungou o Inuzuka. – Já estão juntos outra vez e apreciando o pôr do sol como um casal de velhos... Argh!

- Com ciúmes, seu punk? – brincou Naruto, sorrindo, enquanto via o amigo se sentar em uma poltrona próxima segurando uma lata de cerveja na mão.

- Sim. Não te vi o final de semana passado e quando te vejo, você está grudado com esse cara! – apontou Sasuke com um bico amuado. – Sinto que estou perdendo o meu melhor amigo!

- Não se preocupe, velho... – bagunçou a cabeleira castanha com as mãos. – Eu ainda te amo, já te disse isso... – puxou o outro homem e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha, recebendo uma careta enojada como resposta.

- Eca! – gritou, esfregando com força o local melado de saliva. – Acho que você está levando esse lance de homossexualidade muito a sério! – brigou, fingindo estar com raiva. Fingindo, porque ele nunca conseguiu ficar bravo com o Uzumaki por muito tempo.

O loiro era seu irmão de consideração, aquele que nunca saiu do seu lado, mesmo quando um levava bronca do Iruka-sensei no primário, o outro estava junto para minimizar o sermão. Ele havia errado feio com o homem quando descobriu que o estudante de engenharia tinha ficado com o corvo e, mesmo assim, Naruto não guardou qualquer rancor das coisas horríveis que havia dito. _"Não tem como não amar esse cara"_, pensou com carinho, dando um soco amigável no ombro do amigo.

O Uchiha assistia a interação com uma sobrancelha erguida, vasculhando no bolso do blazer o maço de cigarros. Ele não entendia muito bem esse tipo de vínculo que seu amante e Kiba tinham, afinal, o moreno e Karin tinham um tipo de relacionamento muito diferente da amizade usual, mas ele gostava de pensar que o rapaz, de grandes olhos azuis, possuía alguém com quem contar nos momentos difíceis quando ele estava longe. Sasuke havia se tornado muito protetor do outro nos últimos dias, embora não houvesse motivos para tal, porque o homem sabia se cuidar sozinho. Ele só não conseguia se autoajudar, principalmente agora, quando tomou conhecimento sobre seus sentimentos. E tudo parecia se agravar por não saber qual tinha sido a reação dos pais do Uzumaki.

Tudo isso, somado ao fato de que desconhecia a razão por ter sido ignorado. _"O que aconteceu nesses dias?"_, perguntava-se a todo instante.

Ele tentou perguntar para Naruto o que tinha acontecido na hora em que estavam se preparando para dormir, mas ele se esquivou como uma raposa desconfiada, como se ainda receasse sobre o que dizer. A maneira como o loiro estava lidando com a situação, estava deixando-o com o interior agitado, já que desde o começo, o outro mostrou ser uma pessoa completamente transparente, que mostrava todas as emoções, sem qualquer hesitação.

O mais velho queria fazer parte de cada pedaço da vida do estudante de engenharia e vê-lo escondendo o que estava errado, deixava-o frustrado.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz rouca do homem que roubou sua mente. E seu coração.

- O que você fez para convencer todos os caras a aceitassem ir para um clube GLS? – perguntou com genuína curiosidade.

- Eles não sabem... – deu um sorriso cafajeste. – Eu sei que o Neji e o Gaara vão ser os primeiros a querer me matar, depois o Kankurou e o Shino, mas você sabe... Festa, para mim, tem que ter a turma toda... – deu de ombros.

- Sei... – retorquiu o loiro com desconfiança, enquanto assistia o Uchiha dar uma longa tragada em seu cigarro, segurando a fumaça por um longo tempo, antes de soltá-la casualmente para cima. – Eu acho que vai ser engraçado... – riu juntamente com o Inuzuka.

- E aí, cara! – deu um empurrão delicado no melhor amigo para chamar a atenção do Uzumaki, que encarava fixamente, e distraidamente, o corvo. – Fiquei sabendo que seus pais descobriram que você está com o Sasuke. O que aconteceu?

O tópico da conversa atraiu o moreno, que estava olhando distraidamente as estrelas surgirem com o passar dos minutos. Ele virou o pescoço tão rápido para encarar o loiro, que ficou surpreso por não ter um torcicolo. Naruto encostou mais no divã, jogando o braço direito sobre os olhos e dando um suspiro cansado, enquanto pensava sobre como contar sobre a reação da sua família.

- Minha mãe está agindo como uma adolescente temperamental sobre isso... – resmungou com impaciência.

- Ela não aceitou? – indagou o corvo, sentindo-se alarmado. Seu batimento cardíaco acelerando consideravelmente à medida que o outro demorava em responder.

- Meu pai disse que ela não me discriminaria por algo que eu não tenho escolha. – ergueu o braço e o deixou descansando na própria testa para poder encarar os dois. – O problema é que ela não me dirige a palavra desde então, e, eu não posso ter certeza se é isso mesmo o que ela pensa, porque ela não vai me dizer, enquanto não me desculpar por eu ter ocultado algo importante sobre mim para a minha família. – resmungou. – Tou-chan ainda quer conhecer você, bastardo. – sorriu minimamente, puxando docemente a mecha mais comprida que emoldurava o rosto delicado.

- Então, quer dizer que pelo menos o seu pai aceitou tudo numa boa? – indagou Kiba.

- Sim. – deu um pequeno sorriso, enquanto se lembrava da conversa.

- E é só isso? – rosnou o Uchiha.

Sasuke estava com raiva. Muita raiva.

Ele apertou o filtro do cigarro com força entre os dedos e encarou os olhos azuis como se lançasse labaredas pelos orbes escuros. A força da sua ira era tanta, que os olhos pareciam vermelhos. O peso do olhar parecia ter alarmado os dois amigos. O Inuzuka, vendo que a situação ficaria complicada, murmurou que iria jogar um pouco de sinuca com Kankurou, mas o casal nem prestou atenção nas palavras, já que estavam muito centrados em ler as emoções um do outro.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – franziu os lábios, sentindo-se defensivo com o ataque repentino. Ele não estava conseguindo entender o porquê o moreno estava tão irritado.

- Você me ignora por três dias quando o seu pai aceitou o que temos e sua mãe só está agindo como uma vadia porque ocultou sobre isso dela? – seu tom era gutural.

- Controle a língua, bastardo! Veja lá como se refere sobre a minha mãe... – murmurou de forma tensa, tentando controlar o seu temperamento explosivo e a vontade de socar esse homem até se sentir satisfeito.

A maneira feroz com que o Uzumaki estava o encarando, fez o corvo perceber que pisou no calo errado. As mãos bronzeadas estavam fechadas em cima da coxa vestida com uma calça de sarja em modelagem reta na cor branco navajo. O loiro apertava os dedos com tanta força, que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos e a boca carnuda estava com os cantos virados para baixo. Instantaneamente o Uchiha se arrependeu do que disse, afinal, se os papeis se invertessem, ele também ficaria louco.

- Desculpa... – murmurou com esforço e com os dentes cerrados, sem graça, já que ele odiava admitir que estivesse errado. – Eu só fiquei nervoso, porque você não me deu um sinal de vida por algo tão simples. Eu sei que são os seus pais e que não é fácil lidar sozinho com a revelação, ainda mais pela forma como sua mãe parece estar reagindo ao fato. Eu já passei por isso. – lambeu os lábios secos. – Ponha-se em meu lugar, ok? Foi por culpa da minha mãe que tudo isso aconteceu, não estava nos nossos planos e o que tínhamos combinado é que eu estaria do seu lado quando você decidisse contar... Nada disso ocorreu e eu fiquei preocupado, caramba! – exclamou, deixando toda a tensão dos últimos dias irem embora com o desabafo. – Eu não estou zombando a sua família. Eu só quero saber o porquê de me deixar de lado, quando não havia motivos para isso!

Naruto parecia desnorteado com a quantidade de informações que havia sido jogado em cima dele tão subitamente. O corvo nunca tinha sido tão falante como nos últimos segundos... Ou minutos; ele não saberia dizer. Ele franziu os lábios em um bico, numa careta pensativa, enquanto refletia sobre como se sentiria se estivesse no lugar do moreno. O loiro não poderia ser injusto, ele sabia muito bem como o sentimento de ser ignorado é angustiante, afinal, sentia isso o tempo todo quando alguém, vulgo Uchiha Sasuke, fingia que ele não existia por birra.

- Então, eu também lhe devo desculpas... – coçou o topo da cabeça, desviando os olhos azuis, sentindo-se completamente tímido.

- E uma justificativa descente. – resmungou ainda emburrado, não sentindo tocado pela pose involuntária, mas completamente cativante do Uzumaki.

- Eu precisava de um tempo para repensar sobre o nosso relacionamento, Sasuke... – o tom grave e anormalmente sério alarmou, novamente, o outro.

O rumo da conversa deixou o Uchiha tão nervoso e inseguro, que sua mão direita tremeu levemente quando ele levou o cigarro para os lábios, antes de tragar uma boa quantidade de fumaça, que fez com que suas bochechas inchassem um pouco, para empurrar o ar com fumo para o pulmão. Ele sentiu uma leve ardência na garganta, distraindo-o momentaneamente para o que o preocupava.

Ele tentou evitar pensar que o rumo da conversa resultaria em um término. Ainda mais agora.

- E...? – o barítono profundo soou neutro, embora seus sentimentos estivessem uma bagunça.

- E? – perguntou, com um sorriso divertido, embora ainda houvesse aquela aura pesada em torno da figura estonteante e bronzeada de Naruto. – Precisamos avaliar o que realmente queremos, porque isso... – apontou para si mesmo e depois para o mais velho. – Está tomando proporções bem sérias. – levou os braços para a nuca para apoiar o tronco. – Sua mãe disse para a minha família que estamos praticamente planejando nos casar... – pausa para observar um brilho cor-de-rosa tomar conta das maçãs da bochecha normalmente pálida. Ele riu, ganhando uma carranca corada em troca. – Logicamente, meus pais criaram expectativas sobre o que foi dito, quando não temos nada muito certo. Todos estão criando esperanças sobre algo que conversamos para não ter pressa e que não sabemos se vai dar certo...

- Principalmente, porque nós só nos conhecemos a duas semanas... – completou o rapaz de profundos olhos negros, enquanto amassava o cigarro no cinzeiro de vidro na mesinha ao lado do divã.

- Yeah... – ergueu as pernas e entrelaçou-as na cintura delgada do Uchiha, puxando-o para mais próximo de si. – Eu expliquei para o meu pai a situação, mas vamos deixar o resto como está? Eu não quero que a Mikoto-san fique magoada e desiludida. – brincou e corou levemente, denunciando que havia um pingo de seriedade na brincadeira.

Sasuke observou a expressão ainda hesitante do amante com cautela, enquanto experimentava a sensação de todo o seu interior se aquecer com a demonstração de afeto do mais novo para com alguém da sua família.

- E é só isso? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, acentuando ainda mais a dúvida. – Você não tem mais nada para me dizer? – o moreno logo descartou da sua lista de possibilidades o rompimento do relacionamento, por causa da linguagem corporal do Uzumaki.

- Tenho, mas eu não vou dizer isso agora. - sorriu misteriosamente.

- Por que não? - franzindo o cenho indignado. O moreno estava começando a não gostar desse mistério todo e apreciava menos ainda o fato do loiro estar escondendo algo.

- Simples: porque não! - resmungou com um bico mal humorado, irritado com o fato do corvo não entender que não gostaria de conversar sobre isso agora, porque era cedo e ambos não sabiam ao certo o que queriam.

Ao menos, ele tinha certeza, mas não podia colocar a mão no fogo pelo Uchiha. O loiro preferia esperar um pouco mais, antes de dar um passo adiante no relacionamento, porque os dois haviam acabado de sair de namoros longos – ele principalmente. O Uzumaki era um adulto e tinha que agir como tal. Envolvimentos repentinos existiam nos filmes e contos de fadas, a realidade era totalmente diferente na vida real. Situações planejadas nunca davam certo, mas as impulsivas também não, e, ele aprendeu isso da pior maneira possível.

No passado, Naruto pressionou um relacionamento com Sakura, pois acreditava que conseguiria mudar os sentimentos da mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Ledo engano. O casal de ex-namorados viveu momentos muito felizes juntos por três anos, mas acabou como um passe de mágica, tão repentino quanto começou. Normalmente, ele já teria se jogado em uma relação mais séria com o estudante de administração, declarado mil amores, porque este era o seu jeito. Ele negava quando Sasuke o chamava de carente, mas sabia que era assim, e, por este motivo, estava se contendo tanto. Ele errou antes, mas não queria cometer a mesma falha com alguém que havia se tornado tão importante para si.

O Uchiha iria replicar a resposta curta e mal educada, mas foi interrompido por uma voz doce e feminina:

- Etoo... Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san, nós já estamos saindo. - avisou Hinata, envergonhada por cortar qualquer momento do casal.

- Obrigado, Hina-chan! - o Uzumaki deu um sorriso gigantesco em agradecimento, completamente esquecido do assunto que discutia com o amante. Ele se separou do corvo e caminhou até a figura bonita de Hyuuga Hinata, passando o braço esquerdo pelos ombros pequenos e apertando-a em um meio abraço, fazendo a menina corar ainda mais tímida pela atenção que estava recebendo da sua antiga paixão. - Vamos lá, teme! Na ida, quem está dirigindo é você... Eu dirijo na volta. - exclamou entusiasmado, enquanto puxava a mulher de longos cabelos preto-azulados.

O moreno cerrou as mãos em punhos, irritado pela interrupção e pela falta de respostas. Ele não conseguia pôr um dedo sobre o que o loiro estava escondendo e, novamente, sua mente começou a criar mil possibilidades, cada uma pior que a outra.

**(***)**

Três horas de viagem mais tarde, eles se encontravam em uma das áreas mais badaladas de Shinjuku em Tóquio. O grupo de amigos estava em frente a uma casa noturna chamada _Dragon Men_, um dos poucos clubes voltados para o público masculino homossexual que aceitava mulheres como visitantes - a maioria só entravam homens e não teria cabimento separar todo mundo, quando houve tanto trabalho para juntá-los. Gaara se aproximou de Naruto, receoso, quando um macho passou praticamente lhe devorando com o olhar e roçando o seu corpo delgado no ruivo. A aparência exótica e frágil do rapaz, de curtos cabelos vermelhos, logo atraiu a atenção, além do fato dele aparentar estar solteiro.

O Uzumaki tentou segurar o som do riso, mas não conseguiu. O Sabaku parecia tão assustado e intimidado, que deixou completamente sua usual pose assustadora. Os olhos verdes claros encaravam a tudo atordoado, enquanto estava praticamente se fundindo ao melhor amigo, colando o braço esquerdo no direito da figura bronzeada.

- Eu vou te matar. - rosnou, sentindo-se menos ameaçado agora que estava na segurança do outro.

- Não coloque a culpa em mim, vai tirar satisfação com o Kiba! - respondeu risonho. - Ele que te chamou em primeiro lugar. E tente ser legal comigo, ou eu te deixo sozinho e grito para todo mundo que você está se sentindo sozinho e que precisa de alguém para te consolar, tenho certeza que aquele cara ali, será o primeiro a se oferecer... - disse, apontando para um rapaz que estava na calçada encarando Gaara com um brilho de expectativa.

- Eu te odeio... - murmurou, emburrado.

Sasuke encarou a troca entre os dois com desconfiança, pois nunca tinha assistido Naruto conversar muito com o ruivo. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, sentindo-se levemente enciumado e querendo empurrar o homem de distância, mas sabendo que se fizesse isso, seu amante ficaria irritado. Não que ele se importasse em aborrecer o Uzumaki, mas o casal já estava em uma situação delicada depois da conversa inconclusiva que tiveram mais cedo naquele dia. O moreno estava irritado - e inseguro -, talvez por isso estivesse agindo tão defensivo sobre o que era seu.

Antes que ele pudesse concluir os seus pensamentos, ele ouviu Ino comentar casualmente:

- Não se preocupe, Neji e Kankurou. - abanou a mão em descaso, caminhando para a porta de entrada da casa noturna e entregando sua identificação para o segurança. - Ninguém vai atacar sexualmente nenhum de vocês, parem de agir como um bando de idiotas! - brigou indignada, mal esperando os amigos para entrar no clube.

- Ela tem razão, ninguém vai desrespeitar ninguém aqui. - retorquiu tranquilamente o loiro com o cenho franzido.

Os amigos viram Temari e Shikamaru andarem em direção à porta de ferro; o último murmurando "problemático" de cinco em cinco minutos e recebendo um cascudo da namorada em retaliação. Seguindo o exemplo, todos os outros – alguns resmungando sob a respiração – começaram a entrar, depois da autorização do Host. O interior estava escuro, com muitas luzes coloridas correndo ao longo do espaço da pista e a música rolava, com alguns dançarinos fazendo graça em suas coreografias ousadas. Havia poucas pessoas espalhadas pelo local, já que eram 23h30m e a festa começava a ficar mais agitada a partir da uma da manhã.

Todos os rapazes se reuniram em torno do bar, enquanto as mulheres correram para o único banheiro coletivo e unissex da _Dragon Men_.

- Não é tão ruim assim, não é? - perguntou o Inuzuka, cutucando Shino no braço. O último lhe deu um olhar de soslaio, antes de dar de ombros, indiferente, recebendo um brilho indignado dos olhos castanhos do tatuado.

- Quem teve a brilhante ideia de nos trazer para esse lugar? - perguntou Neji, encarando diretamente Naruto, já deduzindo por si só quem sugeriu.

- Não olhe para mim! - ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição e se virou para o barman que estava esperando os pedidos do grupo, impaciente com a demora. - Jägerbomb. - olhou para Sasuke, indicando que ele deveria pedir.

- Devo me precaver e tomar um drink sem álcool ou esse será o primeiro e o último coquetel que você vai tomar? - ironizou, fazendo o Uzumaki corar de vergonha e murmurar um "bastardo estraga prazeres" como resposta. - Eu vou ficar com o pedido dele e dê a esse idiota um Art Flair.

- Por que eu me ofereci para dirigir na volta e por que está escolhendo para mim? - resmungou, emburrado.

- Hn. - grunhiu, atraindo risos de Kankurou e Kiba e um leve sorriso do Hyuuga.

- Sasuke-kun, Juugo! Vamos para a pista! - Karin surgiu repentinamente, puxando os dois homens com ela.

Todos os homens ficaram olhando para onde o restante das meninas estava juntamente com os dois machos que foram arrastados pela ruiva. Temari vinha em direção a eles com um sorriso leve no rosto dirigido ao namorado, que desviou o olhar, sem graça. O grupo ficou dividido dessa forma por um bom tempo e ao longo dos minutos, a casa foi enchendo a tal ponto, que era quase impossível andar. O Uzumaki assistia de longe a prima dançar, tentando incentivar o Uchiha a fazer o mesmo.

**(***)**

Apesar de acontecerem algumas investidas para com a pequena turma de garotos bonitos, os interessados entendiam, apesar de chateados, as recusas. Mais tranquilos por estarem sendo tão respeitados em um ambiente tão diferente, os rapazes de soltaram um pouco mais.

O loiro pegou a bebida quase quente - devido o tempo de espera - de Sasuke que estava no balcão, ele pediu licença aos amigos e se dirigiu a outra roda. Ele entregou o copo para seu dono, aproveitando para dar um selinho no amante, antes de puxar Ino para dançar. Ele a segurou pela mão, encaixando os dois corpos juntos e tentando acompanhar os movimentos fluídos do quadril arredondado da mulher. A Yamanaka segurou a barra da camiseta manga curta com gola tipo fenda de algodão branco do outro, impulsionando o seu tronco e pélvis para frente bruscamente, roçando sua figura alta na do homem. Os dois fecharam os olhos, com sorrisos leves em seus rostos, enquanto aproveitavam para se esquecerem do mundo à volta.

Ficaram dessa maneira por vários minutos, até que Naruto se lembrou de algo que precisava conversar com a estudante de psicologia.

- Ino? - chamou, praticamente gritando no ouvido da rapariga para se fazer ouvir, ela olhou para ele com os orbes verdes-água brilhando em questionamento. - E a Sakura?

- Esquece, Naruto. - rolou os olhos em tédio para o tópico da conversa. - Ela ainda está agindo como uma mulher naqueles dias sobre o que aconteceu no Ichiraku. - resmungou.

- Você não tentou conversar com ela? - perguntou com preocupação.

- Eu conversei. - ela colocou uma das mãos no ombro desenhado por músculos firmes. - Sakura está chateada com algumas coisas que não havia se dado conta antes, mas percebeu depois do que aconteceu...

- E, por que ela está chateada? - tornou a indagar, mas dessa vez, com incerteza.

- Não é o meu lugar para dizer, me desculpe. - deu de ombros, não estando verdadeiramente arrependida. - Eventualmente, a testuda irá te procurar para conversar... - deu o assunto por encerrado, voltando a mexer o corpo recheado de curvas vestido com um micro short balonê, uma camiseta acinturada estampada e um blazer estruturado rosa choque.

- Vou roubá-lo um pouco de você, Yamanaka. - um barítono profundo soou as costas da garota.

- Sem problemas. - sorriu, antes de se afastar e ser abordada por Kiba.

O Uzumaki encarou os olhos ônix sempre sérios com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, fazendo o Uchiha desviar o olhar para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que respirava fundo com uma expressão entediada; os cantos dos lábios finos voltados discretamente para cima denunciou o humor ameno do moreno.

- Estava começando a me sentir trocado vendo você se esfregar nessa loira oferecida. - brincou, enfiando a mão esquerda no bolso traseiro da calça de sarja do amante e o puxando para mais próximo de si.

- Você não tem que se sentir assim, eu sou todo seu... – piscou os olhos rapidamente, tentando acentuar um olhar falso de inocência, enlaçando o pescoço pálido.

- Hn. – grunhiu.

Naruto logo interpretou o som pequeno com "acho bom" e riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Ele afundou os dedos nos cabelos revoltos e negros da nuca do amante, massageando a região e fazendo com que Sasuke fechasse as pálpebras em deleite.

- Está menos azedo agora? – referiu-se ao humor inconstante e mal humorado do moreno. Os dois se balançavam levemente, contrariando o estrondo frenético da música.

- Culpa daquela bebida horrível que você pediu. – resmungou, esfregando círculos na barriga lisa para, logo depois, enfiar a mão por debaixo da peça de roupa branca a fim de sentir a pele bronzeada do outro, que se arrepiou com o toque fantasma dos dígitos gelados.

- Está tentando me seduzir, teme? – disse de encontro aos lábios finos e rosados.

- Está funcionando? – lambeu a carne do beiço com lentidão, deixando o Uzumaki impaciente. Quando o loiro foi capturar a boca do outro em um beijo necessitado, o corvo afastou o rosto e deu um pequeno sorriso afetado. O mais novo rosnou de raiva.

- É assim? – perguntou, com as sobrancelhas douradas franzidas em aborrecimento.

- "É assim", como? – tornou a indagar, se fazendo de desentendido.

Naruto desceu os braços para poder agarrar o quadril delgado do Uchiha em um aperto fundamentado, colocando uma das pernas entre as coxas vestidas pela calça jeans escura. Seguindo o ritmo suave, mas rápido da canção, ele moveu a pélvis de encontro ao outro, criando um atrito delicioso para seus membros cobertos pelas roupas. O estudante de engenharia, não contente, correu o tato até as bochechas da bunda do amante, dando um apertão que impulsionou o corpo leitoso em direção ao seu, aumentando ainda mais a fricção na região sensível.

Ambos já conseguiam sentir o estado latente da excitação.

- Provocando... – Sasuke murmurou no ouvido do loiro, antes de sugar a pele sob o pulso e massagear o local com a língua.

O chupão deu à cútis bronzeada, uma pequena marca rosada, que o fez fazer uma careta em desagrado. Não era a primeira vez que tentava marcar o homem à sua frente, mas o mais novo tinha uma alta capacidade de cicatrização e cura; ele sabia que em poucos minutos, a nódoa não estaria mais lá.

- Você quem pediu por isso. – seu riso divertido saiu como um estrondo grave. Ele beliscou o queixo delicado com os dentes para, logo após, capturar os lábios finos em um beijo urgente e agressivo.

- Você está jogando sujo, usuratonkachi. – disse depois que se afastaram, afundando os dedos nos fios dourados e desgrenhados, segurando-os com força, mas de forma que não machucasse o Uzumaki, apenas limitasse seus movimentos.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer o que queria, o casal foi interrompido por uma voz levemente nasalada.

- Que coincidência te encontrar aqui, Sasuke.

O Uchiha reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Ele se virou lentamente, esperando que sua mente estivesse lhe pregando peças nada engraçadas. Ao encontrar os familiares olhos azuis escuros, quase violeta, ele praguejou baixinho, ganhando uma sobrancelha erguida de Naruto em troca, que perguntava silenciosamente quem era aquela presença.

- Suigetsu... – disse entre dentes cerrados, irritado por ser interrompido, pela milésima vez naquele mesmo dia, pela pessoa que menos desejava ver.

- Hee... – sorriu de lado. – Vejo que está acompanhado pelo meu substituto. – a declaração fez o loiro enrugar a testa em confusão e estranheza.

"_Do que esse cara está falando?"_, indagou-se o estudante de engenharia.

- Prazer, eu sou Hozuki Suigetsu, ex-namorado do Sasuke. – casualmente estendeu a mão para o acompanhante do moreno.

* * *

Antes que vocês pensem: Nossa, que coincidência!

Eu sei que em um país, a chance de se encontrar alguém são poucas, mas quando se tratam do público GLS no Japão, a coisa muda totalmente de figura. Eu sei que a maioria pensa que os japoneses são superacostumados com a realidade homossexual, mas isso não é verdade.

O Japão é um país com um povo MUITO tradicional e os comércios voltados para esse tipo de público é bem vasto, mas apenas em algumas regiões, como Shinjuku, Shimbashi, Hamamatsu e Shizuoka. Existem outras, mas não são tão famosas como essas. Como as outras províncias são muito afastadas, eu deduzi que os bairros de Tóquio são os mais procurados para quem mora na região de Niigata e Nagano.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijocas!


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

* * *

**Escrita por KiiinN**

**Revisada por SamaChan**

_"Porque eu fazia do amor um cálculo matemático errado: pensava que, somando as compreensões, eu amava. Não sabia que, somando as incompreensões é que se ama verdadeiramente. Porque eu, só por ter tido carinho, pensei que amar é fácil." - Clarice Lispector._

**Capítulo 12**

Naruto estreitou os olhos azuis, observando como um falcão o homem de cabelos platinados trocar o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro. Suigetsu sorriu casualmente diante do escrutínio do atual companheiro de Sasuke; ele jamais recuaria sobre o olhar intenso, principalmente pelo fato de ter começado a pequena troca de farpas. O ex-namorado do Uchiha poderia dizer, só com uma encarada, que o loiro era um rapaz de sangue quente, e que, se ele apertasse os botões certos, faria o outro pisar em ovos, sozinho.

- Do que está falando, Suigetsu? – o moreno cruzou os braços, aborrecido com a presunção do antigo amante.

- Não é somente para isso que ele serve, Sasuke? – provocou e tentou se aproximar do estudante de administração. – Para me substituir?

O Uzumaki rosnou quando viu o Hozuki chegar cada vez mais perto. Ele estava louco de raiva. Ainda pouco afetado pelo ciúme, mas, sobretudo, por causa das palavras desafiadoras. Se o macho não parasse logo de fazer insinuações sobre o que não sabia, ele teria que fazê-lo se calar com as próprias mãos. O jovem com o rosto marcado sabia – em partes – sobre a história do casal e tinha plena ciência sobre os sentimentos negativos que o mais velho nutria para com o homem.

Sasuke riu.

Ele verdadeiramente riu com a arrogância desmedida e sem motivos de Suigetsu. Balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro com resignação, pegou o braço bronzeado do amante para puxá-lo e afastá-lo do ser incomodante, pois ainda tinha planos para Naruto esta noite e nenhum deles envolvia perder tempo com o seu ex-namorado. Ele teria conseguido o seu intento se o loiro tivesse se movido. O corpo do mais novo nem se mexeu, enquanto ainda encarava o rapaz de cabelos platinados com um brilho intenso e ameaçador.

- O que você quer dizer me chamando de substituto, seu grande saco de merda?! – a voz rouca estava tão grave que enviou um arrepio na espinha do Uchiha, que segurou ainda mais forte o bíceps bronzeado a fim de controlar qualquer ação do amante.

- Exatamente o que eu disse. Ou você é tão burro que não consegue entender o que um simples "substituto" significa? – esnobou com um sorriso afetado, pousando uma das mãos no quadril.

- A quem você está se referindo de burro, babaca? – cerrou os punhos, cada vez mais aborrecido. – Que eu saiba, o pedaço de asno é você, infeliz. Afinal, você mal consegue entender que nada de você interessa ao Sasuke!

- É isso o que pensa? – gargalhou o Hozuki, contrariando seu interior balançado pela verdade dita pelo "rival". – Eu sei que o magoei há algumas semanas, mas nada vai impedir que eu o recupere de volta. Nosso relacionamento acabou há pouco tempo, você acha mesmo que ele não se sentiria afetado pelo cara que namorou há mais de um ano? Eu sei que Sasuke ainda gosta de mim.

O corvo rolou os olhos, pensando em como Suigetsu poderia ser ingênuo; era tão óbvio que ele jamais voltaria a olhar para o antigo companheiro como alguém além de um incômodo. O moreno só não conseguia entender porque o outro não percebia isso. Olhos escuros viram o Uzumaki se remexer desconfortável com a declaração, fazendo-o bufar em aborrecimento. Era só o que lhe faltava.

- Eu jamais voltaria para você, Suigetsu. - afirmou o Uchiha, totalmente impaciente. - Você acredita mesmo que eu retomaria o nosso namoro depois do que você fez? - riu debochadamente. - Eu não sou um idiota, esse cargo, eu deixo para você.

- O que esse cara sabe sobre você? - apontou para o loiro, que estava cada vez mais irritado e alheio na conversa. - Eu tenho certeza que ele não sabe metade das coisas que lhe fazem bem. - jorrou, tentando convencê-lo de que era melhor do que o atual parceiro do ex-namorado. - Será que ele tem alguma ideia do quanto você gosta quando ficamos de quatro para você? Ou que você adora se sentir dominador na cama? - quando ele assistiu olhos azuis se desviarem para o outro lado da boate e o moreno apertar os punhos para procurar se controlar, percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada na relação cor-de-rosa de ambos, fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais. - Oh. Eu acho que ele não sabe...

- Cala a boca. - mandou Naruto com a cara de poucos amigos.

- Peguei em alguma ferida? - provocou novamente, balançando os ombros em uma pose de descaso que contradizia com suas emoções.

O estudante de engenharia sabia muito bem do que o corvo gostava – e ansiava. Agora, mais do que nunca, se sentiu pressionado por não ter cedido ao que o amante queria mais cedo, pois teria se poupado desse sentimento involuntário de humilhação e incapacidade de satisfazer alguém tão importante para si. Ele tinha plena ciência de que se sentia bem com a forma que seu envolvimento com Sasuke estava caminhando, mas as manifestações desafiadoras do Hozuki estavam lhe abrindo uma porta de dúvidas, e ele não saberia dizer se o moreno se sentia da mesma maneira.

- Naruto, vamos embora. - o Uchiha tentou puxá-lo novamente, sendo ignorado mais uma vez.

- Eu não vou deixar essa situação assim, Sasuke. - fez um movimento brusco para tirar o braço do aperto fundamentado que o segurava. - Esse cara não vai sair daqui com um monte de conclusões precipitadas sobre nós; fazendo um monte de suposições e acreditando que pode tentar retomar esse namoro. - rosnou.

O moreno encarou os orbes azuis profundos, tentando ler as emoções confusas que eles transmitiam. Havia um toque de medo e desespero nas íris claras, juntamente com uma determinação de fogo – no fundo, no fundo, ele sabia que tinha algo mais, que não conseguiria colocar o dedo sobre o que era. Ele podia entender o porquê do Uzumaki estar tão inseguro, ao mesmo tempo em que replicava consigo mesmo, dizendo que o loiro não tinha motivos para tais temores.

- Nós não temos que dar satisfações para ele, Dobe. - retorquiu com seriedade, tentando demonstrar a sua própria segurança para amenizar a postura incerta do outro.

- Eu acredito que se ele está com medo e queira se justificar para mim, Sasuke, é porque têm motivos... - deleitou-se com um brilho de morte que recebeu do casal.

Naturo estava de saco cheio. Ele não queria admitir, mas as palavras do homem estavam tirando o melhor de sua pessoa, já nada tranquila. As declarações esnobes do macho de cabelos platinados pareciam atingir o seu interior, diretamente em seu ponto fraco naquele relacionamento. Ao invés de se sentar e lamentar essa realização, sua maneira de demonstrar que estava descontente era através da raiva, porque ele não era alguém que reclamava e não fazia nada sobre o que pensava e sobre o que queria. Ele iria mostrar para Suigetsu que nada do que o outro rapaz acreditava fazia sentido e, depois disso, daria um jeito de eliminar qualquer fraqueza em seu envolvimento com o corvo.

- Para mim já chega; eu vou matar esse cara! - avisou, antes de agarrar o colarinho da camiseta polo branca que o homem usava. Ele, a cada minuto na presença do outro, perdia lentamente sua razão e linha de raciocínio.

O Uchiha mal teve tempo de tomar uma reação. Ele praguejou baixinho por ter ficado desnorteado com a afirmação do loiro ao invés de tomar uma atitude sobre a situação que estava tomando proporções cada vez maiores. Ele sempre foi conhecido por ter reflexos rápidos nas aulas de artes marciais e, agora, o moreno só encarava a cena, atônito. Em dado momento, procurou saber se estavam chamando muita atenção, mas era tarde para agir com cautela, quando uma roda de pessoas curiosas já havia se formado ao redor do trio.

Kiba empurrava a multidão com impaciência, pois, assim que ele viu o seu melhor amigo no meio do que era, possivelmente, uma briga, seu estado semialcoolizado deu lugar a inquietação. O Inuzuka viu o Uzumaki segurando outro rapaz com um aperto forte e um olhar arisco, e apesar de homem ser mais alto do que o estudante de engenharia, o tatuado conseguia ver a diferença de força física; o mais novo tinha o corpo bronzeado construído por músculos firmes e definidos. Ele quase deu um sorriso, expondo seus caninos salientes, ao ter um familiar sentimento de adrenalina. Se precisasse, ele não hesitaria em entrar no meio.

Ele sabia que seu irmão de consideração dava conta, afinal, ele, Gaara e Naruto não foram considerados os encrenqueiros de _Konoha Gakuen_ no Ensino Médio à toa. Na época da escola, os três formavam uma pequena gangue de desordeiros, que enlouqueciam e aterrorizavam todos os professores, a diretora e os pais das outras crianças. Ele perdeu a conta de quantas vezes Kushina, Karura e Tsume chegaram – arrancando os próprios cabelos – na secretária do colégio para se reunir com a administração da instituição de ensino. Eles só não foram expulsos, porque a velha mentora é avó do loiro.

Foi pela rebeldia que o Sabaku e ele tatuaram o rosto e Naruto escarificou as bochechas aos 16 anos. O gesto de "anarquia e revolução", como o grupinho costumava chamar, fazia muito sentido. Eles não queriam se encaixar dentro dos padrões perfeitos e restritivos ditados pela cultura japonesa, pois gostavam de ser diferentes. Atualmente, tendo amadurecido e adquirido uma nova perspectiva de vida, perceberam que há aspectos muito mais importantes para se preocupar; eles podiam ser eles mesmos, sem, necessariamente, causar uma baderna no "sistema".

Hoje, eles pensavam duas vezes antes de recorrer à violência para resolver os problemas, mas quando a briga batia na porta e os desafiava, era quase impossível resistir à tentação de se deixar levar pela adrenalina da luta.

- O que aconteceu? – um familiar ruivo apareceu ao seu lado com o rosto pálido amassado em confusão.

- Eu não sei, quando olhei, o idiota já estava metido nessa confusão... - Kiba via, um pouco afastado, que o seu melhor amigo respondia a algo que lhe foi dito com uma expressão alterada.

Do outro lado da cena, Karin e Juugo se aproximaram do trio. A primeira estava ofegante e parecia ter corrido uma maratona para ter chegado até ali. Ela puxou o pulso pálido de Sasuke para chamar a sua atenção, mas foi prontamente ignorada, já que o Uchiha estava mil vezes mais atento na tensão que se construía entre os dois loiros, que se encaravam como se fossem se matar a qualquer momento.

- Dobe, largue o Suigetsu. - pediu o Uchiha com tranquilidade, embora estivesse tão aborrecido quanto os outros envolvidos. Ele tentou puxar a parte traseira da camiseta branca que o amante usava; sem sucesso.

- Ele não vai fazer o que você pediu, porque ele é um ogro mal educado que não sabe resolver seus próprios problemas com uma conversa civilizada. Tenho certeza que ele mal processou o seu pedido, de tão burro que deve ser... - debochou o Hozuki mais uma vez. - Você não vê que ele só irá te prejudicar? Esse imbecil não sabe lidar com as pessoas, como saberá te fazer feliz, Sasuke?

O moreno iria responder, mas foi interrompido pela voz rouca e grave do Uzumaki.

- Já que você não sabe calar a boca sozinho, pode deixar que eu a faço calar por você. - o tom agressivo foi seguido de um forte soco na mandíbula do outro rapaz, que cambaleou para trás, mas foi impedido de cair pela outra mão bronzeada que ainda segurava o colarinho da blusa em um aperto de morte. Naruto só pensava em fazê-lo ficar quieto e tudo o que conseguia ver era vermelho em sua frente.

O Hozuki sentiu o gosto de sangue e uma dor alucinante no maxilar. Ele tentou mover a boca, mas não conseguiu, porque o estudante de engenharia conseguiu deslocar algum osso do buco-maxilo com a intensidade do seu golpe. O corvo agarrou os ombros do mais novo com o intuito de afastá-lo do ex-namorado, mas o amante parecia se recusar a largar a roupa e o contato visual com aquele que considerava uma ameaça. Sasuke entendia a pose defensiva, mas precisava mantê-lo o mais longe possível do outro. Antes que ele conseguisse realizar o seu intento, seu antigo companheiro se moveu para se aproximar do loiro.

- Merda! – o moreno rosnou entre dentes, enquanto tentava segurar o mais novo e Suigetsu ao mesmo tempo.

- Filho da puta, eu vou acabar com você! - o rapaz de cabelos platinados murmurou com dificuldade, por causa do incômodo em seu rosto, que já ficava com uma grande contusão roxa.

Os dois homens tentavam sair do controle acirrado do Uchiha para continuarem com a briga. O moreno percebeu que ambos mal reparavam em sua figura entre eles, tão preocupados que estavam em matar um ao outro. Era visível que, além do ciúme, existia uma batalha de egos. Pelo pouco que o corvo conhecia do Uzumaki, ele sabia que o estudante de engenharia não aceitava que fizessem pouco sobre a sua pessoa e subestimassem sua capacidade de realizar o que queria. E ele também tinha ciência de que seu ex-namorado não conseguia se convencer que suas chances foram passadas para outra pessoa - na verdade, o Uchiha não via qualquer possibilidade de retorno para seu velho relacionamento, como o outro enxergava.

Vendo a dificuldade do amigo, Juugo puxou o Hozuki com força – sem opções, Naruto teve de largá-lo. O mais velho agarrou o rosto bronzeado, e com marquinhas de bigodes de raposa, entre as mãos e praticamente o obrigou, silenciosamente, a encará-lo. Quando azuis cerúleos e negros ônix se encontraram, o loiro sentiu como se uma avalanche contraditória de emoções o atingisse, mas o que mais se destacou foi a calmaria súbita que o preencheu. Repentinamente, ele se deu conta do que estava fazendo e arregalou os olhos, enquanto assistia a expressão séria do homem diante de si.

- Sasuke... – balbuciou atordoado.

- Você não precisa disso, Usuratonkachi... – resmungou, menos irritado do que estava antes, ao perceber o estado mais relaxado do Uzumaki.

Vagarosamente, ele soltou o amante, ainda meio receoso de que Naruto pudesse dar uma de louco novamente e atacasse Suigetsu, que ainda era mantido pelo cárcere de Juugo. A multidão, ao ver que a briga tinha abrandado, começou a se dispersar, enquanto cochichavam sobre a discussão. Dois seguranças, tardiamente, apareceram com as expressões fechadas, perguntando se estava tudo bem ou eles precisariam jogar os baderneiros para fora da boate.

O melhor amigo do corvo, não sentindo mais nenhuma ameaça por parte do rapaz de cabelo platinados afrouxou o aperto que o mantinha no lugar. Antes que ele pudesse reagir, o macho estava partindo para cima do loiro, em uma tentativa de resgatar o orgulho ferido. O Hozuki assistiu a interação entre o casal e se sentiu ainda mais irritado, pois percebeu que nada do que fizesse, poderia lhe dar o moreno de volta.

Ao menos, ele poderia se sentir vingado depois que acabasse com atual companheiro do seu ex-namorado.

As ações seguintes foram um flash confuso para as pessoas que ainda assistiam a cena. Todos os amigos dos enamorados, inclusive o próprio Uchiha e Uzumaki, não tiveram reação para a ação seguinte.

- Seu desgraçado, eu ainda não terminei com você! – rosnou, avançando para cima da figura bronzeada do estudante de engenharia.

Naruto até tentou se desviar do punho que veio de encontro ao seu rosto, rasgando o ar com velocidade, mas não conseguiu impedir que o golpe acertasse o seu nariz. Ao longe, ele pôde ouvir um grito feminino, embora não tenha pagado muita atenção para o som. Ele mal ligou para o sangue que escorria pela sua boca e pelo seu queixo, quando agarrou o braço que havia o atingido para puxar o corpo a fim de posicioná-lo de frente para o seu. Com a mão livre, ele empurrou o tronco do rival para baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que seu joelho voava contra o estômago magro do antigo parceiro de Sasuke.

Suigetsu cuspiu o líquido vermelho que subiu pela sua garganta e gemeu de dor.

O loiro teria continuado a sessão de troca de socos e chutes, mas foi fortemente agarrado por um dos seguranças, enquanto o Hozuki era amparado pelo outro.

- A diversão para você acaba por aqui. – exclamou o homem, enquanto puxava o ex-namorado do moreno para fora.

- Vou deixá-lo aqui, porque eu vi que não foi você quem começou a briga, mas saiba que mais uma gracinha, você está fora; entendido? – rosnou o funcionário da _Dragon Men_.

- Sim, senhor. – deu um sorriso de raposa, que o deixou com uma expressão ainda mais ameaçadora e debochada por causa das cicatrizes que se salientaram com o repuxar da pele e o sangue que escorria de sua narina. O jogo de luzes parecia dar à íris azuladas uma tonalidade vermelha. O guarda sentiu um leve arrepio na espinha.

"_Estou começando a ficar cansado, pois estou imaginando coisas..."_, resmungou o segurança para si mesmo, afastando-se do grupo.

- Eu já volto. – murmurou o Uchiha, virando as costas e indo para a mesma direção onde Suigetsu foi levado.

Ele não viu um par de sobrancelhas douradas se franzirem em descontentamento.

**(***)**

- Suigetsu...

Suigetsu estava avaliando o estrago feito em seu rosto no reflexo do vidro da porta do passageiro de seu carro, antes de ser chamado pela voz que menos esperava no momento, ainda mais depois do que havia feito. No lado esquerdo de sua mandíbula tinha uma grande nódoa roxa, quase negra, e um inchaço evidente, que deixava a face cinzelada um tanto disforme. Ele se virou para encarar os olhos negros de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Veio rir de mim, Sasuke? – perguntou com amargura em seu tom de voz.

A expressão em branco o moreno continuou impassível perante o olhar caído do ex-namorado. Ele enfiou as mãos pálidas nos bolsos dianteiros da calça jeans e mudou o peso de um pé para o outro. O estudante de administração só foi até ali, porque precisava confrontar o antigo companheiro para evitar que situações como essas se repetissem mais uma vez.

- Espero que você entenda, de agora em diante, que nosso relacionamento não tem mais volta. – apesar do timbre calmo, o corvo falava com uma dureza de aço. – Eu achei que isso tivesse ficado bem claro quando o flagrei com outra pessoa e devolvi todos os seus pertences na mesma semana, mas, pelo visto, você é idiota o bastante para não ter tomado a dica.

- Eu errei, Sasuke. – admitiu o loiro. – Eu não queria que as coisas terminassem desta maneira... Eu gosto de você e quero continuar do seu lado, mas você não me deu uma chance para me justificar. Eu só te traí, porque...

Sua frase foi bruscamente cortada por um rosnado do Uchiha.

- Agora você está querendo justificar a sua falta de fidelidade? – apertou os punhos dentro dos bolsos. – Não importa o que você diga, nada vai fazer com que eu mude a minha decisão.

O pior de saber que foi traído, não era o conhecimento do fato em si, mas o sentimento negativo que o corroia com a lembrança. Ele nunca se sentiu tão enganado e tão ingênuo como nos dias que se seguiram após a descoberta. Seu orgulho foi ferido e toda a sua autoestima tinha ido embora, devido ao pensamento constante de não ser o suficiente para o seu parceiro, ao ponto de ele ter escolhido recorrer à outra pessoa. Ele tinha plena ciência de que não era alguém de fácil convivência, mas para Sasuke, nada justificava o que o Hozuki havia lhe feito.

Por mais narcisista que o Uchiha pudesse ser, demorou um bom tempo para o moreno recuperar sua autoconfiança. Ele sentia os reflexos da ação de Suigetsu em seu atual relacionamento com Naruto, pois, vez ou outra, ele encontrava-se duvidando da sua própria capacidade em conduzir o envolvimento que ele tinha com o loiro. E mesmo que Karin tenha pedido para que ele não comparasse os dois homens, involuntariamente ele se via desconfiado do Uzumaki.

- Eu sei que não, embora tivesse esperanças para que me aceitasse de volta. – apoiou-se no carro. – Eu te quero, porque realmente gosto de você, Sasuke, mesmo que não mereça, porque você é um desgraçado. – apontou. – Depois daquele dia, em que estava com Sai e que você nos pegou juntos, eu percebi que ninguém poderia substituir o que você é para mim: alguém de suma importância na minha vida.

- Se gostasse de mim tanto quanto gosta de frisar, nem teria cogitado em ficar com esse cara, pois saberia, de antemão, que ninguém substitui o valor de uma pessoa, principalmente alguém que se ama. – respondeu, começando a virar as costas. – Você, melhor do que todos, deveria saber que Naruto não é um mero substituto do que um dia você significou para mim. Afinal, como fez questão de destacar, eu sou um desgraçado e jamais deixaria qualquer pessoa entrar na minha vida.

O Hozuki até tentou interromper o discurso para tentar convencer o moreno mais uma vez, mas perdeu a voz quando ouviu a continuação que anunciava o fim do diálogo.

- Eu o amo, Suigetsu, e se eu te ver tentando arruinar o meu relacionamento mais uma vez... – roubou um olhar na direção do loiro. – Eu te mato. – e entrou novamente na casa noturna.

O homem sentiu um arrepio de medo com o tom incontestável usado pelo Uchiha.

**(***)**

Sasuke passou no espaço reservado para fumantes, antes de tentar procurar Naruto, pois estava irritado e precisava se acalmar um pouco antes de enfrentar o outro rapaz. Ele encontrou Neji, que sussurrava algo no ouvido de uma tímida Hinata. Os dois estavam bem próximos e sem querer ele se lembrou de uma conversa que o Uzumaki teve com Ino na primeira noite em que se conheceram. Sem se importar com o possível clima que estaria interrompendo – parte da sua retaliação pela Hyuuga ter quebrado um momento dele com o estudante de engenharia mais cedo naquele dia –, pegou no ombro do macho, assustando-o a ponto de fazê-lo se afastar da garota.

A morena corou violentamente, talvez, apenas dando-se conta de como ela e seu primo estavam próximos naquele momento.

- Onde está o Naruto? – perguntou diretamente, dispensando delicadezas.

- No banheiro. – resmungou o outro, irritado.

O corvo nem ao menos agradeceu, antes de se dirigir ao toalete unissex do clube. Quando ele entrou, o local estava cheio de pessoas brigando por um espaço em frente ao espelho e conversando em volumes altos para se fazerem ouvir acima do som ensurdecedor da música na pista. Ele encontrou o Uzumaki sentado na pia, com a Yamanaka entre suas pernas, pressionando um pedaço de papel no nariz do loiro; Gaara e Kiba estavam junto ao grupo pequeno.

- Eu não sou uma enfermeira, Naruto. Quem deveria avaliar melhor o estrago é a Testuda, mas eu acredito que só deve estar deslocado. – ela tirou o papel para tentar olhar por dentro. – Eu acho melhor você ir a um pronto-socorro e tirar uma chapa dessa lesão. – disse, enquanto observava a narina, normalmente fina e cinzelada do loiro, agora levemente inchada. – Você consegue respirar?

- Normal... – deu de ombros, lançando um olhar de soslaio para o moreno, que parou ao lado do ruivo.

- Certo. – se afastou. – Não acho que vai sangrar mais, mas em todo o caso, fique segurando esses papeis para ter certeza. – ela roubou uma encarada no moreno e acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente, antes de agarrar os outros dois amigos e puxá-los para fora do banheiro.

Ela sabia que o casal precisava ficar sozinho por um tempo.

- Você está horrível... – Sasuke murmurou com diversão.

- Obrigado por constatar o óbvio, bastardo. – resmungou, desviando os orbes azuis cerúleos para algum ponto da parede atrás do Uchiha.

- Está doendo? – perguntou suavemente, estreitando os olhos levemente para o comportamento anormal do mais novo.

- Um pouco... – dando de ombros. – É suportável... – balbuciou, não sabendo mais o que dizer.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça, ainda segurando firmemente as toalhas de papel de encontro ao nariz inchado. Ele estava chateado. Ver o corvo seguir o mesmo caminho que Suigetsu, ao invés de se preocupar com ele, fê-lo se sentir terrivelmente rejeitado. O loiro sabia que estava agindo como uma garota sensível, mas ele não conseguia se autoajudar; não quando ele ainda não tinha certeza sobre o que o moreno sentia. Ele respirou fundo, tentando recuperar a sua confiança perdida, antes de focar sua visão nas íris negras. Afinal, ele não poderia sair por aí agindo feito uma menina magoada e temperamental, que espera o parceiro adivinhar o que se passava em sua cabeça; ele já passou muito por isso com Sakura e sabia o quanto era desagradável.

- Divertiu-se com o seu ex-namorado? – ele não conseguiu segurar a indagação que saiu de sua boca em um tom jocoso.

Ele – só – não podia evitar em lidar com a situação como se fosse uma mulher possessiva. O Uzumaki sentia vontade de amuar como uma criança mimada por ciúme.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, a principio, com incredulidade. Quando as palavras do amante afundaram dentro do seu cérebro, ele mal conteve um sorriso de Cheshire que se formou em seus lábios.

- Deixe-me ver o seu nariz... – assistiu o homem soltar um "tsk", antes de fazer um bico emburrado e tirar o papel que cobria aquela parte específica do seu rosto.

O Uchiha avaliou por um minuto e tentou tocar na pele que cobria os ossos que compunham a base da narina, ganhando um silvo de dor e fazendo Naruto se afastar por reflexo.

- Isso dói, teme! – exclamou, tentando esconder a face entre as mãos.

- Pare de agir feito um gatinho assustado, eu mal consegui me aproximar... – rosnou, começando a ficar mal humorado; o Uzumaki estava agindo feito um pirralho que lhe foi negado um doce.

O loiro resmungou algo ininteligível e expôs o rosto novamente, dando a liberdade de Sasuke fazer o que quisesse. O moreno olhou por um tempo, com um brilho crítico nas íris negras e tentou, mais uma vez, tocar a lesão, fazendo o mais novo chiar de leve, embora não tenha se afastado. O corvo pegou os papéis abarrotados e os jogou no lixo.

- Eu creio que não sangrará mais e também não acho que quebrou, mas o inchaço vai demorar um pouco para sumir, o que é uma pena... - segurou o queixo quadrado da face bronzeada. - Não gosto de nada deformando esse rostinho bonito.

- Não sei o motivo de estar tão preocupado agora. Por que não continuou com o Suigetsu do lado de fora? - perguntou com sarcasmo.

O Uchiha contorceu a expressão em uma careta de desagrado. Naruto não ia deixar o assunto passar. Ou ele resolvia isso, ou o mais novo o pressionaria até esclarecer o mal entendido. Mesmo o conhecendo há pouco tempo, o estudante de administração já percebeu que o amante jamais desistia de algo quando realmente queria, porque tinha uma cabeça muito dura para simplesmente deixar algo passar pelas suas vontades.

O irônico da situação é que quando o moreno precisou saber o porquê de ter sido ignorado, o loiro nem ao menos fez questão de se explicar, deu-lhe apenas um "não quero conversar sobre isso agora" e foi embora abraçado com a garota Hyuuga. A culpa também era de Sasuke por não ter paciência de ficar discutindo o assunto, mas se o homem de olhos azuis achava que tudo iria ficar por isso mesmo, ele estava redondamente enganado.

- Eu não quero conversar sobre isso, Dobe. - franziu o cenho.

Essa era a sua vingança para a falta de diálogo do companheiro.

- Tem razão! Não é nem da minha conta o que você e seu namoradinho fazem ou deixam de fazer. - rosnou com as sobrancelhas douradas vincadas em fúria.

O corvo até tentou replicar a declaração enciumada do outro, mas ele mal teve tempo de raciocinar, antes que o amante o afastasse e partisse, pisando duramente no chão, para a pista de dança. Ele amaldiçoou mentalmente o seu orgulho, que por vezes, falava mais alto que a razão. Sem querer, o rapaz de cabelos negros deixou o loiro, já há muito aborrecido, ainda mais nervoso, e quando isso acontecia o Uzumaki perdia completamente a capacidade de raciocínio, tornando-se ainda mais impulsivo e ainda mais sujeito a fazer besteiras.

**(***)**

Naruto estava procurando Kiba, mas quando o encontrou, acabou por mudar de ideia, pois o rapaz parecia estar envolvido em uma conversa bem séria com Ino. Mudando o rumo dos seus passos, ele se dirigiu até Gaara, que estava encostado no balcão do bar conversando com Lee, TenTen, Shikamaru e Temari. Ele fez um gesto pequeno com a cabeça para indicar ao melhor amigo que precisava conversar, sem ninguém por perto. Quando o ruivo se aproximou da figura visivelmente fumegante do loiro, ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos dianteiros da calça jeans preta em modelagem _Slim Fit_, esperando o outro começar a derramar o seu temperamento.

- Eu vou para casa. - avisou e sem esperar uma resposta, começou a se afastar, sendo impedido pela mão pálida do Sabaku.

- Tem certeza? - ele simplesmente perguntou, percebendo que o loiro não estava a fim de conversar. - Quer que eu vá com você?

- Faça o que quiser. - deu de ombros, andando até a saída.

O estudante de engenharia ficou aliviado que o outro rapaz não fez tantas perguntas. O Uzumaki assistiu de longe o rapaz conversar com a irmã mais velha e voltar calmamente para onde ele o esperava. Ambos caminharam em silêncio para fora do estabelecimento, apreciando o vento gelado que anunciava o começo do outono até chegarem onde o Mustang 68 estava estacionado. Sasuke tinha vindo com o loiro, mas como Karin tinha pegado o próprio carro, deduziu que o homem não ficaria sem carona para casa.

Os dois entraram no automóvel simultaneamente, logo partindo em direção a Niigata.

Naruto só precisava sair e deixar de lado essa noite desastrosa.

* * *

Uma leitora veio me sugerir que quem deveria tentar atrapalhar o relacionamento do Sasuke com o Naruto, era a Sakura e não o Suigetsu. Se mais alguém pensou em algo do tipo, eu vou explicar o porquê deste contexto não se encaixar na minha história.

Primeiro de tudo, quem terminou o relacionamento entre o Naruto e a Sakura, foi a própria Haruno e, por mais que ela tenha demonstrado um interesse no Sasuke, ela jamais atrapalharia o atual envolvimento do seu ex-namorado, quando eu deixei bem claro, desde o começo, que a rosada considerava o Uzumaki como um bom amigo. Apesar de o loirinho ter ficado um tanto chateado, a quebra do vínculo que eles tinham foi bem amigável... De certa maneira...

Ao contrário do Suigetsu, que não sei se vocês lembram, mas eu citei no capítulo dois que ele tentou retomar o namoro com o Sasuke, logo, seria natural que o primeiro tentasse impedir o segundo de ser feliz, porque não o envolvia... Entendem? Eu sei, posso ser bem confusa quando eu quero! x/

A partir de agora, vocês começarão a ver o quanto o relacionamento entre Sasuke e Naruto é instável. Os dois ainda carregam mágoas dos namoros anteriores e isso acaba se refletindo no envolvimento atual. Há muitas desconfianças, medos e inseguranças, que os impedem de se entregar à felicidade e ao amor plenamente. Fora que a experiência dos dois é muito inédita, principalmente pro Naruto, que está com um homem pela primeira vez. Sem querer, o ser humano tende a refletir os antigos namoros nos atuais, porque nem todo mundo sabe separar uma pessoa da outra, é um saco! Um exemplo disso é quando alguém acha que todos os homens são canalhas e todas as mulheres são vigaristas.

Enfim... Cansei de escrever. Espero que eu tenha esclarecido algumas coisas pra vocês... Eu sei que muitos devem ter entendido, mas vai saber se eu não deixei claro no enredo, né?! Melhor prevenir do que remediar, hehe.

Beijocas! 3


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

Oi, gente!

O capítulo de hoje é mais neutro, mas eles possuem algumas resoluções importantes sobre alguns fatos que aconteceram lá atrás. Prometo que em breve as coisas voltam a esquentar, porque já não estou aguentando mais escrever essa história e preciso dar um final para ela o mais rápido possível, enjoo muito rápido até dos meus enredos, haha!

Espero que gostem!

Beijocas! x3

* * *

**Escrito por KiiinN**

**Revisado por SamaChan**

_"Fácil é ser colega, fazer companhia a alguém, dizer o que ele deseja ouvir. Difícil é ser amigo para todas as horas e dizer sempre a verdade quando for preciso. E com confiança no que diz." - Carlos Drummond de Andrade._

**Capítulo 13**

Eram quase nove da manhã, quando Naruto estacionou o seu clássico _Mustang 68_ vermelho em frente à mansão da família Sabaku. Os dois ocupantes viajaram em um silêncio tenso por aproximadamente seis horas e o ruivo já estava começando a se irritar com o sossego atípico do melhor amigo; normalmente, o Uzumaki começaria uma sessão de desabafos e resmungos até que seu emocional se abrandasse, para que assim, ele pudesse voltar a sorrir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você não vai me contar o que aconteceu? – indagou em um tom uniforme, tentando parecer indiferente, soltando o cinto de segurança para poder encarar o perfil do outro.

- Nada aconteceu... – disse em um timbre que parecia um simples grunhido, atraindo ainda mais a atenção de Gaara.

- Eu vejo. – comentou casualmente, apoiando o braço esquerdo no encosto do banco do motorista. Ele encarou as sombras feitas pelas casas vizinhas e os raios de sol que desenhavam o asfalto.

O dia estava claro e bonito, mas o vento frio anunciava que em breve o tempo mudaria. As folhas das árvores já haviam começado a mudar sua coloração naturalmente verde para cores mais quentes, como amarelo, vermelho e laranja. O loiro adorava aquela época no ano.

- Você está entregue. – disse, querendo expulsar o rapaz. – Eu estou cansado, Bro. – continuou em finalidade, querendo dizer, indiretamente, que não queria ser contestado.

O mais velho respirou fundo e continuou a encarar a paisagem alegre formada pelo outono japonês. Niigata não era tão bela quanto às outras províncias, que atraiam turistas do mundo inteiro para ver a transformação que o Japão passava naquele trimestre, mas também tinha sua beleza particular.

- É muito difícil? – a voz suave do Sabaku atacou a quietude de dentro do carro, atraindo a atenção de Naruto, que não entendeu o sentido da pergunta.

- Não entendi... – franziu o cenho, confuso.

- Estar com outro cara. – explicou com simplicidade, dando de ombros para a careta surpresa que recebeu como resposta. – Você sempre foi habituado a estar com mulheres. É perceptível, pelo pouco que vi do seu relacionamento com o Uchiha, que é diferente.

- Esse começo está sendo difícil... – começou, mal percebendo que o amigo havia apertado os botões certos para que pudesse desabafar. – É um monte de experiências novas que, muitas vezes, acho que não consigo lidar. – ele olhou de relance para o macho ao seu lado, completamente sem graça. – Não sei se quero conversar isso com você.

- Por quê? – contorceu a expressão em dúvida.

- Eu não sei dizer se você me entenderia... – murmurou com um olhar distante, refletindo sobre o que deveria ou não dizer.

- Por quê? – indagou mais uma vez, começando a irritar o melhor amigo.

- Porque você nunca ficou com algum cara, nem ao menos beijou ou se sentiu atraído por um, talvez não entenda o que eu quero dizer. – exclamou de forma impaciente.

- Esse é o problema? – ele cruzou os braços, carregando no rosto uma careta de incredulidade.

- Sim. – grunhiu, não querendo continuar com a conversa. – Eu não tenho com quem conversar sobre o Sasuke... Ino e Sakura estão fora de questão e eu tenho medo de que a Karin não consiga segurar a língua para o Teme... – disse, enquanto mexia distraidamente o volante. – Não é que eu não confie no Bastardo, mas há certas coisas que não podemos contar para a pessoa que estamos nos relacionando...

- Entendo... – retorquiu arrastadamente, olhando distraidamente pros poucos carros que passavam pela rua e os pedestres que circulavam pela calçada; uma senhora arrastava um carrinho de aço inoxidável com inúmeras sacolas em seu interior e sua rodinha de plástico fazendo um barulho alto quando pulava no asfalto.

A lerdeza da mulher parecia descrever a calmaria da conversa entre os dois amigos.

Gaara pensou um momento, antes de cortar o silêncio mais uma vez:

- Naruto? – chamou como se não quisesse nada.

- Hm? – virou-se para encarar o homem sentado no banco do passageiro.

O loiro parou de raciocinar quando sentiu um par de lábios colados nos seus, fazendo que ele, involuntariamente, arregalasse os olhos azuis em surpresa. A boca se moveu e ele sentiu a carícia fantasma de uma língua desenhando a carne de seu beiço, como se pedisse mudamente para aprofundar o contato singelo.

Ele ofegou em choque.

A abertura mínima fez com que o ruivo visse, naquele momento, uma oportunidade para intensificar o beijo. Ele levou a mão esquerda para segurar a nuca do Uzumaki, impedindo assim, que o macho escapasse e parasse a continuidade daquele ato. Embora, o homem correspondesse o carinho, todo a sua figura alta e delgada estava tensa; as mãos paradas nas coxas e os orbes escancarados denunciavam que o estudante de engenharia ainda não tinha processado o que estava acontecendo.

Quando a informação pareceu encontrar um caminho até seu cérebro, Naruto empurrou o melhor amigo de distância com toda a força que possuía, jogando o Sabaku de encontro à porta do seu lado oposto.

- NO QUE MERDA VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO? – gritou.

- Beijei um cara; agora você pode me contar o que está acontecendo? – voltou a cruzar os braços sobre o peito, como se nada do que houve instantes antes, tivesse, de fato, ocorrido.

O loiro não conseguia acreditar na presunção do macho diante de si. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro à procura de reorganizar a sua mente atordoada.

- O quê? – retorquiu sem fôlego.

- Não é tão diferente quanto beijar uma garota... – comentou casualmente, ajeitando-se no estofado. – Só o corpo e o cheiro são perceptivelmente distintos.

O Uzumaki só pôde bater a própria testa no volante do carro, não querendo acreditar no que acabou de vivenciar. _"Gaara é louco!"_, ele pensou ainda desnorteado.

- Um relacionamento homossexual não é só um mero beijo na boca, idiota. – rosnou com raiva. – Se envolver com um homem, quando se viveu toda a vida saindo com mulheres, é muito complicado... Eu ainda tenho um monte de inseguranças que não consigo ignorar e isso está prejudicando o meu relacionamento com o Sasuke! – desabafou de uma vez.

- Eu sei... – o ruivo interrompeu e deu um sorriso pequeno e misterioso. – Foi por isso que eu disse que deveria ser difícil para você.

- Hã? – franziu a testa, surpreendido pela segunda vez em menos de uma hora.

- Olha... – franziu os lábios, refletindo sobre o que deveria dizer. – Eu não vivo na sua pele e, talvez, não entenda muito bem o que sente, mas eu sou o seu melhor amigo e eu me preocupo com você... – desviou o olhar para a rua. – Quem sabe uma pessoa de fora pode lhe apontar aspectos que você se recusa a enxergar? Independente das nossas diferenças, quero que saiba que eu faria qualquer coisa para te ajudar. Eu não gosto de te ver desse jeito. – murmurou, completamente sem graça, sentindo as bochechas arderem em vergonha.

Naruto ouviu o discurso com os olhos ainda mais arregalados e assustados, como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse nascido no pescoço pálido do outro homem. Quando ele viu a sombra rosa nas maçãs normalmente leitosas, o estudante de engenharia não conseguiu segurar a onda frenética de gargalhadas que rompeu pela sua garganta.

Desde que conheceu Gaara, aos 12 anos de idade, o Uzumaki nunca viu o melhor amigo tão tímido. Ele aceitaria passar por tudo o que estava passando de bom grado, só para assistir aquela cena novamente.

O ruivo só franziu a testa em aborrecimento.

- Desculpe. – o loiro disse sem fôlego. – Eu nunca imaginei que você, essa persona estoica, pudesse ficar dessa maneira, tão sem graça.

O Sabaku apenas pigarreou em resposta, procurando recuperar a dignidade perdida. Ele não sabia lidar com as próprias emoções, por isso, toda vez que tentava demonstrar o que sentia, o mais velho se arrependia. Naquele momento, ele só conseguia pensar em quão imbecil deveria estar parecendo.

- Mesmo que eu diga o que está acontecendo, eu ainda insisto que você não poderá me ajudar, cara. – ele tamborilou os dedos no volante, olhando a janela distraidamente. - Pelo menos, não quando o assunto é sexo entre dois homens... – ele se voltou para encarar o melhor amigo e soltar um piada infame sobre o tema, mas se calou quando percebeu a intensidade dos orbes esverdeados.

Gaara estava sério, como se pensasse profundamente sobre o que acabou de ouvir. Naruto sentiu um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha, começando a se sentir nervoso com a força daquelas íris cravadas em sua expressão desnorteada.

- NEM PENSE NISSO, EU NÃO ESTAREI FAZENDO ISSO COM VOCÊ! – gritou repentinamente, assustando o ruivo.

- Do que você está falando? – contorceu o rosto em confusão.

- Eu não vou transar com você! – resmungou, saindo do carro; querendo ficar o mais longe possível do macho e, em um espaço tão limitado como seu _Mustang 68_, era praticamente impossível.

- Quem falou sobre transarmos? – enrugou a testa, saindo do veículo também, seguindo o homem que caminhava a passos rápidos pela calçada.

Nenhum dos dois fazia ideia para onde estavam indo.

- Ninguém precisava ter dito sobre transarmos! – exclamou, atraindo a atenção de alguns pedestres que circulavam ao redor, olhando-os com repreensão no olhar pelo linguajar inapropriado. – Você me olhou com aquela cara de novo!

- Que cara? – o ruivo estava entendendo menos ainda.

- Aquela que você fez antes de me beijar! – gritou, apontando um dedo acusador na face pálida. – Eu não estarei fazendo isso com você!

- Eu não ia pedir pra transar com você, mesmo que você não seja alguém para se jogar fora... – deu de ombros, colocando ambas as mãos nos bolsos dianteiros da calça jeans. – Sexo tornaria nossa amizade estranha, diferentemente de um simples beijo, e eu não quero que isso aconteça...

- O que você quis dizer com: "mesmo que você não seja alguém para se jogar fora"? – o loiro perguntou com desânimo, agarrando os bloqueios dourados de sua cabeça como se fosse arrancá-los. Gaara estava fundindo o seu cérebro agindo daquela maneira nada usual.

- Exatamente o que significa. – trocou o peso de um pé para o outro. – Eu sempre te achei atraente. – disse com certo "quê" de descaso. Ele fazia aquelas declarações com tanta naturalidade, que parecia que o homem estava comentando sobre o tempo. – De qualquer forma, eu iria lhe dizer para tentar o que quer que o Uchiha deseje. Você já arriscou tanto até aqui... O que seria mais uma aventura sexual diferente?

- Você diz isso porque não envolve a sua bunda! – brincou, dando um leve sorriso para descontrair a atmosfera, fazendo com que o outro revirasse os olhos verdes-claros em descrença. – Eu sei que estou agindo feito um idiota... – comentou, vendo o Sabaku concordar como se fosse óbvio. – Pensei sobre todo o meu relacionamento com o Sasuke esta semana e cheguei a algumas conclusões que estava diante dos meus olhos, mas que eu me recusei a enxergar... – alegou vagamente, encarando os próprios tênis laranja como se eles fossem muito interessantes. – Eu não sei se vai fazer muita diferença agora...

- Por quê? – franziu a testa em confusão.

- Porque... – contorceu o rosto em uma expressão aborrecida, soltando um "tsk" impaciente logo em seguida. – Eu estou cansado, Gaara; dirigi por quase seis horas e ainda preciso ir ao hospital para tirar uma chapa do meu nariz... Podemos ter essa conversa outra hora?

- Você sempre foi uma pessoa tão segura e perceptiva... – pausa reflexiva. – Dentre todos os nossos colegas, o Naruto que conhecemos sempre foi o mais maduro, mesmo que, na maioria das vezes, parecesse um idiota estúpido. Eu não sei o que está o fazendo agir dessa maneira, mas eu espero que meu melhor amigo volte à normalidade logo, porque você está começando a me irritar... – rosnou impaciente. – Eu conheço o olhar que o Uchiha carrega. Dê valor à oportunidade que ele te deu naquele festival se não quer perdê-lo. – deu as costas para o outro macho para caminhar até o portão de sua casa. – Ele não é a Sakura, Uzumaki.

O loiro assistiu com consternação o ruivo abrir a grade do portão e ser recebido por Baki, o responsável da casa, quando os senhores Sabaku não estavam presentes para olhar pelos filhos.

**(***)**

No dia seguinte, no intervalo entre as aulas de Química e Desenho Industrial, o estudante de engenharia foi para o campus da turma de medicina para fazer um check-up de sua lesão, que não doía, mas ainda estava consideravelmente inchada.

Naruto estava sentado em uma maca estofada coberta por um pedaço de papel branco, observando com atenção o biombo que escondia a porta de entrada da sala de quem passasse pelo lado de fora, para que estes não tivessem visão de quem estivesse dentro. Ele ouviu o som de saltos no piso de mármore e suspirou em alívio, pois já estava começando a ficar inquieto com a demora.

- Shizune-nee... – sua voz sumiu quando ele viu cabelos cor-de-rosa ao invés dos fios negros que compunham a cabeça da melhor amiga e aprendiz de sua avó. – Sakura-chan?

- Sempre se metendo em confusões, nee, Naruto? – ela deu um pequeno sorriso, retirando uma imagem raio-x de dentro de um envelope grande. – O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou, prendendo a fotografia em uma caixa iluminada presa na parede.

- Levei um soco no nariz e a Ino teimou que eu deveria tirar uma chapa para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem. – resmungou como se fosse uma criança que estava prestes a levar uma lição da mãe por ter desobedecido a uma ordem.

- Ela só está cumprindo com o dever dela como uma profissional da área de saúde... – respondeu, observando distraidamente o exame. – A Porquinha pode ser uma idiota, mas ela tem razão em pedir para você conferir se está, de fato, tudo bem... – ela sorriu, pegado uma lanterna pequena. – Ainda mais se tratando de você, que nunca se cuida sem precisar de alguém no seu pé...

- Às vezes eu me esqueço de como você consegue ser pior que a minha mãe... – bufou com impaciência.

- Isso, porque eu me preocupo com você! – ela deu um tapa na nuca do rapaz. – Agora erga a cabeça para que eu possa ver melhor! – ordenou, sendo prontamente atendida.

Sakura conseguia assustar Naruto toda vez que usava esse tom de sargento.

- Está tudo bem, o inchaço e o roxo são por causa da pancada, mas nenhum osso da base quebrou e também não há nenhum deslocamento... – murmurou naquela voz profissional que a mulher usava toda vez que atendia algum paciente.

Ela desligou a lanterna e depositou em uma mesinha de aço.

- Está liberado... – ela sorriu.

O Uzumaki encarou aqueles orbes verdes-esmeralda, tentando descobrir o que se passava na cabeça da moça. Havia ali, um pequeno brilho de admiração e carinho, mesmo depois do que aconteceu há algumas semanas, a Haruno parecia não discriminá-lo pelas palavras não ditas do último encontro que tiveram... Aliás, todos os relacionamentos do loiro estavam sofrendo as consequências de muitos sentimentos não expostos, seja com sua ex-namorada, com sua mãe e até mesmo com Sasuke.

- Baby? – Naruto chamou, surpreendendo Sakura. – Vem até aqui. – pediu humildemente, fazendo um sinal para que ela se aproximasse.

Ela o fez, mas de forma cautelosa. A estudante de medicina estava um pouco receosa sobre o que seu antigo companheiro queria, evocando-a com o apelido que usava para designá-la na época em que namoravam.

Quando a rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa estava perto o bastante para satisfazer o homem, ele a puxou para um abraço apertado, circulando seus braços na figura magra da mulher, assustando-a ainda mais. _"Ele é sempre tão imprevisível..."_, divagou em pensamento, movendo-se para corresponder o gesto de acalanto e fechando os olhos para aproveitar daquele contato tão reconfortante do qual sentia tanta falta.

- Me desculpa? – murmurou contra os fios rosados, fazendo com que eles esvoaçassem com o ar que saía de sua boca.

- Pelo o quê? – perguntou ao se afastar para, assim, olhar melhor nos olhos azuis cerúleos e intensos.

- Sobre a última noite que nos vimos... – começou um tanto sem jeito. – Eu deveria ter te defendido dos ataques da Ino. Ela não sabe nada sobre o que...

Ele foi cortado pela voz firme da ex-namorada.

- É aí que você se engana, Naruto...

- Como...? – franziu a testa em confusão.

- Ela é a minha melhor amiga, você acha mesmo que eu não contaria sobre o nosso relacionamento para ela? – ela indagou em um tom amargo. – Quem está de fora vê muito melhor do que nós, que estávamos tão envolvidos em nosso namoro para reparar o que precisávamos mudar. Eu jamais fui uma boa companheira para você e precisei que ela me apontasse isso daquela maneira grosseira para que eu pudesse perceber que estava agindo como uma verdadeira vadia! – à medida que ela continuava, sua voz se tornava cada vez mais embargada. – Eu preciso pedir desculpas.

- Sakura... – murmurou, olhando para a figura trêmula da Haruno à sua frente em descrença indisfarçada.

- Eu sempre achei que você precisasse me satisfazer sexualmente, quando, na verdade, o máximo que fiz por você foi comprar uma lingerie nova... – pausa. – Eu sempre critiquei tudo o que você fazia e dizia... – enumerou com os dedos conforme prosseguia com suas declarações. – Jamais levei em consideração o homem maravilhoso que você é até nós terminarmos... – lágrimas escaparam dos orbes verdes-esmeralda.

- Nem por isso eu fui um cara sexualmente frustrado, Sakura! – disse em um timbre cortante. – A Ino sabe sobre você, mas não sabe sobre mim... – respondeu com autoridade, tentando transpassar sinceridade em suas palavras. – Você foi uma ótima namorada e eu te amei do começo ao fim...

Foi interrompido novamente.

- Então, por que na semana seguinte você estava com outra pessoa? – jogou de supetão, fazendo o outro arregalar os olhos em surpresa.

- Porque eu precisava seguir em frente, Baby... – disse como se fosse óbvio. – Você me disse, no Ichiraku, quando terminamos que nunca me amou mais que um irmão...

- Eu me enganei! – exclamou com raiva. – Se eu tivesse te amado como um irmão, eu não me sentiria tão abandonada, negligenciada e esquecida... – murmurou, sentindo-se cada vez mais miserável.

- Eu não estou te entendendo, Sakura-chan! – agarrou os próprios cabelos, querendo arrancá-los, enquanto sentia um nó sendo dado em seu cérebro.

Seus amigos estavam agindo de maneira estranha ultimamente.

- Ino tem razão, Naruto-baka! – apertou os punhos para controlar a frustração. – Eu esperei, mesmo que inconscientemente, que você ficasse chorando a minha perda por tempo incontável; eu esperei, sem me dar conta, que você corresse atrás de mim e me dissesse que não conseguia viver sem mim... Eu esperei tantas coisas depois que terminamos, que só percebi depois de tudo o que a Porca disse! – sua voz se elevou duas oitavas.

- Mas... – ele olhava para a ex-namorada, tentando entender o raciocínio da mesma – _"... foi você quem terminou..."_, pensou ainda mais atordoado.

- Eu sei... – a Haruno murmurou, com a cabeça abaixada, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos do antigo companheiro.

- Então, você quer voltar? – perguntou com receio da resposta, o Uzumaki não queria magoar os sentimentos da mulher, mas ele não poderia retomar o velho relacionamento quando estava tão apaixonado por Sasuke.

O loiro só precisava arranjar um jeito para arrumar as coisas com o homem, antes de tornar o envolvimento mais sério.

- Não! – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e soltou um riso leve com a preocupação gritante naquele rosto cheio de cicatrizes. – O que aconteceu fez com que eu reavaliasse os meus sentimentos por você no passado. Você me perguntou, quando terminamos, se te amei um dia, não foi? – olhos verdes assistiram o outro consentir, antes de continuar. – Agora eu sei que te amei, mas não como um irmão, e sim como o verdadeiro homem que você é... Eu não quero que recomecemos o namoro, porque o que eu sinto por você, com o tempo, tornou-se algo... Como posso dizer...? Fraternal. – gesticulava freneticamente, enquanto tentava explicar, da maneira mais clara possível, os seus sentimentos para com o cabeçudo. – Eu quero te ver feliz com o Uchiha-san, Naruto-chan. – sorriu radiante, tentando imitar o macho diante de si quando este escancarava os lábios e fechava os olhos, tamanha era a felicidade que queria emanar naquele simples ato.

O estudante de engenharia a encarou por um tempo e sentiu o seu coração se aquecer com as palavras de carinho.

- Eu sinto sua falta... – Naruto admitiu. – Como a amiga que você sempre foi para mim. Achei que tinha perdido até a sua amizade naquela noite... – beliscou distraidamente o papel que cobria onde estava sentado.

- Você poderia ter me defendido na frente da Ino-porca e de seu novo _affair_ bonito. Confesso que eu fiquei bastante chateada por você não o ter feito naquela hora, mas levando-se em conta o quão lerdo você é, acabei relevando... – ralhou, arrumando alguns prontuários em cima da mesa. – Agora eu preciso que você vá, porque ainda tenho outros pacientes para atender...

- Ok! – levantou-se e pegou o casaco laranja que estava em cima de uma cadeira. – Nos vemos mais tarde? – perguntou inseguro.

- Vamos nos encontrar no Ichiraku depois do meu estágio, como nos velhos tempos... – respondeu distraidamente, mas antes que o rapaz pudesse sair da sala, ela o chamou novamente.

- Oi? – virou-se para encarar os orbes, que no passado lhe eram sempre tão fascinantes.

A rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa segurou as laterais da face bonita, ergueu-se sobre as pontas dos dedos dos pés e plantou um beijo nos lábios carnudos do homem. Em um primeiro momento, Naruto ficou estático de surpresa, quando o seu corpo, involuntariamente, moveu-se para segurar a cintura fina da ex-namorada. Sakura insinuou a língua para desenhar a carne do beiço, antes de penetrá-la na cavidade quente. O Uzumaki nunca tinha visto uma Haruno tão dominadora e cheia de iniciativa, e ele não estava familiarizado com o toque exigente vindo da mulher pequena. Ela afundou os dedos magros nos cabelos dourados e massageou o couro cabeludo de forma tão relaxante, que o outro quase gemeu em resposta.

Um par de sirenes tocou na cabeça do rapaz, fazendo com que ele se afastasse sem fôlego... E sem vontade... _"Eu preciso transar!"_, pensou consigo mesmo, passando as mãos pelo topo da cabeça, bagunçando ainda mais os fios loiros. O breve contato havia acendido a sua libido interminável.

- Eu acho que... – começou, mas não sabia o que dizer, então, apenas lambeu a própria boca, provando o resquício do carinho esfomeado da antiga companheira.

- Esse foi um beijo de despedida que deveria ter sido dado no Ichiraku quando terminamos... – ela sorriu matreira, antes de pegar um par de pastas e abraçá-los de encontro ao peito. – Para você não se esquecer de mim tão rápido... – brincou, ao mesmo tempo em que se afastava.

O macho de bonitos olhos azuis observou consternado o biombo que o separava do exterior da sala de atendimento, ouvindo a voz feminina e distante conversar com alguém animadamente.

_- Sakura-san..._

_- Oi, Sai! O que está fazendo deste lado da universidade? Que eu saiba, a turma de arte fica do outro lado..._

_- Vim perguntar se você não estava a fim de sair comigo neste final de semana..._

**(***)**

- Hey, Naruto-kun! – um flash verde passou correndo pelo seu lado direito e parou à frente do loiro.

- Lee! – deu um soco leve no ombro do colega.

- Fico feliz que tenha te encontrado... – apoiou as mãos nos joelhos flexionados, enquanto tentava recuperar a respiração perdida na corrida que dera para alcançar o Uzumaki. – Estamos indo almoçar agora; vai querer ir com a gente?

- Seria uma boa... – consultou o relógio, antes de recomeçar a andar. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans e voltou a pensar nos últimos acontecimentos desde o final de semana conturbado.

- Você me parece distraído... – comentou o moreno casualmente, observando a letargia com que o homem se movia.

- Estou pensando em algumas coisas que aconteceram... – deu um pequeno sorriso que não chegou a atingir os olhos, tamanha era a distância entre o seu pensamento e a realidade.

Não que Naruto estivesse triste ou chateado, ele só precisava entender todos os eventos que se passaram em sua vida nos últimos três dias.

De repente ele soube que um dos seus melhores amigos o acha atraente e que sua ex-namorada um dia o amou como algo além de um irmãozinho. Era muito para a sua cabeça, mas ele ficava contente que essas conversas tiveram, ambas, um final feliz. Duas das pessoas que mais lhe importavam apoiavam o seu relacionamento com o bastardo-velho. O loiro só precisava engolir o orgulho, que o preenchia toda vez que estava com o Uchiha, e correr atrás de sua felicidade.

Alguém tinha que dar o braço a torcer, visto como o estudante de administração não faria nada que não condissesse com a sua personalidade insuportável.

"_Por que é que eu estou com ele mesmo?"_, indagou-se com um sorriso mínimo enfeitando os lábios.

- É sobre o Sasuke-kun? – o homem que o acompanhava quebrou o silêncio. O Uzumaki até tinha se esquecido de que seu amigo estava do seu lado.

- Hn. – acenou afirmativamente, usando o grunhido que o atual amante usava. – Estou me perguntando o que ele diria se soubesse que beijei duas pessoas diferentes em menos de 48 horas. – pausa reflexiva e um "tsk" mal humorado. – Levando-se em conta a força física desse cara, eu acho melhor ele nem sonhar sobre isso... – resmungou, ignorando a expressão de confusão do Rock Lee.

**(***)**

- Atchim!

Sasuke esfregou o nariz pela milésima vez nos últimos dois dias.

- Tem certeza que não está doente? Você anda espirrando muito nas últimas horas... – comentou Karin, cortando distraidamente um par de tomates em rodelas grossas.

- Não tive febre e meu nariz não está congestionado... Deve ser algum efeito alérgico a alguma coisa. – deu de ombros, olhando distraidamente para o celular, esperando ver o visor brilhar a enunciar alguma mensagem ou ligação. Naruto não lhe deu sequer um sinal de vida; de novo.

- Ou alguém está falando sobre você. – disse matreira.

- Bem provável...

* * *

No Japão há uma crença que diz que, quando você espirra repentinamente sem estar doente, significa que alguém está falando de você. Essa última parte do Sasuke foi uma brincadeira que partiu desse pequeno costume.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

Hi, minna-san!

Desculpem a demora, mas eu tenho uma boa justificativa para essas pausas mais alongadas entre um capítulo e outro; é intencional, porque eu não estou conseguindo dar conta de todas as minhas tarefas cotidianas. Eu sei MUITO bem o que é trabalhar com prazos apertados, eu sei que deveria ter mais compromisso com vocês... Eu sei muito bem disso tudo, mas eu sou velha demais para deixar a minha mãe pagar as minhas contas, por isso, eu tenho que colocar a mão na massa para suprir as minhas necessidades, ou seja, não me sobra tempo e nem cabeça no final do dia.

Nessas últimas semanas, eu fiquei completamente sem inspiração nenhuma para escrever. A vida está me dando na cara e eu voltei a ter crises de estresse. Pra mim, não vale a pena escrever quando estou nesse tipo de humor, porque o texto sai um lixo; dá-me a impressão que estou empurrando a história com a barriga e isso é imperdoável. Eu quero fazer algo decente e pra isso, precisei de um tempo para pensar.

Já defini um final, vai demorar mais um pouco para sair, mas, enfim... E defini outros aspectos importantes do enredo também, porque eu estava improvisando demais e já estava começando a perder o foco da trama. Horrível!

Espero que vocês não tenham me abandonado, haha! E, ah... Antes que eu me esqueça, esse capítulo tem vocabulário e está nas notas finais.

Beijocas! 3

* * *

**Escrito por KiiinN**

**Revisado por SamaChan**

_"Se a reta é o caminho mais curto entre dois pontos, a curva é o que faz o concreto buscar o infinito." - Oscar Niemeyer._

**Capítulo 14**

Sasuke estacionou seu _Hyundai Genesis Coupé_ em frente à casa branca e bonita da família de Minato Namikaze. Ele havia debatido consigo mesmo a semana inteira sobre o que estava para fazer; interiormente, ainda tentou convencer-se de que a culpa do desentendimento absurdo que teve com Naruto era, de fato, do loiro barulhento, mas, avaliando melhor toda a situação, percebeu que a grande parcela da responsabilidade era dele, por ter sido orgulhoso o bastante para não admitir para o homem que foi peitar Hozuki Suigetsu a fim de evitar intrigas futuras.

E por orgulho, ele quase desistiu de ir conversar com o Uzumaki. Foi preciso uma semana inteira de silêncio da parte do mais novo para que ele pudesse tomar uma decisão, e, mesmo agora, o Uchiha não estava muito certo se conseguiria pisar em seu ego para correr atrás do outro homem.

Tamborilando os dedos no volante de forma impaciente com a sua própria irresolução, o corvo respirou fundo, antes de sair do carro. Quanto mais rápido fizesse, mais rápido terminaria, dessa forma, ele não teria como se arrepender.

Sasuke fez questão de calar seus pensamentos pessimistas para evitar que eles o fizessem correr de volta para o automóvel e arrancar para longe daquele lugar.

Ele tocou a campainha demonstrando uma segurança que não condizia com os seus reais sentimentos. Algum tempo se passou e ele pôde ouvir passos pesados do outro lado da porta, até que esta se abriu para revelar uma mulher pequena com os cabelos vermelhos vibrantes. O tom de ruivo dos fios que compunham a cabeça da fêmea era tão exótico e brilhante, que parecia uma cascata de chamas reluzentes. O estudante de administração estava quase hipnotizado.

- O que você quer, garoto? Eu não tenho o dia todo! – exclamou impaciente com a demora do rapaz em vocalizar o que queria. Se ela tivesse parado para prestar a devida atenção, perceberia que o corvo era bastante familiar.

"_Bonita, mas grosseira. Até parece alguém que conheço..."_, o moreno pensou com uma pitada de tédio.

- Sra. Uzumaki? – perguntou em dúvida.

- Sim e quem é você? – ela se apoiou no batente da porta e cruzou os braços diante dos seios. Kushina usava um vestido largo de lã bordô com mangas compridas, o comprimento da roupa ia até o meio das coxas e para cobrir as pernas torneadas, usava meia-calça preta fio 120. O visual a deixava mais baixa e os pés descalços no assoalho de madeira faziam com que ela parecesse uma criança arteira e malcriada.

- Sou Uchiha Sasuke, estou procurando pelo seu filho. – ele respondeu educadamente, estendendo a mão para que ela o cumprimentasse.

A matriarca olhou a palma estendida com uma sobrancelha erguida e voltou a encarar os olhos negros com uma densidade assustadora nos orbes cinza-chumbo. Sasuke começou a se sentir nervoso com o escrutínio indisfarçado, pois a mulher parecia ler todos os segredos da sua alma. Ele deveria ter escutado os alertas de Naruto sobre Kushina Uzumaki ser intimidante.

- E o que você quer com ele? – ela indagou com um tom de voz grave, que mostrava toda a seriedade contida naquela pergunta.

O moreno não sabia dizer o porquê, mas ele sentia que a questão tinha muito mais significados do que realmente aparentava. Algo em seu interior lhe gritava que se a resposta não agradasse a mulher à sua frente, ele arranjaria uma inimiga perigosa, caso o contrário, conseguiria uma amizade e um apoio incondicional.

Antes que ele pudesse se expressar, uma familiar voz rouca e o som de passos pesados descendo as escadas correndo interrompeu a breve conversa entre os dois:

- Mãe, você viu a minha camiseta laranja? – o homem perguntou distraidamente sem reparar em quem estava na porta, surgindo no campo de visão de Sasuke usando apenas uma calça jeans que caía baixo no quadril magro.

O loiro passou o braço esquerdo pelos ombros pequenos da mãe, fazendo com que ela aproveitasse da proximidade para bater no peito desnudo com um tapa ruidoso.

- Qual delas? Você tem uma infinidade de camisetas laranja, Naruto! – exclamou mal humorada.

Sasuke observava a interação entre mãe e filho com um meio sorriso divertido. Nessa pequena troca, ele pôde observar que se havia alguém que pudesse controlar a personalidade faceira do macho à sua frente, essa pessoa seria Uzumaki Kushina.

Quando o rapaz loiro iria retrucar, ele pagou um breve olhar para o visitante que estava na porta e se surpreendeu ao encontrar o corvo.

- Sasuke? – incredulidade pontuou o timbre masculino. – Estava me arrumando para ir até sua casa. Acabei de ligar para a Karin para saber se você estava em Nagano ou em Niigata.

- Hn. – pausa reflexiva. – E por que você não ME ligou para saber sobre isso? – contrapôs secamente.

A ruiva parou para prestar atenção na conversa. A mulher deu um sorriso misterioso, enquanto pensava que havia acabado de encontrar alguém que pudesse colocar um limite no filho, juntamente com ela.

Quando Naruto namorava Haruno Sakura, ele sempre dava um jeito de contornar as broncas que receberia; e tolamente, a rapariga nunca reparara no jeito esquivo da raposa. Os olhos azuis cerúleos quando adquiriam aquele aspecto de cachorro abandonado era quase um castigo e ela sabia muito bem como eles eram convincentes, afinal, tinha duas pessoas para dar como exemplo. O homem que estava diante de si – com o olhar firme e jeito sério –, poderia até dar corda para os desvios do mais novo, mas sempre daria um jeito de pegar o loiro, antes que este percebesse.

Ela conhecia a força naqueles orbes negros. O rapaz tinha um raciocínio rápido e sagaz, mas ele não era Uzumaki Kushina.

Felizmente, porque ele estava prestes a conhecer do que ela era capaz para proteger a sua cria. A sua intuição de mãe lhe dizia que este homem poderia machucar o seu menino de forma "quase" irreversível se o relacionamento entre eles não desse certo, e, nesse caso, ela não hesitaria em mexer alguns pauzinhos para evitar que isso acontecesse.

A ruiva assistiu o loiro coçar a nuca e tentar sorrir, mas o gesto foi tímido e contido. Ele tinha dado um deslize gravíssimo. As íris aguadas pousaram na figura pequena da mulher, antes de voltar a encarar o amante.

- Vamos conversar lá em cima. – murmurou de maneira séria, antes de agarrar a mão pálida para puxá-lo para dentro da casa.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Sra. Uzumaki. – ele fez uma reverência desajeitada, já que Naruto não lhe deu nem tempo para dar um encerramento adequado à conversa, e ele quase não teve chance de chutar os sapatos antes de entrar no hall de recepção.

Kushina observou os dois rapazes subirem as escadas para o andar superior e deu um suspiro resignado ao caminhar para a cozinha, a fim de preparar algum doce para o chá da tarde.

**(***)**

O loiro passou pela porta do quarto, praticamente arrastando o outro homem consigo. Ele mal esperou fechar a entrada para começar a atacar os lábios finos do amante, ao mesmo tempo em que chutava a madeira e girava a chave no trinco. Sasuke nem pensou sobre o ato, optando por correspondê-lo e afundar os dedos nos fios dourados, puxando-os de maneira firme, mas não dolorida.

A carícia era urgente e desesperada; ambos tentavam, naquele gesto, demonstrar toda a saudade que tinham sentido durante a semana torturante.

O mais novo praticamente prensou o moreno de encontro à parede, empurrando a perna esquerda entre as coxas do Uchiha e a pélvis contra o quadril delgado. O estudante de administração sibilou quando sentiu o atrito que o movimento causou na parte mais sensível de seu corpo. Para demonstrar seu apreço, ele tornou o beijo que compartilhavam ainda mais energético e intenso, fazendo com que as respirações saíssem pesadas pelos narizes de ambos.

Naruto passou a arrastar os lábios no maxilar cinzelado até chegar à carne do lóbulo da orelha do outro, mordendo e sugando com vontade. Ele dava longos suspiros, atiçando o corvo com o som de seus sopros tão próximo ao seu ouvido. As mãos bronzeadas passavam pelos músculos definidos das costas com uma pegada fundamentada até encontrar as bochechas da bunda do moreno e apertá-las com anseio.

Sasuke correu os dígitos pela nuca do amante e começou a apertar pequenos pontos de tensão naquela área, repetindo o mesmo gesto na base do pescoço e ombros, fazendo com que o loiro desgrudasse a boca que explorava a pele pálida para gemer em deleite e fechar os olhos mais apertados para apurar a sensação do toque que estavam operando milagres em seus nervos retesados.

- Eu já te perguntei por onde você andou esse tempo todo? – indagou, puxando o homem pela camiseta para jogá-lo na cama espaçosa e deitar ao lado do moreno. – Você deveria ter aparecido mais cedo na minha vida, juntamente com suas mãos mágicas...

- Idiota. – rolou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava segurar um sorriso singelo. – Você me fez essa pergunta estúpida quando nos conhecemos no festival.

Orbes azuis encararam o teto reflexivamente.

- É verdade... Eu me lembro... – deu um sorriso cafajeste. – Sua boca também deveria ter entrado na minha vida mais cedo. – virou-se de lado para encarar o perfil do Uchiha. – Você é sempre tão bom no que faz; tão bonito... – murmurou com a voz cada vez mais rouca, começando a brincar com o cós da calça jeans azul escura. – Sempre tão sexy... – o timbre era quase um estrondo grave e intenso, apesar de baixo. – Por isso eu me tornei tão ciumento. – desabotoou a peça em um único movimento hábil do indicador e polegar.

- O que está querendo dizer? – inquiriu apenas para ouvir as justificativas do mais novo, pois ele já sabia sobre o que Naruto se referia. Ele alternava o olhar entre a face cheia de marquinhas de bigode de raposa e os dígitos que brincavam com sua roupa. De repente, ele não sabia em qual dos dois deveria prender a vigilância.

Era óbvio para o corvo os motivos do Uzumaki, afinal, ele não era nenhum imbecil. O moreno ficaria igualmente marrento se os papéis se invertessem – caso alguém viesse exigir os direitos de propriedade sobre o seu loiro. Seu e de mais ninguém.

- Sabe por que eu te chamo de Suke? – perguntou repentinamente, ao mesmo tempo em que descia o zíper, revelando ainda mais da cueca boxer preta.

Uma sobrancelha negra se ergueu diante à questão, rapidamente decidido sobre prestar atenção nas palavras do homem, mas observar com cuidado os movimentos calmos e controlados da mão bronzeada.

- Não. – respondeu simplesmente, já se sentindo enrijecer de antecipação. Sasuke moveu um pouco o quadril, dizendo indiretamente que o outro deveria se apressar.

- Porque Suke me lembra _"suki¹"_. – a declaração atraiu total atenção de Sasuke, que o olhou com os olhos arregalados em choque. - _Hontōni kimi ga suki, Sasuke²._ – sorriu de forma quase brilhante.

O Uzumaki era o único que conseguia falar coisas como essas parecendo um idiota. O sorriso escancarado, as pálpebras semicerradas, as pequenas rugas no canto exterior dos olhos e as cicatrizes repuxadas lhe davam um conjunto exótico e carismático que o atraía e hipnotizava. Seu coração se aqueceu e acelerou como louco dentro do peito, de maneira quase dolorosa, e o moreno mal se conteve ao puxar o outro homem pela nuca e colar os lábios juntos em uma carícia quase desesperada – sua maneira "sutil" de dizer que o sentimento da raposa era recíproco. O estudante de administração não conseguia definir o que sentia; era uma alegria tão grande, que parecia querer explodir seu íntimo.

As línguas se tocaram ao mesmo tempo e o beijo parecia sincronizado e ensaiado. Ambos rolaram pela extensão do colchão e só pararam quando os dois corpos colidiram com a cabeceira de madeira. O Uchiha colocou todo o seu peso no tronco do outro macho, querendo colar-se ao Naruto para que nenhum deles pudessem se separar novamente.

O corvo teria ficado assim por tempo indeterminado, se o mais novo não tivesse agarrado as laterais do rosto pálido para afastá-lo de si.

- Desculpe. – murmurou. – Eu agi como um idiota. Infelizmente, naquela hora, eu não pensei em ser sensato, porque estava louco de raiva e de ciúme. Eu não te procurei essa semana e nem te liguei para saber onde estaria esse final de semana, pois eu acreditei que você estava chateado; confesso que o orgulho me impediu também... - ele engoliu em seco, refletindo sobre as palavras seguintes.

A pausa longa, fez com que Sasuke entendesse que era o momento para se expressar, mas quando ele abriu a boca para começar a falar, o loiro o calou com um movimento da mão que pediu para que ele esperasse um instante e continuou logo em seguida:

- Eu me senti realmente decepcionado quando você foi atrás do Suigetsu naquela noite... - o moreno ameaçou se defender, mas o mais novo não lhe deu tempo para isso. - Não estou te acusando de nada. - pronunciou com um tom de aviso. - Eu estava cego naquela hora e não pensei que você poderia ter seus motivos, já que, se você quisesse voltar com o seu ex-namorado, teria o feito antes daquela confusão toda...

- Ainda bem que percebeu... - ironizou.

- Não comece com seu jogo de sarcasmo, Bastardo. - repreendeu. - Eu estou sendo sério, derramando o meu coração pra você, e você aí, me fazendo de colchão e zombando da minha cara... - estreitou os olhos perigosamente. - Chuto o seu traseiro para fora da minha casa, está me ouvindo?

O corvo fingiu nem ouvir ao apoiar o cotovelo direito próximo à clavícula do homem e o queixo na mão. Os olhos negros brilhavam divertidos e maliciosos e um leve sorriso era ostentado pelos lábios finos.

- _Anata mo daisuki desu³._ - sussurrou de maneira íntima.

Naruto voltou a sorrir, mas de maneira mais serena e carinhosa. Como forma de demonstrar que apreciou a resposta, ele deu um delicado puxão na mecha esquerda mais longa que emoldurava este lado do rosto pálido. Nenhum deles havia citado amor nessa breve conversa, mas o sentimento aquecido que acompanhou as declarações singelas deu uma nova perspectiva ao relacionamento do casal. Os dois sabiam que os passos que estavam dando eram pequenos, mas nenhum estava reclamando, pelo contrário, havia um entendimento mútuo de que cada um precisava daquele espaço, daquele tempo arrastado, pois ainda tinham muitos sentimentos mal resolvidos dentro no interior de ambos.

- E, então...? – começou, fazendo o moreno erguer uma sobrancelha em um questionamento silencioso. – Por que bateu na porta da minha casa, teme? Veio correr atrás do seu amor perdido? – inquiriu com um tom debochado.

- Cala a boca, idiota! – rosnou, espalmando a mão na face com marquinhas de bigode de raposa, fazendo com que o outro amassasse o rosto em desgosto ao sentir seu nariz sendo esmagado. Sorte que a lesão feita no começo da semana já não o incomodava mais.

- Isso não responde a minha pergunta, bastardo. – disse com a voz abafada.

Ele tentou se desviar do ataque do amante, mas Sasuke apertou ainda mais o rosto bronzeado, mostrando quem estava por cima naquela situação.

Pelo menos, literalmente...

- Por que eu correria atrás de você, se eu tenho uma legião de fãs que dariam tudo para ficar comigo? – ironizou cruelmente.

- Porque eu sou o único que chutaria a sua bunda, caso você desse uma de engraçadinho como agora... Bastardo, filho da puta! – tentou empurrar o Uchiha, mas foi impedido pelo mesmo, que segurou seus pulsos acima dos fios loiros desgrenhados.

- Impaciente... – cantarolou com um tom zombeteiro.

- Você é um desgraçado, Sasuke. – rosnou, tentando se soltar do aperto fundamentado que o prendia. – Eu deveria ter dado corda aos avanços da Sakura ou do Gaara. – ele percebeu com gosto que, à medida que falava, o olhar negro se estreitava. – Se você está me fazendo descartável porque tem um monte de pretendentes, saiba que não é o único que pode escolher outras pessoas! – presunção escoou pelo tom rouco.

- Do que está falando? – intimou com um timbre de repreensão e aviso, apertando, involuntariamente, os dedos que seguravam o outro no lugar. Ciúme antecipado já o enchendo até a borda.

- Não te interessa, já que não é da minha conta o que veio fazer aqui. Eu já te falei, que se você começar com esse jogo de sarcasmo para cima de mim, eu chuto o seu traseiro para fora da minha casa! – praticamente gritou a ameaça. – Se nós vamos ficar brigando toda a vez que você não conseguir controlar o seu ego gigantesco, eu acho melhor acabarmos o que temos aqui e agora.

O corvo arregalou os olhos, primeiramente, porque não estava acostumado com o Uzumaki levantar a voz com uma fala tão séria, depois, por causa da sugestão sobre acabarem com o relacionamento.

- Você só pode estar brincando. – ele tentou sorrir em escárnio para disfarçar a insegurança, mas não conseguiu, pois seu timbre havia saído trêmulo. Ele esqueceu-se completamente do ciúme que sentia anteriormente.

Naruto estava brincando.

- Não. Eu não estou brincando. – blefou. Os olhos azuis, normalmente tão expressivos, carregavam um brilho grave que não condizia com sua postura normalmente alegre e descontraída. Agora, seria um problema se o moreno concordasse com sua sugestão mentirosa.

Sasuke rangeu os dentes em aborrecimento com a batalha que acontecia em seu interior confuso. Ele respirou fundo, decido sobre o que fazer, afinal, ele havia ido até o seu amante justamente para deixar o seu orgulho de lado, confessar que havia errado e se desculpar. O corvo abriu a boca para começar a falar, mas a fechou novamente, encontrando certa dificuldade em expor os seus sentimentos.

Ele ponderou mais outro minuto, antes de se forçar a se derramar.

- Quando fui atrás do Suigetsu naquela hora, foi para pedir que ele não interferisse mais em nosso relacionamento, porque não havia nenhuma maneira de me convencer a voltar um namoro que só me prejudicou. – orbes negros adquiriram uma aparência distante, enquanto ele divagava sobre os acontecimentos que se seguiram após aquela noite. – Você não quis me dizer o porquê de ter me ignorado por tanto tempo e, droga, isso me irritou muito, porque, da mesma maneira que você não gosta quando lhe digo que "não é da sua conta", eu não gosto quando me esconde as coisas. – voltou a focar o olhar nas íris aguadas. – E eu gosto menos ainda quando você some e me deixa sem notícias por dias. – admitiu, sentindo o rosto ficar quente.

Para o Uchiha, ele estava passando pelo momento mais constrangedor de sua vida.

O Uzumaki ficou em silêncio por um instante, parecendo refletir sobre o que ouviu, até que, de repente, ele abriu um sorriso que ameaçou dividir a face com marquinhas ao meio, fazendo o estudante de administração erguer uma sobrancelha em dúvida, pois os olhos azuis pareciam brilhar como os de uma raposa que acabou de encurralar a sua presa: maliciosos e brincalhões.

- Quer dizer que você gosta de receber a minha atenção, Suke? – ele balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Instantaneamente o corvo fechou a cara.

- Limpe esse sorriso do rosto, dobe. – repreendeu. - Está muito cedo para agir todo presunçoso desse jeito, já que ainda não expliquei o porquê de não gostar quando você me ignora.

- Ah... – o loiro simulou uma cara de falso entendimento, tentando controlar o sorriso divertido. – Ainda tem um por quê...

Sasuke queria socar o mais novo até desfigurá-lo.

- É claro! – rolou os olhos, fingindo-se entediado. – Estou tão acostumado a ter você no meu pé, que quando fica quieto, torna-se um pouco estranho. – tentou, mas o moreno sabia que a desculpa havia saído coxa.

Ele ficou vermelho, em parte pela raiva de si mesmo pela humilhação que estava passando e parte pela vergonha. O corvo já estava esperando um acesso de risos e deboches do loiro, mas o que veio, o surpreendeu: a face risonha adquirira uma expressão mais séria e mãos bronzeadas agarraram as laterais do rosto pálido para encarar profundamente as piscinas negras.

- Prometo que não farei mais isso, até porque eu já resolvi todas as minhas dúvidas e confusões. – disse distraidamente, assistindo os próprios dedos brincarem com os fios de cor ébano. O Uchiha era repleto de contrastes harmoniosos e esse fator hipnotizava o estudante de engenharia; além do comportamento arredio, a aparência selvagem e o gênio forte, que escondiam um interior sensível e carente, como um gato manhoso.

Ele estava, definitivamente, apaixonado.

Naruto sabia que o amante estava dando o melhor de si para tentar vencer o orgulho, por esse motivo deixou as piadas de lado e passou a procurar uma forma de tranquilizar os sentimentos revoltos que ele via refletidos nas íris escuras, normalmente, tão impassíveis. O Uzumaki compreendia o homem, mesmo sob as brincadeiras infantis.

- E...? – o mais velho ergueu as sobrancelhas, incentivando-o a continuar.

O kitsune deu o sorriso matreiro que lhe era tão característico, antes de enlaçar o corpo acima do seu com as pernas, prendendo-as em torno do quadril estreito.

- Quero você... – sussurrou em um tom íntimo, afundando a ponta do nariz fino na concha da orelha do outro.

Imediatamente Sasuke se sentiu acender com a respiração pesada tão próxima à sua orelha e a voz rouca e sensual lhe causando arrepios na espinha. O estudante de administração sabia muito bem o que aquela frase significava e o entendimento dela fez com que sensações inéditas irrompessem pelo seu estômago – como um milhão de borboletas brincando e voando dentro de si – e seu coração falhar uma batida. O loiro apertou as coxas, trazendo-o ainda mais perto e causando uma fricção deliciosa em seu membro recém-desperto. O corvo gemeu.

- Você não deve dizer coisas como essa quando estamos na casa dos seus pais... – resmungou com a voz tensa, enquanto tentava resgatar o próprio autocontrole, que ameaçava fugir entre seus dedos apertados quando se tratava do macho diante de si.

- Tsk. – retrucou, arranhando a nuca e brincando com os cabelos curtos e escuros que estavam ali. – É só não fazermos muito barulho. Eles estão lá embaixo, nem vão reparar que estamos nos divertindo. – murmurou com a voz grave de excitamento, começando a distribuir pequenos beijos no pescoço leitoso e empurrar a pélvis de encontro à do amante.

- Eu ainda... – tentou retorquir com a voz ofegante, mas foi calado por um "shh".

Naruto se contorceu todo e tateou às cegas a mesinha de cabeceira – já que o corpo acima do seu o impedia de se movimentar muito – atrás do controle remoto do minissystem que havia no quarto. Assim que encontrou, ele ligou em um CD qualquer que estava dentro do leitor e aumentou o volume, para, logo depois, esconder o objeto debaixo de um dos travesseiros.

- Satisfeito? – ronronou e depois lambeu a extensão da garganta do moreno, provocando um arrepio na cútis pálida.

- Hn. – grunhiu distraidamente, apreciando a sensação da língua correndo pela sua pele. Suas mãos rapidamente tomaram rumo ao peito desnudo, correndo a palma e os dígitos pelos músculos enrijecidos.

Sasuke passou a corresponder os movimentos do mais novo, simulando o coito, fazendo ambos suspirarem com o prazer que corria como louco pelos corpos excitados. Para abafar os gemidos que queriam escapar, devido à dança aquecida que partilhavam, o casal passou a trocar beijos famintos e exigentes, conciliando-os com respirações pesadas e ruidosas.

Para demonstrar a sua impaciência, o Uzumaki apertou as coxas em torno do Uchiha, levando-o a parar tudo o que faziam para tomar um fôlego profundo. As bocas se chocaram outra vez e o loiro fez questão de sussurrar o nome do amante contra os lábios finos a fim de chamar a atenção do homem para a sua própria necessidade.

Com a mão esquerda, o rapaz de olhos azuis empurrou a camiseta de malha fina azul escura que o corvo usava, para corrê-la pela curva da coluna, enquanto a outra se enfiava pela parte traseira do jeans aberto, arrastando o tecido pesado com o intuito de amassar a carne macia entre os dedos e empurrar o moreno mais para frente, como se, dessa forma, pudesse colá-los ainda mais.

O estudante de administração passou a degustar a pele bronzeada do maxilar quadrado e forte, descendo pelo pescoço para morder o ombro direito e depois sugar a tez com firmeza, formando uma pequena nódoa rosada, que ele sabia que não estaria mais lá no dia seguinte. O mais velho estava tão ansioso, que tremia na tentativa de desabotoar a peça que cobria a parte inferior do macho abaixo de si.

Naruto, percebendo sua dificuldade, soltou um riso leve e com um único movimento soltou o botão, antes de voltar a agarrar o torso do outro e puxá-lo para conseguir mais beijos molhados e urgentes. Ele não conseguia se manter afastado, precisava sentir o corpo todo junto ao seu sem nenhum empecilho que o impedisse de desfrutar daquele contato direto. Ávido, o loiro puxou a camiseta que cobria o tronco definido e a jogou em um canto qualquer da cama.

Se não fosse pelo som alto da música, os únicos ruídos que preencheriam o ambiente seriam dos beijos que o casal trocava, dos panos e das respirações ofegantes.

- Naruto... – chamou com a voz tensa. O Uchiha tentava a todo custo controlar suas emoções bagunçadas pela ânsia.

- Shh... – retrucou, pegando o pulso marfim e direcionando-o para baixo de sua barriga, orientando a mão para o bojo formado entre as suas pernas. Ele não se conteve e gemeu um pouco mais alto do que deveria quando sentiu a palma quente se esfregar naquela parte tão sensível por cima da roupa.

Como forma de retribuir a carícia, ele passou a fazer o mesmo pelo moreno, que suspirou ao experimentar a sensação dos dedos contornando o seu membro por cima da cueca. Olhos negros viram a face, normalmente bronzeada, tingida de rosa. O Uzumaki tinha os olhos semicerrados e os lábios vermelhos entreabertos; bebendo daquela imagem tão excitante, o corvo levantou a mão livre para tocar o beiço rubro com o polegar.

O mais novo deu um sorriso infame ao levar a ponta da língua para lamber o dígito e morder levemente a ponta logo em seguida.

Sasuke parou e gemeu. Seu pênis se contraiu ao ser esfregado daquela maneira tão atenciosa, e, a visão daquele rosto contorcido em tesão indisfarçado, estava levando o melhor dele para longe. Para provocá-lo ainda mais, o outro sugou o dedo para dentro da boca de forma lenta e torturante. Impaciente, o estudante de administração se sentou sobre os tornozelos – ainda posicionado entre as pernas do amante – e começou a puxar a calça e a boxer para longe do corpo do outro.

- Nós estamos apressados, né, Suke? – perguntou de forma divertida, ajudando-o a empurrar as peças que o cobriam.

- Silêncio, usuratonkachi. Não queremos que seus pais desconfiem do que estamos brincando agora, não é mesmo? – respondeu, inclinando-se para depositar beijos molhados na virilha do homem.

Naruto apoiou-se nos cotovelos para assistir a cena que desenrolava em sua frente. Ele suspirou ao assistir a língua cor-de-rosa passear pelo seu baixo-ventre, próximo demais de seu membro latejante em desejo. As mãos pálidas brincavam e beliscavam com os mamilos rosados do corpo esparramado na cama espaçosa. Para se distrair da sensação que a visão lhe causara, o loiro colocou o braço esquerdo sobre os olhos azuis, mas a tentativa pareceu ter saído pela culatra, pois com os orbes tampados, a percepção do toque de Sasuke sobre sua pele ficava ainda mais evidente.

O corvo viu, com diversão, o Uzumaki cobrir a boca para abafar um gemido alto, quando ele passou a lamber e pressionar com a língua a veia saliente na parte inferior do pênis, antes de abocanhá-lo e sugar com força a glande.

- Oh, Kami! – resmungou com a voz tensa, agarrando o tecido da colcha. – Você é o melhor nisso... – meio murmurou, meio gemeu.

Incentivado pelas palavras ditas em meio ao delírio de deleite, o moreno chupou a cabeça regurgitada para soltá-la com um pequeno "pop" e massagear a fenda com o polegar, tirando um palavrão ofegante da boca do mais novo. Cansado de torturar o homem, o Uchiha voltou a mamar, contraindo as bochechas para tornar a sucção ainda mais intensa. Ele segurou a pélvis delgada, que começou a empurrar de encontro ao seu rosto, e acariciou com os polegares, os ilíacos salientes.

- Sasuke... – praticamente choramingou em necessidade, fazendo o outro cantarolar em afirmação, vibrando a voz em torno do comprimento rijo e enviando sensações fantásticas ao outro rapaz, empurrando-o a beira do orgasmo.

Quando Naruto estava pronto para liberar a tensão que se construiu em seu corpo, o amante parou, fazendo-o resmungar incoerentemente.

- Eu queria tanto assistir o que você fez nessa cama quando falamos pelo telefone na última vez... – a declaração involuntária fez o moreno pensar em quanto tempo fazia que os dois não conversavam de verdade por horas à fio. – Eu não quero ser interrompido, por isso, só vou dar um jeito nisso... – murmurou, olhando sugestivamente para baixo. – E nós continuamos, assim que chegarmos em casa... – a voz se tornou duas oitavas mais graves.

Ele mal notou que disse "casa" como se fosse um lar para ambos.

O corvo empurrou a calça jeans aberta, que estava caída abaixo das bochechas da bunda – graças aos movimentos do loiro –, e a cueca, para logo em seguida, unir as duas ereções, tirando um suspiro de ansiedade de ambos; o mais velho começou uma masturbação dupla a fim de garantir o prazer para os dois, fazendo o Uzumaki se contorcer em agonia prazerosa.

O loiro acariciou o peito marfim, beliscou e esfregou os mamilos rosados. Ele puxou o homem para que pudesse uni-los e colar os lábios juntos; seu gemido sendo engolido pela boca do seu companheiro. A sensação da mão que acariciava seu membro enviando faíscas de prazer por toda a cútis bronzeada. Com o intuito de potencializar o desejo, ele levou a palma para massagear com carinho as bolas do companheiro, arrancando um grunhido baixo, mas animalesco.

Naruto, que já estava sobre a borda, logo gozou, sentindo-se tremer em espasmos irregulares. Ele mordeu o ombro direito do macho para prender uma exclamação de deleite e fechou os olhos com força, enxergando branco por vários segundos. Relaxando sob a mão que ainda ordenhava o seu pênis, até que a última gota de seu esperma pingasse pela ponta.

Sasuke caiu minutos depois; fraco perante a força do seu próprio orgasmo. Ele apoiou a testa na clavícula do homem, tentando normalizar a respiração ofegante, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava a franja dourada colada à testa do rosto cheio de marquinhas e beijava com reverência o tronco desnudo. A sua vontade era se acalmar para que pudessem continuar o que faziam, mas ele sabia que em breve, alguém da família daria pela falta do casal.

Como se chamado pelo pensamento do Uchiha, um barulho estrondoso de porta tentando ser aberta – não encoberto pelo som da música que ainda tocava alto no minissystem – os assustou a tal ponto, que ambos se separaram como se um choque os repelisse.

- Naruto? – soou a voz feminina.

Do lado de fora, Kushina pode ouvir o ruído de um corpo colidindo dolorosamente com o chão, ao mesmo tempo em que a canção parava bruscamente.

- Mãe? – ela ouviu o timbre rouco ainda mais grave que o normal, seguido de um pigarro abafado pela porta ainda fechada. – Hai? – ele tornou a perguntar com o tom normalizado.

Ela franziu o cenho, confusa por um instante, até que compreensão a atingiu, fazendo-a abrir um sorriso maldoso. Ela havia interrompido os pombinhos.

- Traga Sasuke para comer alguma coisa, tenho certeza que ele está com fome. E por que a porta está trancada? – indagou propositalmente.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Uzumaki-san, eu estou bem. – o moreno disse apressadamente no intuito de salvar o outro, que parecia ter emudecido do lado de dentro do quarto.

- Me chame de "Uzumaki-san" mais uma vez e eu sirvo a suas bolas para o jantar desta noite, Uchiha. – rosnou a ruiva. – Você não está ganhando pontos positivos com a sua sogra ao me chamar, indiretamente, de senhora.

Do lado de dentro, o corvo estremeceu com a ameaça. Era a primeira mulher que o enfrentava dessa maneira e conseguia arrancar uma reação diferente da usual apatia que ele fazia questão de apresentar, principalmente quando Karin mostrava sinais de loucura. Ele devia ter feito uma cara cômica, porque Naruto parou de pular a fim de se enfiar na calça jeans para rir escandalosamente.

Os dois ouviram os passos da matriarca se afastar. O loiro ainda ria se apoiando na mesa de estudos do cômodo, mostrando todo o seu físico bonito. O abdômen tatuado se contraía a cada espasmo de riso que atravessava o corpo bronzeado. O rosto cheio de marquinhas estava iluminado com felicidade e ele teria encontrado o homem encantador, caso não estivesse tão irritado. Aos poucos o som foi reduzido apenas à respiração ofegante do mais novo.

- Acabou? – curto e grosso.

O loiro deu um sorriso de lado. Ele até tentou disfarçar a diversão, mas não conseguiu. A face pálida estava contorcida em uma careta emburrada; só faltou o beicinho e os braços cruzados diante do peito para que o homem parecesse uma criança esquecida pelos pais no jardim de infância. O estudante de engenharia terminou de colocar a calça e se agachou para engatinhar até o amante.

- Tente chamar a "Uzumaki-san" apenas de "Kushina", ok? – murmurou de encontro aos lábios finos.

- Eu estava sendo educado... – resmungou, tentando parecer irritado, mas com os pequenos beijos que eram depositados em sua boca, estava difícil permanecer imutável na decisão de castigar o outro pelo toco que recebeu da mulher.

- Nossa família não é cheia de frescura como a sua... Ouch! – Naruto se afastou para massagear a costela lesada. – Por que o soco, bastardo? – rosnou.

- Hn. – resmungou, se levantando do chão para começar a se vestir. No susto, ele tinha caído com tudo no chão e ficado estático de apreensão com a possibilidade da mãe do seu futuro namorado o pegar desrespeitando a sua casa. _"Como conquistar os pais do cara que você ama, errando logo na primeira visita?"_, questionou-se.

O loiro olhou para Sasuke e o encontrou com o cenho e os lábios franzidos em uma expressão de pura preocupação. Ele caminhou até o banheiro adjacente ao quarto e pegou a toalha de rosto para umedecê-la e limpar a sujeira esbranquiçada que estava em seu abdômen. Colocando a peça na cesta de roupas suja, ele andou até o amante e o abraçou por trás, aproveitando para apoiar o queixo no ombro do outro.

O Uzumaki entendia a aflição do Uchiha, porque ele sentia a mesma ansiedade quando imaginava o momento em que teria de conhecer o Sr. Fugaku. Mikoto e Itachi foram bem receptivos, mas ele não sabia dizer qual seria a reação do patriarca, levando-se em conta as coisas que o corvo lhe contou sobre o próprio pai. Tentando tranquilizar o mais velho, ele balançou levemente o corpo, como se o embalasse com uma canção lenta e silenciosa.

- Você não tem que se preocupar com a minha mãe... – murmurou de encontro ao ouvido do amante, arrepiando a pele leitosa quando o ar o acariciava. – Ela não vai servir as suas bolas para o jantar e, mesmo que ela realmente o quisesse, eu não deixaria... Seria um desperdício! – apertou a parte em questão como se o gesto pontuasse suas palavras.

- Tsk! – o moreno golpeou a mão para que se afastasse. Ele pensou um pouco e ponderou mais alguns minutos antes de vocalizar o que lhe atormentava. – Eu acho que sua mãe não gostou muito de mim.

- Por que acha isso? – sobrancelhas douradas se franziram em estranheza.

- Eu não sei... – mentiu. – Só tenho essa impressão... – pausa reflexiva. – Deve ser só impressão minha... – se afastou para colocar a camiseta que estava largada em cima da cama.

Naruto olhou com preocupação; Sasuke nunca agira dessa forma, tão vaga. Não que o corvo não quisesse dizer o que se passava em seu interior, mas ele não queria dar a entender que estava querendo causar uma intriga na família. O rapaz de olhos negros sentiu certa hostilidade vinda da mulher de cabelos vermelhos, como se ele fosse prejudicar o homem à sua frente.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se, de repente, intimidado com a insegurança.

- Suke?

Olhos ônix encararam azul cerúleo. Era como se ambos tivessem uma conversa silenciosa apenas por aquele contato. O Uzumaki sorriu com compreensão e puxou a nuca do macho para depositar um beijo singelo no topo da cabeça repleta de fios negros e bagunçados.

- A velha gosta de você. – afirmou, puxando-o pelo pulso. – Agora vamos, antes que ela volte ainda mais irritada.

O mais velho não conseguiu impedir a sensação de que estava indo para o abatedouro. Ele engoliu em seco e deixou-se ser arrastado por todo o corredor. O Uchiha, sem querer, se amaldiçoou por não ter acreditado quando o amante disse que Kushina Uzumaki poderia ser uma mulher assustadora.

Ele nunca viu tanto sentido na frase "Duas coisas matam de repente: vento pelas costas e a sogra pela frente" como agora.

* * *

Vocabulário:

¹ – Gostar;

² - Eu realmente gosto de você, Sasuke;

³ - Eu também gosto muito de você.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

* * *

**Escrito por KiiinN**

**Revisado por SamaChan**

_"Se a reta é o caminho mais curto entre dois pontos, a curva é o que faz o concreto buscar o infinito." - Oscar Niemeyer._

**Capítulo 15**

No pouco tempo em que Sasuke passou com a família de Naruto, o moreno pôde perceber que eles não eram nada tradicionais. Kushina mandava e desmandava nos homens da casa como se fosse verdadeiramente o patriarca; já Minato se comportava como se estivesse completamente à vontade com as inversões de papéis. Era estranho para o Uchiha, que cresceu habituado a assistir a sua mãe esperar Fugaku e os filhos comerem as suas refeições para, logo em seguida, permitir-se comer adequadamente. Seu clã era extremamente apegado às tradições e, por esse motivo, seu pai não aceitou muito bem a sua sexualidade.

Lembrar-se da tarde tranquila que passou com a família Namikaze/Uzumaki, fê-lo recordar – com um sorriso de diversão nos lábios – de como a matriarca, com apenas um olhar ameaçador, mobilizava ambos os machos a realizarem qualquer desejo da mulher. A ruiva mantinha dois loiros na palma de sua mão e fazia questão de mantê-los em um controle apertado. O estudante de engenharia até tentou, algumas vezes, desafiá-la, mas acabou ganhando inúmeros cascudos no topo da cabeça.

- Do que está rindo, bastardo? – a familiar voz rouca e sussurrada em seu ouvido interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Hn. – respondeu simplesmente.

Ele não se sentia tão bem em protagonizar com o mais novo cenas de um casal apaixonado na frente de outras pessoas, principalmente quando o patriarca da família estava os observando com um sorriso singelo e um brilho de orgulho nos orbes azuis cerúleos. Era constrangedor... E consolador a aceitação explícita naquela expressão. Sasuke realmente admirava o senhor que estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa de jantar – mesmo que ambos não tenham conversado muito –, pois havia uma áurea sábia e tranquila que cercava o homem e que parecia contagiá-lo. De repende, o moreno sentiu que poderia ficar horas escutando as histórias de Minato, sem se importar com o monólogo incessante. O primeiro sentimento que teve ao encarar aqueles olhos compreensivos foi respeito, puro e simples.

- Pare de encarar o velho ou eu ficarei enciumado. – brincou o loiro.

O Uchiha rolou os olhos, entediado.

- Ele se parece com você. – respondeu em um murmúrio.

Tirando o formato dos olhos e o sorriso escancarado, Naruto era a imagem refletida no espelho do Namikaze. O corvo chegou a ver algumas fotos do estudante de engenharia quando este era adolescente e criança – graças à Kushina, que não perdia a oportunidade de constranger o filho –, dessa maneira, ele pôde concluir que nada mudou no Uzumaki, apenas o formato do rosto. A versão mais nova do macho acomodado ao seu lado possuía o rosto mais arredondado como o da mãe, mas ao chegar à fase adulta, toda a gordura de bebê dera lugar a um maxilar quadrado e cinzelado como o do pai.

- Você acha? – o loiro perguntou com um sorriso ansioso nos lábios.

Era óbvio para Sasuke que o amante considerava a figura paterna como um herói; uma inspiração a ser seguida.

- Pelo menos na aparência, porque o jeito é igual ao da sua mãe, apenas menos intimidante. – ele colocou a mão na boca para esconder um pouco a expressão de deboche, enquanto assistia as sobrancelhas douradas se franzirem em descontentamento.

- Bastardo... – resmungou audivelmente, ganhando um tapa na nuca que quase o fez beijar a tigela que estava à sua frente.

- Olha essa língua afiada na hora do jantar. – rosnou a mulher que carregava na outra mão uma travessa com carne assada no forno. O cheiro estava delicioso e todos os homens sentados na mesa salivaram com a fome.

Depois de passar uma tarde inteira com a família, o Uchiha foi forçado por uma ruiva autoritária a ficar para o jantar. Ele não entendia o porquê de não conseguir discutir com a fêmea, mas toda vez que ela o olhava com aquele brilho de finalidade nos orbes cinza-chumbo, qualquer palavra de descontentamento fugia de sua mente como se também estivessem intimidadas pela postura dominante. O moreno realmente se sentia pressionado a fazer com que a matriarca da família gostasse dele, assim como sua mãe havia se apaixonado por Naruto.

Kushina estendeu a mão para o corvo, em um pedido mudo para que ele lhe entregasse o prato retangular de porcelana, sendo prontamente atendido pelo moreno. A Uzumaki pegou uma faca desnecessariamente grande para cortar um pedaço de carne tão pequeno, fazendo uma manobra exibicionista e encarando profundamente as íris escuras de Sasuke que se arrepiou em agonia. Minato olhou com desconfiança para a esposa, pois ela parecia uma versão de _Angelina Jolie_ em _"Sr. & Sra. Smith"_ tentando parecer inocente, mas com uma aura assassina à sua volta.

O único que pareceu não notar era o loiro mais novo, que digitava furiosamente no celular, trocando mensagens de texto com Kiba. A mulher observou o rapaz, sentindo uma veia pulsar em sua testa por causa do aborrecimento; seu filho não estava a ajudando a construir uma cena de suspense.

- Eu fiz especialmente para você, Uchiha, portanto, aprecie. – ordenou antes de voltar a encarar o primogênito com o cenho franzido como se esperasse que o peso do seu olhar pudesse chamar a atenção do macho.

O moreno, ao perceber que o amante estava distraído demais para perceber qualquer coisa ao seu redor, chutou a canela deste, fazendo-o chiar e se abaixar para esfregar o local lesado.

- Que diabos você está fazendo, teme? – ralhou.

Sasuke apenas apontou com o queixo um ponto da sala, mais especificamente onde Kushina estava parada, segurando a faca enorme com um desleixo perigoso. Quando os orbes azuis focaram na figura pequena, ele deu um sorriso receoso e se endireitou na cadeira.

- Sem celular na mesa, está lembrado, _sweetheart_? – ela indagou com um falso tom de doçura, desistindo de implicar com o namoradinho do filho e começando a servir o prato do marido.

Naruto imediatamente guardou o aparelho no bolso, um tanto sem graça por ter sido censurado na frente do corvo, que apenas balançou a cabeça em resignação. O estudante de engenharia não tinha jeito, era um avoado incorrigível.

A mulher assistiu, abrindo um sorriso misterioso nos lábios, o Uchiha pegar o prato do mais novo para preenchê-lo com uma porção de legumes, ignorando a careta enojada que ganhou do rapaz com marquinhas nas bochechas. Já o loiro, dando-se conta que estava sendo desprezado, pegou a tigela que estava na frente do amante para enchê-la com arroz. Era esse cuidado mútuo que ela esperava de qualquer relacionamento do rapaz.

A ruiva passou por Minato e beijou o topo da cabeça repleta de fios dourados e assim que chegou ao moreno, deu dois tapas de leve em seu ombro para demonstrar indiretamente que apreciava a atitude do macho.

Era um gesto que dizia: _"Cuide bem dele para mim"_.

Kushina queria intimidar um pouco mais o Uchiha, mas, no fundo, ela era uma mulher sensível e, ao assistir a cena de carinho explícito entre o casal, a matriarca sentiu o seu interior derreter.

- Hey! – Naruto chamou, fazendo um beicinho logo em seguida.

Ela riu ao ver a cara de uma criança pedinte no rosto de um homem, mas acatou ao apelo e abraçou a figura alta do seu filhote e lhe deu um forte cascudo na cabeça loira, fazendo o rapaz se contorcer e gargalhar ao mesmo tempo.

- Estou de olho em você, ouviu, Uzumaki? – puxou a orelha esquerda do rapaz em forma de aviso.

- Sim, senhora. – fez pose de soldado.

- Senhora é a sua avó, mais respeito, porque eu sou a sua mãe, moleque. – rosnou, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Minato, que coçava a nuca, constrangido.

- Deixa a Tsunade-baa-chan ficar sabendo que você a chamou de velha! – ele gritou, apontando um dedo acusador para a mulher de cabelos vermelhos.

Sasuke, cansado da briga infantil e do barulho desnecessário, puxou uma mexa de fios dourados de forma dolorosa para chamar a atenção do amante.

- Estamos na mesa, usuratonkachi; silêncio! – ordenou com um timbre suave, mas firme.

O patriarca até tentou segurar, mas não conseguiu interromper o riso que escapou pela sua garganta ao ver a cara bastante emburrada da esposa por ter levado, indiretamente, uma bronca e a expressão carrancuda na face cheia de marquinhas de bigode de raposa. O som de sua gargalhada deve ter contagiado o restante dos presentes na sala, porque em segundos todos estavam rindo; exceto o Uchiha, que apenas deu um pequeno sorriso divertido.

- Quando você chamará seus pais para jantar aqui em casa, Sasuke? Nós precisamos começar a reunir a família... – a ruiva indagou, fingindo inocência.

- _Kaa-chan_! – Naruto olhou para o céu, pedindo paciência a _Kami-sama_, caso o contrário, ele iria esganar a mulher sentada à sua frente.

Sua mãe não tinha a noção de quanto era inconveniente, pois ele e Sasuke nem discutiram sobre namoro, quanto menos sobre juntar os sobrenomes. O loiro mais novo tinha certeza de que Kushina fazia isso de propósito, só para constrangê-lo. O estudante de engenharia queria ter um relacionamento mais sério com o corvo, mas os dois estavam juntos há apenas um mês e ambos concordaram que era cedo para definir o que queriam.

O que eles tinham era cômodo no momento.

- Na verdade, Uzumaki-san... – ele se calou quando recebeu uma cotovelada do amante, fazendo-o perceber a pequena falha. – Hn, Kushina... – se corrigiu, ficando mal humorado. – Semana que vem haverá uma pequena festa de comemoração na minha casa, pela construção da nova filial da empresa da família, e, se não me engano, vocês receberão o convite dentro de poucos dias, já que são os responsáveis pelas obras... – ele ignorou o olhar estranho que o Uzumaki estava lhe mandando, como se perguntasse o que o moreno estava fazendo. – Acho que será uma boa oportunidade para "reunir a família"...

Antes que Naruto pudesse entender o que aquilo significava, Minato entrou na conversa:

- Eu fiquei sabendo sobre isso; seu pai chegou a comentar conosco sobre a festa.

O estudante de engenharia assistiu a mãe balançar as sobrancelhas rubras sugestivamente, fazendo-o corar. _"O que Sasuke está pensando?"_, questionou-se ao mesmo tempo em que olhava o moreno iniciar um debate com o Namikaze.

**(***)**

Mais tarde naquela noite, o casal entrou no _Hyundai Genesis Coupé_ cinza metálico de Sasuke e, antes que ele pudesse se ajeitar apropriadamente no banco do automóvel, Naruto espalmou a mão esquerda no peito tonificado para chamar a atenção do homem.

- O que foi aquilo na hora do jantar? – indagou com a voz grave.

O loiro, realmente, queria conversar sobre o que aconteceu e ele precisava entender o que o Uchiha quis dizer com "reunir a família".

- Aquilo o quê? – inclinou o corpo um pouco para o lado a fim de observar melhor os orbes azuis cerúleos. O Uzumaki transmitia uma infinidade de sentimentos, dentre eles, era perceptível a preocupação, ansiedade e, talvez, expectativa. O moreno não sabia definir ao certo, mas ele esperava, sinceramente, que essas emoções não tivessem significados negativos.

- Esse papel não combina com você, teme. – rosnou impaciente.

- Hn.

O mais novo controlou a vontade de ranger os dentes em irritação ao ver a expressão presunçosa no rosto do corvo. Ele se ajeitou no banco por breves segundos, tamborilando nervosamente os dedos da mão direita no próprio joelho.

- Achei que você concordasse em esperar... – murmurou calmamente.

Sasuke, que até então, não havia desviado os olhos escuros da figura do amante, começou a se sentir um pouco chateado com Naruto, pois a linguagem corporal do macho parecia lhe transmitir que, somente a ideia de ter um relacionamento sério com ele era desprezível.

"_Qual é o significado do que temos para você, Naruto?"_, perguntou-se com os lábios franzidos em aborrecimento.

- Você não está pensando coerentemente, dobe. – comentou, fingindo indiferença. – Nossos pais estão trabalhando juntos, se eles seriam chamados para a festa, é óbvio que você, como filho, também seria convidado. Não seria nada demais se não estivéssemos juntos, então, pare de exagerar sobre isso... – pediu como se estivesse falando com uma garçonete qualquer em uma lanchonete; cordial, mas apático.

O loiro pensou por um instante e começou a se sentir envergonhado por ter agido como um adolescente imaturo. Ele havia feito um grande alarde a troco de algo tão pequeno e insignificante, mas quando o moreno disse aquelas palavras, a surpresa o abateu com a força de um tapa, assustando-o. Naquele momento, o Uzumaki não sabia o que pensar.

O estudante de engenharia estendeu o braço e enroscou os dedos da mão esquerda nos fios ébano, esfregando os dígitos no couro cabeludo e puxando a cabeça do macho para mais perto de si. Sasuke não mostrou resistência nenhuma, mas quando o mais novo viu a boca posicionada em uma linha fina e o brilho opaco nos orbes escuros, ele percebeu que o moreno estava incomodado com alguma coisa.

- Suke? – chamou com receio, continuando a carícia nos cabelos negros.

- E se eu dissesse que o significado de "reunir as famílias" fosse outro? – jogou de supetão.

Compreensão amanheceu sobre Naruto, fazendo-o erguer as sobrancelhas em entendimento e resmungar incoerências, enquanto balançava a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto o Uchiha rolava os olhos, entediado com a lerdeza do amante.

- Eu diria que, talvez, pudéssemos formalizar o nosso relacionamento na festa, apenas **entre nós dois**, já que nossos pais já acham que vamos ter uma casa, adotar crianças e ter um gato. – deu um grande sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que brincava com os fios macios e pretos, causando arrepios na pele pálida.

O corvo tentou ignorar aquela sensação gostosa que subia e descia pela sua coluna à medida que os dedos se moviam pelo seu cabelo.

- Você não pediria para esperar mais um pouco? – pediu com desconfiança.

- Eu ia sugerir que nós conversássemos primeiro. – pausa reflexiva. – Nós temos quase um ano para terminar a faculdade ainda e só conseguiremos nos ver nos feriados, finais de semana e férias. É inviável transferir a faculdade agora e há também os projetos de conclusão...

- Terá dias que não conseguiremos nos ver. – completou.

- Exatamente, mas, levando-se em consideração o que passamos até agora, estamos lidando muito bem com a distância... – o Uzumaki empurrou a franja do outro para olhar melhor os orbes escuros.

- Tirando o fato que você "se envolveu" com duas pessoas diferentes nesta semana... – jorrou com raiva.

Sasuke tinha ignorado esse fato mais cedo, mas não significava que ele havia esquecido. Seus punhos se apertaram, buscando lhe dar controle sobre as emoções, pois quando se tratava de Naruto, o mais velho se tornava extremamente possessivo.

- Hey! – exclamou, indignado. – Eu deixei bem claro que não dei qualquer brecha para o Gaara e para a Sakura-chan. Foi só um beijo, mas aconteceu porque os dois me pegaram desprevenido. E foi só um beijo, tanto para eles, quanto para mim.

O Uchiha soltou uma bufada de riso descrente, debochando da ideia do loiro em achar que, pelo ato ter sido um mero acidente, tudo estava bem. Ele queria socar o rosto bronzeado e cheio de marquinhas até desfigurá-lo e para controlar esta ânsia, o moreno segurou o volante do carro com força, tornando as articulações dos dedos brancas.

- Era justamente isso que me preocupava... – o Uzumaki resmungou, apoiando o cotovelo direito na janela da porta do automóvel, cobrindo a boca com o punho fechado.

O corvo permaneceu em silêncio, irado demais para pronunciar qualquer argumento para a declaração súbita. Ele sabia que, se abrisse a boca para confrontar o amante, diria muito mais do que estava realmente preparado.

- Você não confia em mim. – jogou, chamando a atenção de Sasuke.

- E eu deveria confiar em você? Depois disso? – ele assistiu as sobrancelhas douradas se franzirem em confusão.

- Isso doeu. – murmurou com sinceridade, sentindo um aperto no peito, pois não era dessa maneira que ele esperava terminar uma discussão sobre um futuro juntos. – Você está me confundindo e me comparando com Suigetsu. Esse era um dos meus medos sobre firmarmos um namoro à distância. Em breve você estará agindo como uma mulher paranoica e tentando se certificar se eu estou realmente em casa ou na faculdade.

- Você fala como se o único problema fosse eu, quando você me dá motivos para acreditar que, para você, esse relacionamento não vale a pena! Você some por dias, não me dá sequer UMA justificativa e ainda diz, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, que duas pessoas importantes para você lhe deram um beijo. Só um beijo! – desabafou em tom de escárnio.

- Se o que temos não fosse importante parar mim, por que eu estou aqui? – o loiro respirou fundo e segurou o joelho do Uchiha como forma de chamar a atenção e de lhe dar conforto e segurança. – Já discutimos sobre isso mais cedo, precisamos conversar sobre isso novamente? – a voz grave ficou ainda mais rouca de cansaço.

Sasuke estalou a língua, antes de ligar o motor do carro. Ambos permaneceram em um silêncio pesado e cheio de palavras não ditas por aproximadamente quinze minutos, até Naruto resolver quebrá-lo – tão naturalmente quanto conseguiu.

- Pare naquele posto. – comandou, fazendo o outro bufar em aborrecimento, tanto pela ordem, como pela situação estressante.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou, parando em uma vaga na frente da loja de conveniências.

O Uzumaki não respondeu, ele apenas saiu do carro, entrou no estabelecimento e, depois de alguns minutos, voltou com um engradado de garrafas de cerveja e uma sacola branca, que o moreno não distinguiu o que tinha dentro. O loiro colocou os utensílios no banco traseiro e fez um movimento com os dedos, pedindo que o corvo mudasse para o passageiro, que ele assumiria o comando do volante a partir dali.

O Uchiha rangeu os dentes com a presunção do outro em achar que podia lhe dar ordens.

- O que você PENSA que está fazendo? – rosnou com raiva.

O estudante de engenharia abriu a porta do lado do motorista e colocou a parte superior do corpo para dentro, desafivelando o cinto de segurança do amante. Sasuke estava tão zangado que, num gesto defensivo, empurrou o homem, fazendo-o bater a cabeça com tudo no vidro.

- Ouch! – reclamou, esfregando a área dolorida. – Você está muito violento hoje, Suke. Eu só quero te levar para um lugar. – colocou a mão direita na lateral do quadril estreito em um pedido mudo para que o mais velho passasse para o outro lugar.

- E se eu disse que não quero ir para lugar nenhum? Eu estou cansado e irritado com essa merda to-

Um par de lábios foi pressionado nos seus, calando-o imediatamente e apagando toda a ira. No início, foi apenas um selinho abrupto, sem qualquer indício de carinho, mas, assim que o loiro insinuou a língua para aprofundar o beijo, o contato acabou se tornando mais apaixonado. O som molhado entre um movimento e outro, o gosto e o cheiro particular de cada um, instigava-os. À medida que o tempo passava, o contato ficava mais lento e sensual, levando-os a respirar com dificuldade, como se o simples ato de expirar e inspirar fosse o suficiente para fazê-los perder o controle.

O moreno se contorceu incomodado no banco, descobrindo, de repente, que aquela carícia era pouco para o que ele gostaria. Seu corpo estava chamando, querendo e esperando Naruto. Ele até se esqueceu do porquê de estar tão irritado.

O Uzumaki afundou os dedos nos fios ébano, bagunçando-os e sentindo a textura e maciez do cabelo ao mesmo tempo em que se afastava. Se o corvo fosse mais expressivo, ele teria feito um muxoxo em desagrado. O Uchiha sentia falta desses afagos despreocupados, pois o que houve na casa dos pais do outro macho foi apressado e dissimulado, já que ambos não poderiam se dar a liberdade que queriam para fazerem o que bem quisessem.

- Eu não vou pedir de novo, Sasuke. Ou você faz o que eu pedi, ou eu te pego no colo em estilo noiva, na frente de todas essas pessoas, e te coloco naquele banco. – ameaçou.

- Hn. – rolou os olhos em tédio, ao mesmo tempo em que pulava para o lado do passageiro. Ele só fez o que o mais novo pediu, porque estava curioso para saber o que se passava naquela cabeça imprevisível.

O loiro entrou no carro e se preparou para colocar o veículo em movimento. Quando o ronco suave do motor veio à vida, o rapaz começou a dirigir na direção oposta onde era Nagano, tomando rumo à cidade litorânea e capital da província, também chamada de Niigata.

- Seu pai tem o sobrenome japonês, mas ele é mestiço, não é? – lembrou-se da pergunta que estava martelando em sua cabeça desde que colocou os olhos em Minato Namikaze.

- Minha avó, a mãe do meu pai, tem descendência alemã. – sorriu levemente, bastante concentrado na estrada, que havia começado a escurecer na entrada da rodovia, pois havia poucos postes de luz. – Pelo visto nossos genes são fortes, porque, apesar da mistura, eu, o tou-chan e a baa-chan nascemos loiros com os olhos claros.

- E sua mãe é naturalmente ruiva. É raro encontrar japoneses com esse tipo genético. – comentou casualmente, estendendo o braço para poder brincar com os bloqueios dourados da cabeça do mais novo.

- A família Uzumaki inteira é ruiva, mas também tem linhagem mestiça; eu sou uma exceção. – brincou.

Os dois passaram o restante do caminho conversando sobre amenidades. Naruto tomou rumo à estrada perto da costa do mar. Devido ao horário, ambas as vias estavam vazias e em dado momento, o estudante de engenharia diminuiu a velocidade e passou por uma entrada no corrimão de ferro da rodovia, parando em uma pequena praia à beira do corredor de carros.

Quando o mais novo desligou o _Hyundai Genesis Coupé_, os faróis do veículo se apagaram, deixando o ambiente fracamente iluminado pela Lua e pelos escassos postes de luz espalhados na rua atrás deles. Um breve minuto de silêncio se seguiu, até que Sasuke, curioso sobre a situação, resolveu falar:

- Por que estamos aqui? – indagou. Suas sobrancelhas se torceram em confusão.

- Eu acho que precisávamos fazer algo de diferente. – respondeu, dando de ombros e pegando o engradado de cervejas e a sacola que tinha pegado na loja de conveniências, saindo do automóvel logo em seguida.

- Nós nunca fomos um casal de rotina, dobe. Fora as nossas ligações corriqueiras durante a semana, que também não são nada previsíveis, nós nunca repetimos nenhum programa. – resmungou, saindo do carro também.

- Pare de reclamar, teme! – exclamou, indignado. – Você precisa explorar mais o lado bom da vida. Você fica agindo como se estivesse com um pau entalado na bunda, sempre incomodado com alguma coisa e nunca está contente com nada. – o Uzumaki comentou como se explicasse sobre o tempo ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o tênis e se sentava na areia branca.

- A única coisa que entra na minha bunda é o seu pau, idiota. – disse como se grunhisse em desgosto, arrancando uma gargalhada do outro. – E eu, particularmente, não estou incomodado com isso... – murmurou, arrancando mais risos do outro.

- Você está agindo feito um gatinho arisco ultimamente, Suke. Eu gosto disso em você. – respondeu, entregando uma garrafa de cerveja para o mais velho.

- Hn... Perdedor. – murmurou para si mesmo, começando a se sentir emburrado.

Naruto conseguia levá-lo para dois extremos com uma rapidez que nem mesmo Itachi, seu irmão mais velho, conseguia. O loiro era capaz de lhe irritar, mas fazê-lo derreter como uma garota em questão de segundos; e por mais que o conhecimento desse fato o chateasse, ele sabia muito bem que era bom em fazer o mesmo com o estudante de engenharia.

Os dois ficaram minutos em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos, silenciosamente apreciando a companhia um do outro. Orbes azuis escanearam a figura imponente do Uchiha, admirando os contrastes da pele pálida sob o brilho da Lua com os cabelos negros e lustrosos.

- Isso me lembra do festival. – comentou vagamente, atraindo a atenção do moreno.

- Quer dizer que vamos fazer sexo loucamente no carro de novo? – o corvo perguntou ironicamente, ajeitando-se para apoiar as costas no peito tonificado no amante.

- Podemos até fazer fora dele se você quiser! – interessou-se, mal percebendo o tom jocoso do moreno.

- Aho¹! – sussurrou, espalmando a mão na face cheia de marquinhas e empurrando o homem até que este último se deitasse.

Naruto riu de leve, sabendo da dificuldade de Sasuke em lidar com brincadeiras e falar abertamente sobre assuntos que envolvam sexo e sentimentos, preferindo, dessa forma, deixar o tópico de lado, ele o puxou pela camiseta até que o mais velho se deitasse sobre seu peito. Quando os rostos estavam um de frente para o outro, o loiro encarou os orbes escuros.

- Você tem razão, eu agi como se este relacionamento não fosse importante para mim, quando é naturalmente o contrário. Eu só estou sendo um pouco mais cauteloso e isso deve lhe confundir, já que cautela não tem muito a ver comigo. Eu só tenho medo de perder o que temos... – desabafou. – Às vezes eu temo estar te empurrando para algo que você não quer, porque eu me jogo de cabeça facilmente em tudo o que me faz sentir ligado e tenho a tendência a não perceber quando estou sendo um pouco denso e exigente. Se eu não me vigio, grudo em você por 24 horas.

- Eu não sou o tipo que se sente obrigado a fazer algo quando não quero, dobe! – resmungou, irritado com a forma se pensar do macho abaixo de si.

- Eu sei disso, mas às vezes pode acontecer de você não saber o que quer. Acontece com todos, pelo menos uma vez na vida. – retorquiu.

- O que pensa sobre mim, Naruto? Eu não sou mais um garoto indeciso ou um adolescente confuso! – rosnou, levantando-se.

O dia de hoje não estava sendo como o Uchiha esperava. Ele queria apenas se acertar com o Uzumaki e permanecer da mesma forma que estavam quando começaram esse relacionamento indefinido. Os dois sempre brigaram por qualquer motivo, mas por alguma razão, que o moreno desconhecia, os pretextos das discussões passaram a ter um significado muito mais profundo do que realmente parecia.

Era como uma bola de neve rolando ladeira abaixo, aumentando suas proporções.

- Sasuke! – chamou-o, vendo-o se afastar e entrar no carro, dizendo indiretamente que queria ir embora. – Você não está me entendendo!

- Eu quero que você cale a boca por um instante, porque você começou a me irritar! – rosnou com raiva, perguntando-se mentalmente como o loiro poderia questionar o que ele queria, quando estava claro como água que ele não desejava mais ninguém que não fosse o Dobe.

- Eu só estou dizendo que, às vezes, podemos achar que sentimos algo, quando, na verdade, é outra coisa... – tentou, ignorando o pedido do corvo. – Sakura-chan confundiu o que sentia por mim...

Foi interrompido.

- Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakuran-chan... – grunhiu, saindo do automóvel para apontar um dedo na face cheia de marquinhas. – Não me compare a essa garota! – disse pausadamente, batendo o dedo no centro do peito do outro. – Nunca disse para alguém o que realmente sinto. Hoje eu, literalmente, me abri de coração para VOCÊ, declarei com todas as palavras que gosto de VOCÊ e ainda VOCÊ vem e desconsidera o que faço por VOCÊ, quando jamais fiz o que fiz por ninguém! – jogou em um só fôlego.

Quando Sasuke terminou, ele estava ofegante como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

- Você diz que eu estou o comparando com Suigetsu, mas você está fazendo o mesmo comigo... – murmurou.

Apesar de suas emoções estarem uma bagunça, ele tinha certeza que odiava a forma como a ex-namorada de Naruto ainda mexia com o psicológico do rapaz. Era enervante e a sua vontade era apagar qualquer significado que ela tinha na vida do estudante de engenharia. Ele não negava, tinha inúmeros receios, mas jamais comparou o antigo companheiro com o estudante de engenharia, que o deixou inseguro sobre si mesmo por um longo tempo, mas não sobre o rapaz diante de si.

Orbes azuis encararam a face normalmente pálida, agora tingida de rosa. Na força de sua ira, o Uchiha corou e começou a tremer levemente em descontrole. Os olhos ônix adquiriram um brilho afogueado e determinado, e os lábios estavam posicionados em uma linha fina e tensa. As declarações do homem o atingiram como tapas e demorou um pouco para que o mais novo entendesse o sentido de todas elas. Quando ele entendeu o que o moreno quis dizer, de início, ele se sentiu envergonhado, mas, depois, uma enorme felicidade encheu o seu peito.

O loiro deu um sorriso pequeno e agarrou o colarinho da camiseta de malha, puxando o macho até que pudesse colar os lábios. O gesto foi brusco e nada delicado, pois assim que o beijo começou, o Uzumaki invadiu com a língua a cavidade quente da boca do outro. O gosto era singular, cerveja, cigarros e algo particular do moreno que o viciava. A carícia logo se tornou intensa; lambidas, mordidas e sucções compunham o ósculo desesperado.

As mãos pálidas agarraram o tecido da camisa xadrez do companheiro. A força de todos os movimentos empurravam os rapazes e, os pés de ambos se moviam em um jogo desorientado, até que o corvo bateu com as costas na lateral do carro. O casal esqueceu que estava de cara para uma rua e em uma praia pública, correndo o risco de serem repreendidos.

Imediatamente o desejo cresceu pelos corpos e, para Sasuke, o ato desmedido de afeição de Naruto lhe disse tudo o que ele precisava saber. Era um mudo pedido de desculpas; era uma garantia apreciativa à afeição do moreno; era uma resposta física involuntária para o que o Uchiha o fez sentir.

O homem mais novo parecia mais sóbrio que o amante, mas o fato não surpreendia o estudante de administração, visto como o Uzumaki lidava melhor com demonstrações apaixonadas. Ele abriu a porta traseira do veículo e entrou, puxando o enamorado consigo. Os dois se posicionaram de maneira desajeitada, sentados, um entre as pernas do outro ao longo do banco estofado, enquanto ainda trocavam beijos aquecidos.

Lábios carnudos percorreram a extensão do pescoço de pele leitosa, raspando os dentes e, arrepiando a cútis pálida, ao mesmo tempo em que afundava os dedos nas madeixas de cor ébano, segurando-os com firmeza e controlando os movimentos do macho diante de si. Mãos brancas adentraram a roupa que cobria o tronco do loiro, arrastando os dígitos pela tez macia em uma carícia tão leve que, se o companheiro não estivesse tão sensível, mal teria sentido.

Parecia clichê, mas para o casal, a sensação e a situação os fizeram ligeiramente nostálgicos. Dentro de um carro, em uma praia vazia, acompanhados pela ansiedade gritante em descobrir os pontos fracos de cada corpo e pela necessidade de arrancar exclamações carentes e sons incoerentes de êxtase.

Sasuke circulou o mamilo esquerdo com o polegar e o beliscou logo em seguida, sentindo as coxas de Naruto apertarem a sua cintura como se quisesse os aproximar ainda mais. Ele sentiu dedos puxarem os bloqueios negros de seus cabelos, inclinando sua cabeça para trás a fim de ter maior liberdade para atacar o maxilar cinzelado e o lóbulo das orelhas com a boca faminta.

O casal sentia uma necessidade crescente de estar em contato, sem nada que os impedisse de sentir a pele contra a pele, como se o fato pudesse aumentar a ligação sentimental que um nutria pelo outro. O Uzumaki puxou a camiseta de malha para fora do dorso magro e a jogou em um canto qualquer do automóvel, movendo os lábios para acariciar a clavícula do amante e as mãos para apalpar os músculos firmes.

O estudante de engenharia era quase reverente em suas atitudes; ele queria cada pequeno pedaço do pensamento do Uchiha e se precisasse foder com a mente do macho diante de si, o mais novo o faria sem hesitação. O moreno tinha um jeito involuntário de chamá-lo, de seduzi-lo como ninguém; o cenho franzido em concentração, as pálpebras semicerradas e os orbes negros brilhando em luxúria, imploravam-no para fazer de tudo que levasse aquele homem à loucura.

Naruto ergueu-se sobre os joelhos e passou a desabotoar a camisa xadrez que usava sob o olhar intenso do corvo, que o impediu de continuar para fazê-lo ele mesmo. Sasuke queria tocá-lo a cada ponto do abdômen definido que descobria debaixo do tecido de flanela. Ele espalmou a mão no peito bronzeado e empurrou a peça para longe do tronco delgado e, logo em seguida, correu os dígitos até alcançar os ilíacos salientes do quadril, sentindo cada folículo da pele se salientar em arrepio.

- O que você está escondendo para mim aqui, Naruto? – ele perguntou com a voz ainda mais grave e profunda, engolindo a saliva enquanto acariciava o bojo formado na calça jeans.

O loiro nem se dignou a responder, pois sabia que não encontraria voz para retrucar a aquela questão sem vergonha, ele apenas abriu a boca e chupou uma respiração audível, sentindo seu membro latejar com a atenção dispensada pelo moreno. O Uchiha abriu a braguilha e puxou um pouco a cueca para libertar o pênis turgido, que pulou como se estivesse feliz em estar livre do confinamento. A mão pálida segurou o comprimento rígido e passou a acariciá-lo, ganhando um gemido estrangulado em troca.

A sensação de prazer que percorreu o corpo bronzeado foi tão intensa, que toda a figura masculina tremeu em excitamento; se o amante continuasse a estimulá-lo desta maneira, ele iria gozar. O Uzumaki sentia o macho mover o braço de maneira confiante, correndo os dedos ao longo do músculo intumescido, brincando com a cabeça regurgitada e passando o polegar pela fenda, espalhando as gotas de pré-gozo para facilitar a masturbação.

O estômago de Naruto se contraiu em espasmos erráticos e, antes que pudesse se liberar em orgasmo, ele segurou o pulso marfim a fim de parar o mais velho. Sasuke foi empurrado até que estivesse parcialmente deitado ao longo do banco de couro, que colou em sua pele suada. O estudante de engenharia se inclinou e passou a degustar a pele branca, sugando a carne, sentindo o gosto salgado e deixando pequenas nódoas vermelhas. Em um movimento fluído, desabotoou o único botão da calça e puxou o zíper para abri-lo, ele espalmou as nádegas macias por dentro de todo aquele tecido, dando um aperto firme ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava para baixo as peças que cobriam o homem.

O corvo chutou os panos para longe de suas pernas e segurou o amante pela cintura, levantando-se enquanto empurrava a figura irresistível do loiro e puxava as barras do jeans para baixo dos tornozelos. Assim que o moreno terminou de despir o outro, ele passou a se mover para trocar as posições, já que o Uchiha estava sentado entre as pernas longas e musculosas do Uzumaki, mas o último o impediu, enlaçando o enamorado para impedi-lo de sair de onde estava.

Houve apenas um pequeno sobressalto por parte de Sasuke, que já estava bastante acostumado ao arranjo que ele e Naruto tinham no relacionamento, mas ele não pôde deixar de sentir um calor ansioso na boca do estômago com o gesto. Não havia dúvidas entre o casal – assim como a primeira vez –, o mais velho sabia que o estudante de engenharia não se daria a liberdade de arriscar, se ele, de fato, não esperasse por aquilo. Os orbes azuis brilhavam determinados e apaixonados, tentando expressar a entrega dos seus sentimentos mais sinceros para o macho diante de si.

O loiro passeou os dígitos pelo peito liso do amante. O corvo tinha poucos pelos no corpo, dando-lhe um aspecto de pele de bebê, suave ao toque. Ele desceu a carícia, parando centímetros de chegar à intimidade latejante do moreno e encarando os orbes escuros com uma intensidade expectante.

O estudante de administração viu naquela pausa a chance de tornar o momento mais interessante para ambos, levando o indicador para brincar com a carne úmida do beiço. O Uzumaki lambeu a ponta do dedo do amante, circulando-o com a língua, antes de sugá-lo para dentro da boca; o Uchiha empurrou mais dois dígitos na cavidade quente, sentindo o homem brincar por um tempo, dando uma piscadela safada e um sorriso cafajeste ao final.

Sasuke estava começando a se acostumar com a personalidade ousada do enamorado. Ele não era habituado a transar em lugares inusitados, ser levado pelo desejo eloquente e desenfreado, se arriscar por uma aventura sexual por mero capricho de sentir a adrenalina de poder ser pego. Ao encarar aquelas íris brilhando em malícia, o mais velho pôde perceber que Naruto já tinha calculado tudo antes de sair de casa.

E ele percebeu que gostava disso.

O corvo jamais tinha se dado a chance de ser um adolescente hormonal e inconsequente como agora – mesmo que já não tivesse idade para tal –, de viver a vida sem se preocupar com o que os outros pensariam, pois foi criado dentro do regime tradicional de sua família. Ele nunca havia se sentido tão livre. Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, mesmo depois de assumir a sua homossexualidade para os pais, o moreno sentiu que podia se arriscar a experimentar; o loiro lhe dava essa sensação de bem-estar, apoio e confiança que o levava a não hesitar a realizar o que queria.

Era revigorante.

Os vidros do automóvel estavam embaçados e do lado de fora era possível notar o _Hyundai Genesis Coupé_ balançando no ritmo dos movimentos do casal em uma dança errática e desigual. Os poucos motoristas que passavam pela estrada, estranhavam o único veículo parado, mas não se davam a oportunidade de parar para verificar se havia algo errado, de tão centrados em chegar aos seus destinos.

Quando o primeiro dedo de Sasuke penetrou a entrada do amante, este chiou, erguendo a cabeça para tentar assistir as ações do outro homem. Orbes cinzentos e nebulosos em excitação giraram enquanto sentia o mais velho acariciar as paredes de seu reto. Se ele tinha gostado de fazer aquilo em si mesmo, a sensação de ter o moreno dentro do seu corpo parecia ainda melhor. Naruto se amaldiçoou por ter se deixado levar pelas inseguranças.

Todos os pensamentos coerentes do loiro evaporaram como fumaça quando o segundo dígito passou pelo anel apertado de músculos. Ele tomou uma respiração profunda, aliando-a a um gemido gutural quando sentiu um lugar específico ser massageado. Sua figura bronzeada tremeu violentamente sob o banco de couro do passageiro. O estudante de engenharia até tentou abrir um pouco mais as pernas, mas o espaço limitado o impediu de conseguir o que queria.

O Uzumaki choramingou com a voz ainda mais rouca, quando sentiu o polegar do macho acariciar o seu períneo, enquanto empurrava os dedos para dentro e para fora, batendo em sua próstata continuamente.

- Sas... Sasuke! – ofegou com força, agarrando o encosto e apertando o estofado em uma pegada fundamentada, tentando manter a sanidade diante do prazer enlouquecedor.

Com pressa, o Uchiha tirou os dígitos de dentro do amante, ergueu os tornozelos do outro homem para apoiá-los em seus ombros e empurrou o seu membro contra a entrada do ânus, que se contraia ansiosamente. Sasuke o penetrou de uma só vez, soltando um lamurio estrangulado, ao mesmo tempo apreciando e agonizando a sensação de aperto ao redor de seu falo. Ele apertou as coxas delgadas do mais novo, sugando o ar com dificuldade.

Suor escorria pela testa de ambos.

Ignorando o incômodo inicial, Naruto se remexeu, indicando silenciosamente que o outro deveria se mexer. Incentivado pela movimentação do corpo abaixo de si, o moreno começou a estocar vagarosamente, desfrutando a sensação quente que deslizava cima a baixo do seu pênis rígido, comprimindo-o e puxando.

O casal gemia e o loiro soltava pequenos murmúrios que levavam o moreno a perder cada vez mais a razão.

- Que delícia... – ele sussurrava. – Você é tão gostoso, Sasuke. – apertava as bochechas da bunda pálida, trazendo-o ainda mais para perto. – Mais rápido. – ordenava com a voz grave. – Mais fundo... – o tom falhara quando o corvo cumpriu seu comando.

O interior do carro parecia ferver e, por fora, via-se o veículo se mover em um ritmo frenético e continuo.

Naquele momento, os dois se moviam em uníssono e o som de pele contra pele se chocando violentamente era claro diante do barulho das respirações ofegantes.

Naruto começou a sentir que estava chegando ao seu limite, quando todos os seus músculos enrijeceram e o interior do baixo-ventre pareceu se enrolar em excitação. O Uchiha sentiu o interior do amante se apertar de forma quase insuportável e com mais algumas estocadas irregulares, ambos liberaram o orgasmo. Juntos.

O mais velho tombou, descansando a testa no peito bronzeado e tentando normalizar o fôlego, enxergando branco sob as pálpebras fechadas e sentindo os músculos arderem pelo esforço repetitivo. O corvo só despertou do devaneio pós-gozo quando sentiu uma carícia em seus cabelos molhados pelo suor.

- Eu já disse que você deveria ter entrado em minha vida mais cedo? – perguntou, dando um sorriso de raposa.

- Idiota... – revirou os olhos. – Você planejou por isso, não é? – saiu de dentro do corpo quente e se apoiou no corpo do outro, ainda encaixado entre as pernas delgadas.

- De última hora, mas planejei. – ficou em silêncio por um instante e depois se sobressaltou como se lembrasse de algo.

O loiro empurrou delicadamente o homem e abriu a porta do carro, saindo do automóvel como veio ao mundo: nu. Pegando as sacolas e o engradado de cerveja com pressa e voltando correndo a fim de evitar ser visto e preso.

- Parece que nossas cervejas esquentaram... – reclamou, enquanto entrava no carro e jogava as sacolas no chão acarpetado.

Sasuke só ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta, assistindo o macho se arrumar na mesma posição em que estava antes e em seguida pegar a mochila, que estava jogada no banco do passageiro e puxar um lençol de dentro para cobri-los.

- Mas ainda temos saquê. – ele tornou a dizer, pegando a garrafa esverdeada.

- Você pretende passar a noite no carro? – o moreno perguntou um tanto perplexo, embora o seu rosto fosse uma máscara de neutralidade.

- Não, vamos curtir por um tempo e depois vamos para o seu apartamento em Nagano. – respondeu com a voz tensa pela força que usava para tirar a tampa da embalagem.

Os dois ficaram quietos por um bom par de minutos, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro. O corvo pegou o maço, acendendo um cigarro e puxando uma longa tragada.

- Sasuke?

- Hmm? – gemeu preguiçosamente, alisando a coxa esquerda do macho com a mão livre.

- E se seu pai não gostar de mim? – perguntou, demonstrando todas as suas inseguranças em uma simples oração.

- Isso não vai acontecer, nossos pais se conhecem desde a adolescência... – assegurou, deixando que o outro interpretasse o resto da mensagem.

- Mas... – ele começou, mas parou quando sentiu uma mão escovar a sua intimidade. Ele ofegou e olhou para baixo, vendo a mão pálida brincando com o seu saco escrotal.

- Se preocupe com coisas que realmente demandam preocupação, dobe... – ordenou com um timbre de finalidade.

- Com quais? – o rapaz de orbes azuis questionou, a voz falhando ao assistir o amante ordenhar o seu pênis em endurecimento.

- Comigo, por exemplo... – deu de ombros, dando um pequeno sorriso.

Naruto observou aquele pequeno gesto, um curvar singelo de lábios, mas que ele aprendeu a amar e valorizar de todo o coração. Era nesse raro momento que o loiro poderia ver toda a face se iluminar em contentamento. Ele não conseguia entender como um sinal de alegria tão pequeno poderia irradiar tamanha emoção. Sua vontade era de agarrar o rosto delicado e enchê-lo de beijos, mas contrariando seus desejos, ele apenas puxou a nuca do mais velho e colou as duas bocas em um selinho duro, áspero, mas excessivamente carinhoso e necessitado. A cada minuto, ele queria mais aquele homem, como se o sentimento o consumisse.

Era assim que ele se permitia dizer _"eu te amo"_, por enquanto...

"_Como seria estar sem você agora?"_, indagou-se, abanando os pensamentos impróprios de sua cabeça, pois, agora, ele se preocuparia com o que devia realmente se preocupar.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

Oii, gente!

Antes de tudo, eu tenho que comentar: Eu tive a prova que eu precisava para mostrar que Naruto não é tão inocente como a grande maioria pensa. Assistam ao episódio 291 de Naruto Shippuuden e vejam o nosso querido loirinho, o qual muita gente diz ser um poço de pureza, se oferecer para tomar banho com a Sakura, expressando a maior cara de comedor de virgem de todos os tempos. E aproveitem e admirem a bundinha nua dele, porque aparece também, haha! Naruto tem o formato de bunda que eu amo em um cara... *suspiro apaixonado*

Eu sempre soube que ele era um safado. Não é à toa que eu faço dele um pervertido insaciável nas minhas histórias, porque pervertidos reconhecem outros pervertidos a metros de distância... Ok, parei, haha!

Obrigada pelos comentários e às pessoas que adicionaram o enredo aos favoritos, fico feliz em saber que estão gostando.

Espero que gostem do capítulo!

Beijocas 3

* * *

**Escrito por KiiinN**

**Revisado por SamaChan**

"_Se o poderoso cai, somem até os favoritos. Se o pobre sobe, surgem amigos irrestritos. E até aqui o amor segue a fortuna, eu digo: A quem não precisa, nunca falta um amigo, mas quem precisado prova um falso amigo, descobre oculto nele um inimigo antigo." - William Shakespeare._

**Capítulo 16**

O rapaz virou o dorso para a esquerda a fim de checar a parte traseira de seu _smoking_ preto e simples; não havia nenhuma ruga sobre o tecido requintado e, mesmo assim, o fato não tranquilizou o loiro, que se checava constantemente no espelho. Ele tentou domar os fios dourados do cabelo, empurrando-os para trás com uma pomada capilar e o vento aquecido do secador, mas ainda havia uma mecha rebelde que insistia em sair do topete cuidadosamente estilizado e cair justamente em um dos seus olhos. Soltando um bufo pequeno, ele desistiu de tentar ajeitar as mechas claras e se sentou na cama, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e chacoalhando as pernas em um tique nervoso.

Era hoje, na festa de comemoração da construção de uma nova filial da _Mangekyou_, que ele conheceria o pai de Sasuke.

Fugaku já havia aprovado o projeto que seus pais fizeram em conjunto e assinado contrato com a _Kyuubi Engenharia & Construção_, por esse motivo, sua família era uma presença fundamental no evento, juntamente com os acionistas majoritários da corporação do clã Uchiha. Ser o filho de Uzumaki Kushina e Namikaze Minato, velhos amigos íntimos do "sogro", não o ajudava a se acalmar. Como forma de tortura, Naruto ficava se lembrando sobre a conversa que teve com o amante sobre o homem e sofria de preocupação antecipada. Ele esfregou as palmas suadas na calça social, limpando-as, e mordeu o lábio inferior com ansiedade. O estudante de engenharia estava com medo, assustado e um pouco intimidado com a possibilidade de lidar com a figura paterna do moreno.

Antes que a porta se abrisse, batidas leves interromperam seus pensamentos conturbados para revelar um rosto sereno que era tão semelhante ao seu.

- Está pronto? - ele perguntou com o seu costumeiro timbre suave.

O mais novo olhou para os orbes azuis, um tom mais claro que os seus, e viu o brilho de um sorriso tranquilizador e a sombra de declarações mudas de apoio. Seu pai não sabia o que se passava em seu coração, mas a compreensão constante que o patriarca transmitia, parecia lhe dizer tudo o que precisava ouvir. Era reconfortante, e ao mesmo tempo estranho, a maneira como o engenheiro acalentava o interior conturbado do filho, sem mover nada ao seu redor para tal feito.

- Sim... - sussurrou com o fôlego curto.

O rapaz desviou a atenção para a janela e encarou com aparente concentração o céu escuro. Já havia passado alguns minutos das cinco da tarde e, por ser outono, o dia escurecia mais rápido que no verão, mas Naruto não parecia analisar a mudança e Minato percebeu que o primogênito estava trancafiado em divagações angustiadas. Com um suspiro resignado, sentou-se ao lado do outro macho, passando o braço direito pelos ombros largos e os apertando em um meio abraço.

- Você já não é um adolescente inexperiente, Naruto; e, sabe que, independentemente do que as pessoas digam, só você conhece o que lhe faz verdadeiramente feliz... - o homem o lembrou com um timbre firme. - Você também não é um menino ingênuo ao ponto de pensar que todos vão aceitar o seu relacionamento; haverá pessoas dispostas a tentar lhe convencer que Sasuke não pode te fazer bem e vice-versa, mas quem decide o que é melhor, deverá ser somente vocês dois sempre. - bagunçou os fios dourados que compunham a cabeça do estudante. - Não deixe que as pessoas interfiram em algo que lhe pertence e que só você pode conduzir. - aconselhou.

O mais velho parecia adivinhar quais eram as aflições do filho, embora não soubesse dizer o que esperar de Fugaku Uchiha. O chefe do clã sempre foi alguém extremamente apegado às tradições, mas o Namikaze esperava que o amor por Sasuke tivesse mudado a mente fechada do macho. Ele não entendia a rejeição de um pai para com a própria cria, pois, para ele, era inaceitável discriminar uma pessoa por algo que era considerado anormal pelo senso comum. Na visão de Minato, amar jamais seria errado, independentemente de quem se escolhe para direcionar este sentimento tão bonito e necessário.

O jovem olhou para a figura paterna com espanto, pois ele estava tão centrado em sua agonia, que havia se esquecido completamente de seus próprios princípios. Ele, melhor que ninguém, sabia do significado profundo daquelas palavras. Com a fé em si mesmo restabelecida, ele deu um grande sorriso, fazendo com que os cantos de seus olhos se enrugassem de maneira cativante. O patriarca pensou em como o gesto lhe lembrava de Kushina; aliás, o garoto poderia ter sua aparência, mas tinha a personalidade parecida com a da mãe - o olhar desafiador, o jeito atrapalhado e a péssima aptidão em se concentrar nas atividades que demandassem atenção. Apesar de um pouco irritadiço, Naruto não conseguia parecer tão assustador quanto a mulher, visto que ele sempre esteve rodeado por fêmeas dominantes, as quais sempre tinham a razão sobre as discussões, o que tornou o rapaz mais compreensivo, mais cauteloso e menos orgulhoso.

- Obrigado, velho... - ele murmurou, abaixando a cabeça e encarando o carpete. - Eu não sei como o senhor faz isso, _tou-chan_, mas você disse exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir... Arigatou! - respirou fundo, sentindo a ansiedade que constringia seu coração evaporar como fumaça.

- Instinto paterno, talvez? - o homem brincou, batendo as palmas nos próprios joelhos, antes de se levantar. - Está pronto agora?

- Agora e sempre. - o mais novo deu um sorriso de raposa.

Minato deu um riso suave, pois, naquele momento, ele encontrou o verdadeiro Naruto; aquela postura derrotada não combinava com o seu filho, já que o rapaz, desde pequeno, sempre andou com a cabeça erguida, como se o mundo lhe pertencesse e nada pudesse abalar suas convicções, digno de um homem honrado.

O Namikaze se enchia de orgulho.

Dando um pequeno tapa no ombro do mais novo, ele saiu do cômodo para tentar apressar a esposa. Em certos momentos, Kushina decidia se dar a liberdade de agir como uma mulher normal e de passar horas se arrumando. O homem rolou os orbes, entediado e ansioso, porque apesar da demora, o resultado sempre valia o tempo em que ela o deixou esperando.

**(***)**

Naruto olhou para cima, contemplando a altura majestosa do grande _Nikko Niigata Hotel_. O edifício era enorme e moderno, pintado de branco e com grandes janelas de vidro espelhado, a arquitetura da construção seguia um modelo minimalista, sem grandes detalhes chamativos; até o logo da corporação era simples. Vários carros estavam parados para que os manobristas cumprissem o seu trabalho e as recepcionistas, sempre muito jovens, distribuíam sorrisos cordiais aos convidados, enquanto os levavam ao espaço destinado aos grandes eventos. Como alguns empresários viajaram quilômetros para participar da festa, todos eles já haviam reservado quartos para se hospedarem ao final da comemoração.

Apesar de ser uma cerimônia celebrativa, o clima entre as pessoas era sóbrio e extremamente formal; e o loiro não se sentia à vontade em ambientes tão sérios. Ele adorava pessoas que esbanjavam risos sinceros e alegres, e que sempre levavam a vida com humor e alto astral; contrariando sua preferência, aquelas pessoas estavam o deixando desconfortável. Seu sonho era herdar a empresa da família, mas sua forma de dirigir os negócios, com certeza, não seria nada parecida com a de seu pai, que sempre foi alguém extremamente diplomático e que parecia se encaixar perfeitamente naquele âmbito corporativo.

- Você vai entrar ou vai ficar parado do lado de fora para sempre, dobe? - um familiar timbre profundo interrompeu os pensamentos do rapaz, causando um arrepio gostoso na espinha.

A voz de Sasuke sempre teve esse poder no Uzumaki; o tom grave parecia lhe dar muitas promessas pecaminosas, as quais ele não hesitaria em aceitar. Virando-se, o estudante de engenharia encontrou um homem vestido em um _smoking_ totalmente negro, que contrastava completamente com a palidez translúcida da pele, e com um cigarro preso entre o indicador e o dedo médio. A visão quase o fez endurecer e ele teve que direcionar a sua concentração em uma senhora com o rosto lotado de maquiagem, extravagante demais para a sua idade, e que andava com a ajuda de algum parente mais jovem e o apoio de uma bengala. Quando Naruto retornou o olhar para o amante, o Uchiha estava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e um sorriso sarcástico no rosto bonito, pois o desejo contido nas íris aguadas não passou despercebido pelo olhar ônix analítico.

- Algum problema, usuratonkachi? - ele perguntou novamente, fazendo questão de deixar a frase deslizar pela sua boca de maneira rouca.

O mais novo não era o único afetado pelo que estava vendo. O moreno gostava do estilo desleixado e bagunçado do companheiro, mas ao ver o porte elegante do outro, fê-lo querer levar o macho até o lugar privado mais próximo e atacá-lo, desarrumar aquele cabelo meticulosamente arrumado e desarranjar toda aquela roupa impecável. O loiro não combinava com visuais extremamente formais, não por estar feio ou algo do tipo, o aspecto apenas não fazia jus à personalidade selvagem e livre, embora o corvo tivesse certeza que se o amante estivesse dentro de um terno desalinhado, ele ficaria completamente _fuckable_.

A vontade de tirar aquela compostura toda cresceu dentro de Sasuke.

- Tsk! - foi a única resposta que recebeu, causando um franzir de sobrancelhas negras.

O Uchiha percebeu que Naruto estava tentando agir como um bom moço. Sua expressão permaneceu em branco, mas seu interior estava trabalhando freneticamente em uma ideia maluca - seria interessante acabar com aquela atitude formal. Ele deu outro sorriso sádico e se aproximou do homem, prendendo o cigarro entre os lábios rosados e murmurando discretamente quando passou pelo Uzumaki.

- Você está uma delícia dentro desse smoking, mas ainda te prefiro sem ele. - disse, roçando os dedos pálidos na mão bronzeada em uma carícia singela. Ele fez um movimento com a cabeça, indicando que o outro deveria segui-lo.

Os dois lamentaram o fato de estarem em um ambiente tão sóbrio, caso contrário, poderiam ser um pouco mais táteis sobre o encontro no hall de recepção. A ânsia em trocar toques e carinhos os fazia ligeiramente impacientes, afinal, havia se passado dias desde a última vez que se viram. Ambos experimentavam aquela necessidade gritante em matar aquela falta absurda que sentiam um pelo outro. Às vezes, as longas ligações que faziam não eram suficientes e ambos se tornavam um pouco solitários ao desligarem os aparelhos de telefone ao final de cada contato; ao menos eles estavam conseguindo se ver em uma frequência razoável, pois haviam casais que só se reencontravam em feriados prolongados ou uma vez por mês.

- Seu pai parece ter convidado todo o Japão para essa festa. – o Uzumaki comentou casualmente.

- Hn. - grunhiu em afirmação, andando uns passos à frente, guiando o caminho. - Meu pai não gosta muito desses eventos, mas certas formalidades fazem bem aos negócios. - ele respondeu, abrindo a porta que dava para o espaço reservado para a comemoração.

Quando Sasuke entrou, sendo prontamente seguido pelo amante, eles foram abordados por duas senhoras, mais especificamente Mikoto e Kushina.

- Eu estava começando a me perguntar onde vocês estavam... - a ruiva jogou com casualidade, dando um sorriso meigo, embora seus olhos cinza-chumbo brilhavam com malícia indisfarçada.

- Seu filho empacou na entrada do hotel e se não fosse por mim, ele estaria por lá até agora. - o Uchiha retrucou graciosamente, dando um sorriso e pegando a mão da "sogra" para dar um beijo delicado nas articulações dos dedos, como faziam os ingleses.

- Deixe disso, Sasuke! - ela puxou o braço e deu um peteleco na lateral da cabeça morena com um bico emburrado para mascarar a sua falta de jeito. A mulher não estava acostumada a esse tipo de tratamento e o fato a fez corar como uma adolescente.

Naruto até tentou disfarçar o seu riso, mas não conseguiu. Depois que o companheiro se acostumou com o jeito intimidante da mãe, ele estava ficando cada vez mais ousado quando se dirigia a ela. O corvo até conversava com a matriarca por telefone, falando sobre o loiro como se ele não estivesse ouvindo. Era irritante, porque ambos pareciam ter armado um complô contra ele e o estudante de engenharia suspeitava que, caso terminasse com o moreno algum dia, a fêmea era capaz de castrar o próprio filho como forma de castigo. Ela já estava tomando partido pelo homem por qualquer motivo. _"Maldito teme e sua capacidade de seduzir o sexo feminino!"_, resmungou em pensamento.

- Estou tão feliz que veio, Naruto-kun. - Mikoto declarou com a voz constante e suave.

Ela era um contraste gritante de Kushina; uma tão tranquila e outra tão energética.

- Fico feliz em estar aqui, Sra. Uchiha. - ele respondeu alegremente, fazendo-a aumentar o sorriso pequeno que ostentava no rosto delicado e iluminar ainda mais a face pálida. O gesto lhe lembrava tanto de Sasuke.

- Então, você deve ser o famoso Uzumaki Naruto. - a voz baixa e fria pareceu retumbar em todo o ambiente, mesmo sob todo o ruído de conversação.

O rapaz se encolheu um pouco e se virou, para encontrar seu pai ao lado de um senhor. Fugaku parecia ser bem mais velho que Minato, devido as olheiras evidentes e as rugas ao redor dos lábios finos, que possuía os cantos virados para baixo. A expressão carrancuda, cansada, e o olhar negro e atroz pareceram reduzir o mais novo a uma minúscula partícula de poeira insignificante. Ele estava tão concentrado em sua análise, que demorou a responder ao homem, fazendo Sasuke ficar ligeiramente preocupado, já que o patriarca Uchiha odiava enrolações. O Namikaze, vendo a expressão perdida do filho, pigarreou levemente para chamar a atenção do mesmo.

Quando dois pares de orbes azuis se encontraram, Naruto se lembrou da conversa que teve mais cedo. Sorrindo, ele se curvou um pouco em uma reverência pequena, dando a entender que respeitava o macho diante de si, mas que não se submeteria a algo que não quisesse. O ato fez o presidente da _Kyuubi Engenharia & Construção_ sorrir.

- Honrado em conhecê-lo, Sr. Uchiha. - respondeu com o tom de voz insolente e os olhos brilhando em algo semelhante à diversão.

Fugaku escaneou a figura do rapaz à sua frente e fez uma pequena onda com a cabeça, indicando que havia recebido o cumprimento, fazendo Naruto se lembrar do corvo mais novo. A aparência do amante poderia ser igual à de Mikoto, mas a personalidade era completamente semelhante à do pai, rígido e seco. A única diferença era que Sasuke parecia se abrir mais às demonstrações de afeto e, o estudante de engenharia suspeitava que a responsabilidade dessa característica fosse da criação materna, regada a gestos carinhosos e palavras de conforto, já que a mulher não parecia se adequar à personalidade tensa do clã.

O patriarca da família Uchiha se afastou, sendo seguido por Minato; ambos engajados em uma conversa animada sobre os negócios. Aparentemente, o homem havia aceitado a escolha do filho e não interferiria no relacionamento. Pelo menos até que ele sinta que o envolvimento não esteja prejudicando o caçula...

Sasuke suava frio. Ao assistir a postura desafiadora do companheiro para cima de seu pai, quase lhe fez entrar em colapso. Embora seu rosto continuasse em branco, seu coração batia forte no peito pelo medo que Fugaku passasse a implicar com o Uzumaki. Seu espanto não foi pouco quando ele viu o assentimento discreto e, por mais que as íris negras estivessem neutras, ele viu o mínimo brilho de aprovação para com a atitude provocadora do loiro. Parece que o patriarca gostou do jeito destemido do enamorado.

Sinceramente, o moreno sentia como se tivesse perdido algo entre a curta interação.

- Parece que Fugaku gostou de você. - Mikoto comentou com um sorriso sabendo, enquanto se afastava. - Divirtam-se, rapazes.

- Esse é o meu garoto! - comemorou a ruiva, apertando o lado esquerdo da bochecha com cicatrizes, fazendo Naruto resmungar e tentar se afastar do ataque com uma carranca emburrada. - Eu e Mikoto vamos sentar em nossa mesa. Não façam nada que eu não faria! - aconselhou com um sorriso, dando uma pequena corrida para alcançar a amiga.

O loiro franziu a testa em descrença, _"porque minha mãe faz isso?"_, perguntou-se mentalmente com amargura.

O casal se dirigiu ao canto mais isolado do recinto, servindo-se de licor de ameixa para conversar sossegadamente, mas a tarefa se mostrou impossível, desde que os "amigos" do presidente da _Mangekyou_ apareciam constantemente para puxar conversa com um dos filhos de Fugaku. Sasuke começou a ficar cada vez mais irritado, porque havia empresários que alongavam conversas fúteis e sem fundamento apenas para socializar na festa. O Uzumaki era mais amigável e não poupava sorrisos cordiais, embora o Uchiha pudesse dizer que o amante estava tenso e incomodado. Era inegável que o estudante de engenharia não estava acostumado a eventos desse porte, mas a simpatia era uma marca registrada do rapaz, então, ninguém além do moreno parecia perceber o jeito anormalmente contido e tímido do homem.

Quando os dois conseguiram um minuto de paz, Itachi se aproximou com um sorriso singelo e sincero, acompanhado de Shisui. O loiro retribuiu o sorriso, mas de forma menos discreta. O macho de cabelos compridos bateu os dedos polegar, indicador e médio entre as sobrancelhas do irmão mais novo e se afastou sem dizer uma única palavra, deixando uma marca avermelhada na testa pálida e fazendo o corvo resmungar xingamentos para o outro, tornando o sorriso calmo do primogênito mais sádico.

- Eles têm alguma coisa? - a voz rouca do loiro interrompeu os pensamentos mal humorados do companheiro.

- Eles são primos, dobe. - retorquiu como se falasse com uma criança de seis anos, tratando-o como se fosse algum tipo de retardado.

Naruto franziu o cenho, irritado com o tipo de atitude do amante.

- E daí? - perguntou, como se não entendesse o ponto do outro.

- O que te faz pensar que "eles têm alguma coisa"? - frisou as mesmas palavras usadas pelo Uzumaki.

- Eu não sei, há uma química diferente entre eles. - ele deu de ombros, pegando outro copo de licor da bandeja de um garçom que passou pelos dois, tentando parecer indiferente para com a reação teimosa de Sasuke, a qual lhe irritava profundamente.

Orbes negros se dirigiram à direção onde estava o irmão mais velho como se quisesse provar a si mesmo que o companheiro estava pensando bobagens. Itachi estava inclinado e sussurrava algo no ouvido de Shisui, ele segurava o antebraço do homem e, quem não pagasse a devida atenção para a linguagem corporal do futuro líder do clã Uchiha, naturalmente o gesto pareceria despercebido. O corvo fez um bico amuado e tentou não parecer chateado, já que Naruto era o desligado entre eles e o loiro percebeu a troca em menos de cinco segundos.

Agora estava explicado o fato de aqueles dois ficarem tanto tempo trancafiados em alguns cômodos da mansão.

- Hn. - ele retrucou emburrado.

O estudante de engenharia tentou não rir da atitude infantil do macho e se inclinou, tomando a mesma postura que o homem de cabelos compridos ao se dirigir ao namorado.

- Será que é assim que nós nos parecemos? - sua voz soou ainda mais rouca e grave que o usual.

- Tenho certeza que parecemos menos discretos que eles, porque você tem a mesma capacidade de um elefante para ser reservado. - provocou com um sorriso prepotente.

- Você é um desgraçado insensível, teme! - franziu as sobrancelhas douradas em uma careta irritada.

- Corrigindo: embora eu seja muito prudente, confesso que a minha vontade é bagunçar todo esse seu visual comportado. Aqui. No meio dessa gente... - a voz profunda do Uchiha parecia ter ecoado no espaço entre eles, mesmo que o tom não passasse de um murmúrio leve.

Um arrepio violento percorreu pela espinha de Naruto, fazendo os folículos da pele bronzeada se ressaltarem. Ele corou violentamente, ficando cor-de-rosa até na ponta das orelhas.

- Não diga essas coisas em público, desgraçado! - rosnou baixo, tentando converter a vergonha em raiva. - Eu posso me animar e não conseguir esperar até a festa acabar, inferno! - sua vontade era agarrar os próprios cabelos e puxá-los, até que a dor pudesse minimizar a necessidade urgente. A declaração do moreno só fez com que o formigamento de seu baixo-ventre se intensificasse.

- E quem disse que eu quero que você espere? - ele deu a dica, não fazendo questão de dizer aquilo em timbre moderado. Algumas cabeças se viraram para olhar o corvo, um tanto confusas, mas este se afastou com a mesma expressão estoica de sempre.

Sasuke se aproximou da mesa de sua família, deleitando-se com a imagem mental de um Uzumaki estático de surpresa e um tanto sem graça pelo amante ter chamado tanta atenção para algo tão íntimo. Ele quase podia ver a face cheia de marquinha tingida em vermelho brilhante, enquanto os orbes azuis cerúleos brilhavam excitados e irados ao mesmo tempo.

**(***)**

Fugaku Uchiha não dirigiu uma única palavra para Naruto.

O desprezo naquela feição apática o deixava nervoso. Ele não conhecia muito o senhor sentado à sua frente na mesa circular, mas pelo pouco que escutou de Sasuke, aquela era a atitude esperada do proprietário da _Mangekyou_. Embora, fosse um tipo de comportamento habitual, não tranquilizava o interior do loiro, que estava uma bagunça naquele momento.

A insegurança era tanta, que em menos de vinte minutos, ele havia derramado molho shoyu misturado com vinho do _penne de shiitake_ em sua calça e quase deixado cair um copo de refrigerante. Ele estava distraído e suas mãos pareciam ramos de alface de tão moles.

Ao sentir um toque suave em seu joelho por debaixo da mesa, o Uzumaki quase pulou para fora de sua pele no susto. Seus olhos voaram para o amante, que estava acomodado ao seu lado, e este segurava um par de _hashis_ com a mão livre e seus orbes olhavam com concentração para o prato, como se não houvesse feito nada segundos atrás. O estudante de engenharia imediatamente entendeu que era um gesto reconfortante e não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso caloroso para o apoio silencioso.

O mais velho não era um homem de muitas palavras, mas a sua forma de agir já dizia tudo o que Naruto precisava saber. Ele respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar, pensando freneticamente em um assunto que pudesse atrair a atenção do chefe do clã Uchiha, mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca, o loiro foi surpreendido por uma voz grave e profunda.

- Você pretende tomar a frente dos negócios da sua família, Naruto? - o homem perguntou seco e direto.

Se o timbre do amante parecia ribombar por qualquer aposento, o tom de Fugaku parecia ser um estrondo em meio a uma confusão de ruídos; ensurdecendo qualquer som secundário e fazendo de sua presença a única dentro de um local lotado. Os orbes negros bateram de encontro aos azuis cerúleos com a mesma intensidade de um soco forte e certeiro.

- Sim. - pausa pensativa. - Embora, eu esteja cursando engenharia, pretendo tomar conta da empresa do meu pai da mesma forma que ele leva a corporação: sendo a cabeça e o corpo que sustenta os negócios...

Antes que ele pudesse continuar, o homem o interrompeu.

- Sendo o chefe e o "peão" ao mesmo tempo? - inquiriu com um "quê" analítico na voz normalmente neutra.

- Sim... - Naruto não sabia dizer se a resposta havia agradado o Uchiha, mas ele não vacilou. - Não sou do tipo que gosta de ficar sentado o dia todo, assinando papéis e dando ordens, enquanto espera os funcionários moverem a empresa para frente. Eu gosto de ser parte daquilo que coordeno; não aguento ficar muito tempo parado.

- Um pouco ganancioso de sua parte, não acha? - ele apoiou o antebraço direito na mesa, adotando uma postura desafiadora.

- Talvez... - o loiro deu de ombros. - Mas eu acho que dou conta. - garantiu com um sorriso confiante no rosto cheio de marquinhas.

Sasuke estava começando a ficar preocupado com o choque de temperamentos. Havia uma tensão palpável, embora imperceptível para os menos atentos. Parecia uma conversa casual sobre o futuro, entretanto, quem conhecia Fugaku, sabia que o homem estava provocando e desafiando o rapaz a fim de testá-lo. O Uchiha mais novo só não conseguia entender o porquê de o pai estar agindo dessa maneira tão desconfiada, afinal, o Uzumaki era filho de velhos amigos. O estudante de engenharia podia ser um desajeitado sem cura, mas os olhos azuis demonstravam uma força e determinação, as quais tinha certeza que o homem mais velho poderia captar.

- Como pode garantir isso a si mesmo, se ainda não viveu a experiência? Não conseguirá tempo para executar tantas funções. - afirmou, esfregando o queixo com a mão esquerda.

Minato e Kushina não pareciam preocupado com a troca entre os dois, no entanto, apesar de aparentar neutralidade sobre os assuntos do filho, a ruiva estava espumando em sua cadeira, não acreditando na presunção do macho ao duvidar das habilidades de Naruto. Sua primeira vontade era pegar o homem pelo colarinho e mostrar qual era o sangue que corria nas veias do seu garoto, ou seja, o mesmo que o dela. Um Uzumaki quando quer algo, um Uzumaki consegue; esse era o lema de sua família e ter alguém questionando isso de maneira tão aberta, enlouquecia-a de raiva.

Seu marido, sentindo a mudança de seu humor, agarrou o seu pulso em um aperto tranquilizador, forçando-a a se acalmar, antes que fizesse algum tipo de besteira. O Namikaze, apesar de ser completamente diferente da esposa, conseguia entender cada particularidade da mulher como se fosse próprio de sua pessoa. Pela forma como Sasuke tamborilava os dedos no tampo da mesa, dizia ao loiro mais velho, que o rapaz se sentia da mesma forma sobre Naruto; os dois tinham uma sintonia incrivelmente forte, como se, mesmo que estivessem separados, um poderia compreender o que o outro pensava. Bastava um olhar ou um pequeno movimento para que ambos tivessem uma dica sobre o que sentiam e esperavam.

- Meu pai conseguiu e eu tenho certeza que conseguirei fazer ainda melhor que ele. - uma sobrancelha dourada se ergueu em descontentamento e irritação.

Não era porque o homem era parente do seu amante que lhe dava o direito de tratá-lo com descaso. Ele odiava, no fundo do coração, que fizessem pouco de sua capacidade. Ele podia parecer um idiota em alguns casos, mas seu jeito brincalhão, atrapalhado e um pouco distraído não se incluía quando executava suas responsabilidades. O estudante de engenharia amava o que fazia, por isso, dedicava atenção máxima em seu trabalho. Ele abriria mão de qualquer coisa para levar o nome de _Kyuubi Engenharia & Construção_ a patamares que nem Minato sonhou em alcançar. O patrimônio de sua família era seu orgulho.

- Seu pai tem disciplina para fazer o que faz, não sei se posso dizer o mesmo sobre um moleque como você. - a voz fria surpreendeu todos os presentes na mesa, excluindo Itachi, que olhava Fugaku com um forte brilho de repreensão.

O primogênito Uchiha entendia o que seu pai estava querendo fazer, mas isso não queria dizer que ele aceitava. Mikoto olhou escandalizada para com a reação do esposo e Kushina estava quase a ponto de chegar ao seu limite; mesmo o Namikaze estava querendo interferir na troca, sentindo-se um pouco ofendido, afinal, ele não esperava que um velho amigo tratasse seu filho desta maneira.

Naruto estava com o cenho franzido em uma expressão descontente, prestes a expressar sua opinião, mas foi Sasuke quem tomou a primeira atitude:

- Você não tem o direito de dizer isso a ele, quando você só administra a empresa e não se preocupa sobre ser uma parte que sustenta o corpo da _Mangekyou_. - a voz igualmente gelada do rapaz se arrastou pelo ar com suavidade, embora todos pudessem sentir o peso de suas declarações. - É fácil questionar sobre algo que você desconhece, afinal, você deve ser tão incapaz como alega que é Naruto. Não gostaria de nos explicar sobre como você entende sobre o que ele está passando?

A matriarca do clã quase desfaleceu quando ouviu as palavras de Sasuke, já esperando uma explosão de fúria do marido. Kushina passou a mastigar ansiosamente as pontas mais finas do par de _hashis_, tentando conter a vontade de gritar em emoção. _"Esse garoto é um dos meus!"_, a ruiva pensou com orgulho.

O corvo estava louco, ele nunca havia se dirigido ao homem mais velho com esse linguajar tão maldoso. Não o deixaria surpreso se o patriarca lhe atingisse um tapa no meio de todas aquelas pessoas. Porém, contrariando os pensamentos pessimistas do caçula e da mãe, o senhor soltou um pequeno riso divertido, confundindo-os.

- Você continua tão inocente como uma criança, Sasuke. - os orbes negros, que antes pareciam brincalhões, adotaram um brilho austero. - Estou querendo dizer que cada função foi feita para ser exercida dentro de seus limites; abraçar além, às vezes, pode ser um tiro saído pela culatra...

Antes que Fugaku pudesse continuar, Naruto o interrompeu:

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Fugaku. - ele deu um sorriso determinado. Seu rosto não tinha nenhum pequeno indício de contrariedade ou petulância. - Eu sei sobre os limites da minha área, mas melhor que isso, eu conheço os meus limites. Eu conseguirei trabalhar as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo sem prejudicar a qualidade de qualquer uma das minhas tarefas. - os olhos brilharam como se apreciassem o estímulo da dúvida.

O chefe do clã tornou a se apoiar no encosto estofado da cadeira, satisfeito com a resposta e com o que enxergou na linguagem corporal do rapaz. Sasuke ainda estava irritado pela forma como seu pai se dirigiu a ele na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, tratando-o como uma criança estúpida, mas, em contrapartida, o caçula estava aliviado que a discussão havia terminado sem muito alarde.

**(***)**

Algumas horas mais tarde, Fugaku se levantou da mesa e saiu para se dirigir a um palco pequeno montado no salão de eventos. Havia chegado o momento do discurso e Sasuke havia esperado a noite toda por aquilo. Por debaixo da mesa, ele apertou o joelho de Naruto e lhe lançou um olhar breve, antes de se levantar, anunciando que iria para o toalete. O loiro o olhou com confusão por alguns segundos, antes que entendimento caísse sobre ele, fazendo-o segurar um sorriso com toda a boa vontade que possuía.

O estudante de engenharia esperou por longos dez minutos, antes de se levantar. Todos estavam distraídos demais com as palavras do presidente da _Mangekyou_ para pagar qualquer atenção para o rapaz que havia acabado de se levantar. Embora fosse considerada uma falta de respeito sair no meio de uma palestra tão importante, ele poderia alegar para qualquer um que estava apertado demais para esperar o término da conferência. Não era um motivo muito bom, mas era mais compreensível do que assumir que estava indo se aventurar um pouco.

O loiro saiu da sala e entrou em um corredor amplo, mas vazio. O único som que havia no local era da voz abafada de Fugaku e de seus próprios passos contra o piso de mármore branco tipo _Dallas_. Ele se dirigiu até a porta do toalete masculino, mas antes que pudesse chegar à entrada, foi puxado sem delicadeza nenhuma em direção a uma sala oposta aos banheiros.

Quando a pessoa o largou, ele pôde analisar seu entorno, dando-se conta que estava em uma sala de reuniões. Ele lançou um olhar questionador para os orbes negros, antes de se apoiar na mesa oval de madeira de cerejeira, cruzando os braços e os tornozelos. O Uzumaki assistiu o amante puxar uma cadeira giratória de couro, sentando-se à sua frente e colocando os pés sobre o móvel o qual estava encostado.

- Você deveria estar assistindo o discurso do seu pai. - Naruto declarou de forma preguiçosa, agarrando a panturrilha vestida e dando um aperto suave.

- E você também, no entanto estamos aqui, aproveitando o curto tempo que podemos ter juntos e sozinhos. - ele passeou a mão pelas coxas musculosas, arrepiando a pele bronzeada. - Essa era uma oportunidade perfeita e eu não queria perdê-la. - sua voz diminuiu dois tons e se tornou levemente rouca.

- E não havia como esperar até irmos embora?

Naruto estava dividido. O senso lhe dizia para parar, mas a palma gelada acariciando seu quadril, perigosamente perto de sua virilha, incitava-lhe a continuar o que parecia estar sendo, supostamente, iniciado.

- Não. - praticamente rosnou a palavra, enfiando a mão por entre as pernas delgadas e apalpando a parte interna da coxa vestida. - Estou ansioso para desarrumar essa sua postura estranhamente composta desde o momento que coloquei os olhos em você. Ela simplesmente não combina. - concluiu com um tom ofegante, ficando excitado só com a imaginação de um Naruto de _smoking_, todo bagunçado a sua frente... Por sua causa...

- Alguém pode nos pegar aqui, Sasuke... - retrucou com a voz ainda mais rouca e grave, segurando o pulso marfim a fim de pará-lo. Ele engoliu em seco, tentando reunir o autocontrole, pois se o homem insistisse mais um pouco, ele não seria capaz de impedir qualquer avanço do moreno.

- É mais provável nos pegarem nos banheiros, do que aqui, dobe. - ele se sentou corretamente na cadeira, se livrando do aperto em seu braço e descendo o zíper da calça do rapaz mais novo. - E eu não aguento mais esperar...

Naruto até tentou conter as mãos ágeis, mas quando ele percebeu, o Uchiha havia empurrado sua cueca e puxado o membro semirrígido de seu confinamento. Sasuke lambeu a base, antes de cobrir a ponta com a boca e sugar a carne para soltá-la com um pequeno "pop" ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava as bolas por cima do tecido. Sentindo-se limitado, o corvo desfez o cinto e abriu o botão, empurrando todo o tecido para baixo, até a polpa da bunda. Os olhos ônix lançaram um brilho maldoso para o companheiro, antes de cobrir o falo com os lábios rosados.

Ele havia esperado a noite toda por aquilo.

O Uzumaki deu um gemido longo, mas baixo, fechando os olhos para intensificar a sensação da língua massageando a veia saliente de seu pênis e a cabeça bater na garganta do outro toda vez que o rosto pálido dava um impulso contra a sua pélvis. O efeito da sucção apertava seu eixo e o calor úmido parecia querer levá-lo à loucura. Ele afundou os dedos nas mechas brilhantes de cor ébano, movendo o quadril involuntariamente.

O mais velho envolveu o comprimento túrgido em suas mãos e se afastou, para poder tomar um lado do saco escrotal em sua boca. Eram lambidas e beijos, enquanto a palma fechada trabalhava em masturbar o homem a sua frente. Ele amava ter o loiro daquela maneira tão entregue. As íris claras estavam quase escondidas por pálpebras semicerradas e os lábios vermelhos entreabertos e secos. As bochechas marcadas ficavam tão vermelhas de excitação que era inegável a fome naquela expressão perdida de deleite.

Dar prazer ao homem que tomou seu coração, davam-lhe um prazer ainda mais indescritível.

Seu próprio membro latejava dentro de suas calças e ele se remexeu na cadeira, incomodado com a constrição dolorosa. O moreno tornou a lamber a base do pênis de Naruto, incitando a fenda com a língua e sentindo o gosto amargo do pré-sêmen, antes de tornar a chupá-lo com entusiasmo, gemendo com a visão daquela face contorcida em agonia e apreciação, fazendo a vibração de sua voz empurrar o homem para perto do limite. O Uzumaki soltava pequenos lamentos estrangulados e ofegava ruidosamente; totalmente descomposto.

Era dessa maneira que ele queria ver o macho: bagunçado e desarranjado.

O mais novo estava completamente tenso, tentando prolongar aquele momento, mas quando o outro lhe tomou inteiro com a boca, contraindo a bochechas para minimizar a entrada de ar e tornar a sucção ainda mais forte, seu corpo inteiro foi tomado por espasmos irregulares, seu quadril se movendo de forma instintiva a fim de prolongar o sentimento se seus músculos se apertando dolorosamente enquanto se liberava e assistia, da melhor forma que pôde sob a sensação intensa, o Uchiha mamar em seu pênis como se provasse de algo delicioso.

Quando terminou, só restou um zumbido alto nos ouvidos de Naruto; sua visão estava turva e seus ossos pareciam feitos de geleia.

Sasuke se afastou, lambendo os lábios e dando um sorriso satisfeito, embora sua excitação ainda latejasse em seu baixo ventre. Ele se levantou, enfiando os dedos nos fios dourados, desmanchando o penteado cuidadosamente estilizado e olhando a sua obra de arte com os orbes brilhando em apreciação. Só ele tinha o privilégio de ver o resultado de suas ações; se normalmente desarrumado o amante já era uma tentação, depois do sexo ele se tornava ainda mais atraente.

- Se estivéssemos em casa, eu ia bagunçá-lo a noite toda... - ele sussurrou de encontro aos lábios do homem.

- Se estivéssemos em casa, nós não íamos parar tão cedo... - retrucou com a voz ainda rouca, descansando a mão esquerda na lombar do outro homem, enquanto a outra descia vagarosamente, parando-a onde estava a fivela de prata do cinto de couro.

Eles poderiam até pegar um quarto no _Nikko Niigata Hotel_, mas por serem filhos dos motivos dessa comemoração, eles ainda tinham que esperar algumas horas para que pudessem dar vazão aos seus desejos de ficarem sozinhos. A proposta era terminar a brincadeira o quanto antes, mas parecia que o casal havia se distraído completamente e esquecido o tempo que ainda corria do lado de fora, já que na sala de reuniões, ambos sentiam que tinham acabado de entrar pela porta.

- Você me faz virar um adolescente hormonal outra vez... - Sasuke sussurrou com a voz entrecortada, sentindo o amante acariciar sua masculinidade por cima da calça.

- Vai me dizer que não gosta da emoção de correr riscos, bastardo? - ele perguntou, antes de morder o lóbulo da orelha do outro e soltar a fivela. - Você até pode tentar negar, teme, mas eu sei que você é bem parecido comigo em alguns aspectos e esse,... - abriu a braguilha, lambeu os dedos, deixando-os bem úmidos, e enfiou a mão por dentro da cueca boxer. - é um deles.

O Uchiha respondeu com um arfar, apertando os braços musculosos do Uzumaki. Se havia algo que o corvo era apaixonado, eram as expressões travessas e maliciosas e os olhos azuis cerúleos se tornarem cinzentos com a força de seu desejo. Eram provas suficientes de que afetava o macho, tanto quanto era afetado.

O loiro circulou o sexo do homem com a palma em um aperto firme, masturbando-o lentamente como se quisesse provocar o rapaz mais velho. A brincadeira pareceu surtir certo efeito, pois o moreno agarrou um punhado dos fios loiros e puxou o companheiro para um beijo exigente e selvagem, delimitando no ato como gostaria de ser tratado naquele momento.

Naruto conseguiu rir debochadamente, mesmo sendo devorado por lábios famintos, e foi recompensado por uma mordida nada carinhosa no beiço carnudo, fazendo-o franzir a testa em desagrado e dor. Aumentando os movimentos do braço, ele tornou o estímulo ainda mais intenso, fazendo questão de brincar com a cabeça regurgitada, a fenda que pingava pré-sêmen e o saco escrotal, correndo os dedos pela carne endurecida com habilidade.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e apertou a própria testa no ombro vestido do outro, ofegando audivelmente. As bochechas normalmente pálidas estavam avermelhadas e ele se sentia febril, suas têmporas pingavam suor e seu cabelo negro bagunçado colava ao redor do rosto, enquanto seu quadril magro se movia involuntariamente. A mão girava em torno de sua ereção, ao mesmo tempo em que subia e descia cada vez mais rápido.

O mais velho não estava contente em parecer inativo naquela troca prazerosa, dessa maneira, levou os dedos pálidos até a boca e umedeceu-os com a saliva para direcioná-los à bunda bronzeada ainda desnuda pelas ações anteriores. O Uzumaki sentiu os dígitos molhados espreitarem entre as bochechas de sua bunda e deu um suspiro expectante, inclinando-se para o toque firme.

O Uchiha penetrou o orifício apertado e passou a movimentar-se dentro do corpo do amante, experimentando a sensação das paredes internas se apertarem ao seu redor. As ministrações do moreno pareciam ter desconcentrado Naruto, pois ele parou de masturbar o outro para apreciar a carícia íntima e ousada, voltando à realidade alguns segundos depois.

A troca levou o casal a um novo mar de sensações e sentimentos confusos, a imaginação fazia parte daquele ato, tornando-o ainda mais prazeroso. Sasuke poderia se sentir realizado com a visão das mãos bronzeadas o circulando, ao mesmo tempo em que idealizada o ânus comprimindo o seu pênis; o mesmo acontecia com o loiro, que arqueava todo o corpo, procurando mais daquele contato, fantasiando estar sendo realmente fodido pelo homem ao invés dos dedos longos e pálidos do mesmo. A realidade era estimulante, mas a simultaneidade da criação mental de ambos parecia potencializar o sexo.

O Uzumaki, que naquele momento já estava excitado e duro outra vez, sentiu que iria gozar outra vez quando sentiu o homem atacar sua próstata impiedosamente, empurrando-o para a liberação propositalmente. O corvo já estava no limite e queria que os dois chegassem ao paraíso juntos.

Ambos ficaram ainda mais tensos e, com a mão livre, Naruto se apoiou na mesa, sentindo os músculos arderem pelo esforço excessivo. O Uchiha mordeu com força o ombro do amante para controlar um gemido alto que queria escapar pela sua garganta, ouvindo o mais novo ser menos contido e expressar, sem medo, seu deleite. Eles entraram em colapso e ficaram dessa forma por tempo incontável, colados. Tanto um quanto o outro, haviam perdido a noção dos minutos, do próprio corpo e da própria mente; centrando-se somente no relaxamento e felicidade seguidos pelo orgasmo.

Estavam tão envolvidos, que mal perceberam que já haviam se passado quase uma hora e meia naquele encontro "às escuras" e só se tocaram que precisavam voltar para a Terra, quando a porta da sala de reuniões de abriu abruptamente. O casal se voltou para a entrada com os olhos arregalados e as calças arriadas até os joelhos.

Era uma cena que nenhum dos recém-chegados merecia ver. Fugaku focou o olhar nas pernas brancas do filho, bendizendo a _Kami-sama_ pela camisa social ser comprida o bastante para cobrir a bunda pálida do caçula; Minato desviou a atenção para um pequeno balcão de mármore e madeira, sem graça por ter flagrado uma cena tão íntima; e Kushina estava mais vermelha que os próprios cabelos, ainda não decidida sobre que reação tomar. Coitada.

Era uma sorte que Mikoto ficava longe da administração da empresa e só aparecia em algumas reuniões para beneficiar na imagem do marido.

O chefe do clã Uchiha fechou a porta tão rápido quanto seus pensamentos bagunçados permitiram. Quando a mente se organizou, a face normalmente carrancuda ficou ainda mais mal humorada. O trio estava tão concentrado em manter a própria dignidade, que se esqueceu completamente do que iriam fazer no espaço reservado às negociações.

Os empresários ficaram de ver, minutos depois do discurso do presidente da _Mangekyou_, o valor da transferência bancária para dar andamento ao início das obras e contabilizar a compra de materiais de construção. Era um contrato de longo prazo, por isso, o contratante e o contratado precisavam estar em constantes reuniões para acerto de todos os detalhes. Japoneses são conhecidos pelo perfeccionismo e disciplina em tudo o que fazem e o líder da maior empresa de segurança da informação do Japão não era diferente.

Fugaku era metódico e calculista, um profissional insensível e exigente do mercado executivo; tudo o que ele esperava de seus filhos, é que ambos, Itachi e Sasuke, possuíssem a mesma postura correta nos negócios. Já havia sido um choque para ele saber a sexualidade de suas crias e ver o mais novo deles agindo como um garoto irresponsável por causa de sexo era enervante.

**(***)**

Logo depois do choque inicial, tanto Naruto, como o moreno, trataram de se arrumar rapidamente o melhor que podiam. As roupas estavam amassadas e havia uma confusão suja de esperma manchando a calça de um e a camisa de outro. Nenhum deles disse uma palavra sequer; talvez, cientes de que levariam uma advertência das grandes. O loiro já podia imaginar a bronca que levaria da mãe e o corvo temia pensar na reação de seu pai - ele apenas mastigava o lábio inferior com nervosismo, enquanto penteava o cabelo com os dedos.

Assim que saíram da sala, foram para os banheiros. O Uzumaki desistiu de tentar arrumar os cabelos, mas ao menos conseguiu se limpar adequadamente. O corvo parecia tão apresentável quanto antes, embora, olhos mais analíticos pudessem perceber as rugas no _smoking_ caro. Ele deu um sorriso pequeno para o estudante de engenharia, pois, por mais que estivesse temeroso, Sasuke não se arrependia em nada do que havia feito.

- Espero que a _kaa-chan_ não decida me castrar quando chegar em casa... - o mais novo brincou, puxando o amante pela nuca e batendo os lábios juntos em um selinho rápido.

- Hn. - o moreno resmungou, balançando a cabeça resignadamente. Naruto nunca aprenderia, ele tinha que demonstrar todo o seu afeto em um toalete masculino, onde os outros homens poderiam ver a cena e se sentirem incomodados.

O casal saiu em silêncio. Ninguém percebeu a mudança de aparência do Uchiha, embora muitos perguntaram o que havia acontecido com o cabelo do Uzumaki, que estava com os fios todos desordenados.

Ele apenas dava aquele sorriso contagiante e mudava de assunto.

**(***)**

Cinco dias haviam se passado desde a festa e Sasuke não ouviu nenhum comentário de seu pai sobre o que aconteceu na festa. Ele já estava começando a achar que o homem não havia dado importância ao fato, até que, na quinta-feira, Fugaku o mandou chamar. A secretária do empresário ligou em seu celular e avisou que o chefe do clã estava o esperando na mansão para aquele final de semana, pois tinha assuntos urgentes para tratar com o filho.

O moreno não estranhou a atitude impessoal, visto como o patriarca da família sempre deu grandes importâncias para as formalidades. Ele nunca tratou o corvo como um parente na frente de outras pessoas, diferentemente de como lidou com Itachi há alguns anos. Nos últimos tempos, nem o irmão mais velho estava recebendo tanta atenção, principalmente depois da notícia bombástica sobre sua sexualidade, mas era de se esperar, visto como o líder Uchiha era tradicional.

Era sexta-feira à noite, quando o caçula atravessou o corredor que dava ao escritório do pai com passos firmes e decididos, contrastando horrivelmente com o seu interior inseguro. Ele sabia o que vinha pela frente e a bronca que receberia do homem não seria nada branda. Não importava que idade o estudante de administração tivesse, ele sempre se sentiria intimidado com a aura marcante daquele que lhe criou. Apesar das falhas, Fugaku era um homem correto e o educou perfeitamente. Sasuke agradecia por isso, pois ele era daquele jeito, graças à criação paterna e materna.

Com uma batida na porta e um consentimento abafado pela mesma, ele entrou na ampla sala, sendo saudado pela visão da figura masculina, sentada imponentemente em uma cadeira giratória de couro. Todos os móveis eram feitos de madeira de bambu, dando uma impressão sofisticada e sóbria ao local.

- Queria conversar comigo? - ele foi direto, porque não havia motivos para enrolações.

Também não se sentou, dando a entender, indiretamente, que queria terminar aquela conversa o quanto antes.

- Eu quero te ver longe do filho de Minato e Kushina. - a não utilização de sufixos deu a clara impressão de hostilidade e falta de respeito para com os velhos amigos.

- Eu não vou fazer isso. - o caçula respondeu simplesmente, tentando impedir que sua expressão demonstrasse qualquer sinal de desagrado, medo ou afronta, embora seu tom de voz fosse claramente desafiador.

- Esse garoto não vai lhe fazer bem, Sasuke. - rosnou, começando a se irritar com a desobediência do mais novo. - Ele vai te prejudicar! Já pensou se fosse um dos acionistas ou um dos nossos sócios que abrissem aquela porta? Ou pior, algum jornalista atrás de um escândalo?

O rapaz abaixou a cabeça, embora soubesse que estava errado, ainda não conseguia se arrepender do que fizera naquela sala, pelo contrário, ele repetiria se tivesse a chance, mas dessa vez, o corvo trancaria a porta.

- Não quero ver você com esse moleque irresponsável e inconsequente. Isso é uma ordem. - Fugaku tentou mais uma vez, caso o contrário, ele tomaria medidas extremas.

- Eu não sou mais uma criança e posso muito bem tomar as minhas próprias decisões. Sei ainda mais do que você, o que é melhor para mim. - sua voz tranquila ressoou pelo ambiente, contrariando o seu interior agitado.

O estudante de administração se virou e caminhou até a porta, mas foi parado pelo tom imperioso do chefe do clã:

- Se não fizer o que eu estou pedindo, eu vou destruir essa família. - pausa. - Vou quebrar o contrato assinado com a _Kyuubi Engenharia & Construção_ e vou fazer com que essa empresa, já bem pequena, chegue à falência. Não me desafie, Sasuke, você sabe muito bem do que sou capaz para conseguir o que eu quero e, no momento, eu só penso no que é melhor para você.

O mais novo estancou com a mão na maçaneta. Seus músculos das costas estavam visivelmente tensos sob a camiseta de malha branca.

Era como um balde de água fria sendo jogado em seus desejos, quebrando qualquer ilusão de que poderia viver um romance em paz sem a intervenção de Fugaku.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

* * *

**Escrito por KiiinN**

"_Não quero que finja sentimentos por mim, não quero que segure a minha mão se tem intenção de soltá-la. Só quero o que for verdadeiro." – Cazuza._

**Capítulo 17**

Sasuke apertou a maçaneta entre os dedos com tanta força, que sua mão latejou dolorosamente. O apego fundamentado fazia com que o objeto escavasse sua pele pálida, dando a entender que o rapaz preferia se fundir àquele pedaço de metal dourado envelhecido a ter aquele tipo de conversa. Ele empurrou a franja longa de seu rosto, segurando os fios negros na parte traseira de sua cabeça, enquanto sua mente trabalhava freneticamente para arranjar uma resposta à altura para a ameaça infundada do patriarca. Franzindo os lábios, ele se virou para encarar os olhos escuros do velho senhor.

- Vejo que entendeu... - Fugaku murmurou, pegando um contrato que estava em cima da mesa para analisá-lo.

- Você é quem não está entendendo, _tou-san_. - sua voz ecoou profundamente pelo aposento. - Eu que incitei Naruto a fazer "aquilo" na sala. Fui eu quem começou e ele não é o único responsável pelo que aconteceu...

Ele continuaria falando, tentando desesperadamente mudar a mente do pai, mas foi bruscamente interrompido pelo timbre grave:

- Considere isso como parte do seu castigo. Sua irresponsabilidade merece uma punição e eu acho que separar vocês dois será uma penalidade boa o suficiente para que o faça entender que suas ações podem ter consequências graves. - deixou o contrato de lado, visto que a conversa não terminaria tão cedo quanto esperava. - Agradeça que fui eu quem os pegou juntos, Sasuke. Se fosse um jornalista ou qualquer um dos anciões do clã, você seria seriamente castigado... E só _Kami_ sabe o que o conselho Uchiha seria capaz em uma situação como essa... Tenho certeza que nem eu, como líder, e nem sua mãe poderíamos intervir desta vez! - rosnou. - Você tem testado toda a paciência desses velhos, _musuko_¹, e eles só estão esperando um deslize seu para deserdá-lo.

O mais novo ficou em silêncio, ponderando as palavras do patriarca. Ele sabia sobre o que o homem estava falando; Fugaku se referia à última vez em que eles tiveram de interferir em uma decisão dos anciões; quando Sasuke havia assumido sua sexualidade perante toda a família. Já havia sido uma luta para que seus pais evitassem que Itachi fosse tirado do posto de futuro líder e o caçula não facilitou a situação nos meses seguintes, ao tomar a decisão de se expor para os parentes da maneira que havia feito.

Ele conteve um arrepio na espinha, lembrando-se de como o conselho brigou para que pudessem se intrometer em sua educação, mesmo que já tivesse 17 anos - idade mais complicada para fazê-lo se curvar às vontades dos seus antecessores. Com certeza, os velhos o obrigariam a se casar com alguma prima distante para continuar a linhagem da família principal, que precisava de herdeiros para prosseguir com suas regras hierárquicas retrógradas.

O estudante franziu a testa e os lábios, tentando conter a vontade de pedir ao pai para que mudasse de ideia. Seu orgulho não o permitia agir como uma criança descontente por ter o seu brinquedo favorito tomado. Se o empresário não poderia ser racional sobre o acontecimento, ele precisava ser lógico por ambos. A vida havia lhe ensinado melhor ao fazê-lo ver que a paciência era um requisito importante para se lidar com o mais velho, pois, foi dessa maneira que o rapaz levou toda a rejeição do seu progenitor, até que pudesse encontrar uma forma de provar que sua sexualidade não iria influenciar em outros aspectos de sua vida, principalmente no campo profissional. Cerrando os punhos e respirando fundo para encontrar alguma coerência em seus pensamentos confusos, ele pediu interiormente por calma, que apesar de o ajudar muito em um momento como esse, ainda assim o irritava. Ele não queria cautela.

- Nenhum ancião viu o que aconteceu e nenhum deles sabem sobre isso, a menos que o senhor conte, não há necessidade de me fazer um pedido sem cabimento como este, _tou-san_. - ele viu as sobrancelhas do pai se franzirem perante o tom neutro e indiferente, como o de um negociante estrategista. Sasuke não estava no direito de agir como se tivesse um rei na barriga. - Eu sei que estou errado e Naruto não tem culpa nenhuma sobre a minha decisão. Eu fui insistente e se há alguém que deve arcar com as consequências dos meus atos, esse alguém sou eu. Deixe-o fora disso.

Fugaku semicerrou as pálpebras, encarando o filho analiticamente. Embora o mais novo tentasse parecer impassível, ele via a dica de insegurança brilhando dentro dos orbes negros. Da arte Uchiha de camuflar suas emoções, Sasuke era um dos poucos que não havia conseguido aprender a técnica. Itachi poderia ter o jeito doce da mãe, mas era tão reservado quanto o patriarca, diferentemente do caçula, que tinha puxado a personalidade agressiva do velho senhor, mas era tão transparente como Mikoto. Para as pessoas de fora, o corvo poderia ser uma pintura abstrata, mas para alguém que criou e educou o rapaz desde quando este era um bebê, suas reações não passavam despercebidas.

- Não jogue comigo, Sasuke, eu não vou mudar de ideia. - retorquiu, esfregando as pontas dos dedos nas palmas da mão, enquanto considerava a imagem do rapaz. - Eu e sua mãe demos liberdade demais a você e isso está se refletindo diretamente em suas ações irresponsáveis. Ou você faz o que eu mando agora, ou Naruto também sofrerá com a sua negligência, pois é tão culpado quanto você. Estou lhe dando a chance de escolher pela opção de deixar a família Namikaze/Uzumaki definitivamente fora desse impasse.

O estudante tentou segurar um tremor que ameaçou passar por todo o seu corpo ao ouvir as palavras autoritárias e frias. E, de repente, ele não sabia mais o que dizer ou fazer para aplacar o humor azedo do homem. Um pequeno indício de desespero começou a bater em seu peito; o jovem não queria pensar na possibilidade de ter que deixar Naruto, principalmente agora, que o relacionamento dos dois estava caminhando para algo mais sério e que ele sabia o que realmente sentia pelo outro...

O mais novo se remexeu desconfortável, questionando-se sobre como seu irmão mais velho agiria em uma situação dessas. Ele só queria ser criança outra vez, apenas para ter Itachi interceder por ele como sempre aconteceu no passado; mas, naquele momento, ele era um adulto obrigado a tomar as rédeas das situações, sozinho. O peso da responsabilidade era grande em seus ombros e a percepção de que nem sempre temos o controle sobre tudo, deixavam-no com uma sensação de impotência que o desagradava. Era um gosto amargo, que tornava tudo mais difícil de engolir.

Repentinamente, o Uchiha caçula se sentiu drenado. Era tão cansativo lutar contra a correnteza, que às vezes era melhor se deixar levar. Mas ele era tão teimoso e cabeça dura quanto uma mula, e, quando desejava algo, agarrava-se aquela ambição com unhas e dentes até obter o que queria.

Ele dirigiu uma olhada rápida na figura masculina sentada atrás da mesa espaçosa, para ter o vislumbre do homem brincando despreocupadamente com uma caneta _Montblanc_ entre os dedos longos. A visão desapegada o fez louco de raiva. Fugaku ainda permanecia observando, como um falcão, a aparência desiludida do filho, enquanto as mãos se movimentavam descuidadamente. O brilho do objeto sofisticado, feito de ouro e diamante 18 quilates, reluzia e parecia debochar do desalento perceptível de Sasuke. Era um insulto que seu pai parecesse tão tranquilo para com a sua infelicidade.

O rapaz desviou as íris para a janela, parecendo realmente compenetrado na vista que poderia obter através de seu campo de visão. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, adquirindo uma postura mais reservada e defensiva perante o rumo de seus pensamentos; talvez, se o moreno admitisse o que sentia por Naruto, seu pai poderia ser um pouco mais flexível sobre a decisão, mas admitir para outra pessoa o que ele mesmo se recusou a assumir por algum tempo, era semelhante a uma tortura. Sua garganta se fechou e até o ar pareceu escorregar de seus pulmões, antes mesmo que ele pudesse inspirar corretamente. Era quase como hiperventilar por causa do pânico.

Tentando se acalmar, o estudante sugou uma respiração profunda, idealizando pensamentos encorajadores; porque aquilo, não era nada comparado ao aperto sufocante que ele sentia em seu peito, toda vez que se imaginada longe do Uzumaki. Ele havia adquirido certa dependência do homem loiro, que chegava a ser um pouco surpreendente até para si, mas o jovem não conseguia evitar, principalmente, porque o seu parceiro fazia questão de sempre se manter ao redor, tagarelando uma história sem fim sobre assunto nenhum, oferecendo-lhe sorrisos calorosos e gestos afetuosos. O Uchiha mais novo não era acostumado às demonstrações de carinho, mas ele estava se afeiçoando facilmente às investidas do amante. Pensar em um fim para o único ponto que o mantinha da vida em preto e branco era quase desesperador.

Tomando um impulso, ele soltou de uma só vez, com medo de que um milésimo de segundo o fizesse hesitar:

- Eu gosto dele, pai. - despejou, dando uma pausa longa para acalmar o coração, que batia freneticamente. - Não quero terminar o que tenho com o Naruto. Pela primeira vez, me sinto verdadeiramente ligado a alguém e não quero que isso acabe tão cedo. Eu me sinto bem com ele... - ponderou um instante, segurando o lábio inferior entre os dentes. - Aceito qualquer outra punição, mas não essa. - afirmou com uma determinação que assustou a ambos.

Fugaku refletiu sobre as palavras do filho. Sasuke abdicou de seu próprio orgulho para fazer este pedido sincero e ele teve de reconhecer que deveria ser difícil para o moleque o fazer, quando sempre esteve preocupado demais em manter a imagem confiante e indestrutível. O rapaz estava arriscando, sacrificando e pisando em algo muito maior do que parecia. O seu filho caçula estava deixando de lado toda a criação Uchiha em nome daquele romance e o patriarca admitiu para si, que aquilo não era muito simples, pois o mais novo estava ignorando todo o aprendizado de uma vida em nome de outra pessoa.

Era admirável, mas não amoleceria o seu coração.

O chefe do clã aprendeu há muito tempo que ser pai significava muito mais do que fazer a felicidade de seus rebentos, cedendo-lhe todas as vontades; era lhes negar algo com o propósito de ensiná-los a serem melhores e os fazerem ver que nem tudo o que queremos, é o que realmente importa ou nos faz bem. Logicamente, se o velho senhor pensasse com um pouco mais de clareza, veria que sua decisão estava sendo um pouco precipitada no momento, mas ele estava irritado com a irresponsabilidade do estudante e ainda mais decepcionado com o cuidado desleixado que o rapaz parecia transmitir naquela atitude. Dava-lhe a impressão de que o menino pouco se importava com a imagem da família e da empresa, cuja influência demorou anos para ser erguida.

Era o legado dos Uchiha e Sasuke parecia completamente desgarrado a ele.

- Deveria ter pensado antes de agir como um adolescente hormonal. Eu não vou mais arriscar nada por você, Sasuke, pois a sua atitude é inadmissível para mim. Você está desonrando toda a nossa descendência e tudo o que o nossos antepassados fizeram para que tivéssemos o que temos hoje. Seu desrespeito passou dos limites e, como consequência, eu não respeitarei o seu pedido. - depositou a caneta no tampo de madeira com um baque, dando a entender que aquela discussão estava encerrada. - Faça o que eu digo, ou serei obrigado a cumprir as minhas ameaças!

Sua voz profundamente grave e um pouco rouca ecoou por todo o escritório. Ambos se encaravam como tigres numa briga por território. A falta de flexibilidade de Fugaku começou a puxar mais que um nervo no rapaz, que cerrou os punhos dentro do bolso, enquanto o patriarca, embora não estivesse irritado, mudou toda a sua linguagem corporal para transmitir mais autoridade - suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e o brilho do olhar era duro e agressivo -, fazendo com que o mais novo ficasse ainda mais defensivo.

Sasuke parecia um gato ressabiado.

- Eu não vou fazer o que quer. - delegou com firmeza.

O coração do estudante saltou freneticamente ao soltar o desafio, pois, pela primeira vez em sua vida, o jovem se viu contradizendo o seu pai. Ele sabia que estava mexendo com fogo e em algo que não deveria, mas o corvo queria Naruto e não era uma ordem mesquinha que o faria mudar de ideia. Ele ficaria com o Uzumaki, mesmo que tivesse que girar um mundo para consegui-lo. A adrenalina que correu o seu corpo ao desobedecer ao velho senhor, fê-lo se sentir como uma criança que burlava as regras da casa. O receio era grande, mas a vontade ainda maior, então, por mais que hesitasse, ele não voltaria atrás em sua decisão.

E o mundo se encheu de cor novamente. Era quase nostálgico o sentimento agitado que tomou conta do seu ser ao ver o outro começar a perder a sua compostura indiferente... O resultado da provocação o fez se sentir muito mais do que vivo.

E ele culpou o loiro, que estava o influenciando de mais maneiras do que poderia imaginar.

- Você é responsável por seus atos, Sasuke. Não venha reclamar depois, quando as coisas ficarem muito feias. - advertiu. - Tem certeza que não quer terminar esse caso juvenil? Você é novo e não sabe o que é realmente gostar de alguém, _musuko_¹. Eu sei que em breve, você encontrará outra pessoa que o faça feliz...

O rapaz rangeu os dentes, ainda mais furioso com a prepotência do homem. Era seu limite. Não ficaria mais naquele espaço, ouvindo aquele monte de absurdos sem sentido. Fugaku simplesmente não conseguia enxergar algo além da tradição e dos costumes moralistas adotados pela sua família. O corvo odiava e não queria se submeter a nada disso

- Não. - virou as costas. - Eu sei o que quero e sei que o amo. - estava tão nervoso, que mal ouvia o que dizia. - Você é quem não sabe das coisas; você não sabe ser um pai... Eu odeio você! - rosnou com mágoa, abrindo a porta agressivamente, fazendo-a bater na parede ao lado com um estrondo, para sair praticamente correndo.

Ele estava tão furioso, que nem percebeu a presença da mãe no corredor, que se dirigia ao escritório para cumprimentar o filho. Sasuke passou reto por ela e saiu da mansão com a mesma velocidade de um raio, tempestuoso e descontrolado. A mulher olhou confusa, da porta do escritório para a escada, onde a figura masculina do caçula havia sumido, e por um momento não entendeu o que poderia ter acontecido para fazê-lo tão estressado, até que compreensão iluminou sua mente.

Ela deu um suspiro resignado, tentou deixar a face neutra e caminhou até a sala pessoal do marido. Com batidas suaves no batente de madeira, Mikoto anunciou a sua chegada e entrou sem a devida autorização, aproximando-se com cautela. Quando Fugaku estava frustrado, nem mesmo ela fugia dos ataques mal-humorados do homem, então, a atitude mais prudente, era agir com calma e serenidade. O esposo tinha o temperamento de um felino selvagem, um tanto agressivo, mas se seus gestos não lhe apresentassem ameaças ou segundas intenções, ele relaxaria e a deixaria chegar mais perto - sem movimentos bruscos.

Tão parecido com Sasuke... Não era à toa que os dois se chocavam tanto.

- Está tudo bem? - ela perguntou em um timbre suave.

Como resposta, ele só a olhou por um breve momento, antes de voltar sua atenção para o contrato, o qual tentou ler instante antes. A matriarca fez um pequeno bico em frustração, enquanto pensava em um jeito de contornar aquela acidez toda. A mulher entendia, em partes, como o empresário se sentia, mas orgulhoso do jeito que ele era, ela só poderia fazer suposições intuitivas até que o macho decidisse abrir a boca e derramar sua raiva acumulada.

Mikoto sabia sobre a decisão do marido, mas não concordava com ela. Apesar de sua discordância, preferiu se manter quieta para observar como Fugaku lidaria com a situação e com as mudanças que estavam acontecendo em seu filho. A transformação do caçula era óbvia para a morena, mas, pelo visto, a visão não havia alcançado o homem, o qual estava centrado demais em sua irritação para se atentar aos detalhes.

Sasuke parecia mais leve, mais feliz e mais descontraído. Ela ousaria dizer que o menino parecia ainda mais perceptivo e maduro; tudo graças ao relacionamento com o Uzumaki. A matriarca apostava que a ânsia em trazer o bem à outra pessoa, fê-lo mais atento e ponderado às emoções do próximo. O mais novo, antes de se envolver com Naruto, tinha a tendência de se importar apenas consigo mesmo, como se ninguém mais existisse ao seu redor. O egoísmo o tornava cego e o individualismo, sempre focado em seu próprio ego.

Se o homem soubesse o quão boa essa ligação era para o jovem, com certeza pensaria um pouco melhor sobre suas medidas duras. Sasuke precisava de uma conexão que o fizesse enxergar além do umbigo.

- Desculpa, querido, mas você sabia muito bem que isso aconteceria. - ela tentou conter o tom acusador, mas não conseguiu, então, franziu os lábios apertados para evitar que falasse mais e provocasse uma distância emocional ainda maior entre eles.

- Hn. - resmungou, fingindo-se entediado com o rumo da conversa, quando era claramente perceptível que ele estava incomodado.

Ser monossilábico era a sua forma de não descontar a sua frustração em quem não merecia, afinal, sua esposa não era culpada sobre seu impasse com o filho. Apesar do timbre censurável, a mulher parecia compreender perfeitamente o que ele sentia... Como sempre. Mikoto era o único ser a fazer com que Fugaku refreasse a sua agressividade; nem mesmo Itachi e Sasuke eram capazes de acalmar o temperamento forte do Uchiha, embora, ambos tivessem maneiras diferentes em lidar com os gritos do pai. Enquanto o primogênito entrava em estado alfa - ignorando as palavras ríspidas e se fingindo de surdo -, o caçula ficava na defensiva e levantava um muro ao seu redor.

Quando o estudante de administração e o patriarca se desentendiam, era como se dois raios se chocassem. Mesmo quando o jovem queria agradar o líder do clã, indo ao encontro de um mesmo objetivo, o antagonismo entre a dupla era forte, pois as duas personalidades sempre se colidiam, apesar de serem extremamente parecidas.

A matriarca achava esse fato superinteressante - era pura física: pares semelhantes se repeliam; pares diferentes se atraíam.

Seus pensamentos foram quebrados por uma voz rouca e profunda:

- Sei o que pensa sobre isso, mas não vou mudar de ideia. - avisou de antemão, pressupondo apressadamente qual era o tema daquele diálogo.

- Eu sei... - murmurou, aproximando-se mais e depositando a mão direita no ombro masculino. - Eu não vim para fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

Ele a olhou de forma desconfiada, mas ao ver a sinceridade nos orbes escuros, Fugaku relaxou com um suspiro que tirou todo o peso tenso de suas costas. Puxando-a pela cintura, o homem fez com que Mikoto se sentasse em seu colo. Ela deu um sorriso faceiro, enquanto entrelaçava os braços finos no pescoço do marido.

- Não se preocupe com Sasuke. Ele estava de cabeça quente e acabou não pensando no que dizia. - consolou ao mesmo tempo em que afagava os fios de cabelo da nuca do esposo. - Em breve ele aparecerá, como se nada tivesse acontecido, porque é assim que ele pede desculpas; você sabe disso...

- Talvez... - sussurrou, fechando os olhos para aproveitar a carícia.

- Mas, já que estamos falando sobre o assunto... - a mulher recomeçou, afinal, já havia conseguido a aproximação que precisava, e recebeu uma expressão entediada com uma sobrancelha erguida como resposta. - Acho que você foi muito duro com ele; desnecessariamente... Naruto faz Sasuke feliz, Fugaku. Eles são jovens e é completamente natural que sejam um pouco mais físicos e inconsequentes sobre o relacionamento. Nessa idade e no início de toda relação amorosa, os casais tendem a ser mais táteis, sejam eles homossexuais ou não. Você já passou por esta fase, querido, deveria ser mais compreensivo.

- Achei que não fosse tentar me fazer mudar de ideia... - rolou os olhos e tentou conter um pequeno sorriso, mas não conseguiu.

Quando se referia aos filhos, Mikoto sempre tomaria a frente das conversas.

- Só estou expondo a minha opinião. - rebateu, antes de voltar a divagar.

- Quando éramos mais novos, nunca saímos fornicando em qualquer lugar como coelhos! - retrucou, começando a ficar defensivo novamente.

- Eram épocas diferentes, Fugaku. Naquele tempo, tudo era considerado falta de respeito, mas hoje as coisas são diferentes. Embora, ainda cultivemos muito dos nossos antigos costumes, muitas regras mudaram. Nós criamos Itachi e Sasuke com uma liberdade um pouco maior a que fomos criados, então, é normal que eles não tenham os mesmos conceitos que tínhamos no passado. Ele errou; isso é inegável, mas privá-lo de ser feliz como forma de castigá-lo, é inaceitável!

- Quando foi que você ficou tão difícil? - ele resmungou, com o cenho franzido em desagrado.

- Quando nossos filhos nasceram. - apesar do tom firme, o timbre continuava suave. - Você deveria ter acompanhado mais o crescimento deles para entender sobre o que estou falando. Se tivesse sentado com eles para conversar, pelo menos uma única vez, você perceberia que tudo é diferente. Os jovens hoje em dia aprendem sobre a sexualidade mais cedo, mas se casam mais tarde, além de serem mais abertos sobre o assunto. - explicou com seriedade. - Está na hora de você também mudar...

O homem encarou as íris negras, tentando ler a emoção por trás daquelas palavras. O rosto de Mikoto estava surpreendentemente em branco naquele momento e ele não sabia como se sentir com relação a isso. Uma mulher neutra se tornava imprevisível e, como todo macho alfa, o chefe do clã gostava de estar sob o controle das situações. Ao seu parecer, a esposa estava dificultando aquele diálogo pelo simples fato de não mostrar nenhum sentimento pela sua expressão normalmente alegre.

Apesar de seu interior incomodado, o Uchiha preferiu manter sua postura descontraída e relaxada, porque, se era assim que ela gostaria de jogar, assim o faria.

- Eu já tomei a minha decisão... - pronunciou cada palavra lentamente, como se quisesse firmar cada uma delas. - Pensei que já tínhamos chegado a um acordo sobre isso; você disse que não tentaria me fazer mudar de ideia.

- Conheço muito bem a sua teimosia, Fugaku, e sei que não vai mudar de ideia... - respondeu tão séria quanto o marido. - Mas, isso não quer dizer que não te farei pensar no que eu disse... - ela deu um sorriso brilhante e uma piscadela, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava do colo do homem.

O velho senhor observou a esposa caminhar até a porta com sua usual postura aristocrata; o nariz empinado, a coluna reta e o balançar discreto do quadril. A imagem feminina o distraiu por poucos segundos, mas assim que ela sumiu pela saída do escritório, a mente do homem voltou a divagar para o tópico daquela conversa. De fato, Mikoto não poderia fazê-lo voltar atrás em uma decisão, mas fê-lo questionar a si mesmo.

Com os lábios franzidos em aborrecimento, ele amaldiçoou a morena com uma raiva branda, até porque, era impossível ficar irritado com ela por muito tempo.

**(***)**

Quatro dias depois do desentendimento que teve com o seu pai, Sasuke estava certo do que deveria fazer. Uma vez que havia cortado os laços emocionais que o ligavam a Fugaku, ele acreditou piamente que nada o faria vacilar na escolha de continuar ao lado de Naruto; até aquela quarta-feira... Suas mãos apertavam o caderno de Negócios do Jornal _Yomiuri Shimbun_ e seus olhos encaravam a página que lia como se a força do seu olhar pudesse transformar aquele pedaço de papel em cinzas.

Nele estava escrito que a empresa Mangekyou havia rompido contrato com a Kyuubi, por negligência e falta de comprometimento do arquiteto e engenheiro responsáveis pelas obras, ou seja, Minato Namikaze e Kushina Uzumaki. Na notícia, o chefe da família Uchiha criticava e difamava o serviço prestado pela outra corporação e os profissionais contratados, declarando com escárnio que fora a pior negociação que fez ao longo de sua vida. A matéria mostrava para o corvo, a falta de ética e limites do homem, que, para as outras pessoas, era um exemplo a ser seguido.

Ninguém duvidaria das palavras caluniosas do empresário, devido ao poder e fama que seus parentes carregavam. O jornalista responsável contou apenas um lado da história e houve pouca preocupação em não ser tendencioso, mas conhecendo o pai, ele sabia que Fugaku havia usado seus recursos para conseguir o que queria. Existia uma grande equipe de assessores de imprensa a disposição do velho senhor, que deveriam ter negociado com a administração do diário sobre a publicação daquele texto.

A pequena empresa do pai de Naruto, com certeza não tinha o mesmo refúgio e, se nenhum veículo de comunicação se interessasse em saber o outro lado do contexto, eles não teriam chance alguma de se defender. A corda sempre cedia para o lado mais fraco e, nesse caso, não seria diferente. Embora, Sasuke ainda nutrisse uma pequena esperança de que os pais do Uzumaki conseguissem se livrar daquelas acusações descabidas.

- Sasuke, o papel não tem culpa de você ser um bastardo.

A voz feminina quebrou seus devaneios tão repentinamente que o assustou. Ele deu um pequeno pulo, sobressaltado, e se virou para encarar a figura pequena de Karin Uzumaki, vestida com roupas esportivas e suada; sinal de que havia acabado de chegar de sua corrida matinal. Um breve minuto de ponderação por parte do moreno se seguiu, antes que ele erguesse uma sobrancelha, fitando-a com deboche indisfarçado.

- Acho que você está andando demais com o folgado do seu primo. - comentou casualmente, um pouco agradecido pela distração bem-vinda. O desvio de atenção para um assunto mais ameno fez com que sua mente acalmasse um pouco. Em breve, ele seria capaz de pensar friamente sobre o que deveria fazer para evitar o destino do andar da carruagem.

- Não tenho culpa se o idiota, às vezes, tem razão no que fala. - ela deu de ombros, indiferente às provocações, e abriu a geladeira à procura de uma latinha de _Fujiya Nectar_ de pêssego, mas só encontrou as embalagens da _Asahi_ de tomate. Ela não entendia como Sasuke conseguia beber aqueles sucos horríveis de vegetais com leve teor alcoólico; sua suspeita era de que a paixão pela fruta o deixava levemente insano.

Embora, o fato não fizesse com que ela fosse menos fascinada pelo corvo.

Ela coçou o topo da cabeça, refletiu um instante e desistiu de procurar algo decente para beber, preferindo voltar a sua atenção para o melhor amigo:

- O que aconteceu? Você me parecia um pouco irritado e preocupado quando eu cheguei. - divagou, enquanto se sentava em um dos bancos altos do balcão da cozinha.

O Uchiha percorreu o olhar perplexo pela figura da mulher, pois só ela no mundo parecia ter aquela capacidade inata de mudar os humores de uma conversa tão repentinamente. Mesmo depois de anos, ele ainda não conseguia se acostumar com as trocas drásticas de temperamento da garota; talvez, ela sofresse algum tipo de distúrbio de personalidade múltipla, porque só isso explicava o comportamento bipolar de Karin. Optando por continuar ignorando - como sempre fez ao longo de sua amizade -, ele apenas respondeu:

- Veja por si mesma... - e empurrou o jornal para ela.

A ruiva só enrugou a testa, enquanto olhava as folhas com estranheza. Seus orbes derivaram entre os cadernos e o moreno, antes que as palavras captassem toda a sua concentração. No decorrer do tempo, a face delicada, que já estava enrugada em dúvida, começou a se contorcer em raiva. As sobrancelhas tremulavam e os lábios estavam escancarados, enquanto as íris castanhas percorriam as palavras vezes seguidas, como se sua dona fosse incapaz de acreditar no que estava lendo.

- O que é isso, Sasuke? - ela tentou não gritar, mas a forma como o rapaz se encolheu, irritado com o som agudo, denunciou que não teve muito êxito.

- Meu pai... - rebateu, dando de ombros.

Embora, a sua aparência demonstrasse certo descaso para com a situação, ele realmente estava incomodado com o decorrer dos acontecimentos. Por um momento, ele teve esperanças de que Fugaku percebesse a insanidade de seu pedido, mas parece que o homem estava irredutível em sua demanda. De certa forma, o fato não surpreendia o rapaz, que conhecia tão bem a teimosia Uchiha, afinal, ele mesmo era tão cabeça dura quanto o mais velho.

- Isso é evidente! - ela voltou a exclamar, completamente indignada. - Eu quero saber o motivo!

- Pare de gritar, Karin... - resmungou, aborrecido. - Eu estou bem do seu lado. - enrugou a testa em contrariedade. Seus dedos brancos tamborilaram no tampo de mármore, enquanto ele ponderava como responder aquela pergunta, que mais soou como uma ordem. - _Tou-san_ me pegou com Naruto na sala de reuniões do hotel da festa. – deixou a frase subentendida. – Ele me "pediu" para terminar nosso relacionamento e eu "delicadamente" recusei; agora, Fugaku está se empenhando em transformar a minha vida e a da família do _Dobe_ em um inferno. - explicou como se tudo fosse mais simples do que efetivamente era.

Um silêncio inconclusivo se seguiu após as declarações desgarradas, até que a mulher voltasse a vocalizar de maneira irada.

- Você é um idiota! Meu primo é um idiota! E, por que vocês, homens, não conseguem manter o pinto dentro da calça?! - ela falava alto e gesticulava energeticamente, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Sasuke não entendia como conseguia se envolver com pessoas tão escandalosas. Naruto, Karin... Mesmo Suigetsu tinha um comportamento completamente diferente do seu, tranquilo e indiferente; não existiam dramas desnecessários para o moreno, mas, pelo visto, ele estava fadado a atrair gente facilmente impressionável.

- Hn. - resmungou, perdendo a vontade de conversar sobre aquele assunto com a ruiva, já que ela não estava ajudando tanto quanto ele esperou. Apesar de ela ser uma distração necessária para o Uchiha, a fêmea estava começando a lhe estressar muito mais do que já estava anteriormente.

- E agora? - ela voltou a perguntar ao notar o silêncio prolongado do amigo.

- Estava pensando nisso, quando você chegou. - retorquiu, puxando o jornal para encarar as palavras impressas na página. - Eu só não posso envolvê-los mais nessa confusão, pois eles estão sendo seriamente prejudicados nessa brincadeira... - divagou distraidamente, como se falasse sozinho e, não, com a mulher ao seu lado. - Preciso arrumar as coisas com o meu pai primeiro...

- Isso quer dizer que você vai desistir do seu relacionamento com Naruto? - perguntou apenas por mera formalidade, já que, pela expressão no rosto do Uchiha, ela recebeu a resposta para a sua questão.

Desolada, Karin balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto assistia o rapaz voltar a ler o conteúdo da matéria, parecendo tentar achar algo que pudesse iluminar a sua mente. Ela conhecia o moreno há tanto tempo, que acabou aprendendo a perceber certas particularidades nos trejeitos de Sasuke, as quais denunciavam as emoções que ele lutava tanto para camuflar. A ruiva não era tão boa quanto Naruto parecia ser, mas ao menos lhe ajudava em situações como aquela. Ela sabia que o corvo estava angustiado e frustrado com o caminhar dos acontecimentos; e, por mais que ele tentasse parecer insensível, a Uzumaki via pelo vazio reflexivo do olhar negro, que o homem estava procurando a todo custo, uma forma para evitar o que aparentemente era inevitável.

- Por que você não fala com o idiota? - voltou a inquirir, tentando forçar o Uchiha a ver além do próprio umbigo; ele não era o único que precisava resolver aquele impasse; dois cérebros pensavam melhor do que um. A dupla sempre parecia compartilhar uma sinergia harmônica de pensamentos, talvez, naquele momento, essa característica viesse a calhar como um grande benefício.

Como se evocado pela pergunta, o celular do outro começou a tocar. A tela piscava de acordo com o ritmo de "Lion Heart" do _SMAP_ e mostrava a palavra "_Dobe_" através do identificador de chamadas. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento mudo, afinal, a canção era romântica e melosa, atípica demais para o gênio de Sasuke, ainda que a letra da música conviesse, de certa maneira, com o relacionamento daqueles dois.

O moreno sentiu o escrutínio indisfarçado, mas ignorou, assim como fez com a ligação, que parou e voltou a tocar segundos depois. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele teria corado de vergonha, mas, apesar do constrangimento inicial, o estudante de administração conseguiu se controlar antes que pudesse dar qualquer evidência física de seu embaraço. Depois da terceira tentativa, Naruto pareceu ter desistido. Naquele meio tempo, um silêncio pesado cresceu entre os dois amigos.

- Você não vai atender? - ela estreitou os olhos, tentando captar o que se passava na cabeça do rapaz.

- Não.

- Você sabe que ele virá atrás de você em breve. - comentou casualmente, apoiando o cotovelo esquerdo no balcão e o queixo na mão.

- Eu sei... - murmurou, dobrando o jornal e caminhando para jogá-lo no lixo.

Aquela atitude vaga disse a Karin que a conversa havia terminado. Ela deu um suspiro resignado, enquanto assistia a figura masculina desaparecer pela porta da cozinha. Era pedir demais que Sasuke desabafasse, principalmente depois de fazê-lo contar toda a história, quando era claramente visível que nem isso ele estava disposto a fazer. A ruiva tinha sorte de ter conseguido certa proximidade com o moreno, caso o contrário, ela seria deixada às escuras naquele emaranhado de acontecimentos.

**(***)**

Um _Mustang_ 68, vermelho, deu um último ronco ruidoso e brusco, antes de morrer em frente ao conjunto de prédios do condomínio onde Sasuke morava. O loiro tirou a chave da ignição com pressa, para recolher sua carteira e celular no banco ao lado e sair do veículo. O rosto marcado estava contorcido em aborrecimento, enquanto o seu dono nem se deu ao trabalho de ligar o alarme do automóvel e trancar a porta do motorista para se dirigir ao portão de entrada. Com um pequeno aceno para o porteiro, ele teve sua entrada concedida sem questionamentos, pois o velho senhor já estava habituado pela visão do rapaz entrando e saindo do apartamento do "Uchiha-san".

Naruto não estava com paciência para esperar pelo elevador, então, decidiu ir pelas escadas, já que havia perdido tempo demais esperando que o "_teme_-estúpido" atendesse as suas ligações. Ele só queria entender o que estava acontecendo. De repende, a Mangekyou rompeu contrato com a Kyuubi e Fugaku passou a difamar a empresa para todos ou quaisquer veículos de comunicação existentes no Japão. A imagem dos seus pais acabara ficando manchada no meio corporativo, deixando outras negociações na balança, pois os investidores ficaram inseguros em fechar qualquer serviço com Minato...

No fundo, o Uzumaki sabia que parte desses problemas foram causados pela pequena travessura que fizera com Sasuke no dia da festa, mas o loiro ainda carregava uma pequena esperança de que fosse por outros motivos, afinal, aquilo não era razão o suficiente para produzir tamanho estrago.

Quando ele chegou ao piso onde Sasuke morava, depois de subir pelo menos sete lances de escadas, o rapaz se dirigiu para a porta com o número 71 cravado e, sem pensar, afundou o dedo na campainha. O barulho estridente ressoou abafado no lado de fora, até que alguém se prontificasse a abrir a entrada. Devido a sua maneira energética em lidar com as situações, ele sabia que os moradores já tinham uma suspeita de quem era a pessoa inconveniente esperando para ser atendida; ele quase deu um sorriso de raposa, quando uma Karin descabelada e aparentemente irada apareceu, segurando a maçaneta como se esta a impedisse de avançar no primo idiota.

- Quer queimar a minha campainha, imbecil?! - rosnou com raiva. Os óculos estavam tortos e ela estava com um pijama de flanela amarelo claro com estampa de coelhos.

Pelo visto, ela havia se levantado com pressa.

- Não é meio cedo para dormir? Ainda são oito horas... - Naruto olhou o relógio de pulso para se certificar, antes de entrar no apartamento. - Sasuke está aí? - apesar da distração, ele logo lembrou o que viera fazer ali.

A ruiva abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas a fechou novamente, adotando uma expressão séria. Ela até gostaria de discutir um pouco mais com o homem, mas havia assuntos mais graves para serem tratados. Com um aceno simples para a varanda, a rapariga indicou a silhueta do moreno por trás do vidro fumê que dava a entrada para a sacada, ao mesmo tempo em que arrumava a armação fúcsia no rosto e ajeitava os cabelos vermelhos com a mão. Apesar da curiosidade, Karin decidiu deixá-los sozinhos, porque as coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais difíceis para ambos.

O loiro andou até Sasuke com cautela. À distância, ele poderia distinguir a forma masculina se movendo, enquanto levava um cigarro até a boca. A ponta vermelha brilhava na escuridão da noite e pareceu piscar ainda mais forte quando o Uchiha tragou o fumo para seus pulmões. O corvo parecia uma pintura vaga no meio do espaço e sua pele translúcida se destacava diante o entorno sombrio. O estudante de administração aparentava estar distraído, sentado tranquilamente em cima do divã de couro _off-white_, mas era claro que havia tomado nota da presença do Uzumaki na sala.

Sem preâmbulos, Naruto jorrou:

- O que está acontecendo, Sasuke?

Não houve cumprimentos calorosos. O loiro era tão direto quanto o moreno, pois também era avesso às enrolações; se havia algo para ser resolvido, que fosse feito com rapidez. A diferença entre os dois era que o mais velho sempre foi mais ponderado, ao contrário do loiro, que era mais impulsivo.

O Uchiha olhou para a figura bronzeada e reluzente do seu amante com apatia e depois balançou a cabeça negativamente, antes de soltar a fumaça presa em seu peito.

- Eu não sei... - a voz profunda ecoou por todo o ambiente aberto. Apesar da declaração vaga, ela pareceu extremamente sincera para o Uzumaki.

Um silêncio pesado cercou o local e mesmo o ruído suave de um ou dois carros passando na rua parecia mudo diante dos homens.

Era como se nada mais existisse ao redor.

Os olhos azuis brilhavam na escuridão da noite e Sasuke tentou parecer indolente ao escrutínio notório do companheiro. Ele não sabia como começar aquela conversa, e Naruto não estava o ajudando com aquela quietude repentina. O rapaz, sempre tão tagarela, encontrava-se inusitadamente calado, o que fazia o espaço entre eles ainda mais denso. A intensidade do olhar claro parecia perfurar um buraco na lateral do moreno, além de não dar uma dica dos pensamentos que giravam naquela mente imprevisível.

O mais velho simplesmente odiava quando o loiro adotava aquela postura reticente.

- O que seu pai está pensando? - o Uzumaki voltou a questionar, cada vez mais impaciente.

- Nos castigar. - deu de ombros, fingindo desinteresse.

- E o que os meus pais tem a ver com essa história? - rosnou, apertando os punhos para controlar a raiva. Ele não queria descontar a sua frustração em quem não tinha culpa. - Nem a minha mãe pareceu se importar tanto... Fugaku-san está fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d'água! - exclamou com descrença.

Se fosse outra situação, Sasuke teria gostado de ver a aparência do homem consumido pela fúria. Os orbes cerúleos brilhavam aquecidos pelo sentimento ardente e os cabelos pareciam ainda mais revoltos. As bochechas marcadas ficaram levemente coradas, devido à intensidade das emoções que o amante parecia sentir. Naruto sempre parecia ter sentimentos mais profundos do que qualquer outra pessoa; era uma impressão sem fundamento, porque cada um reagia diferente a uma situação, mas era dessa maneira que o Uchiha se sentia toda vez que via essas atitudes tão determinadas e apaixonadas.

Sasuke decidiu ignorar a obviedade da declaração e partir para o foco daquela conversa:

- Acho melhor darmos um tempo. - soltou de supetão.

O moreno observou como as sobrancelhas douradas se franziram em confusão inicial, ao mesmo tempo em que o outro arrumava a postura, ficando ereto e tenso como um soldado.

- O quê?! - perguntou como se não houvesse entendido o significado daquelas palavras. De certa forma, seu cérebro parecia ter captado aquela frase como algo ofensivo e para defesa de seu dono, tornou-se lesado; no entanto, seu coração parecia ser um pouco mais rápido, pois ele se apertou consideravelmente ao perceber com que situação estava lidando.

- Eu preciso de um tempo. - murmurou, batendo o cigarro no cinzeiro para soltar as cinzas presas. O fumo queimava sozinho, já que Sasuke se esqueceu de seu vício momentaneamente. - Com você longe, meu pai não teria motivos para atacar a sua família. Ele te acha uma má influência para mim e eu preciso de alguns dias para consertar essa bagunça toda. - sua mão branca tremia levemente ao levar o tabaco até os lábios. Ele tragou com tanta força, que a garganta doeu e o peito ardeu.

Estava tão nervoso e temeroso sobre a reação de Naruto, que seu exterior estava sendo menos resguardado que o habitual.

O loiro cruzou os braços e lambeu a carne do beiço, enquanto considerava o que ouviu. Ele se sentia um pouco ofendido pela opinião negativa de Fugaku, embora não tivesse feito questão de se mostrar inocente para o velho senhor, pelo contrário, o Uzumaki quis enfatizar que não se deixaria dominar tão facilmente. Estava em sua natureza ser determinado e destemido; não seria por qualquer pessoa que deixaria seus princípios de lado. Desde criança, ele agiu como se pudesse mover o mundo a seu favor. Poderia até ser ingenuidade de sua parte, mas ele acreditava intensamente em sua própria capacidade. A seu ver, quem não testasse seus limites, jamais saberia o quão longe poderia ir...

E ele queria ir longe!

- Você está fugindo... - resmungou secamente.

- O quê? - era a vez de Sasuke não acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. - encostou-se a grade da sacada e cruzou os tornozelos. - Para você é conveniente. - acusou sem segundos pensamentos. - É mais fácil o seu pai acreditar que estamos separados; é menos complicado lidar com toda a situação me mantendo longe e afastado de tudo... - rosnou. - Você nem quer saber o que eu sinto sobre isso ou a minha opinião; não considera o que podemos fazer juntos para mudar a cabeça do seu pai. Eu sou tão responsável quanto você, sabia?!

- Ok! - interrompeu. - Então, diga! Derrame-se para mim! - ordenou.

Ele não queria ter soado tão debochado, mas foi inevitável, era a forma natural como seu espírito reagia quando se sentia acuado; era seu mecanismo de defesa.

- Bastardo... - murmurou, estreitando os olhos. - Podemos conversar com Fugaku-san, tentar mostrar que não há sentido para toda essa merda...

Ele foi interrompido outra vez, mas pelo som de um riso descrente.

- Você não conhece o meu pai, _dobe_... Ele não vai ouvir nada do que temos a dizer; ele sequer me ouviu, porque acha que seria diferente com você? - questionou com escárnio.

- E por que você acha que não? - rebateu, começando a ficar estressado. - Você não sabe conversar, Sasuke, mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja tão inapto quanto você. Você retruca a todo mundo como se as pessoas não fossem mais que insetos ou fica mudo como se o assunto não valesse a sua atenção. As coisas não funcionam assim... - pausa. - Você nem percebeu que está tentando me atacar, antes mesmo de ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer...

- Você me conheceu sendo dessa forma, por que está reclamando agora? Se me acha tão ruim, não deveria ter ficado comigo naquele festival! - quase gritou.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu que a conversa estava se desviando para outro tema. E, de repente, a briga havia adquirido uma profundidade mais pessoal para ambos. As palavras que nunca foram ditas estavam sendo usadas agora com o propósito de machucar. Era a forma muda e instintiva do ser humano de dizer: "sinta o que eu estou sentindo".

- Eu não acho que isso seja um defeito, _teme_-estúpido! - olhou para o teto, enfadado. - É a sua personalidade e ponto final. O problema é que a situação pede atitudes diferentes agora, Sasuke! Você precisa falar uma vez, duas vezes... Quantas vezes forem necessárias para firmar o seu ponto. Seu pai precisa perceber que você sabe o que quer e ele só sentirá isso, quando você for firme em suas decisões; assim como aconteceu quando você assumiu que era gay!

O moreno ficou em silêncio, olhando os orbes claros com raiva contida. Para ele, Naruto não sabia o que estava dizendo e estava sendo totalmente inocente para com a gravidade da situação. Fugaku não era alguém fácil de lidar e nada do que fizessem, seria capaz de mudar a mente do homem, a não ser que os dois fizessem a vontade do patriarca Uchiha.

- Ou o nosso relacionamento não é importante para você? - a voz do loiro tremulou, porque ele começou a se sentir inseguro.

O mais velho franziu os lábios e desviou o olhar. O que ambos tinham era uma das poucas coisas de valor que o corvo possuía, mas ele não poderia assumir isso ainda, porque sabia que se o fizesse, o Uzumaki se tornaria irredutível em sua decisão de ir atrás de Fugaku. Ele precisava de tempo para arrumar tudo sozinho e o outro só o atrapalharia.

- Eu não sei... - respondeu com a voz firme, embora seu interior vacilasse completamente. - Eu preciso desse tempo para definir o que sinto também; não é só a questão do meu pai que me fez tomar essa decisão. - ao terminar de dizer, ele voltou as íris escuras para o rapaz em pé à sua frente, mas assim que o fez, ele quase tomou as palavras de volta...

Naruto havia murchado visivelmente perante a declaração. Os ombros estavam caídos e os olhos, sempre tão vivos, tinham perdido um pouco do seu brilho natural. Como se não aguentasse encarar o moreno por mais tempo, ele desviou o olhar para encarar com interesse fingido a paisagem urbana que o alto edifício proporcionava. Sasuke sentiu o coração falhar uma batida e ele teve que refrear a vontade de dizer que era mentira, que tudo não passava de uma estória inocente, para que pudessem ficar juntos mais para frente, sem impedimentos ou preocupações.

- Entendo... - murmurou sem graça, enquanto coçava a nuca.

Era óbvio que o Uzumaki estava tentando parecer indiferente, quando era claramente o contrário. Apesar das evidências, o corvo desejou simplesmente que o outro não compreendesse a situação tão facilmente. Parecia contraditório de sua parte querer algo do tipo, quando teimou tão deliberadamente que o loiro aceitasse a sua decisão. O Uchiha se sentiu pequeno, insignificante e barato, porque lhe deu a impressão de que o rompimento tinha pouca importância para o homem.

Se ele soubesse o que se passava dentro do coração de Naruto, com certeza não se sentiria dessa forma. O mais novo se sentiu pesado, como se todo o seu interior fosse de chumbo. O sentimento de decepção e frustração que tomou conta de seu peito parecia pesar duas toneladas ou mais, afinal, o estudante de engenharia criou inúmeras expectativas para aquele relacionamento. Mesmo que ambos não tivessem um compromisso formal, ele já se sentia enlaçado por Sasuke. Se lhe perguntassem o que achava do envolvimento dos dois, ele responderia, sem hesitar, que já se considerava namorado do rapaz.

Seu coração batia constrito, como se o simples ato lhe custasse uma vida. O Uzumaki engoliu em seco e esperou que suas emoções se controlassem, porque ele tinha certeza de que se voltasse a encarar os olhos negros naquele instante, algo em seu espírito quebraria. Sugando uma respiração profunda e tentando ignorar toda aquela torrente negativa de sensações.

Em pensamento, Naruto tentou ser otimista, já que um tempo não significava necessariamente um rompimento, mas era difícil crer nesse fato, principalmente quando se está tão desapontado. Como forma de contrariar sua esperança, sua mente insistia em dizer que aquela era a forma do sexo masculino dizer "adeus"; Kiba era um exemplo nato disso, pois inúmeras vezes ele terminou um envolvimento com a mesma justificativa. O Uchiha não era igual, mas ele estava tão desiludido, que só enxergava as aparências. O moreno estava além daquela atitude e o mais novo sabia que por trás do exterior apático, existia alguém apaixonado e intenso, só que, naquele momento, ele só se deixou levar pela situação.

Esfregando a testa bronzeada com a ponta dos dedos para aliviar a dor latejante em sua cabeça, ele começou a balbuciar:

- Sasuke, eu vou para casa... Eu estou cansado, porque vim direto do trabalho e ainda tive que dirigir três horas... - _"para ouvir isso"_, ele reclamou em pensamento. - Fora que o clima em casa e no trabalho não está nada bem e ainda estou em período de provas na faculdade. Eu preciso dormir! - desabafou, começando a andar para dentro do apartamento.

De repente, o corvo compreendeu o quanto aquela situação estava sendo difícil para o homem. Não era só ele que estava sofrendo. Para o Uzumaki, a confusão com o seu pai deveria tê-lo acertado com o peso de um rinoceronte, afinal, sua família era diretamente afetada pelas ações egoístas do seu clã.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou, levantando-se, e no segundo seguinte se amaldiçoou por ter soado tão preocupado.

- Eu vou ficar... - ele deu um sorriso fraco, porém confiante.

Ao chegar até a porta, pela primeira vez na vida, Naruto não sabia como agir. Antes, ele puxaria Sasuke para um beijo e ficaria enrolando até que não pudesse mais atrasar a partida, mas agora era diferente, ambos não estavam mais em um relacionamento, então, o loiro não sabia o que fazer - _"Devo apertar a sua mão?"_, perguntou-se indeciso, mas acabou decidindo por tentar agir naturalmente.

- Me liga, apesar de não estarmos mais juntos, não quer dizer que não podemos ser amigos, certo? - mordeu o lábio inferior, um pouco inseguro sobre a resposta de Sasuke.

O moreno sentiu uma pontada no peito com a pergunta. As palavras "não estarmos mais juntos" fez com que seu estômago retorcesse em um sentimento desagradável de abandono e desacordo.

- Claro... - respondeu simplesmente e puxou a porta aberta, segurando a madeira com força para se impedir de tocar o outro. Seu corpo parecia querer tomar vida própria e agarrar o mais novo para nunca mais soltá-lo. O loiro se afastou sem olhar para trás, mas se o fizesse, veria que o Uchiha parecia estar se refreando até o ponto de hiperventilar. Devido ao coração acelerado pela sensação de perda, a respiração saía e entrava mais rápido de seus pulmões, como se ele tivesse corrido uma maratona.

Sua maior vontade era gritar e chamar por Naruto, arrastá-lo para dentro do seu apartamento e trancar a porta, esquecer-se do mundo lá fora e tomar a sua decisão de volta...

Ele nunca imaginou que seria tão difícil se separar do homem que amava.

**(***)**

Diferentemente do que disse a Sasuke, o loiro não foi para casa. Ele viajou mais 4 horas até a cidade de Koriyama, na província de Fukushima, onde Kiba morava. O moreno tinha um apartamento pequeno, ao lado da universidade onde cursava medicina veterinária, na _Nippon Zenyaku Kogyo_. Como o Inuzuka não tinha um carro, mas possuía uma vaga no estacionamento do prédio, Naruto pediu autorização para usar a garagem, já que não poderia deixar o veículo na rua. O Japão era muito pequeno e as leis que envolviam o trânsito eram rigorosas, ele não estava disposto a perder o automóvel ou pagar uma multa que poderia ser evitada.

Subindo as escadas até o segundo andar, ele ponderou um minuto, antes de seguir adiante. O Uzumaki precisava de alguém para conversar e ninguém seria melhor do que seu melhor amigo; quem sabe assim, o rapaz poderia distraí-lo um pouco. O jeito animado de seu irmão de consideração sempre elevou o seu astral quando precisava. O estudante de engenharia arriscaria dizer que o outro era uma extensão do seu espírito; ambos tinham o mesmo comportamento e pensamento sobre muitos aspectos. Não se completavam, mas se desenvolviam mutuamente.

Ao chegar em frente à porta com o número 24, ele tocou a campainha e esperou, por ser quase 1h30m da manhã, o morador demoraria a atender. O loiro se encostou à parede e começou a bater o pé direito no tapete de palha, impaciente e distraído. Ele estava tão centrado em seus devaneios, que se assustou ao ouvir uma voz feminina muito familiar, perguntar com surpresa:

- Naruto?

Virando-se para ver quem era, ele se surpreendeu ao encontrar Ino parada, vestida tão impecavelmente como sempre, olhando-o com os orbes brilhando em estranhamento. Ela usava uma calça jeans _destroyed_, uma camiseta justa com uma estampa qualquer - a qual o homem não se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção - e os pés descalços no carpete acinzentado. Os cabelos platinados estavam presos no penteado costumeiro e a face pálida estava coberta por uma maquiagem leve, que dava destaque apenas aos lábios carnudos pintados de rosa.

- Ino?

- O que você está fazendo aqui?! - os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Não houve risos no final da troca, pelo contrário, ambos se olharam profundamente, como se procurassem os motivos de suas perguntas nos olhos e na aparência do outro. Depois de algum tempo, a mulher sorriu e decidiu começar o diálogo pelos dois:

- Vim fazer uma visitinha para o Kiba. - deu espaço para que ele entrasse.

Como se evocado pela explicação da Yamanaka, o moreno apareceu pelo corredor que dava para a sala de estar e estancou surpreso ao encontrar seu "irmão" parado na soleira da porta. Era raro ver o loiro em seu apartamento, na maioria das vezes, era o tatuado que aparecia na casa da família Namikaze. Não era como se Naruto não o procurasse, mas ele tinha responsabilidades, se antes, com a Sakura, agora, com o Uchiha. Há algum tempo, ele não entendia o porquê do mais novo negligenciar as amizades em prol de um relacionamento, mas hoje, o Inuzuka compreendia melhor e sabia não se tratar de descaso, mas, sim, da necessidade de se estar perto de quem gosta.

Depois do puxão de orelha que os outros deram no rapaz de olhos azuis, sobre abandonar as amizades por causa de um envolvimento, o Uzumaki começou a revezar os seus dias entre Sasuke e os amigos. Durante a semana, era comum vê-lo saindo com o restante do pessoal para confraternizar depois da faculdade ou do trabalho... Mas, em Niigata e, não, em Fukushima. Franzindo a testa e analisando a aparência do outro, ele percebeu, pela opacidade e desânimo nos orbes cerúleos, que a visita tinha um motivo muito mais profundo do que parecia.

O loiro sempre dava uma de forte, mas quem o conhecia tão bem quanto Kiba, logo via além do exterior sorridente.

- Você está bem? - perguntou preocupado.

O tom da questão atraiu a atenção de Ino, que até então estava quieta. Ela olhou de um para outro e saiu para deixá-los sozinhos, sem uma palavra. Os dois acompanharam os movimentos graciosos do corpo curvilíneo e, assim que ela sumiu pela entrada da cozinha, ambos voltaram a se encarar.

- Desde quando? - Naruto perguntou, fechando a porta de entrada.

- Você percebeu, não é? - riu, ao vê-lo abanar a cabeça afirmativamente. - Desde que fomos para aquele clube em Tóquio.

- Você está brincando! - ele iria perguntar como não havia percebido antes, mas a resposta estava bem óbvia, visto como ele andava centrado somente em Sasuke nos últimos dias. Dando um suspiro resignado, ele empurrou o sentimento de culpa para o lado, mais tarde, daria um jeito de contornar a sua atitude reservada; como um mudo pedido de desculpas.

- Você tinha razão... - fez um movimento de cabeça, indicando o sofá, enquanto se sentava em uma das poltronas.

- Eu sempre tenho razão! - brincou com um sorriso leve.

- Eu deveria ter falado com ela mais cedo. – ignorou a declaração convencida e continuou. - Ino não gosta de mim da mesma forma que gosto dela, mas estamos tentando. Quem sabe o tempo mude a maneira como ela se sente... - deu de ombros.

Ele considerou a imagem do homem tatuado por um instante. Kiba estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas em posição de meditação, parecendo tão largado como sempre, usando apenas uma calça moletom folgada e os cabelos bagunçados. Associá-lo junto à Ino, lhe lembrava da fábula infantil criada pela _Disney_: _A Dama e o Vagabundo_. Era engraçado e inusitado, mas por mais estranho que o casal poderia ser, ambos se convinham e combinavam, apesar dos contrastes gritantes; assim como Naruto e Sasuke.

A Yamanaka, sempre tão vaidosa, delicada e até um pouco fútil, cuidaria melhor do seu melhor amigo justamente por ter características que o Inuzuka não possuía, afinal, ele sempre foi relaxado e bruto. Antes que ele pudesse vocalizar o que viera fazer ali, a garota voltou a aparecer, segurando duas garrafas _long necks_ de cerveja e as entregando para os rapazes.

- Achei que vocês precisariam ter um momento só para garotos. - explicou, dando um selinho suave nos lábios do veterinário e uma piscadela para o loiro. - Eu vou estar lá no quarto. - completou sem malícia, já que não era o momento para aquilo, e saiu, deixando-os sozinhos novamente.

- É... - concordou o Uzumaki, como se falasse sozinho. - Ela é a sua alma gêmea mesmo... - riu.

- A mulher que eu pedi a _Kami-sama_! - brincou. - Que homem não quer uma loira gostosa que te sirva cerveja sem precisar pedir? - balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- Deixa a Ino ouvir o que você disse e ela te faz engolir a cerveja junto com essa garrafa... - apontou, fazendo uma cara de aviso e tentando soar sério, mas falhando miseravelmente.

- E você acha que eu não sei? - bebeu um gole. - Semana passada ela reclamou da bagunça e eu brinquei, dizendo que ela era a mulher da casa agora... - arregalou os olhos, enquanto mudava o tom de explicação para espanto. - Achei que fosse dormir para fora da minha própria casa! E, cara, esse apartamento é meu e eu que deveria mandar nessa porra... Estou perdendo o meu território para uma fêmea! - balançou a cabeça negativamente, resignado.

Os dois gargalharam juntos.

- Pelo menos na cama você representa, né, Kiba? - perguntou com diversão.

- Você está brincando comigo, filho da puta? - rebateu, indignado, e se levantou para dar um soco no ombro do outro, não dando nem tempo de Naruto se defender. O loiro só gargalhou ainda mais alto, enquanto esfregava o local dolorido. - Pelo menos eu não tomo na bunda, idiota! - provocou.

Ao invés de se sentir ofendido, o loiro riu ainda mais energeticamente.

- Não sei por quanto tempo, visto como ela te domina... - ele não teve a chance de terminar, porque um Inuzuka voltou a socá-lo, enquanto tentava segurar o próprio riso. - Em breve ela aparece aí com um pinto de borracha... _Itai_²! - segurou o pulso direito do melhor amigo, tentando respirar, segurar a risada e falar ao mesmo tempo. - Então, como eu ia dizendo...

- Cala a boca! - batalhou para parecer sério e bravo.

- Em breve ela vai aparecer com um pinto de borracha para usar em você! - disse, ignorando a ordem, com um sorriso de escárnio desenhado nos lábios carnudos. – Garanto que você vai gostar; eu gostei!

- Vou chutar a sua bunda para fora da minha casa e você vai embora sem desabafar as suas mágoas. - ameaçou, antes de largar o homem.

Naruto gargalhou mais um pouco e tomou um gole da cerveja para molhar a garganta seca pelo riso desenfreado.

- Falando sério agora, homem raposa... - chutou levemente a panturrilha do outro para chamar a atenção. - O que aconteceu para você aparecer esse horário?

O loiro olhou para o teto e deu um suspiro, procurando naquele ato um alívio para seus sentimentos bagunçados. A conversa com Kiba o fez esquecer brevemente de seus problemas, mas assim que o moreno o lembrou do motivo da visita, ele voltou a se sentir fatigado. Essa semana estava sendo um inferno para o Uzumaki.

- Sasuke me pediu um tempo. - explicou simplesmente, sem vontade de se aprofundar nos detalhes.

- E você acha que isso é um tempo definitivo? - questionou novamente, tentando entender o porquê da decisão repentina do Uchiha para que pudesse ajudar o amigo da melhor forma que podia. Ele odiava ver um raio de sol tão apagado. Naruto não combinava com desânimo, seriedade ou tristeza, justamente por ser naturalmente oposto a esses sentimentos. Seu jeito era sempre otimista e ele raramente reclamava (exceto ao acordar de manhã) ou resmungava sobre a vida. Se algo estava ruim, o estudante de engenharia simplesmente consertava a situação e fim de conversa. Nada de dramas desnecessários ou choros inúteis.

- Eu não sei... - pausa reflexiva. - Eu, sinceramente, espero que não. Sasuke não é um homem de meias palavras, entende? Mas, depois dele assumir que não sabe se nosso relacionamento é importante para ele, eu fiquei um pouco inseguro.

Estava aí outra palavra que não se equilibrava com o gênio do Uzumaki: Insegurança. O loiro era exatamente o contrário. Às vezes era irritante a maneira autoconfiante do rapaz para todos os aspectos da vida. O mais novo fazia tudo parecer fácil; mesmo que ele mesmo sentisse dificuldades em realizar alguma tarefa, sua teimosia e determinação eram tão fortes, que ele conseguia tudo o que queria à base da insistência. Tão simples que dava nos nervos.

- E o que você vai fazer? - voltou a perguntar.

Kiba se absteve de dar uma opinião, quando era claro que ele estava sendo tendencioso sobre o rompimento. Ele iria tomar partido por Naruto, visto como não conhecia muito bem o Uchiha. O veterinário não entendia como o melhor amigo poderia gostar de alguém tão seco como Sasuke, que parecia ser tão frígida como uma mulher problemática na cama. O cara não sorria, não brincava, não chorava... Não fazia nada a não ser manter aquela pose de fodão que lhe incomodava, completamente o oposto do loiro. Qualquer pessoa era melhor para o seu irmão de consideração, menos aquela aberração que o outro chamava de "namorado".

- Eu vou esperar mais um pouco para ver no que vai dar... - decidiu com incerteza. - Vou tentar confiar no Sasuke e não sofrer por antecipação. Depois que ele decidir o que sente, nós vemos se continuamos juntos ou não... - deu de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente.

_"Você é um idiota, Naruto, é claro que esse cara está tentando te fazer de brinquedo!"_, o Inuzuka pensou com raiva, franzindo as sobrancelhas em desagrado. Ao invés de expressar a sua discordância, ele tentou manter a conversa em um nível neutro, mas se ele visse que a situação estava chegando a uma situação insustentável, ele interferiria sem sobra de dúvidas.

- Mas, tão de repente? - bebeu um gole da cerveja para tentar disfarçar a careta que ameaçava romper a sua feição.

Então, o Uzumaki começou a contar toda a história. Kiba não fazia o tipo de alguém que lê jornais, por isso, ele teve de contar tudo desde o início. Compartilhar as suas preocupações fez com que um peso enorme fosse tirado de suas costas. Era claro para o loiro, que o melhor amigo não estava contente com a sua decisão, mas ele se sentiu aliviado com o apoio receoso que recebeu do homem, porque ele não precisava de mais perguntas, quando o seu cérebro já estava lotado de pontos de interrogações...


	18. Capítulo 18

HELLO THERE!  
Difícil, né?! A demora foi tanta, que temo já terem esquecido parte do enredo, haha!  
Enfim, estou encaixando o enredo no clímax e por esse motivo tenho demorado tanto. Finais são complicados e tristes, mas infelizmente (ou não), eles existem por uma razão. Creio que entre três ou quatro capítulos mais, eu consiga dar um ponto definitivo em Dar-se Uma Chance.  
Como eu não sei o que será daqui para frente, agradeço de antemão as pessoas que comentaram: pohchan, Insana, clawdeen wolf, Hunter, Shitsuzumi, Sabbatha-chan, RafaM, Hyuuga Manndy, Mino Saan, Temari, Naruto 11, Ayaka Cha, Larissa Mikaelson, Kyuubi, hinatailove, sweetmix, DemonicHeart, Mary, Sukinyan, SamaChan, FABYANA-OLI, Berry, SasuXNaru Forever, Kioshi uzumaki, Airu Cerejinha, Emily Ingred, Coffe Kizoku, camiipequim, Shay, hina Uchiha, Guilherme Vier, LeehScofield, LiihChan, Maísa Azevedo, Naracris, nOkinhas, Lohaina Piotz, Elenn Christine, Lumii, Gaby12Michaelis, Duque de Orion, Laís Rodric, akimi_tsuki, Vera Lucia Casagrande, Zei, Laylin, Uchiha Alexia, Lilian Assis, May Chan, Lu Black, Keicy Mona Eller, Lika Nues, Mayu, Asuka Kaoru, Buneary, feertechu, letty1, Yakisoba, Walkyria, _Ju_C, Milk Cullen, AyseeG, Love_DarkHina, FP And, Bah_Yuh, Leticia Snow, Myrian, Uzumaki Gi, YukiYuri, Nalu M, Deax1, Uesuri, Meel Jacques, Rosemary, Dea, katyredfield e nana uzumaki.  
Esse enredo me fez criar muitas amizades e laços que hoje faço questão de manter: SamaChan, João Seidel, Rafaella, Zei e Lohaina Piotz. São cinco pessoas que quero guardar em um potinho e escondê-los para ter só para mim, de verdade! Obrigada por estarem presentes no Twitter, Facebook, WhatsApp e até mesmo pessoalmente, no caso da Sama, que veio para São Paulo e ficou na minha casa por um final de semana. Espero que futuramente possamos marcar de sair só para jogar conversa fora e se divertir.  
E o que eu faço com essa gente que me manda recomendações no Nyah!? Mordo? Aperto? Beijo? Faço todas as coisas ao mesmo tempo? Agradeço a todos de coração aqueles que viram algo de especial desse enredo para fazê-lo digno de recomendações.  
E um cheiro especial para o Zei, que é um lindo e me mandou uma recomendação super fofa nesse último capítulo. O que eu faço com você? Acho que vou te sequestrar um dia, só para te dar um abraço de esmagar ossos!  
Obrigada a vocês que favoritaram e acompanham anonimamente também...  
E é isso, né?! Agora chega de lamber vocês e vamos ao que realmente interessa...

* * *

**Escrito por KiiinN**

_"Nunca deixe que lhe digam que não vale à pena_

_Acreditar nos sonhos que se tem_

_Ou que os seus planos nunca vão dar certo_

_Ou que você nunca vai ser alguém..."_

_Renato Russo._

**Capítulo 18**

Sasuke estava sentado em sua cadeira, de frente para a mesa de seu computador. A tela ampla do _iMac_ estava escura, indicando que o aparelho estava desligado naquele momento. Ele se balançava de um lado para o outro distraidamente, sentado no assento, enquanto ponderava suas próximas atitudes. Se o estrago de pedir um tempo para Naruto já estava feito, que ele continuasse com os seus planos, uma vez que não havia possibilidade de deixar tudo para trás bem na metade do caminho; era agora ou nunca.

Avaliando seus porquês por alguns segundos mais, ele retirou o telefone sem fio da base e discou o número da casa de seus pais em um horário, o qual sabia que Fugaku não estaria. Não era porque ele havia acatado as decisões do velho senhor, que o rapaz voltaria a trocar figurinhas com o patriarca como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele ainda estava irado com o andamento das situações e sua raiva não passaria de uma hora para outra, principalmente pelo fato dele ser do tipo que guardava extremo rancor quando contrariado.

O toque da chamada ressoou duas vezes, antes de ser atendido por uma das empregadas da residência Uchiha, que fez o moreno esperar mais um pouco, antes de passar a ligação para pessoa que realmente o interessava:

- Sasuke-chan? - perguntou a sua mãe com aquele tom cheio de afeto e carinho de sempre.

Quando pequeno, ele costumava a se irritar com o fato de sua mãe ainda o tratar como uma criança, mas bem lá no fundo, ele adorava ser o queridinho da mamãe, uma vez que seu pai sempre foi a favor de Itachi. Era menos solitário se apoiar nos gestos cheios de zelo da Sra. Mikoto, mesmo que ela não fosse a pessoa mais apropriada para se contar quando se tratava sobre certos assuntos. Contudo, naquele momento, o caçula sabia que só poderia pedir amparo a ela para amaciar o gênio de seu pai.

- _Kaa-san_... - cumprimentou, apoiando as costas e a cabeça confortavelmente em sua cadeira, encarando o teto branco, que, devido a luz acesa, parecia ter riscos de arabescos desenhados em sua superfície plana, devido aos traços que decoravam o lustre de seu quarto. - Está tudo bem? - perguntou, não, por formalidade, mas porque realmente gostava de saber sobre ela. Talvez, ele não demonstrasse o mesmo cuidado com Fugaku, mas a sua mãe era um caso à parte.

- Estou bem... E você? - indagou com genuína preocupação.

Depois dos últimos acontecimentos, não era de se surpreender que ela estivesse angustiada...

- É por isso que liguei. - começou, massageando a testa com a ponta dos dedos. - Diga ao papai que fiz o que ele pediu. Eu acabei tudo o que tinha com o Naruto e agora ele pode parar de prejudicar a família do Dobe. - terminou com o cenho franzido.

Apesar da tentativa frustrada em relaxar, ele ainda continuava tenso dos pés à cabeça. Seu nível de apreensão e nervosismo era tão grande, que Sasuke mal percebia o quanto estava distraído e emocionalmente aberto. Se fosse outra ocasião, o estudante teria se refreado mais naquela conversa, mas ele estava cansado de matutar constantemente sobre possibilidades e chances, sobre suposições e certezas. Ele só precisava acabar com tudo aquilo de uma vez!

- E por que você não diz isso diretamente ao seu pai? - ela deu um suspiro de resignação e cansaço.

Sasuke quase podia imaginá-la, balançando a cabeça negativamente, enquanto fazia uma cara de desagrado puro. Ele não sabia, porém, dizer se ela estava chateada pelo término, pelas atitudes do patriarca ou com as suas decisões. Conhecendo-a como conhecia, o moreno tinha a leve suspeita de que era uma mistura de todas as possibilidades juntas, o que o deixava ainda mais frustrado.

Mais essa ainda para se preocupar...

- Eu não quero conversar com ele. - respondeu secamente. - A não ser que você queira nos ver brigando outra vez. - deu de ombros, fingindo indiferença.

- Eu não quero isso, Sasuke. - a voz feminina se tornou um pouco mais grave com a seriedade do diálogo. - Eu só acho que vocês dois precisam conversar novamente. O relacionamento entre um pai e um filho é muito importante e vocês devem valorizá-lo-

Ela foi cortada bruscamente.

- Então, diga isso a ele! - exigiu. - Porque eu estou cansado de ser tratado como um pária! Ele não me ouve, não sabe o que é melhor para mim. Só fiz o que ele pediu, porque suas atitudes estavam chegando a um ponto insustentável. Eles são velhos amigos da família e, mesmo assim, _tou-san_ não hesitou em prejudicá-los! Que exemplo ele quer me dar sobre honrar suas responsabilidades e valores, se ele ao menos se importa com pessoas, cujo laço é tão importante quanto o nosso?! - rosnou, esquecendo-se momentaneamente com quem estava falando.

O silêncio que tomou conta da linha foi ensurdecedor e pesado, cheios de palavras e significados não ditos. Era como uma bolha formada por uma fina película, que se romperia e explodiria ao menor toque de ar, abrindo espaço para algo que ambos se esqueceram de se atentar. Essa quietude palpável, só Mikoto foi capaz de quebrar, sem parecer que estava forçando uma cacofonia horrível para recolher atenção:

- Você cresceu tanto, Sasuke. Fico feliz que tenha se tornado o homem que é hoje. - ela declarou com um tom cheio de porquês. Havia um misto de carinho, alegria e preocupação inerente em sua voz, que o acalmou e relaxou por inteiro, fazendo-o quase deslizar pela cadeira, tamanha era a moleza de seus músculos.

Ele quase se arrependeu por ter sido tão grosseiro com alguém tão doce quanto a sua mãe. QUASE.

- É uma pena que ele não pense da mesma forma... - comentou casualmente.

Ser sentimentalmente aberto com alguém era uma luta, mas com a matriarca ele simplesmente se deixava levar; desde pequeno, era para a figura materna a quem ele corria quando se sentia perdido. Itachi lhe dava uma infinidade de conselhos e agia como um segundo pai, mas nunca o apoiou emocionalmente como a mulher. O irmão mais velho era resguardado demais para agir como se o consolasse. O máximo que ele fazia, era bater os dedos em sua testa afetuosamente e lhe dizer para parar de se preocupar com assuntos pequenos.

Para o primogênito poderiam ser ínfimos, mas para Sasuke eram grandes problemas.

- Eventualmente ele verá o grande erro que está cometendo. - afirmou com um tom divertido.

Mikoto conhecia o próprio marido como ninguém, logo, ela o interpretava como um enigma fácil. De acordo com a fêmea, Fugaku bateria a cabeça no mesmo muro por dias, crente de que suas atitudes repetidas e teimosas seriam capazes de derrubar a parede pesada; mas, só depois de ganhar uma dor de cabeça, ele pensaria melhor em seus atos.

O velho senhor era como o filho caçula: não pedia desculpas e nem sob tortura admitia seu erro; mas, eventualmente, tomaria algum jeito para consertar o deslize. Agora, ele compreendia, em partes, aquela sinergia que os dois compartilhavam, porque com Naruto, o moreno se sentia da mesma forma. Talvez, ainda houvesse tempo para que ele pudesse prever completamente as ações do loiro como a sua mãe fazia com o pai, mas em dados momentos, um choque de olhares entre eles já era o suficiente para adivinhar o que o Uzumaki estava pensando.

Vendo que Sasuke não estava disposto a continuar aquele tópico da conversa, a matriarca continuou:

- Vou dizer a ele, mas com uma condição... - o jovem ouviu a frase e quase gemeu, lamentando por segundos o fato de ter pedido ajuda. Itachi tinha a quem puxar no fim das contas, afinal, aquela postura chantagista era algo que ser irmão adotava com frequência.

- Diga. - pediu em um tom cansado e resignado.

- Que você converse com o seu pai, assim que estiver menos irritado sobre o assunto. Ele te ama, Sasuke, e por mais que esteja sendo um pouco teimoso e precipitado, ele só está fazendo tudo isso, porque acredita ser o melhor para você. Seja um pouco mais compreensivo.

O mais novo ficou em silêncio, não, porque refletia sobre as palavras da mãe, mas por não concordar com elas. Ele só não podia/queria causar mais discórdias entre a sua família, além de que ter uma discussão com Mikoto não estava em seus planos. Quem sabe, um desentendimento com ela só piorasse a situação, a qual ele estava tentando melhorar com unhas e dentes.

- Ok. - respondeu a contragosto.

A simples palavras, mesmo que dita só para amenizar o clima pesado, foi o suficiente para arrancar um ar mais animado da matriarca, que confiava nas promessas feitas pelos seus filhos, mesmo quando feitas por mero capricho. Os dois nunca foram homens de voltarem atrás em suas decisões, sejam eles felizes com essas escolhas ou não.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Agora preciso ir, porque estou ajudando a Naomi na cozinha. Eu amo você! - balbuciou animadamente, sem dar chance a Sasuke responder, sabendo que ele não o faria de qualquer maneira. Ela desligou o telefone, sem se importar com a frieza do rapaz, já acostumada a lidar com os bloqueios emocionais dos machos Uchiha.

**(***)**

- Você vai sair de novo?

A pergunta foi dita por um familiar tom masculino, sereno e suave, como se seu dono amaciasse o terreno antes de pisá-lo. Virando-se para o lado, Naruto teve um vislumbre do pai, que apoiava o ombro esquerdo no batente da porta com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ele usava um roupão creme por cima do pijama azul claro de flanela. Os orbes cerúleos, tão parecidos com os do filho, analisavam meticulosamente a aparência do rapaz, enquanto considerava suas últimas atitudes.

- É o que parece... - murmurou vagamente em resposta, colocando a camiseta de caxemira cinza e branca, sem se preocupar em ajeitá-la adequadamente no tronco estruturado.

Minato avaliou a postura evasiva e rebelde do garoto, ponderando sobre os motivos que o levaram a ficar tão mal-humorado nos últimos dias. O jovem quase não parava em casa, dormia pouco e, mesmo assim, continuava a se jogar em noitadas longas e sem hora para voltar. Ainda que a aparência do outro não parecesse tão cansada quanto realmente deveria, era perceptível que em breve o corpo masculino não aguentaria a carga de atividades.

A raiva notável que norteava as ações do mais novo era tão intensa, que o preocupava.

- O que você está tentando esconder, Naruto? - indagou novamente em um tom mais baixo, enquanto olhava receosamente para o corredor, mais especificamente para a direção do quarto de casal, onde Kushina se preparava para dormir.

A ruiva nada dizia, mas era claro como água que ela já estava começando a ficar desconfiada do comportamento arredio vindo do filho. Se o patriarca não tomasse uma posição o quanto antes, a esposa o faria, mas daquela maneira sempre nada delicada e singela em lidar com situações críticas. E pela forma como o rapaz se encolheu diante da questão, deu-lhe a entender que a resposta não era tão simples quanto parecia, logo, só traria brigas desnecessárias se a matriarca se impusesse diante do rapaz como normalmente o fazia.

- Não se preocupe comigo, velho. - resmungou, começando a ficar enfadado com aquele jogo investigativo do seu pai. Ele não queria conversar sobre aquilo, principalmente quando os mais velhos já tinham desafios demais para se preocuparem.

Ele fechou o zíper lateral de sua bota de couro caramelo e marrom. O frio da noite de outono estava cada vez mais rígido e anunciava que em breve e estação daria lugar a um inverno gelado e rigoroso.

Um silêncio pesado preencheu o quarto, enquanto o jovem percorria pelo ambiente, arrumando-se o mais rápido que podia, enquanto Neji e seu primo, Tokuma, já o esperavam no Bar Nulo. Sem Kiba por perto, o Hyuuga era o único que conseguia acompanhá-lo em quase todos os programas que combinava. Shikamaru era muito preguiçoso, Chouji era muito caseiro, Shino não era exatamente divertido, Lee era compromissado demais para deixar suas obrigações de lado em nome de uma relaxada em um clube qualquer... E Gaara estava sendo uma vadia antissocial nos últimos tempos. Talvez, ele devesse chamar Kankurou, afinal, o homem também nunca negava uma boa festa; mais tarde ele o chamaria no celular.

Minato suspirou de forma resignada, pois, pelo visto, nada iria manter o rapaz em casa.

- Naruto-

- Pai? - chamou, interrompendo-o. - Eu não quero conversar sobre isso agora. - explicou, olhando o mais velho nos olhos, demonstrando minimamente todo o cansaço que realmente sentia. - Estou tentando não pensar sobre o que aconteceu para evitar me questionar. - pausa longa, enquanto ele afivelava uma fina faixa de couro no pulso. - E se para conseguir isso eu precise me manter distraído, eu o farei. Estou saindo com os meus amigos, fazendo o que tenho de fazer, justamente para não ficar me martirizando sobre algo que eu já estou feito. - pegou a jaqueta de camurça laranja escura em cima da cama e caminhou até o homem, batendo a mão sobre o ombro do outro. - Isso te tranquiliza?

O engenheiro considerou a imagem masculina do filho diante de si por um momento, antes de sorrir minimamente sob a influência das íris claras brilhando em determinação. Sim, aquele pequeno pedaço de informação lhe acalmava. O jovem podia ser um pouco inconsequente e impulsivo, mas ele confiava no julgamento maduro do filho, afinal, ele não havia criado o seu primogênito para agir sem grandes significados por trás de suas ações.

- Sasuke está te dando muito trabalho, pelo visto... - brincou, deduzindo o motivo daquela bagunça toda.

O mais novo apenas soltou um riso de escárnio, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor em direção às escadas.

- Esse cara vai me deixar louco um dia, _tou-chan_! - gritou com indignação, e apesar do tom ressabiado, o estudante parecia levemente divertido com aquela constatação. - _Itekimasu¹_! - berrou mais uma vez, sem se importar com o horário.

- _Hai_, _hai²_. _Itterasshai³_. - disse simplesmente, fazendo um gesto de descaso e desolação com a mão, já nem se importando mais com as exclamações altas que o garoto soltava, pois já estava acostumado a timbres elevados dentro da casa, uma vez que Kushina não ficava para trás do filho quando decidia berrar em alto e bom som pelos cômodos, como se fosse capaz de fazer surdos voltarem a ouvir.

**(***)**

Sentado em cima da cama na posição de meditação, Sasuke encara com concentração o seu telefone celular em cima da superfície macia, como se o aparelho fosse lhe dar todas as respostas para os seus dilemas. Ele tamborilou os dedos no colchão coberto pela fronha azul marinho e mastigou o lábio inferior, ponderando sobre como faria o que estava planejando já há alguns dias. O moreno sabia perfeitamente a quem recorrer, mas não poderia dizer com exatidão qual seria a reação desse alguém ao saber o que ele pretendia. Dando tapinhas impacientes em seu próprio joelho, ele tomou uma decisão e antes que pudesse se questionar mais sobre o assunto discou o número tão conhecido.

O sinal de chamada soou sete vezes, deixando o Uchiha impaciente com a demora. Quando ele já estava prestes a desligar para tornar a ligação, a pessoa do outro lado atendeu:

- Sasuke? - a voz normalmente suave parecia estranhamente grave e rouca, fazendo com que o rapaz franzisse as sobrancelhas em dúvida se havia ligado em um bom momento. De qualquer forma, ele seria breve e seja lá o que Itachi estava fazendo, podia esperar uns cinco minutos.

- Itachi, eu preciso falar com você. - respondeu diretamente, cortando os cumprimentos saudosos e afetuosos. Ele não tinha tempo para isso e, pelo visto, seu irmão mais velho também não.

- Agora? - seu tom ecoou, como se seu dono choramingasse e ofegasse ao mesmo tempo. - Sasuke, são 22h45min da noite e eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer no momento. - resmungou com um timbre tenso, retraído e contido.

O moreno evitou corar como uma virgem ao constatar o que outro estava fazendo. Agora, ele seria incapaz de dormir sem ter pesadelos com a imagem mental do homem com Shisui em momentos nada puritanos. Naquele instante, ele compreendeu como Kiba se sentia toda vez que Sasuke o provocava sobre ter uma noite quente com Naruto. O sentimento era menos atordoante que flagrar os pais na cama, mas também nos fazia sentir como se fossemos incapazes de transar novamente, sem ter aquela lembrança desgraçada girando em seu cérebro repetidas vezes.

- Por que você simplesmente não ignorou a minha ligação, sua doninha?! - rosnou com raiva, esquecendo-se do fato que ele odiava quando as pessoas não atendiam às suas chamadas e que seu irmão lhe conhecia bem o suficiente para tentar ignorá-lo. Era capaz de ele continuar ligando para o outro, só para ter o prazer de importunar o empresário.

- Você fala como se não se conhecesse, irmãozinho... – provocou.

Por um tempo, Sasuke pôde ouvir algumas trocas de palavras indistinguíveis entre os dois amantes, antes que o silêncio lhe indicasse que o primogênito poderia ouvi-lo apropriadamente agora:

- De qualquer forma, - interrompeu qualquer resposta que Itachi fosse dar naquele instante e ignorando o desafio silencioso que o homem lhe lançou. - preciso almoçar com você, assim podemos conversar com mais calma.

- Ok! Me encontre no Keyakizaka ao meio dia na quarta-feira. - disse simplesmente, antes de encerrar a chamada.

Como o mais velho conseguia pensar em tantas informações em um momento como daqueles, Sasuke não sabia, mas agradecia por não ter de ouvir mais a voz quase gemida do outro pelo telefone. Já era constrangedor demais tê-lo pegado em uma situação como aquela... Talvez, ele entendesse um pouco mais Fugaku agora. _"Por que _tou-san_ não liga para Itachi agora? Assim, ele vê que eu não sou o único pervertido da família!"_, pensou emburrado, jogando o celular para o outro lado da cama e se deitando com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

Ele estava entediado e o fato o fazia remoer os acontecimentos dos dias anteriores vezes seguidas, incomodando-o. Ele já havia adiantado parte de seus argumentos para defender o tema de sua monografia - que seria entregue junto à parte prática do Trabalho de Conclusão -, navegado na Internet para tentar encontrar Naruto online, lido meia página de um livro velho qualquer e ouvido música. Infelizmente, nada do que fazia era suficiente para distrair a sua mente e, quando menos esperava, seus pensamentos já estavam direcionados ao loiro de olhos azuis outra vez.

O moreno sabia que estava errado "em partes" e que realmente havia optado pelo caminho mais fácil, mas as medidas que o Uzumaki queria tomar para consertar o deslize de ambos não eram muito eficazes. O outro podia ser obstinado, mas nem sempre a maneira como ele agia, resolvia tudo. O mais novo era muito imprudente, agia antes de pensar nas consequências e isso podia atrapalhá-los muito mais do que ajudar. Ele só precisava de um tempo para arrumar essa confusão toda, por isso, o corvo esperava sinceramente que o estudante de engenharia entendesse e não saísse por aí distribuindo sorrisos sedutores e calorosos a fim de esquecê-lo. E nem andasse pelas ruas, entregado calor humano para qualquer par de pernas torneadas que estava disponível, caso o contrário, ele castraria aquele Dobe de uma forma nada bonita de se ver, mesmo que doesse em si mesmo aquela imagem mental.

**(***)**

Ele se acomodou em um dos pufes estofados de couro marrom do restaurante Keyakizaka, que pertencia à mesa reservada pelo seu irmão para que ambos pudessem almoçar juntos. Itachi ainda não tinha chegado, mas ele não condenava o mais velho, uma vez que sabia estar alguns minutos adiantado do horário combinado. Sasuke olhou distraidamente o ambiente aconchegante e acolhedor, devido à iluminação amarelada do espaço, e brincou com uma das pontas do cardápio que estava à sua frente, divagando distraidamente sobre a conversa que o levou até aquele lugar.

O vice-presidente da Mangekyou tinha muitos contatos ilícitos - que deixariam Fugaku de cabelo em pé, caso este soubesse -, e, ao ligar os fatos, ele percebeu que, quem sabe, algum deles pudesse ajudá-lo no que precisava.

Uma garçonete parou ao seu lado, usando um avental negro que caía perfeitamente em seu tronco magro, e deu um sorriso cordial, abaixando a cabeça em um cumprimento tradicional e colocando seu _tablet_ a posto para anotar seu pedido.

- Um copo de água por enquanto; estou esperando por outra pessoa. - respondeu com simplicidade. Sua calma sendo interrompida por uma voz tenra como seda, que cortava o silêncio com a mesma sutileza de uma faca afiada...

- Não está esperando mais. – Itachi retorquiu brandamente, sentando-se e encarando a funcionária com um sorriso pequeno e atencioso, que fez a mulher corar dos pés à cabeça, encabulada pela atenção exagerada que estava recebendo. - Esqueça a água, traga-nos um _Sauvignon Blanc_. - ele a interrompeu, quando percebeu que a mulher perguntaria alguma coisa. - Deixo a marca por sua escolha, tenho certeza que você tem uma ótima opção para me recomendar. - aumentou o sorriso e deu uma piscadela carismática.

Sasuke rolou os olhos ao ver a pobre moça corar ainda mais, quase ao ponto de fazê-la desmaiar de vergonha. Claro. Seu irmão nunca perdia a chance de usar o seu charme para provocar as pessoas ao seu redor. Parecia ser um jogo prazeroso para ele, usar o poder e a influência que sabia possuir, apenas para testar o quão longe poderia ir para obter as respostas que desejava.

Apesar de tudo, Itachi nunca deu falsa esperança a ninguém, pois era sincero demais para enganar qualquer pessoa através de intrigas, mas ele gostava de usufruir de seu carisma, justamente para conseguir tudo o que queria. Para alguns, poderia ser considerada manipulação, mas para o empresário, era apenas usar os artifícios certos na hora exata. Devia ser por esse motivo, que o homem de cabelos compridos tinha sempre alguém a quem recorrer.

Quando a garçonete saiu, tentando não sorrir pelo ego inflado, o rapaz mais jovem se virou para o outro com um olhar penetrante e repreensivo:

- Shisui ficaria orgulhoso da sua atitude. - sua declaração fez o homem arregalar os olhos minimamente, um tanto surpreso com o fato de seu _otouto_ ter descoberto algo daquela magnitude tão rápido.

Pelo visto, o mais novo estava mudando muito mais do que aparentava, pois, antigamente, ele nem se dava ao trabalho de olhar para algo além do próprio umbigo.

- Então, você sabe... - lançou um olhar de esguelha, soltando um pequeno riso, que escorreu de seus lábios como a verdadeira vocalização do mistério. Ele colocou sobre o colo, o guardanapo de linho rose, e ignorou a expressão insatisfeita e emburrada do rapaz.

- Naruto. - respondeu com simplicidade, dando de ombros e tentando soar indiferente, o que atraiu outra risada cheia de significados vinda do irmão.

- Naruto... - imitou o tom usado pelo rapaz, pegando o maço de cigarros de dentro do bolso interno do paletó. - Você nem ao menos consegue disfarçar o quanto esse nome mexe com você. Um tanto patético, mas eu não te condeno... - divagou, prendendo o filtro do fumo entre os lábios finos e puxando o cinzeiro de vidro para mais perto de si. - Ele tem aquela aura de robustez, agressividade e imponência que cativam qualquer homem homossexual em um raio de trinta quilômetros. - acendeu o tabaco, puxando o calor do fogo para que este queimasse mais depressa.

- Você fala como se ele fosse mais propenso a atrair homens do que mulheres. - rebateu, tentando ignorar o tom provocativo de Itachi, pois sabia que o homem só estava tentando mexer com seus nervos.

- Mulheres procuram homens sensíveis e delicados, Sasuke, porque querem se sentir compreendidas. Por que você acha que atrai tanta atenção feminina? Traços delicados transmitem a imagem errônea de que elas encontraram exatamente o que esperam em um parceiro ideal...

- Interessante a sua teoria, - interrompeu. - mas o que Naruto tem a ver com ela? - jorrou com deboche.

- Ele é um grosseiro mal-educado, que transmite a ideia de que vai tratar uma mulher da mesma forma como age constantemente. - deu de ombros. - Homens homossexuais não procuram por sensibilidade ao todo, eles procuram por alguém que possa responder aos seus estímulos sexuais e que corresponda aos seus anseios de companheirismo. Na grande maioria, mulheres procuram homens inabaláveis, compassivos e afetuosos, porque internamente desejam alguém que as apoie. Não quero generalizar, mas você percebe a diferença entre os comportamentos? Seu loiro bonitinho te oferece exatamente o que quer e mais um pouco. Ele me parece o tipo que não hesita em optar por um sexo mais selvagem, não nega compartilhar um cigarro no silêncio depois que a foda termina e ainda não reclama sobre a falta de contato físico constante, por considerá-lo frio. - seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais, quando observou a carranca do rosto pálido se aprofundar. – Nem todos são iguais e nem tomar partido de lado algum, mas acredito que você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, não é, _otouto_?

- Você parece ter prestado atenção demais nele. - quase rosnou a constatação e ignorou o resto do monólogo incessante, centrado demais naquele pedaço de informação, que acordou uma infinidade de sentimentos desagradáveis.

Se Itachi estava querendo brincar com fogo, ele iria se queimar. Uma raiva cega cresceu em seu interior, como fogo líquido correndo por suas veias e se concentrando bem na boca de seu estômago. Ciúme enrolava suas entranhas e o fazia enxergar branco. Ele estava quase se levantando, movido pelo orgulho ofendido, e se esquecendo completamente do que viera fazer naquele lugar.

Foda-se o seu irmão mais velho; foda-se a ajuda que ele precisava.

- É claro que reparei nele. - fez um gesto de descaso com a mesma mão que segurava o cigarro. - Eu preciso proteger o meu irmãozinho tolo e para isso, necessito conferir com os meus próprios olhos se ele era tão bom para você quanto aparentava.

O olhar negro, que antes tinha um brilho provocativo, adquiriu uma intensidade mais fraternal e carinhosa. O mais velho apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e segurou o queixo, analisando a figura rígida relaxar visivelmente sob a influência de sua declaração. Sasuke vacilou por um instante, quase demonstrando o quão aliviado ficou ao ouvir as palavras repletas de afeto. Itachi tinha aquele poder de romper com as suas barreiras e desarmar o seu espírito sempre na defensiva com aquelas frases paternais soltas ao acaso. Era irritante e ao mesmo tempo bom, pois essas atitudes surpreendentes jogadas no ar tinham o poder de aquecer e relaxar o seu interior sempre tenso e em alerta.

E, apesar de todo amor e do profundo significado que o mais velho tinha em sua vida, Itachi ainda era um obstáculo, a qual tinha que atravessar para ser plenamente feliz... Muitas vezes, o caçula se sentia ofuscado pelo homem e ele queria/precisava ter o seu próprio lugar ao sol.

Dando um sorriso ressabiado, ele ignorou a demonstração de ternura e simplesmente respondeu:

- Ele pode até parecer um bruto, mas é tão sentimental quanto uma criança. – sua declaração atraiu um riso descompromissado do outro.

- Eu sei, por isso frisei que eram apenas imagens errôneas. Você também não é nada daquilo que aparenta, Sasuke. – comentou distraidamente, batendo o cigarro no cinzeiro para soltar as cinzas.

E, de repente, o ar entre eles ficou mais denso, anunciando que o rumo da conversa tomaria um novo partido dali para frente:

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda, _nii-san_. - soltou de supetão, sem hesitar.

A conversa de ambos foi brevemente interrompida pela chegada da garçonete, que trazia uma garrafa esverdeada de _Casa Marín_ e duas taças de vinho branco. Ela os serviu com um sorriso leve no rosto, talvez ainda lisonjeada pelos galanteios de Itachi, anotou os pedidos dos pratos e saiu como se fosse feita de plumas. O primogênito Uchiha sabia como amaciar e agradar o ego de uma mulher, mesmo que não fizesse nada muito significativo para isso, o que irritava o mais novo de maneiras homéricas, porque tiravam a atenção de qualquer foco.

Ignorando a interrupção, o homem respondeu como se nenhuma intercorrência tivesse acontecido:

- Eu sei... Você não teria me ligado se não precisasse. - e por incrível que pareça, a frase não soou como uma crítica. Parecia uma declaração orgulhosa, que indiretamente dizia que ele se sentia satisfeito com a preferência do caçula ao escolhê-lo como seu único porto de segurança.

Era um recado mudo da vida que expressava em todas as palavras que ele estava cumprindo o seu dever como irmão mais velho. Sasuke precisava aprender a ser mais consciente e ele não ajudava muito ao tomar o partido pelo caçula constantemente, mas algo estava diferente dessa vez e ele se daria o benefício da dúvida, confiaria nos planos do rapaz, desde que este não fosse irresponsável em suas escolhas...

O estudante de administração escaneou a feição de Itachi, tentando ler a expressão sempre impassível para ter uma noção de como levaria o diálogo adiante. O vice-presidente da Mangekyou apenas fingiu não reparar no escrutínio indisfarçado, pegou a taça entre os dedos e a girou, antes de sentir o cheio defumado do líquido claro e sorver com cautela analítica.

- Eu preciso que você me dê controle total sobre os meus bens. - jorrou com a expressão em branco, desistindo de tentar decifrar o outro e fingindo não estar afetado com a forma que o primogênito Uchiha quase cuspiu o vinho, tamanha a surpresa que o percorreu com aquela declaração.

Um pouco desorientado, o homem nem reparou no gosto da bebida, detendo-se apenas para focar sua atenção no mais jovem.

- Isso é novo. - admitiu com certa admiração. - Achei que fosse me pedir para conversar com _tou-san_, mas pelo que vejo, você tem outros planos. - depositou o objeto em mão na tampa da mesa e deixou o cigarro descansando entre a pequena brecha de sustentação do cinzeiro. - Nosso pai ainda é presidente da Mangekyou e ainda tem total controle sobre todos os seus bens e parte dos meus. Como espera que eu consiga algo dessa magnitude, sem atrair atenção, Sasuke? - indagou com repreensão óbvia.

Não era impossível, mas seria muito difícil e demandaria tempo. Ele não sabia se estava disposto a arriscar tanto em nome de um romance qualquer de seu irmãozinho. Se alguém da empresa descobrisse o que estavam planejando, não saberia dizer quais seriam as consequências de seus atos em conjunto, mas tinha certeza que não seriam nada brandas.

Ao sentir a angústia que saía em ondas de Sasuke, o outro suspirou e encarou com concentração resignada um dos lustres quadrados do teto, tentando pensar com coerência e ignorar o sentimento incômodo de ver a expressão perdida do mais novo. Ele não sabia explicar o que era, mas só de ver o olhar indolente, apertava-lhe o coração, porque diferentemente do brilho impassível e costumeiro que sempre fizeram parte do corvo, aquela opacidade vazia era angustiante.

- Eu sei que você tem contatos, _nii-san_. - insistiu, tentando não soar como se implorasse. - Eu não estaria te pedindo algo assim se não soubesse que pode me ajudar. - pegou o maço de cigarros de Itachi que estava em cima da mesa.

Ele estava começando a ficar ainda mais tenso com o rumo da conversa. Uma leve insegurança ameaçou despontar no seu ser, ao perceber a forte rejeição que parecia romper as íris escuras de seu irmão. Talvez não houvesse sido uma boa ideia pedir auxílio ao mais velho, mas ele era a única pessoa a quem Sasuke conseguia pensar, que poderia ajudá-lo.

Agora, ele só não sabia o que faria. E, de repente, a ideia de Naruto, sobre conversar com Fugaku não parecia tão ruim assim...

- Eu vou te fazer uma pergunta e quero uma resposta sincera. Se eu perceber que você está mentindo, eu vou esquecer que tivemos essa conversa. Entendido?

O caçula quis zombar do tom usado por Itachi; como se o tratasse como uma criança estúpida. Ele só olhou para o irmão com uma cara que claramente dizia para ele se derramar de uma vez ao invés de ficar enrolando, com aquele papo fingido de querer ser o mais correto e moral entre os dois, quando era claramente o contrário. Sasuke acendeu o cigarro e tragou com força, batendo o isqueiro de ferro com um baque conclusivo em cima da mesa.

- Por que está me pedindo isso? - o primogênito jogou sem segundos pensamentos, considerando a pose cheia de descaso do outro.

O estudante de administração olhou para a janela, um pouco mais à frente, centrando sua atenção nos pedestres que passeavam indiferentes aos seus conflitos internos. Seus olhos estavam focados, mas ele não via nada do que estava fisicamente diante de si, por estar focado exclusivamente em seus pensamentos. Ele considerou seus motivos por um instante ou dois, antes de começar a balbuciar como se estivesse em um mundo paralelo:

- Papai está prejudicando a família do Naruto. Preciso garantir que eles fiquem bem, antes de arrumar a minha situação com o _tou-san_. - lambeu os lábios secos.

Novamente a conversa foi interrompida pela chegada da garçonete, que entregou os respectivos pedidos aos seus donos, antes de fazer uma reverência e se retirar.

Itachi não precisava ouvir mais. Não lhe interessava a forma como o caçula faria o que pretendia, só lhe importava saber os verdadeiros motivos que guiavam a vontade de Sasuke. Ter o conhecimento de que não eram propósitos egoístas já lhe era suficiente.

- Me dê uma semana. - declarou, amassando o filtro do cigarro no cinzeiro para começar a comer a sua refeição, fingindo não perceber a cara surpresa do outro.

- Só uma semana? Tão rápido? - indagou atordoado, esquecendo-se da comida esfriando à sua frente.

- Ou duas; no máximo. Eu ligo para você.

Sasuke tentou segurar o sorriso agradecido, mas os cantos de seus lábios involuntariamente subiram, mostrando o seu apreço para com a escolha de seu irmão. Ele seria eternamente grato pelo apoio, mesmo que relutante, do seu herói de consideração.

- Hn. - concordou simplesmente, amassando a ponta acesa do próprio cigarro para começar a comer.

**(***)**

O som alto do Under Water Bar Praha retumbava por todo o ambiente. Era a noite em que tocava Soul / R&B / Hip Hop e Naruto estava curtindo ficar sentado no banco alto, vendo as japonesas balançarem seus corpos _petite_ à batida forte, tentando imitar os rebolados imponentes de grandes cantoras norte-americanas. Kiba estava ao seu lado, fazendo-lhe companhia para uma noitada só para homens; ou seja, Ino havia saído com as outras meninas para alguma casa noturna qualquer, deixando o moreno sozinho para aproveitar como bem entendesse, dentro de um limite preestabelecido, o qual o veterinário nem se deu ao trabalho de reclamar.

O Uzumaki apoiava os cotovelos no balcão, segurando descontraidamente uma garrafa _Long Neck_ de cerveja na mão direita, balançando-a no mesmo ritmo da música, enquanto observava o seu entorno, sem realmente prestar atenção no que acontecia a sua volta.

- Por que os outros caras não quiseram vir? - o Inuzuka perguntou, antes de tomar um gole da sua bebida.

- Eles não gostam desse tipo de música... - deu de ombros. - Então, optaram por ficar em casa. - continuou distraidamente, olhando uma garota alta e loira dançar, enquanto lhe encarava furtivamente vez ou outra. A mulher não lhe chamava a atenção, apenas os olhares pesavam em seu corpo, mesmo que fossem breves.

- Quem se importa? - jorrou debochadamente, olhando a mesma rapariga que o melhor amigo estudava cuidadosamente. - Acho que ela gostou de você. - cutucou o outro e balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Naruto olhou para o lado, encarando diretamente os orbes negros de Kiba, e tentou segurar um riso divertido, mas não conseguiu. No final das contas, fazia bem ao ego masculino ver uma mulher tão bonita dar tanto mole. Com as luzes piscando, ele só tinha um pequeno vislumbre dos olhos claros, nitidamente voltados para si. De qualquer maneira...

- Eu não estou disponível essa noite... - resmungou, tentando esconder uma careta ao tomar um gole de sua cerveja e fazendo Kiba rolar os olhos ao seu lado.

A menina, talvez encorajada pelos olhares furtivos que estava recebendo dos dois amigos, virou-se para frente a fim de focar sua atenção abertamente para o seu alvo. Ela era abusada e não fazia questão de esconder o seu interesse. Se não houvesse Sasuke, o Uzumaki não hesitaria em dar atenção para a garota para se divertir, mas ele não conseguia se imaginar com outra pessoa agora. Era estranho e só... Parecia não se encaixar...

Talvez, esses eram sintomas que indicavam que ele estava um pouco viciado no Uchiha.

- Você só pode estar brincando, não é?! - exclamou com indignação. Se ele não estivesse em um quase relacionamento com a Yamanaka, ele não se importaria em corresponder as investidas de alguém que possuía curvas tão sinuosas. Ele se sentia até um pouco ofuscado, já que o rapaz ao seu lado sempre atraia as fêmeas mais voluptuosas e com uma personalidade quente. - Cara, o Sasuke pediu um tempo. Vocês não estão mais juntos agora e, se um dia vocês voltarem, - disse a última frase com escárnio. - o que eu acho muito difícil, ele não precisa ficar sabendo! - continuou, tentando colocar algum senso na cabeça apaixonada.

Seu melhor amigo era um bundão. Quando se apaixonava, jogava-se de cabeça naquele sentimento e acreditava nele com unhas e dentes. Se antes a atitude era digna de admiração, agora estava começando a irritá-lo. O amor estava fazendo do seu irmão de consideração uma pessoa burra e cega, pois o Uzumaki estava batendo o dedo na mesma tecla e tentando um caminho sem saída repetidamente. Cansava observá-lo se machucar a troco de nada. O que Naruto estava recebendo em troca dessa pausa indeterminada a não ser uma dor de cabeça? O homem não parava de se jogar em festas e nos estudos, apenas para não ter que se martirizar pela falta que o Uchiha fazia em sua vida. Era nítido que o estudante de engenharia estava esgotado.

O Inuzuka nem sabia mais dizer se o outro estava dormindo no final das contas.

- É o que você acha. - frisou, tentando não ficar irritado. - Eu o conheço melhor do que você. Posso estar sendo um pouco ingênuo, mas estou me dando o benefício da dúvida. Se ele não voltar, eu vou atrás dele e nós resolveremos isso cara a cara, ok? Eu já sou um garoto crescido, Kiba, posso me cuidar sozinho. - deu alguns tapas no ombro do outro. - Mas, agradeço a preocupação. - acrescentou debochadamente, recebendo uma careta emburrada como resposta.

Mesmo inseguro, Naruto tendia a agir de forma confiante. Ele nem ao menos titubeava em suas decisões. No lugar do loiro, com certeza o Inuzuka se revoltaria e sairia por aí à procura de alguém que pudesse suprir as suas ânsias, mesmo que apenas física e superficialmente, além de resmungar por dias, devido ao orgulho ferido por ter sido abandonado, e se apegar a qualquer rabo de saia que aparecesse, justamente para minimizar o sentimento de baixa autoestima.

- Como você consegue? - questionou inconformado. - No seu lugar, eu já teria jogado o "foda-se", cara. Principalmente, porque o Uchiha é um idiota sem tamanho! - resmungou novamente, fazendo um sinal para o barman, pedindo mais duas garrafas de cerveja.

- Você não gosta dele mesmo... - riu de forma divertida, nem um pouco ofendido com as declarações mal humoradas. No fundo, ele entendia a antipatia do outro.

- Eu não sou o único, pode ter certeza. Shikamaru já me disse que prefere não se envolver muito quando o assunto é o seu "namorado". - pegou as bebidas que o funcionário lhe entregou e ofereceu a outra ao melhor amigo.

- Vocês pensam assim, porque não o conhecem da mesma maneira que eu faço. - apoiou o ombro no corpo de Kiba. - Deveria parar de julgar os outros pela casca... - chamou a atenção em um tom leve de troça, batendo a garrafa na do outro em um brinde sem motivos.

- Ainda bem... - murmurou, soltando um suspiro de alívio, fazendo Naruto gargalhar de forma audível, mesmo sob o som alucinantemente alto. - Deixo para você essa tarefa de conhecer o Uchiha tão profundamente como diz...

- Você é um imbecil, mas ainda assim, eu te amo, sabia? - disse com alegria, batendo a lateral da cabeça loira com a morena em um gesto amigável. Aproveitando-se da proximidade, ele tentou dar um selinho no melhor amigo, fazendo um bico exagerado, fechando os olhos e amassando a expressão em algo que deveria ser considerado concentração.

Assustado, o Inuzuka começou a tentar empurrar o outro desesperadamente.

- NARUTO... - rosnou, socando a mandíbula do homem. - Porra! - e mesmo assim o estudante de engenharia não o deixava ir. - Me solta, seu filho da puta!

Os dois ficaram naquela batalha infantil por alguns segundos, antes que o Uzumaki o soltasse tão repentinamente quanto começou com aquela brincadeira. O estudante de engenharia se levantou, atraindo a atenção do irmão de consideração, e fez um gesto com a mão para o barman, pedindo outra cerveja.

- Só para você não ficar chateado, eu vou falar com ela. – declarou, pegando a garrafa que lhe era oferecida com a mão livre. – Mas, SÓ falar. – apontou em tom de aviso, afastando-se.

Kiba deu um sorriso de gato _Cheshire_ e conteve um grito de "É ASSIM QUE SE FALA, VADIA!".

Naruto fingiu que ia passar pela garota, apenas para dar a volta em torno do corpo alto e curvilíneo e parar atrás dela, passando um braço pelos seus ombros e usando o outro para estender a bebida que havia pegado há alguns instantes. Ao bloquear seu olhar nos orbes claros, ele pôde perceber que as íris azuis tinham um tom violáceo completamente inédito. A menina era bonita de uma forma inusitada e diferente da beleza tradicional japonesa.

- Como vou saber se você não colocou nada nessa bebida? – ela perguntou com petulância, atraindo um sorriso do loiro.

- Você não pode saber até que tente, mas tem a minha palavra de que não vou tentar te drogar... – assegurou, oferecendo a garrafa novamente.

- Beba primeiro. – exigiu com uma pose arrogante que lhe lembrava de Sasuke. Ela era tão gata arisca quanto o moreno e a constatação desse fato quase o fez rir. Talvez, não seria tão ruim, conversar com essa mulher.

Ele deu de ombros e levou a garrafa até os lábios, sorvendo um pouco do liquido amargo, antes de voltar a lhe estender a bebida. A loira o olhou por vários segundos e ao perceber que nada aconteceu, cedeu ao apelo silencioso.

- E, então, qual é o seu nome? – Naruto perguntou, apenas para iniciar uma conversa.

Ao levar a bebida até a boca, Naruto percebeu qual era a intenção por trás daquela lengalenga sobre desconfiança. Ela passou a língua cuidadosamente sobre o vidro, como se quisesse pegar cada milímetro do seu gosto através do objeto provado, antes de beber a cerveja. Em nenhum momento, a guria desviou o olhar intenso dos azuis cerúleos...

E esse jogo estava se tornando perigoso.

- Meu nome é Shion... – ela respondeu, depois de muito analisar o homem à sua frente.

* * *

¹ - Estou saindo/ Vou sair  
² - Sim, sim  
³ - Cuide-se/ Vai com cuidado

Desculpem os erros, minha revisora está em hiato por tempo indeterminado e o pouco que fiz já estava me deixando impaciente. Ler o que eu mesma escrevi é enfadonho! Mande-me seus feedbacks. Preciso deles para ser feliz!  
Beijocas


End file.
